


Pet!

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 100,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is a successful business woman but in her sparetime she's a submissive.<br/>She goes to a party and meets her new Master!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure smut (at least at the beginning).  
> Don't read if you aren't good with hardcore BDSM.  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

My name is Jennifer Stanton, I work for an international insurance company with its headquarters in New York. To be exact, I'm the head of the office in London. At 30 years old that's quite an achievement. The job's a hell of a lot of responsibility, however, in my spare time I love to have non at all and give control to someone else. Meaning I'm a submissive.

Until recently I had been in a dom/sub relationship with a guy called Marc which had lasted for over a year, mostly at the weekends though as we both had tough jobs. Four weeks back he had ended it because he wanted something serious and had found someone. Well, we're still friends anyway. 

But after four weeks I was in a constant state of stress, as I would usually be with my dominant over the weekend to relieve that stress. 

So after I had finished my day at the office, I went home to get ready for an evening (possibly a weekend) out. Each weekend there is at least one party where we would meet - doms and subs, some in relationships but most not. You wouldn't believe how many there are. For a female sub it was usually pretty easy to find someone to spend the night with and you generally also had a bit of choice. Unfortunately you didn't see who was a good dom and who not.

The first time I discovered that I liked that sort of thing a friend of mine, Susan, had taken me to one of the parties thinking I would like to maybe dominate some guys like her. At first I was kind of repulsed at the idea of it all, but then she took me in a private room with some bloke telling me to whip him. And I did, but not because I fancied it but because she had told me to. Soon she was my dom and we were in a relationship. She taught me pretty much everything.

I just had a shower and now I'm gonna get ready. I've already put out my clothes for tonight, a red and white corset, a red and black plaid very short skirt, knee-high white socks, an overt thong and mary-janes. With my hair in two pigtails on each side of my head and the right make-up I will be the perfect "little-school-girl" fantasy.   
Alone by the promise of being well dominated tonight I'm getting wet. I brush my towel over my large tits and suddenly remember that I had taken my piercings out this morning as I was wearing a tight white blouse and our potential new clients really didn't have to know I had nipple piercings. I had gotten them while I was with Susan. I had always liked the idea but never had the courage before. Susan went with me and held my hand all the time, we still are very good friends. 

I put them back into place and glance in the mirror. Perfect. The expression on the guys face when they see them for the first time is priceless. Before I slip in my thong I check my mound and pussy again, no hair in sight, good. I get dressed quickly and as I grab my coat and bag it's already 9 pm. I hope the best guys aren't taken yet!  
Hiding my outfit with a long coat I run downstairs and wave over a cap. After a short drive we pull up at the large mansion that was so familiar to me by now.

A bit nervous I walk up the stairs and ring, only people with an invitation would get in the house, or regulars like me. Mike, the butler, opens the door smiling at me.  
"Oh, Miss Jenny, good to have you back. Haven't seen you in a while." He reached for my coat and took it off me.  
"Thanks Mike. I'm only recently without, shall we say, guidance. So..."  
His eyes grew as he saw my outfit. Great!   
"Have a fun evening Miss." Nothing but a hoarse whisper.  
"Thanks Mike."  
Through the small hallway I walk into the large open hall where most attendents are asambled. As soon as I walk in I see at least five guys immediately looking my way. Non of them, however, at least a bit attractive.   
I look round the room, but no one I know seems to be around. Damn. I make my way over to the bar swaying my hips and drawing even more attention. I order an non alcoholic cocktail and check out what or better who is on offer tonight. 

My apprehension seems to become true as all the decent doms seem to be occupied already. Finally I see someone I know, Kate, a good friend and fellow sub but she is already engaged with some pretty hot guy, so we only nod shortly at each other. Some guys are trying to get my attention and "call" me over to them but no one even near acceptable so far. I'm normally not picky but a 200 pounds guy or over 60 years old bloke? No way!

"Dominants and submissivs! Welcome to the party!" Charles the host stands on the small stage built for only one purpose, exposure. Every dominant and submissive who are to the house the first time have to go up there and show themselves. The first timers are usually accompanied by one or normally about three more experienced people. For the subs that means they would go up there and be undressed in front of everybody and then whipped or spanked and afterwards taken by one or more which always depends on the subs. For the doms it means they have to present their abilities with different things; flogger, paddle, rope... And finally they have to pleasure an experienced sub. Quite simple really.

I remember my first time here quite clearly. Susan had told me about it and I was utterly shocked at first. I had been with her for a while when she brought me here. Before that we always went to smaller parties. Two months earlier I had gotten the piercings and had accustomed to the spanking and whipping. Still I was so fucking nervous. I was only allowed to wear a thin silk dress on that ocassion and Susan personally had waxed every inch of my body.  
Charles had stepped onto the stage as always and held a little speech. The new doms went first, that day there had only been one and then the subs were called up on the stage. With me there were two others, a girl and a guy, we were undressed by our dominants. And then ladies first of course! Charles decided the other girl would go first and she cried and screamed horribly although she was repeatedly told to be quiet. After she had received 100 blows three guys took her hard, I was so shocked I asked Susan to let me go home, but of course she wouldn't let me. When she ordered me to go up there I was shaking like a leave. Then Charles asked for volunteers and nearly every dom in the room raised their hand. He chose four, three man and one woman. Just as the girl before me, who was now crying at the feet of her dom, I was bound to a hook in the ceiling. Charles himself as host claimed the first twenty whips as his and picked a thick leather belt. He told me to count and I did. Although Susan had repeatedly whipped me with all her strength, non had been this hard. I was crying like a baby when he handed over to the next guy. Thankfully he only used his hand. The next guys came with a flogger and a paddle. Although I was crying I didn't nearly scream as much as the other girl. And as I blinked my tears away a bit I saw Susan looking at me proudly and nodding slightly at me mouthing "Good girl." Then came the last twenty blows from the woman, at first I was kind of relieved till she chose a cane. First I managed to keep quiet but after number fourteen I couldn't take it any longer and screamed on the top of my lungs.   
My bindings were released and I slumped down on the floor readying myself for the three guys. To my surprise only Charles approached me telling me to get on all fours. With my last power I obeyed and he fucked me quite gentle. Afterwards I crawled back to Susan who comforted me and told me had the other girl taken the blows with more dignity she wouldn't have been violated by the three guys.

Tonight there are two new doms both look like they just came out from school, again nothing for me as I prefered real men, and one sub. As the show begins my eyes wander around the room again and finally I see a familiar face, Susan. She's talking to some tall guy with dark blonde hair. He surely isn't a submissive, for that he's talking too much and he's wearing a dark suit which is also not typical, except he's not wearing a shirt. I watch them for a while and when Susan's eyes wander around the room I slightly raise my hand and wave, an absolute no go for subs but all the others are still focused on the stage. She surely won't be pleased but what the hell...  
And it works, first her eyes pass me but then her head snaps back and she smiles at me. She says something to the guy who also begins to turn now. I quickly lower my eyes like a good sub does pushing my chest out a bit more. I wait a bit in that posture before I lift my head, just in time to see him turn back again nodding. I couldn't really see his face properly but I'm sure I've seen him before somewhere. Whether it was here or somewhere else I don't know. 

I stand motionless looking at them and waiting for them to make a move which doesn't take long as Susan lifts her hand and waves me over. As I approach, my drink in my hand, I once more lower my eyes to the floor. When their feet are only inches from mine I stop waiting for instructions.  
"Hi, baby girl. You look fabolous. How are you my dear?" To my surprise she throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly.  
"Great. Thanks. How about you?"  
"Fantastic. Actually Tom here and I were just talking about you."  
What? Why on earth? But as I know Susan she doesn't want me to ask. If I did she'd probably chastise me in some way.  
"Oh, by the way. Tom, that's Jenny."  
I turn towards him without looking up, letting him inspect me while I do the same (as much as possible anyway). His brogues are shiny black leather and huge. His feet are quite long, looking quite muscly and where they join a big buldge is visible, but he's obviously not hard yet.  
"Hi Jenny." God, that voice! Dark and velvety. Wow. His fingers touch my neck moving up to my cheek then they drop and brush over my cleavage and finally they are below my chin lifting my face slowly upwards. As my head is pulled up I can check out the rest of him. He looks pretty lean and his shirt hugs his upper body perfectly. God, what those big hands could do to me?! He's wearing a stupid tie which looks like his grandmum has knitted it. Then his neck. Pure porn! And finally his face: a strong chin, thin pink lips with a bit of stubble around them, at the top lip there seems to be an old scar, a long nose and then... FUCK! Those eyes! Blue as the sky, you could literally drown in them.  
Can this really be true? Fucking Loki! The God of my ovaries?!  
Well, first I've seen him on stage in Coriolanus and enjoyed it hugely. Although I couldn't concentrate on the play really due to those f...ing tight pants. Then I had checked out some of his movies, starting with the Hollow Crown which blew me away and then I more by chance saw him in The Avengers with a former dom. And now everytime I watch when he shouts kneel I'm always drawn to get off the sofa and kneel before the telly...

He lets go of my chin and automatically I lower my glance again.   
"She's absolutely stunning Sus."  
"Told you so."  
"You know, baby girl, Tom is looking for a new pet and I suggested you."  
"Thank you Lady Susan."  
"Although I'm not convinced that she is trained well enough to my likings."   
What the hell did he mean by that?  
"She's a fast learner."  
"Hmm. Maybe."  
"You want a taste?"  
He doesn't answer at least not with words. But soon Susan wraps an arm around my waist leaning closer and whispering in my ear. "Close your eyes baby girl."  
I close my eyes and inhale sharply as her fingers brush up on the inside of my right thigh.   
"Spread your legs," I can feel Susan's lips move at my ear. As I widen my stance I feel the fresh air suddenly on my soaked folds. If they wanted they could take me right there in front of everybody as long as they would. My senses sharpen, I feel him step closer as his body heat radiats against me and suddenly his huge hand is beneath my skirt exploring my pussy.  
„What have we here?“ He plays with my clit piercing for a while.  
Without warning he plugs two of his long fingers into me and I nearly come on the spot, only my orgasm delay training helping me with that. He keeps on pumping me for a bit probably seeing if I will come but as I don't he pulls out. He takes my almost empty glas from me. I hear the klicking of the ice cubes in the glas and then his voice which makes my nipples peak and my folds even wetter. "Open!"  
My eyes? My mouth? As answer he presses the cool glas against my lips and I immediately part my lips.  
"Look at me!" I open my eyes and as he tilts the glas up a bit for me to drink he pushes two of his fingers with a mixture of the cocktail and my juices into his mouth and sucks as I drink.   
When the glas is finally empty his eyes are still fixed on mine and grown wide with lust.  
"No alcohol?"  
"No Sir."  
"I told you, she's a good girl."  
"Maybe. But if she keeps standing like that, she's gonna be dripping all over the floor."  
He winks at me which makes me smile shyly.  
"Then take her to a more private location."  
"Why don't you join us and show me her abilities?"

With that they each grab a hand and lead me upstairs into one of the privat "party rooms". Tom locks the door behind him, an evil grin on his face. This surely will be a great night!


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious threesome(s) going on...

I watch him as he walks over to an armchair and sits down taking off his tie and opening the top two buttons of his shirt. The buldge in his pants has obviously grown. Susan leads me over towards the bed but instead of getting on it she places me between the bed and Tom. Being a good sub I lower my eyes to his feet which are crossed at the ankles.  
"Undress her, slowly!"  
Susan steps behind me reaching for the button and zipper on my skirt. As it falls down I hear him take in a sharp breath.

Next she goes for my shoes and socks, throwing all the things into a corner of the room she brushes her fingertips up on the inside of my left leg. A slight shiver comes over me. Once she's standing back up she licks around my cleavage and up my neck. A small moan escapes me.  
"Quiet, pet!"  
Again she positions herself behind me and slips her fingers into the waistband of my thong pulling it down.  
"Step out of it, baby girl!"  
As I step out I kick it in the same corner as the rest of my clothing. Just as I stand again I can hear a low growl from the chair. Susan's fingers again stroke over my body, over my still covered chest, down over my belly to my naked mound. Abruptly holding in she moves around me, her gaze on my mound.  
"Well, that's new, baby girl."  
I simply nod as she moves down on her knees taking a closer look at the piercings down there. First she only sees the one in my mound but being a good submissive I spread my legs to show her the other one as well.  
"Fuck! A clit piercing? How long have you got those?"  
"About a year."

I got them after I had split with my second to last dom because I fancied it. I was kind of afraid to get the clit piercing as it was quite dangerous and you weren't allowed to have sex for about two months! But I don't regret it.

She is again behind me giving Tom a better view while she's toying with the piercings and slipping her fingers between my folds. Finally she starts to unhook my corset from the bottom, really slowly.  
"Ready for another surprise, Tom?"  
The answer is only a grunt, so she unhooks the last bit and I'm totally exposed. My eyes are fixed on his crotch and when she reveals my pierced tits I actually can see a light twitch in his pants.  
"What do you say, Tom? Isn't she gorgeous?"  
"Absolutely! I think you should punish her for her little infraction earlier!"  
"Oh, yes. Baby girl, that little wave was not very submissive. If anyone else had caught you they would have dragged you on that stage and punished you in front of everybody!"

I just nod ashamed. It had been automatically, to greet her but I don't dare to say a word. Because that would only increase my punishment.

"Get on the bed. On all fours. Facing me," Tom instructs me. Obeying I get into position, my eyes still fixed on his crotch. Susan comes back over after she took something out of a drawer. She steps before me showing me the means of punishment, a riding crop.   
Oh, yes. She knows I love to be whipped with the crop.  
"How many do you think are apropriate?"  
"Give her twenty for now and lets see how she does. Pet, I want you to look at me when you are punished!"  
Nodding I lift my gaze from his crotch to his face. His eyes are filled with lust. I can't wait to have him take me!

Then the first blows land on my buttocks. I try to be as quiet as possible, only occassionally a slight hiss escapes me and then she's already done. Sooner than I want. I almost beg for more but that would only result in another less enjoyable punishment for impatience and I want to make a good impression on Tom.

"On your back pet. Head on the pillow. And show us how you pleasure yourself. Don't come!"  
I tug my legs beneath me welcoming the light pain on my ass. I'm about to say something but thanks to Susan I don't have to.  
"Well, the way she does that usually isn't very showy as she just rubs against a pillow or blanket."  
"Oh. Hmm? Well, then she'll do what I tell her. Nothing more!"  
Eagerly nodding I lie onto my back spreading my legs as wide as possible to give him a good view.   
"Good pet! Now stroke over your folds."  
I put my hand in place teasing myself, carefully avoiding my clit as he had not allowed me to touch it yet. I keep going for God knows how long already getting closer. I hear a whisper from where he's sitting and then Susan comes over to me kneeling on the bed beside me. She leans down and sucks my left nipple into her mouth making me moan. She releases it and then tugs with her teeth on the piercing in my right nipple. Another loud moan escapes me. Fuck, that feels so good!

The torment keeps going for a while till the next instruction comes in that low voice. "Now rub your clit!" Again I obey immediately focusing on not coming right away. After a while my legs start to shake and as I arch my back my body betrays me and my thighs move closer together. I correct my mistake right away but it's too late.   
Tsking he gets up from the chair, he is fully erected by now and his cock strains against its confinement, he's taking his tie and coming over.  
"Stop! Hands above your head!"  
Susan withdraws immediately and I reluctantly lift my hands onto the pillow. He leans over the bed reaching for my arms, he wraps his tie around my wrists and binds them together and then fixes the end to the metal headboard.   
I watch him as he moves round to the foot end of the bed rolling up his sleeves. Fuck, how can something that simple look so hot?

He kneels onto the bed between my legs quickly glancing and nodding at Susan who leans over again and continues to lick and suck on my chest and neck. Next thing I feel his huge hands grab my legs holding them firmly apart as he places soft kisses on the inside of my thighs. I start to wiggle and wince in pleasure, the combination of his soft lips and rough stubble against my skin becoming almost too much. My head thrown back, my eyes closed and my thighs want to press together again but his firm grip prevents it.  
"You're being a really bad pet now! Look at me!"  
I glance down my body and see him grinning from ear to ear. He licks his lips and before I can beg mercy he dives in and sucks my clit in his mouth.   
"Aah, fuck! Please, I need to come!"  
"No, you won't!" 

Susan has retreated and is sitting on the bed beside me, her hand under her latex skirt and rubbing her clit. I look at her pleading for mercy but right now she isn't in charge.  
A hard bite on my folds brings my attention back to the man between my legs. His eyes are so dark by now, it's hard to tell which colour they are. He keeps licking, sucking and biting at my pussy as I arch my back and press harder against his skilled mouth, also knowing I won't last much longer. My head is again thrown back in pleasure. To proof that he doesn't intend me to hold back, I feel his right hand stroke up on the inside of my left leg.  
"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Really angry now, but my head snaps back and my eyes are on his as he continues to lap at me then his eyes become even darker as he pushes two of his long fingers into me, exactly aimed for my sweet spot!  
"Please Sir, please!"  
No reaction, he just keeps on going even harder and faster than before.  
"Please, may I come. Plea... Aaaaah FUUUUUUUCK!" Too late! My walls clench around his fingers, hard! Heavily panting I see him get back up onto his knees rubbing his left hand over his huge buldge whilst licking my juices off of his fingers.

My heart beat is still a bit faster as my bindings are released, then I hear his voice again.  
"Not bad, pet. Took you longer than I thought. But you weren't allowed to cum yet! So you need to be punished - again. 100 leashes."  
I look at him in shock, I haven't done this in a while and that seemed a bit harsh but I know better than to protest, so I just nod and whisper "I'm sorry Sir."  
He opens his belt buckle pulling it out of the loops and holding it out to Susan again. The first tears leave my eyes, I hated belts and this one looked quite thick and heavy.  
"Same position as before pet! Eyes on me! And try to keep quiet!"  
I slowly creep back on all fours my thighs lightly quivering. When I'm back in position I raise my eyes to him just to see that he has freed his erection and is now slowly stroking up and down his fucking giant cock. Only by the sight of this I feel my walls clenching again in anticipation.

The first strikes land on my back and thighs and soon I'm crying heavily, tears running down my face uncontrolably. All the time he's rubbing his shaft and occasionally squeezing his heavy balls with his other hand. After about 30 blows his dick is almost purple and he must be so close. I can't keep still any longer and with each strike I cry out. Suddenly he gets up walking over to me, his hard on standing proud. He stops only inches from me, one hand tightly wrapped around the base of his shaft, the other one slowly whiping some tears off my face and when I cry out again he shoves his dick into my mouth almost to the point where I have to choke.  
"Since you don't seem to be able to keep silent any longer, I thought a gag would be good." Now both of his hands have a firm grip on my head and hold me in place. When my throat is a bit more relaxed again he thrusts deeper into it.

After another ten to twenty leashes the humming of my muffled groans finally send him over the edge and his hot seed shoots down my throat. He slowly pulls out, his tip still in my mouth he demands "Lick me clean pet!"  
I swirl my tongue around him tasting his salty cum. My jaw aches already quiet a lot as he finally pulls out. "Good pet!"   
He runs his fingers gently over my hair massaging my scalp then he takes a step back looking down at me while tugging his softened dick back into his pants.

"Lady Susan, I'll take over from here."  
"Of course."  
Immediately the whipping stops and I feel a bit relieved although I know it soon will be continued. From the corner of my eye I see Susan's holding out the belt to him but to my surprise he's not taking it. I feel the bed shift as he kneels beside me, soon his large hand strokes over my sore backside, finally cupping my sex.  
"So wet again pet?"  
"It's been a while Sir."  
"Has it?"  
"Yes Sir, for me anyway."  
"How long?"  
"A bit over four weeks."  
"You haven't even masturbated?"  
"No Sir."  
"I taught her that she's only permitted to come when someone allows it. So if there isn't anyone to grand permition..."  
"Really? That's a well trained pet then. Don't worry, you're doing quite well so far. And if you can keep it this way I'm sure you'll be allowed to later."  
"Thank you Sir."  
"Shhh. Where have we been Lady Susan?"  
"72."  
"Okay, so another 30 then."  
I don't dare to correct him as this would surely bring me more than two extra slaps. And as of now I'm pretty sure he will spank me with his bare hand which wouldn't be as bad as the belt.

"Move a bit back pet, Lady Susan deserves some gratitude for your disceplination, don't you think?"  
I nod and go back until my feet meet the pillows and Susan sits before me on the bed lifting her skirt and exposing her cunt.   
"If you make her come before I'm done with your spanks I will leave the rest." With that the first blow hits my left cheek and I lean down and lick at Susan's pussy. The task before me somehow distracts me from the growing pain on my arse. Thankfully it doesn't take long before Susan climaxes and as promised the spanks immediately stop. She runs her hands over my tearstained face placing a soft kiss onto my forehead. "Well done baby girl."

I cuddle against her still crying as I feel one of Tom's strong hands on my hip and only seconds later the tip of his cock brushes over my wet folds teasing me. A whimper of pleasure and agony escapes me and Susan strokes over my head gently in order to soothe me. 

Cuddled against Susan I feel him gone suddenly. He opens a drawer somewhere and I hear the tearing of a condom wrapper somewhere behind me. I'm too far gone to tell him it isn't necessary so I just hold still and wait for him to enter me. Then his strong hands are on me again and in one swift move he turns me around. He is still wearing his shirt and pants only his dick and balls are exposed. I marvel at him for a moment seeing the light chest hair where his shirt is unbuttoned.  
"Put your legs onto my shoulders pet!"  
With my last strength I lift my trembling legs and place them on his well muscled shoulders, my head now resting in Susan's lap. He reaches between us and the next moment I feel his dick lined up with my entrance. And then he enters me with one hard thrust he burries his long and thick girth inside me. A loud scream of pain and pleasure escapes my lips which seems to encourage him even further as he begins to fuck me furiously. With each thrust he pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts his full length back into me.

I have no idea how long he keeps this going but as I look at his face again there are droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. There is an almost unnoticeable nod from him towards Susan and she starts to knead my breasts, from time to time pinching my nipples or tugging at the piercings. His hand moves down to my clit and as he stars to rub it he also changes the angle of his thrusts. I can't help but moan loudly as every single thrust hits my g-spot.

It doesn't take long and I feel an orgasm approaching, my walls gripping tight on his cock. Even before I can even begin to beg he says "Not yet, pet!"  
And I focus on my breathing to delay my orgasm a bit longer. His condition is really impressive as he still keeps up the fast pace of his thrusts. Which each of them my tits bounce up and down and his eyes are fixed on them.  
Soon I can't take it any longer and I beg for my release.  
"Please Sir, may I come. Please! Your cock feels so amazing, please!"  
His eyes meet mine. "Five more thrusts and then you may come!"  
"Thank you Sir." I'm really not sure if I can take that but I'll try. Now he slows his pace and each thrust is even more exactly aimed for my sweet spot. When the third hits my most sensitive spot I cry out as loud as possible to force my climax away. The fourth is even worse as with his thrust he also pinches my clit. Again I scream "SIIIIIRRR!" Somehow I manage it again and then finally number five and as soon as his tip hits my spot I explode taking him with me as my walls tighten around him and holding him where he is.

In my post-orgasmic haze I feel him pulling out and a strange sound escapes my lips at the loss of contact.  
"Shhh, pet."  
My eyes are still closed and my breathing is still quite fast as Susan shifts beneath me whispering "I think I'll leave you guys alone now."  
I can't move, not even open my eyes as I feel totally worn out. The bed shifts as Tom gets up as well. Muffled I hear them talk without understanding what. The door closes and soon Tom is back lifting me easily and placing me on top of him, my head against his still dressed body. He gently runs his hand through my hair.

Like that we stay for a while. When I finally feel less hazy I nuzzle my face into his chest and then look up at his face. A huge grin spreads on his face as he sees that.  
"Feeling better pet?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you."  
"You know, Susan said you would make a great pet and I think I agree with her. So, would you consider to be my pet for a while?"  
I'm dumbfounded. Is he serious?  
"I don't know Sir. Not because of you, obviously. It's just I just broke off with someone else."  
"I thought that was four weeks ago?"  
"Yes, but still. I'm not sure if I'm ready for something new."  
"Did you love him?"  
"Well, a bit, sure. But I guess you have to in a way. I mean you have to at least like your dom - or sub - a lot."  
"True. So it's too early then. Fine."  
I nuzzle against his chest again inhaling his scent as my thoughts start to race. What an opportunity, and I already liked him from this encounter. Then I think how tense I was when I came here and how relaxed I feel now in his arms. To hell with it!  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, pet?"  
"Maybe it's not too early. I mean, this is what I need, someone who's taking good care of me."  
"I surely will. However, I don't want you to agree just yet. Come to my place tomorrow evening and we'll discuss the details. I've got some, well, special request and we have to make sure those will be okay with you."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"For now though, I want you to undress me pet. And then I will fuck you again."  
"Yes, Sir."

I go up on my knees straddling him. I reach for the buttons of his shirt and open them one by one. Occassionally I place a kiss on his soft skin and he doesn't seem to mind. His chest is quite slim but still muscly, just the way I like it. Finally all buttons are open and he leans forward to help me brush it off.  
With the shirt gone I open his pants, but this time he doesn't assist me as I try to tug it over his hips. After some struggle I manage to push them down over his hips, only to reveil his briefs, but then he spreads his legs and it's clear right away I can't take them off entirely. Accusingly I look at him and he just chuckles and raises an eyebrow. So he likes games. And what kind of sub would I be if I didn't play along.  
"Sir?!" Pouting I look at him.   
"Yes, pet?"  
"Please, may I take off your pants?"  
"Why?"  
He won't make it easy, will he? "I want you to fuck me really hard and you'd surely feel more comfortable without them."  
"I don't know about that."  
"Oh, please Sir. I want to feel your skin when you thrust into my tight, wet pussy. Please."  
There's a little twitch in his undies and without any other word he pushes his legs together and also lifts his hips to help me.   
Eagerly I grab his pants and push them down and then his briefs follow. I throw them into he corner where they join my clothes. And there he is in all his naked glory, his cock half hard. I look at him awaiting his next instructions.  
"If you want to be fucked there's a little problem, right?!"  
Quickly I kneel between his lightly spread legs and take his dick into my mouth licking and sucking.  
"Fuck! So eager pet?"  
I just nod while taking him deeper and it works. My jaw is still sore from the first blow job, so I'm relieved when he stops me.  
"Enough pet! Take the pillows and pile them up in the middle of the bed. Then lay your hips onto them, face down, legs spread."  
As I obey him he gets another condom from a drawer. The bed shifts as he gets behind me and soon his thick cock parts my folds and slowly sinks into my core.

Once he is fully inside of me he stops and places soft kisses against my shoulders and back, his hips start to rotate and it feels amazing. To my misery he pulls out in a maddening slow pace and then in again. He rotates his hips again and then out again. Keeping this up for at least half an hour I get higher with everytime. We're both sweating and panting fast. My moans grow louder and louder and as he pushes in again I clench my walls around him and he hisses loudly. But what seemed to be a good idea first turns out to be a big mistake as he suddenly thrusts hard and unexpected into me and I can't hold back my orgasm, no matter how much I try.

As soon as he feels that he doesn't keep his pace any longer and furiously thrusts into me over and over again. By the time I feel another orgasm build it's almost painful. His fingers dig deep into my hips and I'm quite sure he'll leave bruises. Then he changes the angle lightly and yet again I unpermittedly and without warning come again. Shit!   
That has never happened to me before, usually I can hold back quite well, but maybe it is his huge cock that brushes against all the right spots. He slows down a bit punctuating his thrusts more, hitting my sweet spot every single time. It doesn't take long and I feel another orgasm approaching.  
"Please Sir, I..."  
"Silence!" One of his big hands slaps hard against my already sore buttocks. He thrusts in again and this time we both come screaming out our pleasure.

After he has spilt his seed he pulls out his soft dick, disposes the condom and starts to get dressed again. I turn my head in his direction, tears running down my cheeks because I have disappointed him. Seeing my tears he comes over to the bed stroking my already sore backside.   
"You'll be punished tomorrow pet. Now get dressed and go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow evening."  
He helps me up and with shaking hands I put my clothes back over my sweaty body. Just as I put on my socks I hear the door behind me, he has left without giving me his address. Tears immediately well up in my eyes again.

When I'm finally dressed I check myself in the mirror and fix my hair before I leave the room and go downstairs where Mike is already waiting with my coat.  
"The Sir said you'd be down soon. A cab will be here any minute and he wanted me to give you this."  
He hands me a small piece of folded paper and then helps me with my coat. As he promised the cab's there within a couple of minutes I get in and finally opening the paper to find an address and the words "can't wait to see you tomorrow. 6 pm. T."  
A huge smile spreads across my face.


	3. Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Tom talk about their conditions and get going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: do not read if you have problems with heavy BDSM stuff.  
> Enjoy!

Saturday goes by in a blur. I slept till noon and then cleaned up, did my laundry and made some lunch. Before I realize it's already 4.30 pm and I take a shower. Afterwards I do my make-up and get dressed, a tight black dress and a push-up bra is all I'll wear.

Standing in front of my bedroom mirror I marvel at the bruises on my backside. How I've missed that and I'm sure after tonight there will be some more. The silky fabric of my dress makes me feel super sexy as it glides down my body. I always loved that dress, it hugs every single curve of my body the right way, my nipple piercing just a hint. I can't wait to see - to feel - him again.   
The sex was amazing, only the mere thought makes my pussy wet. I've never had problems with delaying my orgasm before which presents a nice challenge for me or maybe it was just that I hadn’t been fucked for over four weeks. I'm really nervous, my hands are shaking like leaves when I go through my bag looking for his address.

The doorbell startles me, my cab is here and I grab my handbag and coat. The cabby is an older gentleman and soon we talk like we've known each other for years. And soon he pulls up, I pay him and he wishes me a great night.   
I turn around and face a little town house which looks quite cozy. I've thought about buying one for a while but then again, what for, as I'm rarely at home and it would just make a lot of work to keep it clean. Maybe if I had someone to share it with...

Shaking my head I get back to the here and now. It is still a bit early, 5.45 pm and I decide to wait on the curb as I don't want to be too early and possibly interrupt him with something.   
About five minutes later the front door opens and he is stepping out.  
"Didn't hear you ringing!?"  
A towel hangs around his shoulders, his hair still a bit wet. He is dressed casually in sweats and a grey t-shirt. Involuntarily I chew on my bottom lip in desire. How can someone look so hot in such casual clothes?!   
"Because I didn't. Didn't want to disturb you."  
He comes down a small flight of stairs and opens the garden door for me.  
"Come on then."  
He holds out his arm pit and I grab it gently. What a gentleman, at least for now. 

We enter the house, he closes the door behind us and helps me out of my coat. As soon as I turn and he's taking in the sight of me, he licks his lips. Good.  
"Take a seat at the dining table over there and wait for me. I'll be with you in a moment."  
With that he disappears upstairs and I'm alone on his living / dining room. I walk over to the table and sit down, legs spread lightly, hands on the table and eyes on my hands.

It doesn't take long and I hear him come downstairs again. He takes the chair opposite me and puts down some papers and a pen.  
"Would you like to drink something?"  
"No, thank you Sir."  
"Not yet Jenny. As long as we talk about this, well, arrangement I want you to be normal. Not submissive. I want to know what you think about the things I demand from you and tell me about things you want from me. You may speak your mind whenever you want. Okay?"  
"Yes, thanks." I look at him smiling.  
"Good. I've made some notes about what I expect from you if you agree to this. So, number one: you'll be my pet, and by that I mean you'll literally be my pet. You're gonna be on all fours unless I instruct you otherwise. As soon as you step through the door you'll take off your clothes, all of them. The only thing you'll wear is a collar, well and you may keep your piercings on. Is that alright with you?"  
"Yes, although I've never worn a collar before for anyone. But it's okay I guess."  
"Very well. Number two: you won't talk unless I allow it. If I directly ask you something I expect an answer, otherwise you'll be quiet. Do you feel the need to tell or ask me something you'll come to me and nuzzle your face against me. If I want to I'll permit you to talk then. Okay?"  
I think about it for a while, I've always talked at least during dinner to my doms. So it might get a bit weird, but I could try.  
"Does that mean you won't talk to me at all then?"  
"No, not really. We can try and if it absolutely doesn't work for you we can re-think it."  
"Okay. One more thing, what if I just want to cuddle and nuzzle against you? I don't want you to think I want to talk all the time because I'm quite the cuddler."  
"Hmmm?! Good point. Just use your hand as well when you want to cuddle. For example wrap your arm around a leg or something."  
"Okay. Fine then."  
"Number three: I'm in utter control over your body. That means you will do everything I tell you to without question or resisting. I also can take you whenever, where ever and how ever I please. Furthermore I can punish you, without giving a reason, how ever I think is appropriate. And, of course, you will only come when I allow it. Any questions?"  
"What if I've got my period?"  
"As you will know there is more than one way to take a woman."  
"Which brings me to one of my soft limits."  
"We will discuss those later, okay? Would it be a problem though if I fuck you when you've got your period?"  
"No, but maybe in the shower or something, not on the bed."  
"I see we agree there as well. Number four then: I know we both have demanding jobs and it won't work for us to meet every weekend but if we don't have any obligations during the weekend I expect you here Friday evening, the time can vary, to Sunday evening. If you want to meet during the week we can arrange that on short notice. What you do during the rest of the week is none of my business and vice versa, however, I expect you to not have any other sexual relations while you are mine."  
"Sounds alright."  
"Number five: I expect a test for sexual transmitted diseases by next weekend. I'll do one as well, because I don't want to use condoms all the time. I take it, you are on the pill?"  
"Yes, I am. And no problem." Most new dom / sub relationships required that at the beginning and it also makes you feel saver.  
"Lastly number six: everything between us will remain confident. I actually insist that you sign this contract which only states that both of us are obliged to secrecy about everything that happens between us."  
"Yes, of course."  
He pushes one of the sheets over and I quickly read through it before I sign next to his signature which is already there.  
"Perfect. Thank you. So limits: I won't use any sharp objects on you and nothing that would leave constant scars of any sort. I won't hit your face unless I'm really disappointed in you, and let me tell you, I've never had to do that before. I also won't choke you so it leaves marks. I don't want you to tickle me, if you do nonetheless I will punish you severely. Don't embarrass me in front of others, you would regret it. And I won't lick your ass."  
On the last I raise my eyebrow. I've never quite understood what people liked about that anyway.  
"Those are pretty much the same for me. However, tickling is alright with me. And the ass thing, disgusting. Which brings me to two more. No anal-fisting. And anal sex is kind of a soft limit for me. Especially with a cock your size. Other than that I'm pretty much open for everything."  
"So, may I use anal sex as a severe form of punishment for big infractions then?"  
"Yes, for example."  
"How about fingering or plugs?"  
"Yes to both but not too much."  
"Okay. Anything else?"  
"Not that I can think of right now."  
"Good. What are your safe words?"   
"The usual, red and yellow."

"There's one more thing I like to clear up before we start. I talked to Susan and she said you also had experience in dominating. Is that true?"  
"Yes, but very little."  
"That's fine. It's just that sometimes I also enjoy to be on the other end as well and it would be easier if I had one person who could do both."  
"Okay, but I won't spank or whip you. I just can't do that."  
"Fair enough. Any other questions or remarks?"  
"No."  
"Then let’s start."  
"May I go to the toilet first, Sir?"  
"Yes, sure. But when you come back I expect you to be naked."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
"Down the hall, first on the right."

I pee and wash my hands. Could I really do all of this? I'm not used to be treated like an animal. But I really want to try - with him.   
I unzip my dress, take it off and put it over a small dresser. My bra follows suit and I'm checking my naked body out in the mirror. Once more my hands are shaking as I'm really nervous. But why?   
Brushing my thoughts aside I open the door, get down on all fours and crawl back to the living room. As soon as he sees me he smiles contently.  
"Good pet. Come here."  
I stop about a foot away and look up at him. Damn, was I even allowed to? He hadn't forbidden it, had he? And I didn't ask. Getting a bit closer to him I nuzzle my cheek against his strong thigh.  
"What is it pet?"  
"Am I allowed to look at you Sir?"  
"Yes, except I say otherwise." He pets my head gently and it feels great. "Now, my pet, you have to learn some basic positions that you have to remember. The first one is attention: you sit back on your heels, upper body straight up, legs spread and hands behind your back. This is for example when I call for you, like I'm in the kitchen and you're here. When I call for you, you'll come over getting into that position waiting for instructions. Okay?"  
Nodding I demonstrate the position spreading my legs as wide as possible.  
"Good pet." As reward he kneads my left breast a bit then brushes his fingers over my already hard nipples and finally steps back.  
"The second one is for punishment. Whenever I punish you, you'll get into that position unless I order otherwise. You go down on your forearms, forehead on the floor or on one of your arms and again legs spread. Show me!"  
I do as I'm told, arching my back a bit to present my butt to him while my tits brush over the floor.   
"Very good, pet." He slaps me hard onto one ass cheek and chuckles lightly. "Stay like that."

With my head down on the floor I can't see what he's doing, I just hear him walk down the hall and soon after come back. He's holding something that rattles in his hand like a belt buckle or something. Probably my punishment for the three unauthorized orgasms yesterday. I hear him step behind me and without warning he pushes a huge dildo into me. Surprised I gasp as it hits my sweet spot. He then fastens it with some straps around my waist and slaps me again, this time the other side.   
"Pet!"   
I shoot up and get into attention moaning lightly due to the thick phallus inside me.  
"After you've been punished you'll always immediately get into gratitude which means you'll come to me nuzzling your face in my crotch and when I'm naked you may kiss my penis or balls."  
Not waiting for any more instructions I lean forward rubbing my face on his crotch. His dick is semi-hard by now. How I want him to take me!  
Out of a sudden intuition I place my cheek onto his hip cuddling against him. Surprised he looks down on me. "What's that supposed to be?"  
"Asking your forgiveness, Sir."  
"Hmm," he runs his fingers through my hair "but you know that this isn't all the punishment for your behavior last night, right? How often did you come without permission?"  
"Total four times, Sir. For three I haven't been punished yet. I'm sorry, Sir. Normally I can delay it as long as I want, but not l..."  
"Silence, I don't want to hear your excuses. Back into attention! - Good. I'll have a collar made especially for you next week."  
He walks over to a drawer and gets out a measuring tape, he pulls it tightly round my neck muttering a number. "Until then you'll wear this."   
From the coffee table he gets a simple leather collar which is adjustable. He puts it around my neck fastening it quite tight but I still can breathe without problems.   
"You can go around and explore a bit if you want pet."  
Eagerly I nod and start crawling around his living room. My knees are going to be a mess by tomorrow evening.   
I stop at his bookshelf studying the backs. Fascinated by the sheer amount I start to count, but after about 70 I always loose count and there are still three rows left. Finally I turn and focus on his music collection which is equally impressive. I go through the names nearly jumping out of my skin when he's suddenly standing next to me.  
"Do you like music, pet?"  
Nodding I look at him and the smile on his face is so amazing, if I hadn't been down on the floor I would be now.  
"Choose one!"  
Furrowing my brow I go through them again and finally reach for Queen - Greatest Hits.   
"Good choice, pet." He pets my head before he takes the CD and puts it in the stereo. Afterwards he walks over to the sofa and sits down looking at me. I smile at him and start to "dance" if you can call it that which makes him giggle. He takes a stack of papers from the table and starts to read.   
Kind of disappointed I stroll round his living room again, finally I find a huge pillow on the floor next to the sofa. You don't have to be a genius to figure out that it's for me. I stop in front of it and look from the pillow to him and back but he's too focused on his script or whatever to notice. So finally I lay down on it on my side watching my master reading. He's so cute, damn!

After a while I get bored, however, curl up wincing as the dildo moves inside me, and close my eyes to relax a bit.   
I'm lost in thoughts when suddenly the dildo starts to vibrate inside me. My eyes shoot open and go immediately to my master who still sits where he had smirking. Under the torment I start to wiggle trying not to come. Tom, however, just leans back on the sofa continuing with his pages.   
No idea how long it goes on, it feels like an eternity anyway, but I can't take it anymore wincing, moaning and crying I beg "Please Sir, turn it off. Please."  
Relieved I see him grab a little remote control but instead of turning it off he just puts it on a higher setting and I scream. I just can't help it but scream as loud as I can which seems to annoy him and he turns it even higher. How I wish he would whip me instead!   
"You need to learn to control yourself pet and I'm very willing to help you with that."  
With tear stained eyes I look at him silently begging him for mercy. But he shows me none. I roll over on my back arching my back as far as possible and try to think of anything else but the vibrator and my orgasm. 

I'm crying and sweating, every single body part hurts never mind my cunt. From one moment to the other the buzzing stops and exhausted I sink back into my pillow. Panting hard I see my master is coming towards me and I remember his order what to do after a punishment. But I can't move, no matter how hard I try my body doesn't obey me. He stops next to me and looks down at me expectantly.  
Again I try to move and thankfully I somehow manage to get up on my knees. I lean my face into his crotch feeling that the whole thing hasn't left him untouched as his huge cock is pressing hard against its confinement. Hopefully he would take me now, despite my pussy is aching a bit and quite sore I want to feel him inside me, feeling how I pleasure him.

"Well, done pet. Two more unauthorized orgasms left to be punished."  
Almost I blur out my protest but I know better and nuzzle my face against his crotch.  
"You're welcome pet. And now go to the bathroom and take it out."

I nod and go to the bathroom again. After I'm in the hallway I theoretically could get up and walk normally but I don't dare. What if he follows me?  
I only stand when I'm inside the bathroom and the door is closed behind me. Shocked I see myself in the mirror, my head actually my whole body is a deep red, my hair sticks sweaty, like after a marathon, to my head and my nipples are peaking.  
I unfasten the buckle that straps the dildo to my body and carefully pull it out. As soon as it leaves my body I feel my juices run down over my folds and thighs. I put the toy on the sink after I cleaned it a bit then I'm about to grab a wash cloth but hold in. He hasn't ordered me to clean myself, has he? So I decide not to do it and go back down on all fours and make my way back. As I come round the corner he's nowhere in sight. I crawl back to where my pillow is then I hear him in the kitchen and decide to go there instead.

Through the open door I see him prepare some food. There are two pots on the stove and he is cutting a cucumber. Sitting back on my heels I watch him for a while thinking he hasn't seen me yet.  
"Did you clean the dildo?" I nod. "Good. Did you clean yourself?" This time I shake my head. "Filthy little pet!"  
Pouting I look at him, a single tear escaping me.  
"Oh, no pet. Don't. I was just kidding and I like my pet filthy. Come here."  
I close the short distance between us and he starts to pet my head and back. "Very good, pet. Are you hungry?" I nod as I nuzzle my face against his strong thigh and grab his leg. He feeds me a slice cucumber and strokes over my face again.  
"Pet, I want you to sit in attention there by the door and wait till I'm ready with the food. Again I nod going to the spot he had indicated and getting into position. As my legs are spread the cold air drying my juices makes me shudder.  
"Are you cold pet?" I shake my head and look down between my thighs. "Shit! Don't drip on the floor pet." He winks at me and I shake my head.

It doesn't take him long to finish, he sets up the table but only for one person. "Come on, pet!" He calls for me and I crawl towards the dining table. Does he want to feed me? Questioningly I look at him as he starts eating.  
"Oh, you will eat later pet." I nod and get closer to him laying my head onto his thigh. Occasionally he pets my head or back while he eats some pasta and salad. It smells great and my stomach starts to growl traitorously.

After he has finished he gets up ordering me to stay and vanishes into the kitchen. Slowly I get really impatient as I haven't eaten since 1 pm and I'm always moody when I'm hungry.  
"Come here, pet!"  
I creep back to the kitchen only to see that in one corner two dishes are set up on the floor. Does he really expect me to eat like an animal as well? Accusingly I look up at him.  
"What? I told you, you would be my pet." Yes, he did. So, I just nod and go over to where the dishes are set up. There's not even a fork! For a moment I think about saying I wouldn't do it but somehow I change my mind and bend down to eat.   
Right before I can a hard blow hits my backside and more out of surprise than pain I yelp. Turning my head round I look at him.  
"That was for the look you just gave me! And now eat."

Have you ever tried to eat without your hands? No. Well, try. It was so humiliating, I don't know what's worse the mess I'm making or the whole position. The food was great, however. Who thought that a movie star would know how to cook? While I'm eating I hear him doing the washing up.   
I'm focused on eating and not pushing the stuff of the dishes and onto the floor when there is a sudden, sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I scream lightly as I notice he had thrust his huge cock into me.  
Slowly I turn my head to look at him. He's got an evil grin on his face. His right hand lifts something from the floor beside us. To my horror it is a cane, I hate nothing more than being caned.  
"Keep eating pet while I fuck you. If you come, however, I will use that on you."  
I nod and turn back around. As I bend down and want to take another bite, he pulls out and just as I open my mouth he thrusts back in full force. I scream in pain and pleasure. Still sore from the earlier intrusion everything feels so intense. He keeps it going like that, slowly pulling out almost all the way and then ramming back in. I just can't eat while he's doing this.  
"You know pet, I'll keep fucking you till either your dishes are empty or you've come."  
WTF?! He possibly can't be serious!   
Soon I figure he is but I work out a strategy. After he thrusts in I take some of the food into my mouth and it works. The dishes are almost empty but also my orgasm is right there. Suddenly one of his hands is between my legs and rubs my clit while he keeps on thrusting into me. Damn.  
Tears run down my face and my whole body is shaking as I take the last bite.   
"Very good, pet. Ahhh! Fuck!" With that he comes inside of me.

My whole body shakes, my limps feel numb and silent tears run down my face. It feels like my head is spinning and I nearly fall over. He slowly withdraws and it literally hurts. I must have made a noise as I hear his voice "Shhhh, my little pet. Well done."   
His soft lips place tender kisses onto my shoulder and then my arms and knees become Jell-O and give way. But I don't crush to the floor.  
Surprised I feel that I'm lifted up with ease by him but I definitely won't be able to stand, so I try to protest, however, what comes out of my mouth is not a word. "Shhhh. Everything alright, sweet little pet."   
I'm lifted off my feet and as he carries me I cuddle against his chest. He's walking over to the living room and to my surprise he puts me down on the sofa not on my pillow.  
"Stay here, I'll get you something to drink."  
I nod and roll up into a ball. Soon he is back, sitting down next to me he raises my head and places a glass at my lips and I drink greedily. Shocked I realize that I'm still crying but I can't stop. After I've emptied the glass he places me back on the sofa and turns on the telly. I'm too far gone to notice what he is watching, I only feel his big hand petting me, first on the head then my upper body.  
"Are you cold pet?" I try to answer but still I can't so I just shake my head. Nevertheless he grabs a blanket, pulls it over me and continues to caress me.

No idea, how long I'm laying like that but after a while the tears subside and I feel a bit better. However, something still feels off. Slowly I raise my head and put it on his thigh nuzzling my cheek against him while wrapping an arm tightly around his legs.  
"You want to cuddle?" I nod and he abruptly gets up.   
No, please Sir, I want to scream but can't and it's not necessary as he lays down at the end of the sofa, his feet still on the floor his torso against the sofa. He tugs me into the little triangle between his body and the back of the sofa. My head is placed on his chest, he wraps one of his long arms around me and places soft kisses on my head. Out of reflex I also wrap my arm around him and cuddle into him even more. Only now I realize how exhausted I am and soon my eyes close. 

A while later I wake and when I blink my eyes I see that he is carrying me upstairs. He really doesn't look that strong but he carries me without effort. Placing my head against his chest I close my eyes again.  
"Don't pet. I'm not done with you yet!"  
Shocked I stare into his baby-blue eyes, which just makes him grin. We reach his bedroom and he places me gently onto the duvet. The sheets smell fresh and feel quite soft against my naked skin.   
"Arms above your head and spread your legs, I want to see your beautiful pussy."  
I raise my arms and press my hands against the headboard while spreading my legs as wide as possible.  
"You're so fucking beautiful." Like a hungry wolf he dives in and starts to lick along my inner thighs up to my exposed centre. Immediately my sleepiness is gone and I'm fully awake.  
At first he circles his tongue around my folds, carefully avoiding my clit. Abruptly he sucks my folds into his mouth brushing his teeth softly over them.  
"FUUUUCK!"  
"Language, pet!"  
"Sorry, S... Aah!" As I look down at him I see he's got my clit piercing between his teeth tugging slightly. Holy shit! That feels soooo good!  
He keeps licking and sucking for a while and my moans already grow louder as he suddenly stops. My eyes, which were fixed on the ceiling, wander over to him just in time to see him pull off his t-shirt and then his pants. As I notice that he isn't wearing any underwear I can't help it and start to giggle when his huge, rock hard dick literally jumps out of his pants.  
"What's so funny, pet?"  
"Nothing, Sir. Sorry."  
"Tell me!"   
Angrily he looks at me and as I wasn't keen on being spanked I answered "Well, it just kind of looked like a Jack-in-the-Box when you pulled off your pants." Apologetic I looked at him using my best puppy face. "I'm sorry, Sir!"  
"Hmm? You know that I have to punish you for that, right!"  
I really don't see why but protesting wouldn't make it better so I just nod.  
"Good, but later. For now I want you to be quiet."   
With that he crawls onto the bed between my spread legs, he places his arm next to me and with the other he reaches into the drawer and gets a condom. With skilled fingers he rolls it onto himself and then places his tip at my entrance. I'm still sore from the earlier stimulations so when he enters me I can't stop the slight hiss from coming out of my mouth.

Worriedly he looks down at me, his face getting closer and closer to mine. My heart is racing and my walls are involuntarily clenching around him. The pain is gone and I feel nothing but pleasure. Just before our lips meet he holds in.   
"I totally forgot earlier to ask you if kissing would be okay, would it?"  
Eagerly I nod and as soon as he is sure that I'm okay with it his lips press onto mine while his hips are rotating. At first they are quite chaste kisses but once I kiss back and part my lips lightly his tongue enters me mirroring the movements of his dick inside of me.   
It doesn't take long and I moan into his mouth. Our lips part and he kisses down my neck and then further down to my breasts, all the time keeping his hips moving slowly.   
He toys with the piercings at first licking around them and over my nipples. Once they are hard he sucks the right one into his mouth biting it lightly. Again I'm helpless and moan loudly. Immediately withdrawing he shakes his head and thrusts hard into me which brings out another loud moan.  
"Did...I...not...say...be...quiet!" With every word he rams into me as hard as possible.  
The first tears are running down my face again as I nod.  
"Do you want me to gag you?"  
I hate it to be gagged so I shake my head.  
"Then be quiet!" He leans back down taking the piercing of my left nipple between his teeth and tugs quite harshly. Somehow I manage to keep my mouth shut, however, a light sound emerges in my throat. Mercilessly he keeps doing it varying between the sides, that combined with his thrusts brings me closer to the edge and I can't help but arch my back and press my hips against him.  
Tsking he finally pulls back and looks down at me. "You won't be allowed to come, so stop it."  
More tears run down my face as I pout. Displeased he looks at me for a bit then slowly pulls his hard cock from me and walks away towards the closet.   
That ass!!!   
It doesn't take long and he comes back, this time presenting me with his front. But what is that? He is now wearing a black silicon cock ring. WTF?  
My jaw drops as he thrusts back into me and I can feel that fucking thing vibrating against my clit. How on Earth am I supposed to hold back?  
He puts his arms on either side of me and starts thrusting into me violently. Soon I cry like a baby once more forcing my orgasm away. He's really got a good stamina as he doesn't slow his pace and we are surely doing it for at least 30 to 45 minutes.

Suddenly my body protests as every single thrust feels painful and through my tears I manage to whisper with my last strength "yellow". And this is the moment when you can tell a good dom from a bad one.   
A bad one will keep going saying something like "come on, you can do it" or whatever, those are usually only interested in their own pleasure. Tom, however, is a good one as he immediately stops what he's doing pulling out of me and checking whether I'm okay.   
"Shhhh, little pet. Everything okay?" He's lying next to me now and stroking my head wiping the tears from my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. It just was too painful."  
"It's okay. Shhhh." He kisses my forehead and comforts me for a bit. Finally I feel a bit better. "Do you need to stop or can I keep going?"  
"I don't know. I think if you keep going I will come sooner or later. Please, Sir, may I? I know I don't deserve it but..."  
"Okay, you are allowed to come but I will cane you as you still owe me an orgasm."  
"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."  
"Do you want to be caned now or afterwards?"  
"Now, please Sir."  
"Okay. Good choice. Get into position." He shifts and gets off the bed, the cock ring is still on him which surely must be painful by now as well, his dick is almost purple and his balls tightly pressed against his body. I quickly turn round, go on all fours and push my ass up hoping he would be too cruel. Probably he will give me about 20, maybe 30.  
"Your so damn beautiful my little pet. That pussy of yours... And those tits... You will get 10 for your orgasm and 5 for your disrespectful giggling earlier. Ready?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Si..." The first blow hits my backside quite gentle. But with every one he puts more force into them and by number 11 I can't stay silent any longer and scream. The last four are about the same and when he puts the cane finally away my ass is throbing in pain.

Effortless he lifts me a bit and turns me around spreading my legs and entering me again gently.  
"Let me hear you little pet!" With that he pulls out and thrusts back in exactly aiming for my g-spot over and over again.  
"Siiiir! Yes!"   
"That's it pet." My walls grab him tightly and he slows his thrusts a bit leaning in and claiming my lips again. It doesn't take much longer and I can feel my orgasm creeping up on me.   
"Aah. Sir!" One more thrust and I see stars all around. As I come I trigger his climax as well and he stares open mouthed at me as he spills his seed into the condom. We stay like that for a while and when I think my orgasm is over another wave washes over me.  
He rolls to my side pulling off the condom, wrapping it in a hanky and putting it onto the nightstand.   
I'm still far gone, I can feel and hear everything around me but can't react, so I just lie there my legs still spread wide.   
Tom wraps an arm around me kissing my cheek and stroking my tits. Pulling me closer to him I feel his soft cock on my hip. It feels good to be claimed like that again although I don't think I ever had an orgasm this intense.   
A while later my body is shaking, all the heat gone, but Tom shows again that he is looking after me because he pulls the duvet over both of us and starts to rub my body to warm me up again, all the time whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

I feel save, protected, loved and well dominated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently also writing another fic called Flat Mates (please check it out), so it probably will take a bit till the next chapter is up.


	4. Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut and a bit of fluff!

His big hands caress my body and I feel his huge, hard dick against my ass. He pinches my nipples and tugs at them. I press my hips against him rubbing my butt against his hard on.  
"Greedy pet!"  
He turns me around with ease, lifts my hands above my head and cuffs them to the headboard. Next he also binds my legs to the bed so I lay there as a huge X. Stepping back he marvels at the view before him.  
"Your pussy is soaking! Only for me!"  
A mischievous smile spreads across his face and he dives in...

"Pet!"

...and sucks my folds into his mouth greedily biting at them...

"Pet!"

...then his tongue licks my oversensitive clit and I feel...

A hard smack on my ass.   
Sleepy I blink my eyes. What is going on? Where am I?   
"PET!"  
Another hard slap lands on my buttocks and I am turned over onto my belly, my legs pushed beneath me and lightly spread. Shit, I'm still at Tom's. What time is it? The room is only lit by the lamp on his bedside table and the drawers are down but as I still feel really sleepy I'm sure it's very early.  
Only now I realise he has put me into the punishment position. Behind me I hear him fumble in some drawers. I slightly raise my head but before I even can turn it the slightest he chastises me in an angry voice.  
"Oh! Look who is finally awake! Do you know how often I have called for you?"  
Shaking my head against the pillow the first tears of disappointment in myself leave my eyes.  
"Nine times! Is that a good pet? Surely not! And you need to be punished for that! Tell me your safe words again!"  
"Yellow and red Sir!"  
"Good. No more sounds or I'll gag you!"  
My body starts to shake but not out of fear but out of excitement. His hands are on my ass again gently stroking over the two globes kneading them gently. Abruptly his right hand is gone and I hear a bottle being opened. The smell of fruit confuses me even more. What is he doing?  
As answer I feel cool lube run down between my ass cheeks. I almost want to use my safe word but decide to wait a bit longer. Then I feel a finger at my tight hole slightly pressing against it and due to the lube it easily glides into me. And as he starts to move it in and out slowly I immediately tense up and he stops that very moment. Oh, yes, he is a good dom.  
"Shhhh, little pet. Everything alright. I'll be careful."  
In order to soothe and relax me his left hand plays with my pussy teasing my wet folds and tugging at my piercings. However, that makes me moan and as soon as it started the caressing is over again. But apparently it already has loosened my muscle again as his finger glides in and out smoothly.  
"That's it pet."   
He keeps going a bit longer and then adds a second finger. Once more I tense up and he stops with his right hand. His left one, however, is at my cunt again, this time pushing two long fingers into me searching for my g-spot. I press my hips back against his hands gasping with pleasure.  
"Silence!" A light evil sounding chuckle sends chills down my spine. "You actually could help me pet! Put your hands on your beautiful ass."  
I shift and now my weight is on my chest and head as I reach towards my backside.  
"Hold yourself open for me!"  
Seriously?! What on Earth is he planning? Nevertheless I trust him and do as I was told spreading my cheeks and exposing myself even more to him.  
"That's my dirty little pet."   
His fingers in both of my openings he moves again brushing them against each other separated only by a thin layer of skin. Eventually his left hand retreats and his full focus is on my asshole, pumping in and out quicker now. To my own surprise a loud moan escapes me as he hits my sweet spot through the layer of skin.  
"Not too bad, is it?"  
His fingers pull back and he tries to enter me with a third one but as I am too tight for that still he stops.  
"Gosh, I guess I'll need a smaller plug then."  
Oh, a butt plug is my punishment. But I trust him and his not continuing with force confirms my instincts.   
The bed shifts as he gets of sprinting away. In the blink of an eye he is back and his fingers enter me again, first only one and soon the second one follows. Stroking my inner walls while scissoring his fingers he reaches beneath me with his left hand and kneads my breast softly.  
Suddenly his fingers are gone and moments later replaced by a quite small butt plug.  
"This will stay in for a while. Get up!"  
This time I don't hesitate and literally jump out of bed. He's standing next to the bed wearing light blue boxer shorts which are tenting already. For a moment I don't know what to do. Should I go down on all fours? Probably, as he hadn't instructed me otherwise. Oh, and I have to thank him for my punishment. Just as I bend my knees he stops me.   
"No. Over there and bend over the chair."  
In front of his mirror stands a chair and I do as I'm told grabbing the seat while spreading my legs.   
In the mirror I see him come up behind me hungrily looking at me. He grabs my hips and lifts me up a bit so my hip bones are resting on the back of the chair. I'm on my tiptoes trying to hold my balance.  
"Legs further apart. - More. - Perfect."  
My legs are now by the legs of the chair and he bends down. Seemingly out of nowhere he pulls a rope which he secures around my ankles and then binds each end to the chair. I feel my juices run down my inner thigh in anticipation of his hard dick inside me. He takes a step back and marvels at me.  
"Fucking perfect!" With that he pulls his cock from his shorts but to my confusion he doesn't step closer. He stays where he is and starts to stroke himself looking at me. My eyes widen in disappointment which he, of course, catches. A huge grin on his face he wanks faster, precum leaking from his slit. I look away because I only get more turned on by his view.   
The alarm clock on his bedside table says it's 6.24 am. Why on Earth did he have to wake me so early? It was the fucking weekend after all and he had fucked me till late last night, possibly even after midnight.  
"Look at me, pet!" His teeth are pressed together, his dick a deep red and his balls tightly against his body. He strokes a few more times and then comes with a low growl shooting his semen all over my ass, thighs and lower back.  
"Perfect. Now you are ready for your punishment."  
Both my eye brows shoot up in shock. Another punishment?  
"You don't think the plug is the punishment, do you? And this," he gestures to my backside "is mere decoration. I had to call for you nine times till you finally reacted. For each time you will receive five strikes, I'm just not sure with what yet?" He has pushed his dick back into his shorts and is now walking up and down behind me, his index finger against his lower lip.   
"The crop maybe? But you seemed to like that a little too much. Belt? Perhaps. The cane would be a little cruel, don't you think? I know."  
He disappeares into the corner of the room fumbling in another drawer. When he comes back he's holding a long black paddle, leather as it looks. Stepping to my side he grins down at me.  
"45, then. Well, I'll make it 50."  
I didn't move a muscle, five more wouldn't matter anyway.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. As you weren't able to keep quiet earlier I will have to gag you as I have promised you."  
The gag is already laying on a dresser next to the mirror. Before he can even say something I open my mouth so he can put the ball gag on.  
"Good pet."  
He fastens it around my head carefully avoiding to trap my hair.  
"If you have to stop pet click your fingers, once for yellow, twice for red. Understood?" I nod looking into his eyes. "Show me! Yellow! - Good. - Red! - Perfect."  
He takes a step back and I can see he is already getting hard again. Then the blows start, the first ten aren't too bad but he seems to put in more force with every new blow. By thirty my butt burns like fire and tears stream down my face. By fourty it's so bad that I try to push the chair forward getting away from him. The thing moves a bit but not forward instead to the side and I almost fall over. But Tom catches me with his strong arm.  
"What do you think you're doing? Do you need a break or have to stop?"  
I shake my head slowly, the tears dripping down on the pad of the chair.  
"No?" I shake my head again. "Then I'll add another ten for this stupidity."  
With that he keeps going, the blows landing on my cheeks and upper thighs. For the final ten he changes the angle a bit, however, and aims for my inner thighs which is pure agony.   
Despite the ball gag in my mouth some painful moans escape me. As soon as blow number 60 lands on my butt he drops the paddle, steps behind me shedding his shorts and thrusts roughly into me so that the chair is pushed forward a bit.  
Did he put on a condom? I don't think so. Well, I know that I'm clean and I trust him to know that he is as well. His thrusts are so rough, my tits bounce wildly and he knocks the air out of my lungs everytime. My burning ass and the friction in my tight tunnel soon bring me to the edge. I'm still sore from last night which makes it almost painful but I don't mind. One of his hands moves to my clit and rubs hard and fast.   
"You're...close,...aren't...you?" I nod looking pleadingly at him. "Good. Then come!"  
And I do sending out a muffled cry. My walls clenching around him tightly milk him as he comes deep inside my core.

Panting heavily he pulls his softened dick out. "Fucking shit! Pet I forgot the condom. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to use one with my pets." he opens the fastening on the gag and it falls to the floor.  
"It's fine Sir. I'm clean and on the pill as I told you."  
"Still, I'm sorry. Lets get you cleaned up."  
He pulls his shorts back up and then releases my ankles. My feet are shaking as I finally stand. Tom's putting away some stuff as I go down on all fours and follow him over to his closet and when he turns I nuzzle my face against his crotch. Petting my head he praises me.  
"Come on my filthy, little pet. Time for a bath."  
He walks over into the bathroom and I follow him as fast as my position allows me.  
"Get into the bath tub."   
Slowly I get up and step into the still empty tub sitting down as he goes over to the toilet and pees, standing of courcse, typical man. He finishes and washes his hands then he turns towards me. The plug in my ass feels a bit weird but it's not painful - yet.  
"Who said you could sit down? On all fours!"  
Great, now he'll even wash me like a pet. Nevertheless I get into position eagerly looking at him. He grabs some bottles and turns on the water. Taking the shower head he holds it against my calf.   
"Warm enough, pet? Oh, and if you need to pee then do it now."  
Seriously?! I nod at him and he begins to wash me. I can't pee in front of him but he surely wouldn't let me later as he had told me to do it now. Embarassed I close my eyes and let go. He doesn't even seem to notice, however.   
First he wets my skin and hair then he soaps up my whole body and hair which makes me moan slightly.  
"Do you like that, little pet?"  
Eagerly I nod as he is rubbing some soap onto my sore buttocks. Seeing me nod he moves his hand a bit lower and pushes first two then three soapy fingers into my pussy. Damn, I'm so sore I'll possibly feel him all week and it's only Sunday morning, plus some inner voice tells me he's not done with me just yet. As one of his fingers brushes over my g-spot I scream loudly.  
"Well, I have to make sure that you're clean everywhere, don't I? What kind of master would I be otherwise?!"  
The torment continues as he washes my tits with extra attention. In the end he washes the soap and shampoo off me again. When he's done he wraps an arm around me and pulls me out of the tub placing me on a big towel on the floor. Out of some stupid instinct I shake my body like a dog would throwing my wet hair from side to side. As answer five hard spanks land on my arse.  
"Bad pet! Look at the mess you've made!"  
Glancing around I see that there are water droplets literally everywhere. Oops! Well, he wants a pet, so...  
He wraps another towel around me drying me off. When I'm dry enough for his liking he steps back and gets a bottle of lotion and rubs it all over my body. It smells heavenly again he is extra focused on my breasts and my lower lips.   
"Good. Now get onto the bed, on your back legs spread."  
Crawling back into the bedroom I hear him follow behind me but as I go straight to the bed he goes over to his closet. I get onto the bed as he has instructed me waiting for him. It doesn't take long and he stands at the foot end of the bed holding something in his huge hands. At first I can't quite make out what it is until he opens his palm. Luv eggs!   
He puts them onto the bed next to me and gets between my legs. His right thumb is on my clit immediately rubbing over it furiously. As fast as it has started it's over again but then his mouth replaces his thumb and that's even better. In wonder I look down at him, I'm tempted to run my fingers through his hair but he surely wouldn't like that too much.  
His lips are suddenly gone and one of his long fingers pushes into me.  
"Good. So wet for me again." He reaches for the toy and pushes the two quite cold metal balls into me. At their end is a little chain grinning he opens the small ring in my clit and connects it with the chain. "In case you'll loose them." He winks at me then gets up staring at my exposed genitals before him. "By tonight your pussy will be so sore you'll have to think of me the whole week everytime you're moving."  
Shit, those words alone almost send me over the edge again.   
"Stay here pet, while I'll make us some breakfast."   
He pulls the duvet over me and I just can smile at him as he turns to leave.

As he's gone I cuddle into the sheets and close my eyes and soon a light slumber grabs me.  
I don't hear him come back in or feel it when he's rolling me onto my back cuffing my hands to the headboard. Only the bite of his teeth at my nipples wakes me. My eyes fly open taking in the view before me: a large tray with breakfast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, beans, toast and loads more. I want to shift my position to sit up and reach for the food, only then I realise my hands are tied up. Pouting I look up at him.  
"Don't worry I'll feed you little pet." With that he takes off his boxers and gets under the covers next to me. "How do you drink your coffee pet?"  
"With loads of milk."  
He poured us two cups, his black and mine with milk, not enough though for me.   
"Some more please, Sir."  
Rising his eye brow he looks at me, I just shrug my shoulders.  
"As you wish. Sugar?"  
I just shake my head. He places the cup against my lips and I drink. Afterwards he feeds me a bit of everything and it's absolutely amazing. None of my former doms has ever made me breakfast in bed, I love it. Occasionally he grabs a bite but mostly he is feeding me.  
"Aren't you hungry, Sir?"  
"I'll eat when you're finished."  
I eat a bit more but I don't want to eat too much, not while I'm near him and have no idea what he's playing at.   
"Thank you Sir, I think I've had enough. It was delicious, thank you."  
He just nods and starts eating the rest while I watch him. When he's finished he puts the tray away and rolls to his side his dick landing on my hip. Watching me he pulls back the blanket to reveal my naked chest.  
"Jenny, can I ask you some questions?"  
Confused I look at him. "Sure?"  
"I just want to know a bit more about you. I know that's not common in a arrangement like this but I guess you know a bit about me too. So it would only be fair if you told me a little about you, don't you think."  
"Yes, alright." I actually know a lot about him, even his birthday, so I guess he's right. And we've both signed this contract to confidentiality.  
"What do you do?"  
"I'm the head of the London office of UCI Insurance Ltd."  
"You're joking?!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Wow, that's impressive. How old are you?"  
"Never ask a woman that! But I'm five years younger than you."  
"I see."  
"I may have looked you up."  
"Did you?" I smiled sheepishly at him. "How did you get to the top of the company so early?"  
"I guess I was lucky. I mastered at Oxford University as the years best in management and finance. Some headhunter brought me to the company and Mr. Donalds the boss was to retire in a couple of years, so he took me under his wings and I got his job when he retired about a year ago."  
"I'm actually kind of intimidated by that. Wow."  
"Come on, you're quite clever yourself. Double first in Classics at Cambridge."  
"You've really looked me up, haven't you?"  
"Do you mind?"  
"No, I guess it's okay. Why are you a submissive then? I mean you have so much power in your job."  
"Exactly that I guess. I mean it's nice not to be responsible for once as it can be pretty stressful."  
"Hmm."  
"Why do you want to be the dominant one?"  
"Actually I have no idea. Maybe it's the opposite of you, I mean when I'm acting the director is in charge."  
"Well, and you are a damn good dom I have to say, although I've never quite done that animal thing."  
"I guess that's just because I want to look after you in a way."  
I smile at him and I think he's right. I actually begin to quite like that.  
He brushes his fingers down my trapped arm, over my neck, my cleavage and finally my nipples. "I have to admit I quite like your piercings."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
He tugs on the one in my left nipple. "Why do you have them? Was it for some dom?"  
"Not really. I always liked the idea but I never had the guts to do it until I met Susan. She introduced me to a woman working at a piercing studio and I could ask her everything I wanted. So I finally went for the nipple piercings. Susan held my hand all the time. It hurt quite a lot but not nearly as much as the one in my clit, that was pure agony."  
"Why did you do it in the first place? What if it had gone wrong?"  
"I knew the woman already, she's a real professional. I had got the one in my mound about six months earlier and I liked it but I wanted something more. So I went there again thinking about getting one in the foreskin of my clit. I talked with her about it, about what I expected from the piercing and she said a clit piercing would be better for that. I also was like, isn't that too dangerous? Then she showed me hers, she even allowed me to touch it. She said the sex was way better since she had it, so I went for it. I couldn't have sex for ages afterwards but I think it was worth it. What do you think?"  
"I quite like it. Do you want to get more?"  
"Yes, maybe. But with my job I can't or better don't want to get something visible, like one in my tongue or nose, but maybe in my folds. On the other hand I don't want my pussy to look like it had an encounter with barbed wire."  
He laughs out loud and I just can't help it but laugh as well. His hand is still on my naked tit caressing my nipple when he starts kissing down my neck.  
"Have you ever tried lazy sex?"  
"No, but people in our surroundings aren't usually into stuff like that, are they?"  
"Do you want to try?"  
"Ahm, sure. What is that again?"  
He chuckles lightly at my ignorance "It's quite passionate, you go really slow. If you're close you stop for a bit before you go on. It can last for hours, how long you like it to be."  
"Okay."

He reaches for my arms and releases them kissing down on both arms, nibbling at my neck and finally sucking at my tits. He reaches down towards my sensitive clit.  
"Oh, damn. Totally forgot about those." He pulls the metal balls out of me disconnecting them from my piercing. Wrapping them in a hanky he places them on the bedside table. Then two of his fingers enter me stroking over the inside of my walls. I raise my hips pressing them against his long fingers inside me.  
"Okay, your turn." He pulls out and rolls to my side. Questioningly I look at him. "Touch me, kiss me. Whatever and where-ever you like."  
My eye brows shoot up. "Seriously?"  
"Yes, do whatever you like."  
Fantastic! He lies onto his back looking at me. His cock's semi-hard between his legs. On all fours I place myself over him and lean down my breasts brushing over the firm muscles of his chest. I start by kissing from the spot below his ear over his jaw down his neck.   
His hands move up, one on my back, the other teasing along my side and the outside of my breast. Both slightly moaning we look into each others eyes and our lips connect. Soon our tongues fight for dominance in our mouths.  
Breathless I pull back and he's smiling as I move a bit further down, my piercings scraping along his abdomen. I lick over his hard nipples slightly biting from time to time. Then I kiss my way further down whilst massaging his thighs with my hands. Intentionally I brush my tits over his penis which is standing up rock hard by now. I stroke my fingers through his pubic hair sitting back onto his thighs. His eyes are first up on my tits then wander down to my exposed centre when another idea crosses my mind. Smiling I reach for his erection and put it up onto his flat belly. Fuck, the tip is up at his belly button. I stroke my palms over the veiny underside of his hard cock which makes him moan and grunt in pleasure. Then I lean forward trapping his erection between my breasts, I squeeze them together around him with my hands and start to move up and down and as a reward a loud whimper escapes him.  
Panting hard he grabs my shoulders. "Stop. I don't want to come yet. On your back."  
I obey although it wasn't quite an order I feel. Automatically I spread my legs giving him a good sight at my dripping cunt.  
"Your so fucking beautiful." He reaches for the box of condoms on the bedside table.  
"You don't have to use one. We've already done it without."  
"Still." He gets between my legs the foil packet in his hand. Reaching for it I throw it to the side.  
"I want to feel you."  
I see his adam's apple jump up and down as he swallows hard. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please."  
With that he leans forward his left arm next to my head with the right one he positions himself at my entrance and slowly thrusts in. My sore pussy welcomes him by clenching its walls around him. He's so fucking huge that he streches me utterly. Once fully sheathed in me he moves his hips slightly: slow thrusts, hip rotating or just pressing his hips against mine. Then he stops completely and we kiss passionately again. It keeps going like this for quite a while, alternating between slight hip movements, touching or kissing - either on our lips or other body parts.  
It's absolutely amazing and feels so intense. I've never done anything like that but I enjoy every second. It's so intimate. Everytime he moves his hips I feel my orgasm build higher and higher but I don't feel the need to beg for my release. We're both sweating like after a long run. Every once in a while our eyes meet and I feel like I'm drowning in them.  
When he thrusts the next time they are a bit rougher and I feel my climax coming closer.  
"Fuck you're tight. Do you want to come or should we keep going?"  
"Either is fine. And I guess the butt plug adds to the tightness though."  
"Damn. Does it hurt? I totally forgot about that. Sorry."  
"No, it actually feels quite good right now."  
"I think you deserve to come."  
The pace of his thrusts increases and they are aimed directly for my g-spot. No idea how he does that, most other man only find it by chance. I think he's a sex-god. Damn!  
Panting hard I scream his name with every thrust, not thinking about whether I should rather call him "Sir" but he doesn't seem to mind. And then I come almost as hard as last night when he had finally allowed me to come.   
Only moments later he releases his seed into my pussy, I feel the hotness of it spread inside of me. Exhausted he crashes down on me, his softening cock still inside of me and not wanting to let go yet I wrap my arms and legs around him.  
We stay like that for a while till he finally moves his head looking at me.  
"Did you like that?"  
"Yeah. That was wow. Amazing."  
"Oh, damn. Sorry I didn't want to smash you with my weight."  
"I don't mind."  
Nevertheless he lifts himself up onto his arms and slowly pulls out. Wincing about the loss of contact I smile at him.  
"How sore are you?"  
"I still can bare it."  
"Good. Turn around, I'll get the plug out."  
I flip over onto my belly lifting my ass up. His fingers slowly pull it out while his other hand pets my buttocks.  
"Well done pet! I'll just clean this quickly and get us something to drink. You may cuddle into the blankets."  
Knowing that he is back to being the dominant I just nod and pull the blanket over my sweaty, naked body. He would have to change the sheets anyway. Looking at him as he comes back from the bathroom I see he was in his shorts again. He lifts the tray with the remains of our breakfast and leaves the room. I lie in the middle of his huge kingsize bed and as I roll my head to his side I inhale his scent. Only by the smell of him my pussy gets wet again. What the hell is he doing to me?  
In shock I rise my head. Is this possible? The alarm clock says it's already 12.23 pm. No way! We surely haven't been going that long.  
Moments later he comes back in handing me a bottle of water. Wow, no bowl?!   
He crawls into the bed next to me and we drink. Feeling like I have to thank him for the experience I get under the blanket and nuzzle my face against his crotch. Surprised he lifts up the bedding and stares at me.   
Without thinking I say "I just wanted to thank you for this."  
"You don't have to, that was out of roles really."  
"Still." Again I stare in wonder over to the clock and he just smiles.  
"New record I'd say. Almost three hours. Come here pet."  
He pulls me up a bit and places my head onto his chest. Again I deeply inhale his scent and my juices start running. Damn. But I'm quite exhausted so I close my eyes and doze off quickly.

When I wake up again I'm still cuddled against his chest, his breath going quite slow. I raise my head and look at him he's sleeping soundly, a light snore escaping him with each breath. I glance over at the clock, it's 3.40 pm already. Should I wake him? Probably not a good idea the thing only is I need to pee urgently. Damn.  
Carefully I move away from him but he doesn't wake, so I get out of the bed onto the floor on all fours and slowly crawl towards the bathroom, feeling my sore pussy with every move. Well, mission accomplished.   
I'm almost in the bathroom when I hear his deep voice that immediately makes my walls clench. "Where do you think you're going?"  
I turn my head round looking at him "I need to pee, Sir. May I?"  
"Can you hold it a bit longer?"  
"I fear not, Sir. Please."  
"Then okay. But wash your hands and quim before you come back."  
"Yes, Sir."  
I continue my crawl and close the door behind me. Slowly I get up and walk over to the loo. As my butt makes contact with the hard surface I wince in pain. I flush and take in my butt in a mirror which is blue, purple and a bit green. How I have missed that.   
Afterwards I do as he has ordered me to do and get back in my pet-position as I inwardly call it. I open the door and he's standing already next to the door looking down at me. Before I know what's going on he lifts me off the ground and carries me over to a desk in the corner which stands right in front of the window. Fortunately the view from the neighbouring houses is blocked by a wall and a huge tree.  
"Do you mind if I take some pictures of you? So I can remember your wonderful body all week."  
My understanding of this kind of relationship is that my body belongs to him now and he can do to it or with it whatever he wants. I tell him so and a huge smile spreads across his face.  
"You're an amazing pet. Would you pose for me?"  
Nodding I look at him waiting for instructions as he gets his camera from a drawer.  
"Lay on your side, lift your leg a bit. Perfect. - Now pinch your nipple. Beautiful. - Sit up and cross your arms below those magnificent tits. Wow. - Now lay back onto your ellbows and spread your legs. Show me your pussy. Good. - Wider. That's it. - Thank you pet. Do you want to see them?"  
Smiling I nod and he leans against the desk next to me and shows me the pictures. I'm kind of stunned by how beautiful they are. And of course there's a close-up of my tits and my pussy. Feeling bold I nuzzle my head against his upper arm while grabbing it.  
"What is it pet?"  
"Can I get one with your large cock inside my cunt Sir?" He rises his eye brow looking at me sceptically. "Please, Sir."  
He doesn't answer just takes a step back looking me up and down.  
"Back into that last position, legs spread as wide as possible!"  
To my surprise he doesn't immediately thrust into me when I'm in position but drops onto his knees before me and presses his face into my crotch inhaling deeply. Curiously I look down at him as he opens his mouth and sucks at my folds running his tongue tenderly up and down my slit.  
"Holy shit!"  
Biting my clit he hisses "Language pet!" And continues varying between licking, sucking and biting. I feel like I'm going to die out of pleasure. Then he thrusts his tongue into me while his right thumb rubs over my clit firmly. Soon I arch my back into his touch and moan over and over again. My walls grow tighter and tighter but I manage not to come. After a while he abruptly stops and gets back up onto his feet.  
"Good little pet." Languidly he strokes his hard cock. "You haven't had enough of this yet?"  
"Never, Sir." I whisper lustfully.  
Grinning mischeviously he steps closer and in one hard, rough thrust he enters my cunt, both of us moaning at the contact. He pumps into me a couple of times before he gets the camera and points it down to where our bodies join for a while sometimes thrusting slower then faster. Finally he changes the angle and points it to my chest. With extra hard thrusts he makes my tits bounce heavily. Then the camera is gone again and his hands dig into my hips as he thrusts furiously into me.  
"Oh, Sir! Harder! Please!"  
And he oblidges, it almost feels like he wants to fuck right through me and I love every moment.  
"Cum for me pet. Now!"  
And as I do on his comand he does as well once again shooting his semen into me.   
We're both still panting hard as he pulls out.  
"On your knees pet and clean me of your juices!"  
Somehow I manage to slip down onto the floor and lick his soft dick clean, tasting our combined pleasure – just delicious, as I've taken him into my mouth he lifts the camera again.   
"Look at me pet. - So fucking beautiful. - Stop. - Into attention pet."  
I get into the desired position and he reaches for the collar taking it off of me he pets my head gently.  
"Lets get you cleaned once more. Go into the bathroom, run some nice warm water into the tub and get in. I'll be right with you."

I'm already sitting in the warm water when he comes back with another tray of food and drinks.  
"You must be hungry little pet, after all the activities of the day."  
Nodding I watch him shed his boxers again and step closer to the tub. I've almost feared that it would be like this morning which was kind of awkward.   
"Make some room for me pet."  
I move a bit towards the middle and let him slip in behind me, his arms immediately around my body pulling me back against him. He takes a sandwich which is cut into little pieces from the tray holding it to my mouth.  
"Eat, little pet."

Again it's like in the morning with the breakfast he feeds me first before eating himself. When the dishes are empty he grabs the soap and rubs it between his hands then he washes me: first my legs, then my front and finally my back.  
"Get onto all fours pet, ass towards me."  
I get into the position first between his legs but he soon pushes his legs between mine and tugs my hips closer to him. He washes my ass cheeks and my pussy, first only my outside then unexpected he pushes two fingers into me rubbing my inside as well. I wince in slight pain due to my soreness.  
"You're cute little cunt's quite sore, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good."  
When he's finished I expect him to tell me to turn back around but then his fingers touch my other entrance and I immediately tense up.  
"Relax, little pet. I didn't hurt you there earlier, did I?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Take in a deep breath. In...and...out...in...and...out." One of his long fingers enters me slowly. "Good pet. Relax. So tight."   
When his finger's gone again he tells me to get back into the previous position. I move back against him feeling his dick against my back I lean my body against his chest. His hands are immediately at my tits rolling the nipples between his fingers or tugging at them.  
"Has someone hurt you with anal sex little pet?" I only nod fighting back the tears of the memory. "Tell me."  
I hesitated not wanting to speak about it. "Come on, you said your body is now my property and I want to know."  
I turn around nuzzling my face against his wet chest and wrapping my arms around him before I begin.  
"He was my first male dom. Susan had done some anal play with me but she wasn't really into it. He, however, was totally into it. I wanted to please him so I did what he said. The first couple of times were okay as he stretched me a bit before going in or using lube. Nevertheless there always was a bit of blood afterwards. But one day he was angry at something – definitely not me – and he went in without preperation or even lube. It hurt like shit, I was crying whispering yellow over and over but he didn't stop only saying I shouldn't be such a child. When he had finished I ran off to the bathroom immediately. I was bleeding like stupid, I nearly fainted. I put some toilet paper into my panties, grabbed my stuff and ran away. He wanted to stop me shouting I would regret not obeying him. It was over for me the second he didn't stop when I said yellow. I went to the hospital, I had an almost two inch long wound."  
My tears are running down my face and onto his chest. One of his hands strokes through my hair the other one over my back.  
"Shhhh, little pet. What an asshole. I won't hurt you like that, never. I'm so sorry. If we ever meet him somewhere you have to tell me, okay? God, now I feel really bad for pushing that plug into this morning. You should have told me."  
"It's okay Sir. You were really gentle and I kind of enjoyed the double penetration."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, Sir. And I don't doubt that might I have to use a safe word you would stop."  
"Good. So we can maybe try again?"  
I nod and cuddle against my master, he makes me feel so comfortable and safe. After a while I've come down again, my tears gone. Nuzzling my face against him I look up at him.  
"What is it little pet?"  
"May I ask you something Sir?" I move away from him a bit to look him in the eyes while I let my tits dangle over his cock.  
"Sure."  
"That 'lazy sex' earlier isn't really typical for a dom and I..."  
"Well, I'm not only into one kind of sex. You didn't enjoy that?"  
"I loved it Sir. It was so intense. But you also said you'd sometimes want to basically switch roles."  
"And? Is there a problem?"  
"No, it's just I've never met someone who liked both."  
"What about yourself. You've been a dominant, haven't you?"  
"Yes, but I didn't really enjoy that, only rarely."  
"See. I sometimes just need that as well. Do you think you could do that?"  
"I'll try Sir."  
I sit up putting my legs to his sides and getting our genitals closer together.  
„What are you doing?“  
„May I wash your hair, Sir?“  
„Okay.“  
He hands me his shampoo which smells so good and I start massaging it into his hair.

Afterwards we get out and he dries me off as he rubs the towel over my pussy I let out a loud moan.  
"Still haven't had enough, dirty little pet?"  
"I think I had, Sir. It just feels great."  
"Come on." He lifts me off the ground and carries me downstairs setting me down onto the sofa.  
"Where are your clothes?"  
"The bathroom."  
"Oh, right. I'll get them for you."  
With that he is off and I once again marvel at his body his lower half now covered in sweats, only moments later he stands there again holding my dress and bra.  
"Stand up little pet." As I do he gets closer dropping my dress onto the sofa, he reaches around me and closes the clasp of my bra. Before he, however, pulls up the cups he leans down again and sucks my nipples into his mouth. Just as it starts to send sparks down between my thighs he stops and pulls the cups up. I stick my arms into the straps and pull them up. He also helps me with the dress.  
Finally I'm dressed again and he places soft kisses down my neck.  
"Oh, I need your phone number and e-mail to arrange things for next weekend. You want to come back, don't you?"  
"Yes, Sir. Of course."  
"So you've enjoyed it?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
We exchange our details and I'm about to ask if he will call for a cab or if I had to as he says "I'll bring you home if you allow me to."  
"That would be lovely. Thank you, Sir."  
"I'll just quickly get dressed. Back in a sec."

About half an hour later we pull up in front of my appartment building after we've been talking mostly about cars all the way as I'm quite impressed by his Jaguar. Maybe I should get one as well. I just never saw the sense in it. There was the tube and the cabs that got me around town although I love driving I haven't owned a car since I've moved to London.  
"Do you want to come in, Sir?"  
"Not tonight. Your sore enough already."  
He leans over and we kiss again before we say good-bye and I go inside.   
What a weekend and what a man!


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second weekend of Jenny and her new Master comes up.  
> Loads of smut guaranteed!

The whole week went by in a blur. My job keeping me distracted from my sore bottom and sore pussy. By Wendnesday the soreness had left me and my body ached for his touch.  
Thursday, during my lunch break, I went to the gynecologist getting checked as he had demanded.  
Toby, the doctor, was also a dominant and almost everyone who was at Charles' parties went to him - at least the females.  
When I had started being a sub I went to another one. I had an appointment for a simple check-up. The day before I had been with a dom and my ass looked like a fucking rainbow. She was so shocked and wanted to call the police because she thought I had been abused. It took all my persuasiveness to convince her that this had been done with my permitance. After that I had called Susan and at the next party she introduced me to Toby.  
When I came in a huge smile spread on his face.  
"Jenny. Lovely to see you. How are you doing?"  
"Great. Thanks. You? And Camile?" Camile is his wife and sub, a really great girl.  
"Absolutely fine. Thank you. Haven't seen you at Charles' in a while."  
"Well, I was there last Friday. That's actually part of the reason why I'm here."  
"You found someone new?"  
"Yes."  
"Fantastic. Do I know him?"  
"No idea. His name is Tom."  
"Tom? Tom? Which one?"  
"I don't quite know if he wants anybody to know."  
"Okay. Fair enough. You know what to do!"  
Nodding I lifted my skirt, pulled down my thong and sat down on the examining table spreading my legs for him.  
"God, I wish I would get Camile to have a piercing like that. Would you maybe talk to her about it?"  
"Sure, although it's really painful and you can't have sex for weeks."  
"I imagine."  
"But maybe she can get one in her clit foreskin, that's maybe better for a piercing virgin anyway."  
"Good idea." He sat down on his chair grabbing a q-tip.  
"I can give you the address of my piercing studio if you want. Luise is absolutely fantastic and she'll tell you everything you need to know."  
"Lovely. And...we're...done! I get these to the lab quickly. When was your last check-up by the way?"  
"Can't quite remember."  
"Well, then maybe we should do it now once you're here." I glanced at the clock. "You'll have to wait for the results a bit anyway."  
"Right."  
He quickly left but moments later came back and checked my lady parts. Just when I got dressed again the results came up and as expected everything was fine. I gave him my private mobile number and the address of the piercing studio and went back to my office.

In the evening after dinner I watched telly and The Avengers came on. God, I couldn't wait for the next day and feel him thrusting into me. Then came the Stuttgart sequence and my already wet folds grew even wetter.   
Out of an impulse I reached for my mobile. Tuesday he had sent me the pictures of his dick in my pussy and in my mouth, saying that he missed me. The one where he fucked me is my contact photo for him now. I quickly lifted my nightgown and snapped a pic of my dripping cunt. Commenting it I typed "Some hot, black haired guy just told me to kneel!" I pressed send and waited for his reply.  
Which didn't take too long.  
-Don't you dare and touch yourself! What time tomorrow? Can't wait to ram my hard cock into your quim and make you mewl ;-) -  
Smiling I texted him back -Should be able to be at yours by six. Sir.-  
-Fine. Won't be sad if it's earlier. Pet.-  
-Yes, Sir. I'll try.-  
-Good little pet.-

So now it's Friday evening and I've just showered and think about what to wear for my way to his place.  
In todays lunch break I went to get my lady parts waxed for him. And now my pussy is as soft as a baby butt. After studying my clothes for at least five minutes I decide on foregoing any clothes. I'll just wear my favorite bra and panties, a black and red lace set and my long coat. I mean I would have to get naked immediately anyway.  
When I'm finished I put on my coat and wait for my cab which has to be here any minute. If everything works out I'll be at my Master's at 5.45 already.  
The doorbell rings and I grab my handbag and literally run down the stairs on my high heels.

About 20 minutes later I pay the cabby and get out walking towards his garden gates. I press the button for the doorbell and only seconds later I'm let in. Walking up the small flight of stairs I can feel my panties getting soaked in anticipation already. He opens the door and smiles down at me.  
"Hello little pet. Come in." He's in a tight pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt. Fuck!  
I unbutton my coat while I brush off my shoes. He takes the coat from me and as he sees what I wear beneath it I hear a deep growl. Unfortunately it doesn't sound like an approving one.  
"What the hell were you thinking when you left the house like that?"  
Submissive and shy I lower my eyes to the floor remembering which position I'm supposed to keep. I drop to the floor onto my knees while reaching behind me to unclasp my bra.  
"I've asked you something, pet!"  
"I thought I would get naked immediately anyway, Sir."  
"And what if someone saw you?"  
"I wore my long coat to hide my nakedness, Sir."  
"Never ever do that again. I don't want anybody else to be able to see what is mine, and mine alone. Understood!"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Discussion won't get me far so I play good pet, unfortunately I can't prevent an involuntary eye roll while I brush down my panties.  
"What was that?!"  
Shocked at my own stupidity I look up at him. "I didn't mean to, Sir. I'm really sorry."  
"Yeah, you will be. Come on." He leads the way down the hall into the dining room, I follow as quickly as possible. In front of the dining table he stops.  
"Get up, bend over the table, legs apart!"  
I literally shoot up onto my feet getting into position. From behind me I hear him unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops.  
"50 lashes for your poor behaviour and your idiocity of leaving the house basically naked. Ready?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
That somehow seems to startle him "Please what, pet?"  
"Discipline me, Sir. I don't deserve any better."  
A sharp inhale is enough evidence for me to know he's very aroused by now. The blows start quite vicious and fast. Then after about 30 he hits me almost gentle and to my surprise stops after 40. Has he counted wrong?   
His hands were on my back stroking gently over my pounding ass and lower back. He presses his covered erection against me and hisses at the contact.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, pet."  
"You said I would get 50 but I think that have only been 40."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, Sir. Oh, by the way Sir, the note from the doctor is in my handbag."  
"And? Are you clean?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. So am I. 10 more then?"  
"Yes, Sir. A bit harder please, Sir."  
Another sharp inhale "Damn, you are the death of me pet. Count for me!"  
He takes a step back and even before the blow lands on my flesh I know it will be agonizing because of the “woosh” sound as the belt cuts through the air.  
"ONE! Thank you, Sir!"  
The others are with equal force. Every time I scream out the number and thank him for it. Most people won't understand why though. But that is what I need: him correcting my misbehaviour. Although I'm sobbing and crying my voice doesn't fail me. Then, however, number nine lands a bit deeper on the cleft where my arse and upper thigh meet and I can't get anything out.   
"I didn't hear you there, little pet."  
"Nine. Thank you, Sir." This time not a scream but a light whisper.  
"You're doing great my little pet. I'm so proud of you."  
And then the tenth and final one hits me on my upper thighs which is the worst especially with the force he's using.  
Between a cry and a sob I get out "Ten. Thank you, Sir." even more quiet than before.  
"That's it my little pet. Well done. Oh, speaking of, I've got some things for you. Get into attention!"  
I don't know how I manage to move at all but I find myself sliding down the table my nipple piercings scratching over the surface. Once down on the floor I turn around my back to the table I get into the desired position, my hands slightly shaking and still some tears are running down my face.

"That's a good pet." He comes back in long strides smiling down at me. His erection is pressing hard against the fabric of his jeans, it must be really painful. He stops in front of me and I know I should thank him for my punishment with the gesture he taught me last week. But with his cock that hard?  
Instead I nuzzle my face against his thigh pressing a soft kiss onto the spot where his cock obviously is.  
"Good, pet." He pets my head softly then reaches into his right back pocket and retrieves a long black box. He slowly raises the top and pulls out a collar, the most beautiful collar you can imagine. The collar itself is made out of black leather but it is covered in gem stones so it looks more like a necklace than a collar.  
Eagerly I stretch my neck to show him he should put it on me. And without hesitation he bends down and fastens it around my neck. It's a bit tight but not too much. Testing it, he sticks two fingers between the leather and my skin and tugs quite hard chocking me a bit.  
"Perfect. Now get back onto the table. Still in attention."  
Not questioning him I stand up and get onto the table making sure I don't smear my juices all over the surface. I get into position pushing my chest out and spreading my legs as wide as possible to show him what is his.  
"My stunning, little pet! He leans down and sucks on my nipples before releasing them with an audible "pop". Then he reaches for the piercing in my left nipple, slowly screwing it up and pulling it out. Afterwards he does the same with the other side. Furrowing my brows I look at him. Doesn't he like them after all?  
He reaches in his left back pocket this time and there is another box, much smaller than the first one. Again he opens it and a bit confused I stare at the content. In it are two silver rings with blue gem stones arranged in a floral pattern. And then I see the bars. Nipple piercings! My jaw drops, I've never seen such beautiful ones.

"Do you like them?" I nod smiling at him. "From now on I want you to wear these whenever possible. If you have to take them out because of your job it's fine but other than that you'll wear those."  
Again I nod and he takes the first one out of the box. He puts it in place and sticks the bar into my nipple, then the same with the other one. I look down on them and they look absolutely stunning. Wow.  
"Like they've been made especially for you my pet. God, I can't wait to fuck you. But before that I've got something else for you."  
This time he reaches into his right front pocket. Another box in hand he opens it and once again my jaw drops. In it are two pieces: one is a bar piercing like the one in my mound only with blue gem stones at both ends, the other one is a ring, most likely for my clit. On one end another blue gem stone is fixed and connected to it there is a second one hanging down. Both piercings have the same blue gem stones as the ones in my new nipple piercings.  
First he takes the bar holding it closer to my face.  
"Do you see that, pet?"  
Only now I see that there is something engraved in it; three letters: TOM.   
"I'll put this on you and you won't take it off as long as you're mine. Never. Same for the clit piercing. Understood?"  
Eagerly nodding I feel my juices run down my inner thigh at his words.  
"Get back on your ellbows, straddle the table if you can spread your legs that far."  
I can and I do lifting my genitals towards him. Grinning at me he runs his fingers over my wet slit. "So wet for me?"  
He replaces the the one in my mound first then he takes the one in my clit out but doesn't replace it immediately. Instead he kneels down onto the floor before me and starts licking my juices away. First on my inner thighs, then moves on to my outer folds, he circles my pussy a couple of times and after I'm "clean" enough for his liking he moves to my inner folds and clit.  
I can't surpress the loud moans coming out of my mouth and when he eventually sucks my clit into his mouth I scream "SIR."  
Immediately after that he pulls back his mouth and flips a finger against my sensitive clit. I really have to fight not to come from this.  
From somewhere he draws a cloth and wipes it over my pussy to dry it, then he gets the piercing and puts it in place.  
"Wonderful. Now you're mine. My little fuck toy!"  
To proof his point he opens his jeans and pushes them down over his hips, his cock springing free. It's almost purple already. So this will be hard and fast, I think.  
"Put your legs onto my shoulders, pet!"  
I haven't quite touched him as he already rams into me. A loud growl escapes me. He thrusts mercilessly into me, the table below us moving a bit back with every thrust.  
After not more than five minutes he finishes inside me leaving me unsatisfied. Damn!  
His softening cock still lightly twitching inside me, he leans forward and kisses me. First almost chaste and then thrusting his tongue eagerly into my mouth.  
His hips move back a bit and his dick slips out of me easily while his mouth is still on mine dominating me.  
He slowly gets upright again after a while fixing his pants again.  
"You haven't come, have you?"  
Disappointed I shake my head.  
"Don't worry, you will later." Winking at me he takes another step back and marvels at me. "Damn! Look at the mess you've made on my table. Get down on the floor and lick your delicious juices off my table."  
I slip down on the floor staring in wonder at the little puddle I've made. I do as he's told me collecting every single droplet. Meanwhile he leaves for the kitchen, most likely preparing our supper.

When I'm finished I follow him and watch him as he peels potatoes. I sit on the floor right next to him nuzzling against his leg.  
"Finished?" I nod. "Good. How do you like your steak?"  
"Medium, Sir."  
"Okay. Now go to the living room, lay down on your pillow and rest. You'll need it."  
Kissing his thigh I turn and crawl towards the living room. Just like the week before there is the same big pillow only this time right next to a radiator. It's not really cold in the house but as I fall onto the warmed surface I immediately appreciate the warmth.

Cuddled onto the soft pillow I soon get bored and my gaze falls onto his bookshelf. On all fours I make my way over there and check what is on offer. There are loads of philosophical books there, everything Shakespeare had ever written and then I see some comic books. Mostly Thor comics but also some others. I grab one and go back to my pillow.   
Lying down on my back I put my feet to the floor knees bent and legs spread a bit which is my usual reading position. Right when I'm giggling about a prank Loki played on his brother he comes over to me.  
"Nice view."  
I look from the comic up to him and smile as I see his eyes are fixed on my pussy. Without thinking I say "Do you like what you see?" and spread my legs a bit wider for him. Immediately I inwardly slap myself for saying that and the change in his facial expression proofs me right.  
"Yes, because what I see is mine. Now come. Dinner."  
As fast as possible I follow him expecting that he has set up my dinner in the kitchen again but to my surprise there is spot on the floor next to the dining table which is clearly set up for me. Fuck, there is even a bowl! Seriously?!  
He doesn't say anything but I sit down in front of that spot while he walks into the kitchen. Moments later he returns with two dishes. He puts one onto the table and the other one is placed before me. It looks and smells absolutely delicious: a small heap of mashed potatoes, some grilled veggies and a steak cut into little pieces.  
He disappeares again and this time returns with a bottle of red wine.  
"I'm not quite sure you deserve this, pet."  
I want to close the distance between us to ask his forgiveness but with a loud "Stay!" he chastises me. Leaning down he pours some wine into my bowl. Only now I see that it says even "Pet" on the side. Pouting I look at him, he can't be serious about that?!  
Looking at me he shakes his head "If I weren't that hungry I'd beat the grab out of you."  
Now I change my expression into the most puppy, plus "I'm sorry" way possible.  
"Eat! And I don't want to hear a word from you."  
Nodding I bend down and take the first bite of meat. Wow, he really knows how to cook. I even drink or better try to drink the wine but it's not as easy as you might think.  
I'm finished before him and get into attention, awaiting his next comand. Seeing that he grins.   
"Come over here, under the table. Time for your dessert."  
You don't need to be Einstein to know what that means but I kind of look forward to it. To taste and pleasure him. I'm in position and as expected he opens his jeans and pulls out his cock and balls. Even before he can tell me what to do I'm on him taking his still soft length between my lips and suck.  
"That's a good and eager pet."  
Within the blink of an eye he's fully erect. I bob my head up and down his thick shaft while sucking as hard as I can. Then out of a sudden impulse I release him with a loud "pop" and start licking and kissing at his huge testicles. Wrapping my tongue around them I wet them before sucking them into my mouth. Some silver wear lands on the floor next to me which definitely means I'm doing my “job” right. Picking it up without looking I hand it up to him.  
"Look...fuck!...at...me...pet!"  
My eyes meet his, his cock draped over the left side of my face, I can see him fighting not to come. Well, I could easily finish him with one move of my tongue against his perineum and we both know it but I don't want to annoy him even more. I release his balls and focus on his cock again which is leaking with precum already. I try to take him all the way in but my throat isn't relaxed enough yet. But finally after a while he's all in and I'm so proud of myself for that.  
No idea how long I've been going already but he doesn't come. My jaw is so sore that I doubt that I'll be able to speak or eat for days. Then his fingers wrap into my hair pulling me back a bit.  
"I think you deserve your dessert now." With that he comes and shoots his hot seed into my eager mouth. "Good pet. Take it all!"  
I stay were I am his softening dick still in my mouth I collect every last droplet.  
"Well done, little pet." He moves his chair back a bit releasing his length from my mouth, slowly he puts his genitals back into his pants.   
With puppy eyes I stare at him from under the table.  
"Come here, little pet."   
I take a few steps towards him until I'm between his legs once more. Not sure if that has been the punishment for my talking earlier I nuzzle my face against his crotch kissing it. Then I put my head onto his thigh and look up at him. His hand comes to my head and pets me gently. We stay like this for a while until he gently lifts my head from him.  
"Pet, have you ever had two cocks in your beautiful pussy?"  
Shaking my head I stare at him in shock. What is he planning now again?  
Like reading my thoughts he says "I've invitated a friend of mine. He will join us tomorrow night. I want you to take us both at the same time. And as your butt is not an option we will have to share your cunt."  
My eyes widen in shock, I've heard people saying that they did that but I have my doubts that it is possible especially when one cock was already the size of two. Again he seems to read my mind.  
"Don't worry, you can do that. We will have to prepare you though. Have you ever done vaginal fisting before?"  
I nod remembering an ex who had done it. It wasn't bad but I didn't enjoy it either.  
"Okay. Go to the downstairs bathroom, get a towel and in the top drawer is a bottle of lube. Go!"  
I turn and practically run down the hall.

With the towel between my teeth and the lube bottle in my right hand I make my way back to the dining room. The table and my spot on the floor have been cleaned meanwhile. Tom comes back in from the kitchen a small dish with ice cream in his hand.  
"So fast? Okay. Give me the towel."  
He sets the dish down on one end and grabs the towel which he spreads over the opposing end of the table.  
"Get on the table, pet. Spread your legs, pussy to me."  
He walks back to the dish and moves a chair so he can sit on the head of the table while I climb on sitting on the towel and showing him my still soaked folds.  
"Now start to finger yourself. Stretch your beautiful pussy."  
Leaning back on my left ellbow I spread my legs a bit wider and then push my index and middle finger into my wetness.  
"Don't make yourself come! And don't touch your clit."   
I watch him lick the ice off the spoon while his eyes are fixed between my legs where my fingers pump in and out of me.  
"Use a third one."  
I add my ring finger pumping a bit faster but carefully avoiding my most sensitive areas.  
He has almost finished his ice as he leans back brushing his shirt over his head.  
"Now, take the lube and coat your whole hand in it."  
I reach for the bottle which luckily I've placed next to me. I squeeze some of the fruity smelling lubricant into my left hand and spread it over the right one.  
"Perfect. Now lean back and try to push your whole hand into you."  
Raising my brows I look at him and hesitate.  
"Now!"  
Slowly I see my hand moving kind of like someone else is moving it. As I reach my entrance I push it into me. My breath is speading up as it sinks deeper till the whole length of my fingers is in then my arm is too short and I can't go any further.  
"Stunning! Stay like that! Don't move!"  
He quickly jumps up brushing off his jeans. Taking the dish he comes closer. He puts it down next to me and takes a spoon into his mouth then leans over me and kisses me. Mmmh, vanilla. His tongue explores my mouth spreading the cool, sweet dessert. When the taste is gone he does it again and again till the dish is empty. Around my right hand I actually can feel my walls growing tighter and tighter as he keeps going.  
Then he grabs my right wrist and pulls my hand out of me.  
"I'll just get rid of this. Lean back on your ellbows and relax."

With that he is gone only to reappear seconds later. In quick strides he comes to my side. Leaning down he takes a nipple in his mouth while the fingers of his right hand explore my lubed up folds, one presses against my clit and I moan loudly.  
"You know, this actually can be fun. Not just pumping in and out."  
With that two fingers enter me slowly while his thumb is still on my clit. Deliberately he brushes slow and hard over the front wall of my cunt. When he reaches my g-spot he presses even harder and right after he past it, he moves back, over and over again. Soon I'm struggling not to cum.  
"See, that's way better."  
He pulls out only to add a third finger and keep the torment up.  
Wincing and moaning I roll my hips from side to side. Which only makes him grin mischievously. In those moments he's got such a Loki expression on his face that I almost become scared of him, but only almost.  
Again he leans down, this time focusing on my other breast.  
Involuntarily I arch my back and push my hips even more into his touch.  
"You won't come. Not yet!"  
"Please, Sir."  
And just like that his fingers are gone and a loud groan of disappointment escapes me. Which he pays me back with a hard slap against my dripping cunt.  
To my horror he takes the bottle of lube and practically bathes his hand in it. Seeing my horrified expression, his mouth is on it's way to my chest again.  
"Relax, pet. You can do it." With that his mouth closes around my nipple, his tongue toying with my new piercing and his right hand slowly but deliberately makes its way into my pussy. As soon as it is burried inside of me he lifts his head and looks down between my legs. My astound eyes follow his only to see that his hand is in me all the way to his wrist.  
"Very good pet. Does it hurt?"   
Shaking my head I can't quite believe it, it actually feels kind of sexy. Only to proof that he moves his hand around so that his fingertips have once more access to my most sensitive area. And in slow circling motions he massages my inner walls with a special focus on my g-spot. It doesn't take long and I scream as loud as I can out of pleasure and also trying not to come.  
"That's it little pet. You may come if you want."  
He doesn't have to say that twice and I fall over the edge loudly screaming "Thank you, Sir!" as my walls clench around his hand.  
Heavily panting and my nipples rock hard with sensation, I notice his hand is still inside of me. Curiously I glance up at him through hooded eyes.  
"Well, you have to relax, pet, or my hand will have to stay inside of you."  
Only now I realise my walls are tightly gripping his hand and I take deep breathes in order to relax. 

Once his hand is free he wipes it on the towel before grabbing one end of the towel and dries my soaked pussy.  
"Get up and lean over the back of the sofa, hands behind your back, little pet!"  
I jump of the table and walk over to the sofa, while I watch him in his tenting black briefs disappear into the hallway with the towel and the lube.   
My head to the side I wait for him to come back, my hands pressed against my lower back - and legs spread of course. Then he returns with several items in hand: one is definitely a riding crop. Stepping behind me I feel his erection on my behind. The crop is placed right beside me on the sofa so I can see it clearly.  
"As you don't seem to be able to remember that you're not allowed to talk, I'll gag you for the rest of the night. Open your mouth!"  
Reluctantly I open my mouth, my already sore jaw slightly protesting. It's a ball gag again but a different one from last time. He pushes the ball into my open mouth and straps it around my head really tightly.  
"Try to say something pet." All that comes out are inapprehensible sounds. "Very good. Not too tight?"  
As the material is quite flexible it's not too bad, at least for now, so I shake my head.  
"Brilliant." With that his hands stroke down my sides which makes goose bumps emerge all over me, my nipples hardening again. Then they are gone but moments later I feel his fingers again wrapping something around my wrists. Soon I realise that my hands have been cuffed together.  
"Do you remember your red and yellow signs for situations like this?" I nod. "Show me. Yellow...Perfect...Red...That's a good pet." With that he takes the crop. "Have you ever had a clit spanking?"  
I don't quite know how to react, of course I have been spanked on the clit before but usually the doms varied from ass cheek to folds to clit. Not sure what to do I shrug my shoulders.  
"What is that suppose to mean? Well, if it's too hard then you know what to do. And" the first hard blow landed on my clit and folds "don't" another one "come!"  
He keeps going slapping my clit over and over again. It hurts like shit but it also feels amazing at the same time.  
Suddenly I almost have enough and automatically close my legs which is a bad idea. Immediately one of his legs is between mine and he kicks them apart again. And the next blows are just pure agony. Tears run down my face and drip onto his sofa beneath me. Mercilessly he continues with the slaps, I barely feel my pussy any longer but I know I can take it. I want that he's pleased with me.  
Then he stops abruptly. "Well, done little pet." And in one hard thrust he enters me roughly. Thankfully my tunnel is still covered in lube and my own juices so it's not painful. He pistons into me like he wants to fuck me dead, I don't know how to discribe it in any other way. Suddenly his fingers make their way between the collar and my skin and he tugs on it hard so my upperbody is lifted up a bit chocking me. Struggling for air I feel my walls grow tighter around him.  
His other hand makes it's way around my body and squeezes my tits hard and then in an animalistic growl he hisses into my ear. "Come!"  
And we both do at the same time my walls milking his seed out of his magnificent cock. I'm still orgasming when he loosens the grip on the collar and I fall forward onto the back of the sofa again but I'm still not finished and to help me prolonging it he starts rubbing my swolen clit causing another hard climax. It takes over five minutes till I'm finally done and wouldn't he be standing behind me I would fall onto the floor in a heap.  
Totally exhausted it almost feels surreal when he pulls out. His big hands are on my lower back and soothe me. How did he do that? I've never had an orgasm that long.  
"What the... Pet, did you just squirt all over my feet and floor?"  
What? Squirt? I've never squirted before. I've always thought it was just some fairytale.  
I mean I've felt something running down my thighs but I've thought that were just our combined juices. Still too weak in my knees I try to apologize only to remember that I'm still gagged.  
His hand is on my pussy suddenly, he rubs it over my swolen folds then he brings it to my face and it is wet like it had been in a bucket full of water.  
Raising my brows I stare at it in disbelieve. He steps to my side after he has made sure my hips on the back of the sofa would carry me. When he sees my shocked expression a huge smile spreads on his face.  
"That's alright little pet. Nothing one couldn't clean with some cloth. I think it's actually a compliment. Stay were you are. I'll be right back."

Well, even if I wanted to I couldn't move as my limbs are still like pudding, and wouldn't my arms be bound on my back they would also just dangle down. Soon he's back wiping my folds and thighs with a towel. When I'm dry enough for his liking he lifts me into his arms taking a few steps back.  
"Look at the puddle you've made, filthy little pet."   
His tone is not accusing at all as I thought it would be, but full of love. Kind of relieved I nuzzle my face against his chest as he brings me over to my pillow. Carefully he puts me down on my side then covers me with a blanket.  
"Rest a bit little pet."  
From somewhere behind the radiator he pulls a leash which he fixes to my collar. Right that moment I don't care, I just close my eyes and doze off completely sated.

When I wake again I'm still on my side, my hands on my back but the location has changed. I'm laying on his bed, no clue how I got there though.  
Then I realise what must have woken me, something, most likely Tom's cock, is slowly thrusting into me. Sleepy I blink my eyes and turn my head. Didn't I hear his calls again? Is he angry?  
Seeing that I'm looking at him he smiles widely.  
"Didn't mean to wake you, little pet. Sorry."  
He stops his thrusts grabbing my hips firmly and pulling me closer to him. His firm abs are pressed against my palms and I can feel the trail of hair leading down to his manhood.  
"Have you ever slept with a cock burried inside you, little pet?" I want to answer him but I'm still gagged, so I shake my head. "No? Me neither. I'm not even sure that it will work. Can you breath with the gag in your mouth?" Nodding I beg him with my eyes to take it out nevertheless.  
"It's not very comfortable, is it?" I shrug my shoulders (as good as possible) and try to smile. "Okay. I take it out. At least for the night. But one more unallowed word and I'll spank you till your ass is purple."  
Gently he opens the buckle and pulls it slowly and carefully off of me.  
"Come here." He turns my head a bit more then his lips are on mine. First our kiss is quite gentle but soon becomes pretty rough. Involuntarily his hips thrust forward which makes me moan lightly but also realise that I need to pee urgently. As my usual "allowance to talk" gesture doesn't work in our current position I start rubbing his belly whilst looking at him pleadingly.  
"You want to say something?" I nod. "Okay, little pet."  
"May I use the toilet, Sir? Please? And maybe brush my teeth?"  
"Hmm. Toilet yes. But I'll brush your teeth."  
In a quick move he pulls out of me again, gets up and lifts me off the bed. Smiling down at me he carries me to the bathroom and I smile back at him cuddling my head against my master.  
Once in the bathroom he sits me directly onto the toilet. The contact with the hard surface makes me slightly wince in pain due to my sore ass.  
I look at his glorious naked body, his hard cock standing proud, waiting till he leaves but he doesn't. After a while he raises his brow. "Can't when someone is watching?" Shyly I nod. "But you did last week." Shit, I've totally forgotten about that. Tears start to well up in my eyes and he finally has mercy and at least turns around. Ashamed looking down on the floor I pee, relief washing over me. But when I'm finished I realise there is another problem.  
"Sir?" I whisper as quiet as possible.  
"Yes, pet. What is it?"  
"Could you help me please?"  
He turns and with one of his most mischievous expressions asks "With what?"  
Chewing on my lower lip I spread my legs a bit wider and look down between them. But not making it easy for me he just shrugs his shoulders. Damn, he knows how to play!  
"Would you please wipe my pussy dry, Sir?"  
"Oh, of course." Grinning evil he comes over to me, drying me and then lifting me up again. Putting me down in front of the sink he washes his hands and then reaches for his electric toothbrush. Opening a drawer he gets a fresh head for me.  
"Open your mouth pet."  
I do and after a few minutes we're finished and he carries me back to the bed. Placing me as I've been before, then he enters me again pulling me close. He strokes me for some time till I hear a light snore come from him. Soon I follow his example still feeling his hard member inside me.


	6. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut and a cameo coming up!

I wake up as his long fingers wander down my side to my hips. Automatically I press my hips back against his crotch, his morning wood greeting me.  
"Good morning my little pet." Gently he kisses my neck a couple of times while asking "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you. You?"  
"Wonderful. How could I otherwise with you on my side." More kisses are placed on my shoulder, then he turns me a bit. Towering over me he starts to lick and kiss my already hard nipples. After a while he lifts his head and looks at my tits.  
"You know, those things are fucking beautiful on you but I can't nearly suck as hard as I want to."  
"You can take them out for a bit, Sir."  
"Yes, that's what I was thinking. On your back little pet."  
Smiling at him I obey arching my back a bit to make it easier for him. Licking his lips he opens them and puts them onto the bedside table. Immediately after he has put them out his mouth is on me sucking so hard I can't hold back my moans. With out warning he shoves two of his fingers into my pussy while switching from my left to my right nipple. Biting down on it as he pumps his fingers faster in and out of me.  
I throw my head back into the pillow and my hands automatically make their way into his curly hair grabbing them hard as I press my hips harder into his touch. "SIIIIIR!"  
"Don't cum! Not yet."  
"Please Sir." My voice sounds a bit more whiny than I intended. As a result he immediately pulls back leaving me on the edge. Without warning he flips me over and pulls me over his lap. One hand tugs roughly on my peaking nipples as the other one begins to spank me.  
"Have you ever come from spanking alone my sweet little pet?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Spread your legs a bit further."  
He alternates his spanks on my ass cheeks, inner thighs and occasionally my soaked folds, all the time teasing my nipples. His huge hands almost cover my round buttocks. The contact feels so intense and intimate, I love it.  
After several slaps directly or close to my slit I'm a mewling mess. But, as I feel his manhood growing harder and harder with every slap, I'm sure I'm not the only one affected by the whole thing. My clit is throbbing wildly and my nipples are oversensitive.  
Exactly aiming for my folds he lands another slap as he hisses "Come for me!"  
Screaming "Oh, Siiiiiiir!" I do.  
Before I quite realise what is happening he throws me onto my back and eneters me hard and fast.  
"Fuck. You're tight."  
Well, I'm still orgasming and the new stimulation triggers another wave. Tears of pleasure run down my face and a loud scream escapes me as he starts thrusting furiously into me.   
It doesn't take long and he comes inside of me as well but as he thrusts one last time he hits my g-spot while rubbing his pubic bone over my clit and I climax again. Without permition, fuck!  
Heavily panting he kisses my cheek before thrusting his tongue into my mouth and claiming it for him. His hips are still firmly pressed against mine, his softening cock still inside me.  
"Wrap you legs around me, little pet. I want to stay in you for a bit longer."  
Smiling at him I wrap my legs around his waist crossing my ankles behind his back and pulling him even closer to me.  
"Did I hurt you my little pet?"  
Surprised I shake my head. Only then I realise I'm still crying.   
"It felt sooo good, Sir. Thank you. I..."  
Kissing away my tears he asks "Did you come again at the end?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. I was kind of surprised by it."  
"That's okay, sweet pet."  
He places his head next to mine nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. Like that we stay for a while in silence.

"Sir?"  
"What is it, my little pet?"  
"I'm sorry for touching you earlier."   
Confused he rises his brow. "Why?"  
"You didn't allow me to."  
Smiling lovingly at me he placea a soft kiss onto the corner of my mouth. "You're always allowed to touch me. If I don't want it I'll bind your arms or tell you."  
Grinning at him I lift my arms and soon they mirror my legs and wrap around him. I feel his soft skin as I move my right hand up and down his muscled back. In a sudden rush of boldness my left hand wanders down to his butt and squeezes his cheek. Feeling the firmness I involuntarily lick my lips.  
"Don't push your luck naughty little pet." His hand in return squeezes my left breast really hard. For a moment our eyes meet and it feels almost magical. Our lips press together and we soon kiss each other passionately.  
Damn, I'm not sure if I ever felt for a dom like I feel for him. I feel completely safe, loved and taken care of, not that this wasn't he case with the others, it's just more... intense. He's really good at that.  
After we break the kiss he looks at me and grins. "You don't mind if I go for a run, do you?"  
Shaking my head I say "I should have brought my running gear as well."  
"You like running?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Then I suggest that the next time, instead of wearing nothing, you wear that so we can go together."  
"Yes, Sir. I'd love to. I don't have to wear a leash though, do I?"  
"Ehehehe. No, of course not. Can you imagine the headlines?" He lifts himself onto his arms and taking the clue I release the grip on him so he can get up. When his manhood finally slips from me I can't stifle a sound of disappointment.  
"Don't worry pet. I'll be in there sooner than you possibly want me to. Go to the bathroom if you need to. Now, while I get dressed."

When I come back from the bathroom, on all fours of course, he already waits for me, a huge dildo in hand. Seeing that it is even bigger than him, my jaw drops and I stare unbelievingly at him.  
"Get back on the bed, my little pet. You need to be stretched for tonight."  
My expression must be so shocked because he looks at me concerned.  
"You are still up for it, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but I'm actually a bit afraid, Sir."  
"Oh, don't be my sweet little pet. We'll be careful, I promise and as usually you can use your safe words anytime."  
I nod my head slightly looking into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Spread your legs and show me your magnificent quim." Arching my back to give him a better view I do. "That's my good pet." He gently strokes my folds before plugging two fingers into me. After stroking my insides for a while, he pulls out again. He licks our combined pleasure off of his fingers smiling at me. I swallow hard watching him hollowing his cheeks as he sucks.  
"Delicious. And sooo wet. Still I think we'll use some lube."  
He kneels down onto the bed between my legs rubbing the fruity smelling lube over the thick phallus. Next he places it at my entrance and slowly sticks it into me.  
Gasping at the slight pain I grasp the sheets and roll my head to the side. My glance lands on the piercings on the bedside table while my master pumps the toy in and out of me slowly. As he shoves it in again hitting my cervix I hiss in surprise. He immediately stops and asks "Everything alright sweet pet?"  
"Yes, Sir. Just caught me by surprise."  
"Hmm. I'll leave you alone now but when I come back I expect the whole thing in your pussy. Go slow. Relax."  
I look down between my legs and there are still about five inches out. Seeing that my eyes widen in shock. He leans down over me stealing another kiss.  
"Take your time sweet little pet."  
"Yes, Sir. Sir?"  
"Yes my pet?"  
"Should I put the piercings back in?"  
"Oh, yes. Definitely." He kisses me again then heads for the door. "I'll be back in about 30 to 45 minutes sweet pet. Have fun with the toy but if you make yourself come, I'll cane you till you won't be able to sit for at least two weeks."  
I nod swallowing hard as his threat alone almost makes me come on the spot.

After he's gone I reach between my legs trying to take it deeper. I move it in and out a bit but then I have to pause as I feel my walls growing tighter around it. I throw my head back into the pillows in frustration and inhale deeply a couple of times.  
When I've calmed down my eyes land on the nightstand again. Reaching for the piercings there I slightly wince in pain as the huge dildo inside me shifts. Damn, I'll never be able to fully take that in.  
With shaking fingers I put the piercings through my nipples again. God, they are so absolutely beautiful.  
Once again I try to take it deeper but as I have to stop once more it is still not much further in than before. Damn.  
I try different positions and finally manage to get it in almost all the way but there is still about an inch and a half outside of my stretched tunnel. The front door is closing and I hear his footsteps come towards me. A bit desperate I try again to shove the rest into me but the sharp pain in my lower body makes me stop immediately. As I don't want to disappoint him tears start running down my face.  
Seconds later the door opens and the smile on his face vanishes as soon as he sees me.  
"What is it my sweet, little pet?" He sprints over to the bed, getting next to me he wraps an arm around me. "Are you in pain?"  
Sobbing I shake my head.  
"What is it then?"  
"I didn't want to disappoint you, Sir."  
Confused he looks at me. "Did you come?"  
"No, Sir."  
Even more confused he gently rubs my upper body placing soft kisses on my neck. "Don't cry. I'm not disappointed."  
"But I couldn't take all of it in. I'm so sorry Sir."  
"Oh!" He shifts positions moving down my body. Spreading my legs a bit wider to give him a better view more tears run down my swolen face.  
"But it is in almost all the way. That's perfect, my sweet little pet. Well done."  
He places a couple of soft kisses on my mound as his fingers toy with the end of dildo. And before I really know what is going on he pulls it out leaving me feeling completely empty.  
I watch him go to the bathroom, his sweaty t-shirt sticking to hs body. Oh, and that ass!

Moments later he returns completely naked. Smiling down at me he bends over and kisses my tears away, before moving his attention to my mouth. Out of instinct I raise my hands and brush my fingers through his sweat dampened curls pressing him closer to me.  
With a pretty loud smacking sound our lips part and he looks at me full of love.  
"My perfect little pet. Come on let's have a shower together."  
His strong arms are beneath me lifting me off the bed easily and he carries me to the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later we stand face to face in the shower, my collar lying on the sink, our bodies firmly pressed together as are our lips. He massages the shampoo into my hair while he keeps kissing me.  
He lifts his head, turns me slightly and places my head under the shower head to rinse my hair.  
"Your so fucking perfect. Your rosy nipples, your magnificent tits, your tight little cunt and those bewitching blue eyes. Fuck!"

Rubbing soap into my skin he cuddles against me from behind, his hard dick pressing against my lower back.   
"If I let you choose, what would you like to do to or with me, little pet?"  
I don't quite think about my answer, I just say "I want to ride you, Sir, hard."  
Gasping he thrusts his hips into my back. "Damn! I think we are done here."  
He turns off the water and reaches for the towels he got earlier from a dresser. "Dry yourself quickly, pet. I want you."  
Obviously as he is rock hard. There is even a bit of precum leaking from his tip already.   
As fast as possible I dry myself of while he does the same. I'm rubbing my hair dry when I see him throwing his towel into the corner. With a quick movement he grabs my arm and tears me along with him to the bedroom. Literally jumping onto the bed he places his head with still soaking wet hair onto the pillow.  
"Help yourself pet!"  
Grinning widely I throw my towel at him and it lands exactly on his face. I crawl from the foot end of the bed towards him, my face is just on eye level with his cock when he pulls the towel away again. His eyes go immediately to my breasts which are slightly dangling above his thighs. Licking my lips I lean down and take his erection in my mouth sucking lightly.  
"Stop fucking teasing me. Get your pussy onto my cock!"  
"Yes, Sir." Seducingly I move up his body making sure my nipples drag along his body. Finally I feel his hard-on at my pussy and I get into an upright position grabbing his cock. Rubbing the tip over my clit I start moaning lightly.  
"If you keep teasing you won't be allowed to cum!" Warning his hands squeeze my buttocks lightly.  
I place him a bit further back and slowly sink myself onto him gasping as his thick shaft stretches my pussy. Placing my hands on his strong thighs I lean back a bit and begin to rotate my hips slowly feeling his manhood brush against my walls. First I go really slow and enjoy the intimate contact of our bodies while his hands go to my tits and start to play with them.

After a while I need more and lift myself off of him slowly before going back down.  
"Hmm. I could get used to that!" He pulls his hands under his head and closes his eyes. 

Pouting I change position leaning forward a bit and running my fingers over his shoulders down over his chest and finally over his belly. However, he stays like that and pretends to be sleeping. I lean down even further and slightly bite his nipple causing him to moan lightly. Switching sides I bite down again - only harder this time. And I get the reaction I wanted: his hips thrust upwards into me and his eyes open again. He also moves his hands to my hips digging his fingers firmly into my flesh.   
I want to lift myself up again but his hands hold me in place. Questioningly I look at him while getting upright again, my hands on his abs.  
Grinning at me he suddenly rams upwards into me making me gasp in slight pain.  
"I think you said 'hard' pet? Let me see your tits bouncing while you fuck yourself on my cock."  
My walls clench around him at his words and his smile widens. Nodding I get back into the initial position with my hands on his thighs. And then I go for it. Quickly lifting my pussy off him almost all the way before falling back down onto his pulsing dick, my tits jumping up and down each time.  
First he stays still and lets me do all the work but after a bit he can't hold still and he rams up into me meeting me half way. Soon we're both moaning loudly and close to our orgasm.  
"Rub your clit little pet!"  
My right hand moves to my front and does what he has told me while his right hand moves up to my breasts and kneads them alternately.  
We keep going like that for a while, both of us fighting not to loose control and finally he presses a single relieving word through his teeth "Cum!" and we do at the same time, our genitals firmly pressed together.

In my post-orgasmic haze I notice his hands are moving to my back and then he slowly pulls me down onto his chest wrapping me in his arms. My head is nuzzled into his neck, my cheek pressed against his chest. I close my eyes and cuddle even closer to him.  
"That's my sweet little pet."  
He gently kisses the top of my head while his arms stroke up and down my back, his soft cock still inside me. I never ever want to move again.

I'm half asleep when I feel him move beneath me. Blinking my eyes I look at him.  
"Are you hungry, little pet?"  
I actually am starving, it's a wonder my stomach isn't growling already. "Yes, Sir."  
"Then I'll make us breakfast. If you want you can stay here, I'll call for you when I'm ready."  
With that he rolls me to my back, withdraws from me and gets up putting on black boxers.  
Inhaling deeply I spread my arms and legs across the bed. The soft cotton sheets feel good on my naked body. I feel so good and relaxed when I'm with him that I totally forget all the week's stress. And the new piercings are awesome as well.  
My hand wanders to my neck and only then I realise the collar isn't where it's supposed to be. The bathroom! Suddenly I feel sad because I'm not wearing it. I get up and walk over to the bathroom (he's downstairs, so why crawl?). Picking it up I place it at my throat but it feels wrong in some way, so I go to my knees, take the leather between my teeth and then make my way on all fours to my master.  
The stairs are quite tough, after a couple if attempts I figure the best way is to go down backwards.  
Soon I'm on the ground floor and I can hear him humming some song in the kitchen which makes me smile. Once I've reached the kitchen I snuggle against him. I've obviously startled him as he spins round in surpriese.  
"Jesus, little pet! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
Looking sad up at him I get into attention craning my neck and holding the collar with my mouth towards him. Seeing what is in my mouth a huge smile spreads on his face.  
"Of course, my sweet little pet. Give me that." He takes the collar and puts it back into place. "You're so fucking magnificent." He reaches for my peaking nipples stroking them lightly. "Do you want to help me?"  
I nod and smile at him.  
"Good, get up then. There's some bacon in the fridge, you can make that."  
Walking over there I catch his slightly worried glance and he soon leaves the kitchen. Shrugging my shoulders I turn on the hot plate putting a pan on it.  
I don't hear him come back in so this time I nearly have a heart attack when he wraps his arm around me.   
"Put that on little pet. I don't want you to burn your skin." He holds out a black shirt to me.  
Smiling I pull it over my head, smiling even wider on seeing what's on the shirt. 

We cook breakfast together and once we're done I expect him to order me to go on all fours again but he doesn't. He takes our dishes and places both onto the table. Confused I look at him while he sits down already. Seeing me still standing he smiles.   
"Would you rather eat on the floor?"  
"No, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

After breakfast I help him clean the table and once we're finished he takes off the shirt again leaning down and sucking on my nipples. He then lifts me off the ground and carries me back upstairs.  
Placing me on the bed his clothes are gone in an instant as well and I automatically spread my legs for him and his straining hard-on.   
He fucks me absolutely gentle and passionate - almost lovingly. I've never felt so confident with any other man before. He can be rough and dominant but also loving and caring. Perfect.

The most part of the afternoon we stay in bed cuddled against each other watching a movie or talking about stuff. In the late afternoon he brings me downstairs again and puts me onto my pillow chaining me to the radiator again.  
The comic book I started reading yesterday is still there and I grab it. While I continue reading where I left off he heads for the kitchen to prepare dinner. His friend will be here in about an hour and I don't know why but I begin to feel a bit nervous.  
A couple of pages in I've gotten into my usual reading position with my legs slightly spread perfectly showing my cunt to my master as he approaches me.   
"What a sight my lovely little pet. Spread them a bit further for me."  
I don't look up from my lecture just do as I'm told, only to find myself gasping a moment later as he pushes a vibrator into me.  
Shocked I drop the book onto my chest and look at him accusingly.  
"A little preparation," he winks at me. "If I had time I would spank the shit out of you for that look. But I guess I have to settle for something else."   
With that he turns on the vibrator and stands back up from his kneeling position between my legs.  
My hips immediately arch off the pillow searching for some friction while he stands above me grinning down.   
"Don't you dare coming!" With that he turns around and heads back to the kitchen while my struggle to fight back my climax begins.   
First I try to keep reading but I can't concentrate, the toy just distracts me too much.  
Frustrated I put it to the side and wiggle and squirm fighting not to give into my pleasure. No idea how long it keeps going but by the time my master comes back, sweat is running down my head, tears running down my face and my walls are clenching around the plastic.  
"That's a good pet." He kneels down next to me and gently strokes over my sensetive nipples which almost pushes me over the edge. Then his right hand moves between my shaking legs and, finally, turns the thing off. Slowly pulling it out of me, he holds it towards me.  
"Lick your juices off of it little pet."  
My brows shoot up in shock. Is he serious?   
My hesitation is punished with a hard slap across my pussy. Reluctantly I take it from him and start licking like it was ice cream. I've always hated the taste of my own arousal so I try and make it quick.  
"So eager?" Shaking my head I look at him wordlessly asking for mercy. "You don't like your taste?" Again I shake my head. "But your so fucking delicious!"  
Showing me that he means it he leans down and kisses me deeply slipping his tongue into my mouth.   
"Go clean it in the bathroom then." With that he releases me and walks back to the kitchen while I crawl to the bathroom.  
After I've finished my task I go back and lie down on my pillow. And just when I reach for the book again the doorbell rings.  
Fuck, that late already? Tom is humming when he comes out from the kitchen and I'm tempted to ask him not to open the door, to tell him that I've changed my mind but I want him to be pleased with me so I stay quiet staring at him as he heads for the door.  
Soon I hear the two men talking and before I even see his friend I already know who it is, his voice all too familiar. F***ing Sherlock! Even more intimidated now I curl into a ball trying to hide as they come closer.  
I hear them talking in the hallway near the living room and right then I really wish to be somewhere else. I hear him say "She's absolutely gorgeous, you'll like her." I feel proud in some way but as his next words reach my ear I slightly panic.   
"Come here my sweet little pet."  
First I think about using a safe word but then I change my mind. I want to be his good pet and if he wants to share me tonight, I will try. I get off the pillow and crawl towards where they are, my eyes to the floor. Seeing Tom's sweats at the edge of my sight I head over to him pressing my head to his calf while I try to hide behind him.  
"Oh, what's that? Since when are you so shy sweet little pet?" He reaches down and pets my head gently. "No need to be afraid. Right Ben?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Into attention, pet!"  
I don't really want to but I do nonetheless pushing my bare chest out. My eyes still looking down to the floor I feel a shiver going down my spine as my master places his big, strong arm on my shoulder.  
"Very nice, indeed." An unfamiliar hand touches the top of my cleavage and I flinch backwards a bit.  
"Stay still, little pet. Spread your legs a bit more. Don't be shy, you're so fucking beautiful."  
Blushing I push my knees further apart and soon I hear a light gasp.  
"Is that..."  
Chuckling Tom says "Yes. Want a better look?"  
"Definitely."  
"Get up little one." He holds his hand out and helps me up before he leads me over to the dining table. "Hop on there and spread your legs wide!"  
Insecure I look at him and he smiles assuringly at me. "Why are you so shy, little pet?"  
"I don't know, Sir."  
"Is Ben intimidating you?" I just shrug my shoulders. "Come here." He sits down on the table and pulls me along with him. Finally I end up lying flat on my back, my head in his lap and my feet dangling down the table.  
I look up at him and he smiles at me reassuringly and nods briefly. Inhaling deeply I open my legs as wide as I can placing my heels onto the table's edge.  
"Good pet." He strokes his long fingers through my hair soothing me. In the end I'm all spread open and Benedict has a good view onto my pussy. Hearing a light gasp from him I have to smile and Tom smiles at me as well.  
"Do you mind if I touch her?"  
"Not at all. Pet, if you have to use your safe word, do it! We're both here tonight to bring you pleasure, nothing else. If we do something you don't like or want, just tell us."  
"Yes, Sir." My heart is racing in nervousness and then I feel their fingers on me: Tom's on my breasts and Ben's on my folds.  
"Gosh, Tom. She's soaking!"  
"Yeah, she had a little punishment earlier." Tom winks at me and I try to apologise with my eyes which seems to work as his fingers pinch my nipples lightly. I can't stop a slight moan from escaping my mouth and a moment later an even louder one follows as Ben traces his tongue over my slit ending by pressing the tip of his tongue against my clit.  
"Fucking delicious."  
"See, little pet. I'm not the only one saying that." His eyes leave mine for a moment and when he looks at me again he's got a huge grin on his face. "She doesn't like her own juices." His words are full of love emphasised by the caressing of his hands which are alternating from my arms to my shoulders to my neck and, obviously, to my tits.  
I almost scream out of surprise and pleasure when his lips close around my folds sucking them into his mouth. After rolling his tongue over them, he releases them with a pop and flicks his tongue over my clit toying with my piercing.   
All the time my eyes are locked with Tom's even when my hips arch off the table.  
"Don't come, little pet. Not yet."  
I'm gasping and moaning, tears running down my face as my climax is right there waiting to pull me into his tight embrace once again, but then the lips and tongue bringing me so much pleasure are gone.  
"Damn, I want to fuck her, man."  
"Sure. Let's take her in the living room."   
Already? I'm quite sure I'm not ready for that yet, so I look pleadingly at my master. "You'll even be allowed to come." He smiles at me and slides out from underneath me. Lifting me into his arms he carries me to the living room. He puts me down near my pillow, but instead of placing me on it, he sits down onto it pulling his erection free.  
"On all fours little pet and take me in your lovely mouth while Ben will fuck you from behind. You may come whenever and how often you want to. Oh, and don't worry, he's clean."  
Nodding I position myself. My head between his spread legs, I slowly sink down taking his thick shaft between my lips while grabbing his thighs. I have him half way in my mouth when Ben enters me from behind and I almost come right there.   
His dick isn't as big as Tom's but not much smaller either. Slowly thrusting in and out, he brushes over my sweet spot everytime. I focus on the task before me and take Tom deeper into my mouth, not noticing that his hands have sneaked beneath me and when he suddenly tugs at my nipples I explode for the first time. A muffled scream escapes me when I do, the vibrations of it making both men swear.  
Bobbing my head up and down his length, Ben accelerates his thrusts and soon I'm close again. Tom's hands are still on my breasts kneading and squeezing while I take in more of him with every time. His cock finally is in my throat and I'm eager to take all of him in. And soon my nose is burried in his pubic hair while I suck and lick his cock.   
Then Ben's fingers are on my clit and I come once more, my throat wanting to scream, contracts around Tom and triggers his orgasm as well. Muttering swearwords he grabs my head and holds me in place to swallow even the last droplet. There is one more hard thrust from Ben and he comes as well shooting his hot seed into me as well.  
Both of them withdraw from me at the same time, Tom petting my head while Ben's hands stroke over my lower back.  
"Well done, little pet. Very well."  
"Absolutely magnificent."  
I feel really exhausted in a way and my knees almost give way but Tom grabs me and puts me onto my pillow.  
"Rest a bit, little pet. We'll finish dinner meanwhile." He leans down and kisses me gently while stroking his fingers through my hair.

I must have dozed off at some point but not for long. When I open my eyes again I'm laying on my side on the pillow and I hear the two men talking in the kitchen.  
"...tight pussy. I don't quite know."  
"Then go for her ass or I can, if you don't want."  
"No, that's a hard limit for her."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, lets just say she had a bad experience. And I'm not gonna betray her trust. We can try and if it doesn't work we go one after the other."  
"Have you ever had anal sex?"  
"Of cour..."  
"With a man?"  
"No. Have you?"  
"Once. Years ago. It wasn't bad I have to say. - Oh, don't look at me like that, Tom. Who's treating his girl like a puppy?"  
"Yeah, I know. But she's special. I don't know. She makes me feel so...wanted."  
"She's amazing. Wasn't quite keen on the threesome, was she?"  
"No, I guess she's a bit nervous as well. And afraid that she won't be able to take us both."  
"Do you think I can spank her later?"  
"Well, if you can make her cum unallowed or something. Would you go and get her. Dinner's ready."  
"Sure. Can I feed her?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you have any wrist cuffs and a spreaders bar?"  
"What for? - Aaah. I see. Upstairs, you know where."  
"Fantastic."

I hear his steps quickly running upstairs while Tom sets up the table. Closing my eyes again I wait for Ben to pick me up.   
Soon his footsteps come back down and my heart is beating faster. His hands stroke over my face tenderly while he whispers into my ear "Wake up little one." Blinking my eyes I look at him, for the first time, I realise.  
"Get onto your knees, hands behind your back."   
Hesitating I look over to the dining room. I'm not sure if I should obey him because he isn't my master. "Come on. Tom said I should get you for dinner."  
Still not sure what to do I open my mouth to speak but before I can utter a single syllable he shouts at me "Get onto your fucking knees! Now!"  
Tears well up in my eyes as I slowly obey, my body slightly shaking.   
"What's going on here?"  
"Your little fuck toy is being disobedient."  
I look into his eyes through my tears and he hastily comes over to my side. "My sweet little pet, I'm sorry. You will obey both of us tonight, okay? I should have talked with you about the whole thing. Sorry."   
He's on his knees next to me kissing the tears away that have already spilled over.  
"Hands behind your back!" Ben hisses at me, he's already hard again.   
Tom's fingers wander down between my thighs and rub over my clit. "Are you still okay with this little pet? You can stop anytime." I nod and lay my head against his chest while Ben binds my wrists together with some leather cuffs.  
"Are you hungry, my sweet little pet?"  
I nod again and cuddle a bit closer to him. I'd rather be alone with him but if that's what he wants. A moment later he gets up and leaves saying "Ben will take care of you through dinner. Please obey him like you obey me. Otherwise you'll face punishment."   
With that he's gone and I'm alone with that unfamiliar other man but I trust Tom and should I really use my safe words he'd be by my side immediately, I'm sure about that.  
"Get up and sit on the arm rest of the sofa, legs spread."  
I slowly get up and do as I'm told. Standing before me he touches my breasts gently for the first time. Carefully exploring my pierced nipples.  
"Did that hurt when you got those?"  
"A bit Sir."  
"I guess the pussy one was worse?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"It's beautiful though. Very beautiful." While the fingers of his right hand stay on my breasts the ones on his left push into me making me gasp. "So wet." He reaches behind me and gets a spreaders bar. He secures it just above my knees, so they are a good 20 inches apart and he has easy access to my lady parts. Once it's in position he lifts me up into his arms and carries me over to the dining room where Tom has set up everything already and is waiting for us.  
Ben sits down opposite Tom and pulls me onto his left thigh. Tom smiles at me encouraging and I smile back at him.  
"Listen, little one. I will feed you and I don't want to hear a single sound, no matter what! And stay still! Understood?"  
I nod and open my mouth as he brings the first fork with pasta to my mouth. While I'm chewing he eats something himself then I feel his left arm slide between my spread thighs and before I can quite process that two of his fingers enter me. Just about stifling a gasp I make my hands into fists fighting against my high. He brings the next fork to my mouth and as I open it his fingers press against my g-spot while his thumb is on my clit. Devil!  
The sound that leaves my mouth sounds like a high cry of pleasure and pain somehow. He drops the fork and slaps his right hand hard against my inner thigh.  
"Last warning."  
Well, if he keeps playing as unfair as that I won't stand a chance. And we both know it. He also just could have asked if I allow him to spank me. Picking up the fork again he brings it to my mouth again while his left fingers keep their torment going. However, I somehow manage to stay silent this time and my master smiles proudly at me, his eyes saying "good pet".   
Like that we keep going for a while and I don't quite know how but I've managed to stay quiet so far. Unfortunately my orgasm is coming closer and closer and under no circumstances will I come without permission, so when the dish is almost empty and his fingers pump into me furiously I let out a stifled moan. His fingers immediately withdraw and he slaps my naked behind.   
"You know what that means, don't you?"  
Looking down at the table I nod, sweat running down my face. I raise my glance to my master who looks at me knowingly, the left corner of his mouth going up in a half-smile. How on Earth does he know me that well?

Soon we're finished and Ben pulls his chair back a bit taking me over his lap.   
"You don't mind if I punish your little pet while you clean up?"  
"Wait till I'm ready. I want to see her face when you spank her."  
"Okay."  
While I hear Tom bringing away the dishes and silver wear, Ben's hand finds it's way between my legs again stroking over my dripping slit.  
"Bring something to stretch that beautiful cunt of hers."  
"Sure."   
The position isn't really comfortable for neither of us, so I'm relieved when Tom finally enters the room again the thick dildo from this morning and a bottle of lube in hand. Before he applies it he places a soft kiss onto the top of my head. "Relax my little pet."  
He walks around us and soon I feel the thick phallus spreading my folds and stretching my walls. Ben's right hand strokes over my back while the other one has found its way to my breasts.  
"Okay. Good little pet. I'm so proud of you."  
My eyes are closed and I take slow, deep breathes then the first blow lands on my butt. He keeps going in a fast pace and soon tears run out of my still closed eyes. Then I feel hands on my face and as I finally open my eyes Tom's face is only inches away from mine. He leans forward and kisses away some of my tears mouthing "very good pet".   
After about another 20 slaps, during which we never break eye contact, his mouth is on mine suddenly and we kiss passionately. When he ends the kiss he smiles at me and says "Don't you think her butt is sore enough already? - And your hand?!"  
"Ten more!"  
Silently as before I take the last ten in as much dignity as possible in a situation like that, Tom's hands on my cheeks wiping my tears away.  
"Let's go upstairs and have some fun." Ben gets up taking me along with him.   
"May I?" Tom holds out his hands to carry me and a moment later I'm passed from one guy to the other. Sighing I cuddle my head against his chest which is covered with a soft cotton t-shirt.

Soon we're in the bedroom and I'm placed on the bed. While Tom unbinds my feet Ben pulls off the wrist cuffs.  
"Arms above your head, legs apart little pet! - Perfect. Try not to move but you can be as loud as you want."Tom takes off his clothes, his erection is already leaking with precum. He kneels between my legs and slowly moves the dildo back and forth before dropping his mouth onto my clit.  
"Aaaaaaaaah!" I nearly cum then and there and I really have to struggle to keep control. My head is thrown back into the pillows, my eyes on the ceiling. Suddenly the bed shifts and as I move my head I see Ben, only in his briefs, climbing onto the bed next to me. He leans over me and starts kissing and licking from my arms down to my neck and eventually to my breasts. Then to torment me even more they also use their hands to caress me even more and soon my whole body is shaking and I can't hold back much longer.  
"Ple... Aaaaaah!... Please,... Sir... I... FUCK!... I... need to... to cum... PLEASE!"  
"Okay then, come for us."  
And I do, so hard that I see stars dancing around my head and nearly faint.

A while later I exhausted blink my eyes. Have I fainted? No idea. But I can't remember the two of them placing themselves next to me, each has an arm wrapped around me, their hard cocks resting on my hips, the tips almost touching.  
"How are you feeling my little pet?"  
"Well used, Sir."  
"Are you ready for more?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good, I can't wait to be inside you." With that Tom kisses my cheek and rolls to his back his huge cock standing proud. It's almost purple and in irregular intervals precum is leaking. "Straddle me little pet like earlier. But without the teasing."  
My legs are still shaking a bit as I position myself on top of him, carefully guiding his dick into my pussy which is slick with my juices and lube. When he's fully sheathed in my tight tunnel I begin to rock my hips but soon are stopped by him.  
"Don't. Not yet anyway. First we have to get Ben in there as well. Come here, lie down onto my chest."  
He tugs me forward onto him, his arms firmly wrapped around me. Sensing my nervousness he soothes me by placing soft kisses onto my forehead and every other place he can reach. Then there is Ben's cock at my entrance as well and my body begins to shake as he tries to enter me.  
"Shhhh, my sweet little pet. Relax."  
Ben stops his intrusion and massages my back gently before he proceeds a while later. He's in only about an inch when I hiss in pain and, full credit to him, he immediately withdraws. "Everything okay little one?"  
I nod, tears running down my face. I don't want to disappoint him - them.  
For a while both of them try to soothe me and when I've calmed down a bit Ben enters me with a single finger which makes Tom hiss and his cock twitch inside of me.  
"I don't think that will work mate. The little doll here is just too tight."  
"Hmm."  
Again tears run down my face, I only wanted to make him proud and before I quite know what's going on I say "Then you can fuck my ass, Sir."  
"Ok..."  
Ben is interrupted by Tom who sounds quite harsh. "No way. We're not going to to that."  
"Please, Sir. It's really okay."  
"No. You're not ready for that. You only say it because you want to please me. I should spank you till your ass is crimson for saying that!"  
"But if she says it's okay..."  
"No, she's way too tight and anal is a hard limit for her. At least it was last week and I doubt that has changed."  
"Right. We'll just go one after the other. Or if you want to try I could... You know."  
"Fuck me? I don't think so man."  
"Fair enough, but if you want to, you could."  
"No, no. Lets just fill her pretty little quim till our cum is running out of it." With that he literally throws me onto my back and starts ramming into me furiously and only moments later comes grunting and moaning.  
"Sorry little pet. I know this wasn't really about your pleasure but I kind of felt like my balls would burst any moment."  
Slightly giggling I look at him "It's all yours anyway, Sir."  
"Fuck, she's amazing mate." Ben presses out between his teeth.  
"I know. Fucking perfect. Your turn."   
They switch positions and suddenly Ben is between my legs and pounds into me while Tom lays next to me playing with my nipples. After a while Ben allows me to cum and they switch again.

When they are finally done with me I've cum about eight times and their cum is literally running out of me. My pussy is so sore that even the slightest move hurts.  
I'm already half asleep when Ben says good-bye and leaves us alone. Tom leads him to the door and soon is back with a bottle of water and some painkillers.  
"Here, take those. You've done really well sweet little pet!" He kisses me passionately before he gets up again.  
Moments later he's back with a washcloth and wipes my pussy clean of their semen, as far as possible. Then he leaves again to brush his teeth and even before he's back I'm sleeping soundly.


	7. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an evening of sex, Jenny commits a huge infraction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be quite hard but I hope you like it nonetheless.

I wake up in the middle of the night, desperate for the loo. Getting up quickly I wince in pain. It almost feels like a fucking high-speed train has made its way through my cunt. Standing next to the bed I listen to the light snores coming from Tom. He sounds fast asleep so I head to the bathroom without going on all fours. I mean he's sleeping anyway, he'll never know.   
Silently I close the door behind me before I turn on the light. Blinded by the bright light I close my eyes and open them just a bit to let them adjust. I head over to the toilet and sit down, once more wincing as the movement causes a dull pain in my pussy.  
After I've peed I want to dry myself off but as the toilet paper makes contact with my bits I nearly scream in pain. Fuck! Carefully I run my fingers over my slit and it feels swolen and sticky with their dried cum. Getting up I flush the toilet and head for the sink. I grab a wash cloth and soak it with cold water before I press it gently against my swolen genitals. My legs begin to shake, so I quickly sit down onto the edge of the bath tub.  
Eventually the cold water has soothed my pain a bit and I head back towards the door. Turning off the light I open the door a bit, listening for my master's snores.   
Yes, he seems to be still sleeping. Good.  
On tiptoes I head back to the bed but only a few feet before I can reach it, the light suddenly is switched on and his still sleepy eyes stare at me. I literally jump into the bed which isn't a good idea as a new wave of pain washes through me. A hiss escapes me and Tom just turns around, shuts the light and continues to snore. What the hell?  
Shrugging it off I cuddle into the sheets as well and soon fall back into a deep slumber.

Next time I wake the sun is up high already and I'm alone in bed. I roll over to his side checking if the sheets are still warm. No, he must be gone for a while already. Not quite sure if he's seen me walking in the night I decide not risking to annoy him even further as I go down on all fours and head for the bathroom.  
I open the door and there he is, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet from the shower. Crawling over to him I nuzzle my face against his thigh but there is no reaction. A dim feeling overcomes me. To check whether I'm right, I roll on my back spreading my legs to show him my still swolen pussy. But he doesn't even turn his head.  
Ignorance, a totally different form of punishment! And I hate it, always have. So he definitely saw me at night. I'll give it another try and nuzzle my face against his thigh again while wrapping my arm around his leg. Still no reaction.  
I go into the punishment position offering him a way out but he just turns and leaves the bathroom. Thinking about what to do, I quickly decide on my usual reaction to this sort of punishment.   
Which means I possibly won't be able to sit for about a week but that's usually the best method to get back your dom's attention.  
So I get up and walk over to the toilet, afterwards I let quite cool water into the tub and bathe while humming and singing. When I'm finished there's still no sign of Tom but that's not a big surprise. It will surely take some more infractions to get his attention.   
I head to the bedroom and open some drawers in search for some clothes. Finally I take a pair of grey boxer briefs and an expensive looking white dress shirt from his closet and head downstairs. He's sitting on his sofa reading and, yes, he sees me. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open.  
"Morning Tom. Did you sleep well?"  
Shaking his head lightly he focuses on his book again.  
"Want some breakfast?" Singing I walk over to his stereo and put in some music. After that I head, dancing and singing, to the kitchen while watching him. His jaw is already clenching but it's not quite enough. For the moment I don't care as I'm hungry. His dish and cup from breakfast are still in the sink, so he had already breakfast without me.  
I make myself an omelette and toast. I set my dish onto the table and walk to the hallway to get my mobile. While eating I check my messages and to annoy him further I fake a phone call.  
"Hi, Mary. - No, I'm not at home. - Well, yes. - Lets just say I had some fun last night. - No way!..." I increase the volume until I see him smash down his book onto the coffee table. Very good. I end my fake call hoping it has been enough to make him angry. But unfortunately that's not the case.   
My next attempt is to turn the music up and dance around but he just gets up and heads for the stairs. Okay, then it's time to really annoy him, even if I won't be able to sit for two weeks. I let the music play loud for a bit longer before turning it off.   
I go through his DVD collection and smile as I see Basic Instinct there. Perfect!   
I go straight to the sex scene between Michael Douglas and Sharon Stone and start masturbating, making sure my moans are loud enough. It doesn't take long and there are footsteps on the stairs. Focusing on the movie I keep going until I hear his angry voice.  
"Stop it! Now!" To make sure he's raging I pinch my nipple and moan again. "Fucking slut!"  
His strong hands are on me grabbing my wrists in one of his huge hands.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"If you won't pay attention to me I have to take care of myself, Tom!" Deliberately I use his first name while snarling at him.  
"Take off those clothes! Now!"  
"Why should I?" I look him in the eyes but suddenly I wish I hadn't. They are full of fury and to proof it he rips open the shirt sending the buttons flying across the room before tearing away the briefs as well. He grabs me and carries me down the hall but not upstairs as I thought first, but to the stairs leading down to the basement.  
We pass his laundry room and some others before he opens the very last door of the hallway. His grip on me is firm so there is no escaping. The door opens and now my jaw drops.   
The walls are covered in soundproof material, there are hooks and chains at the ceiling, a big wooden table, a sofa and a x-shaped cross. He sets me down in the middle of the room where two chains with wristcuffs hang from the ceiling. He brushes the remains of his shirt off my body before cuffing my wrists.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Shut up! You've disobeyed me and that's the outcome!"  
He drags another chain towards me from the right of the room. Grabbing my ankles he spreads my legs before fastening the right one to the chain. Then he goes to the other side of the room and gets another chain which he fastens to my left foot. I try to struggle against my bindings but there is no escaping.   
Only now I see all the floggers, whips, canes, paddles, crops and more hanging on the wall next to the door. This will be tough but I can do it. For him. For us. It is after all my own fault that I'm standing here right now. He grabs a whip with at least ten leather leashes on it and steps next to me.   
Bracing myself for the first blow on my butt I close my eyes and press my teeth together. The blow, however, doesn't land on my ass but on my tits and I scream in agony. In total he lands ten there and red welts begin to spread over my tits.  
Tears run down my face as he steps before me looking down on me.  
"You can scream as loud as you want. Nobody will hear you down here! And stop crying! It's your own damn fault that you are down here!"  
He steps aside again and this time the blows land on my butt. No idea how long he whips me but it keeps going for a while. My ass is burning like fire, my throat is sore from screaming, I'm crying and sweating. Suddenly he stops and walks over to where he got the whip. Putting it back in place he grabs a cane.  
"You'll have to wear pants for the rest of the week."  
With that he steps next to me again and then the first blow hits the back of my thigh just below my ass. I scream as loud as I still can while my knee buckles. He switches sides and hits the other thigh as well. He takes a break and waits till I'm stable on my feet again.   
Then the next blow lands a bit deeper and also more on the inside of my thigh, first the right one then shortly after the left. My knees give way and I'm only held up by the chains connected to my wrists. This time he doesn't wait till I'm back on my feet, just keeps going in a furious pace.  
Then I can't take anymore and I whisper with my last strength "Yellow. Sir, please."  
He immediately stops but instead of comforting me, he puts the cane back in place and heads out the door.  
Sobbing I still hang there, my arms hurting I somehow manage to get back on my feet. My whole body is shaking and I cry even harder when he isn't back after a couple of minutes.

I have no idea how long I've been standing there. My juices, that have run down my thighs a while ago, are almost dried now. I'm shivering in pain and cold. Where is he? How long do I have to be standing there?   
My arms are heavy and were it not for the chains they would have fallen down a long time ago.   
I also need to pee and I'm utterly exhausted. I whisper "Please, Sir. Forgive me" over and over again but there is no sign of him. I close my eyes and somehow doze off.

I wake by the sound of the opening door. He's slowly coming towards me, a bottle of painkilling lotion in his hand. He positions himself before me and whispers "Don't ever make me this angry again. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
There are tears in his eyes and he leans down and tenderly kisses me. "Of course."  
He puts the lotion onto the table, then kneels down before me releasing my legs before getting back up and releasing my arms as well. Wouldn't he be there I'd fall to the ground but his strong arms wrap around me and he carries me over to the sofa. He puts me down on my belly and sits down beneath me putting my chest onto his thighs.   
Rubbing the lotion into my very sore bottom he soothes me. When he has covered my sore body parts he gets up and pushes my knees beneath me lifting my butt up and before I realise what is happening he enters me. A painful moan escapes me as my pussy is still sore, only the worse pain in my butt has made me forget about it.  
"Shhhh. You're her to bring me pleasure. This is not about you."  
He keeps fucking me quite gently, no comparison to his usual pretty rough thrusts. He rubs my aching breasts and clit and when he comes inside of me I'm close as well. Finally he withdraws from me and lifts me off the sofa gently.  
"Lets get you upstairs, you're freezing cold."

He brings me to my pillow in the living room. He turns the radiator up a bit more before chaining me to it. Soon he's back with a warm blanket and a cup of tea.  
"Rest a bit, before I'll bring you home."  
Blinking my eyes I smile at him "Thank you, Sir."

A while later he gently wakes me by kissing my forehead. Blinking my eyes I smile at him.  
"Are you okay, my sweet little pet?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you. A bit sore I guess."  
"Good. It's already 7.30. Are you hungry?"  
"Starving, Sir."  
"I've ordered a pizza. Should be here any minute."  
"Thank you Sir. May I use the toilet first?"  
"Yes, of course."  
I try to get up onto all fours but the pain shooting through me sends me back down.  
"Do you need help?"  
As answer I try again and this time succeed. His gaze is fixed on my butt and I turn my head a bit but can't quite see how bad it looks. Shrugging my shoulders I make may way to the bathroom and once in I try to get up which isn't at all easy with my thighs and butt that sore.   
Once standing I squat down over the toilet avoiding any contact with the hard surface. I flush and walk over to the big mirror. The first thing I see are the red welts across my chest. Gently I run my fingers over one and wince in pain. Then I turn and suddenly wish I hadn't. My buttocks and thighs are coloured in all colours of the rainbow, some spots are almost black.   
Shit! I don't think my ass has ever looked like that. But it was all my own fault, just like he said, and I deserved every single stroke.  
I grawl back to the living room where my master is sitting on the sofa the bottle with lotion on the coffee table before him. Wordlessly I creep over to him nuzzling my face against his leg.  
"I guess you want some more of that, right?"  
I just nod and turn my backside to him while he grabs the bottle. He massages the lotion into my skin as gentle as possible before wiping his hands.  
"Come up here little pet."  
I climb onto the sofa and place my head on his thigh. We cuddle for a while until the doorbell startles us. He gets up from beneath me and walks to the door getting our dinner. When he comes back he calls me over. He puts the pizza on the table and gets two dishes. I end up kneeling beside him and he studies me for a bit.  
"How do we do this? I don't think you're keen on sitting on a chair right now."  
I quickly turn and get one of the huge pillows from his sofa and drag it to the dining table.  
"Clever little pet." He pets my head as I kneel onto it reaching for a slice and we start eating.

Afterwards he cleans up and brings me my bra and undies.  
"Put those on, then I'll take you home, sweet little pet."  
When I'm finished I follow him towards the main door and he helps me up and into my coat. We go hand in hand out to his garage and he throws another pillow onto my seat before I get in. Hissing in pain I try to sit but it's almost unbearable. We make our way through the dark streets of London.  
"Why did you make me that angry?"  
"I hate to be ignored and that has been my strategy for a while. Most guys lost their temper much earlier and I didn't think you'd react like that."  
"I'm sorry. I hate that part of me. Luckily it doesn't come out often."  
"It's okay. I totally deserved it."  
"I hope I haven't scared you off."  
"Why? Because of your little torture chamber?"  
He chuckled and looked at me. "Yes." He suddenly seemed shy and unsure.  
"If I hadn't been in such pain I would have found it quite hot, actually."  
I saw him take a deep breath and his cock slightly harden.   
“You know that was one of my favorite pairs of underwear.”  
I grin at him “I'll buy you new ones.”

Soon we pull up outside my flat and he is out and around the car in seconds. Helping me out he leads me over to the door and kisses me. Only now I realise I'm still wearing his collar.  
"Sir, do you want to come in for a bit?"  
"No, I'll better leave you alone. You're walking funny enough already." He leans over me and we kiss passionately. Looking at each other I crane my neck to draw his attention to the collar.  
"Oh, I wished you could wear that all week." With that he reluctantly takes it off me and kisses me again.   
"I'll be wearing your piercings, Sir."  
"Yes. Can't wait for Friday, sweet little pet." We kiss again, tongue and everything.  
"Me neither, Sir."  
He smiles at me and finally turns and walks back to his car. Waving at him as he speeds away I surpress my tears. I'll really miss him.


	8. Party time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jenny go to a party.

The whole week is a fucking misery not only because of Tom's marks on me but also because of some serious trouble at work. One of my workers has made a mistake that cost the company millions of Pounds.  
Thursday afternoon the big boss calls from New York and screams and shouts at me which normally wouldn't bother me very much but then he gets personal saying he wasn't sure if I was the right person for the job.  
Afterwards I'm so down I nearly start crying. I wish Tom was here to hold me. Blinking my tears away I send him a text.  
-Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Sir.-  
Adding the pic of my still black and blue butt I took this morning I press "send". All the week I've kept him on the latest state of my sore butt and his replies were always full of love and concern.  
It doesn't take long and I receive his answer.  
-Me neither. And don't worry you won't be sitting much on your beautiful butt this weekend anyway. When can you be here?-  
-Around six, I'm hoping. Has been a shit week.-  
-Language, pet! Or don't you want to sit comfortably for another week?-  
-Sorry, Sir.-

Friday is the worst day of the week so far. By lunchtime I've fired two employees and in the afternoon another one. Plus I've received a message from our legal department that one of our biggest clients wants to sue us.  
The only thing that keeps me up is the thought of my master taking care of me later.

Finally I've finished all my stuff, even managed to fix the problem with our client. Somehow content I grab my stuff and leave. As the whole week has been an absolute nightmare I wanted to be at Tom's as early as possible, so I've packed a little bag with my running clothes and took it to work with me.  
I call for a cab and once in I text him that I'll be there soon. His only answer is a very happy looking smiley.

I pay the driver and head towards his door and, again, before I can reach it he opens and smiles at me.  
"Hello, my beautiful little pet."  
"Hello, Sir." He leans down and claims my lips and mouth with his. When he finally breaks the kiss I wrap my arms around him and press my face into his chest, tears running down my face.  
"Shhhh. Everything okay?"  
"The week was just a bit much."  
"Shhhh. Come in and then we'll get you naked." He takes a step back and pulls me along with him. Tenderly he helps me out of my jacket and shoes after taking my bag. He pulls my blouse over my head and tugs down my pants. Once my undies are gone as well I go down to the floor onto all fours.  
"Attention, pet!"  
Going into position he pets my head lightly before putting the collar on me.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, little pet?"  
"I've got something for you in my bag."  
Raising his eyebrow he looks at me curiously. "Go on, show me."  
Nodding I open the zipper and pull out a pair of grey boxer briefs, they’re even the same brand as the ones he had ripped off me last week.  
Chuckling he takes them from me looking amused. “Thank you, little pet."  
"I hope you don't mind that I wore them to bed the last two nights."  
Grinning he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Oh, you have indeed. Delicious." His cock is standing proud already screaming for attention. "Come here, I want to be inside you."  
With that he lifts me into his arm and carries me upstairs to his bedroom. Placing me in the middle he quickly sheds his clothes and is between my spread legs. Grabbing my ankles he brings my legs up. "Hook them over my shoulder."  
I do and a moment later I feel the tip of his manhood against my dripping slit. "Ready?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
Smiling he slowly enters me. First he keeps a quite slow pace and I can feel my climax sneaking up on me. But I need more.  
"Please, Sir. Harder."  
"Your wish is my command, pet." He thrusts harder and faster and soon my head is hitting the headboard every time. Luckily the pillow is below me.  
We're both sweating and panting hard as we finally cum.

Spooning we lay there for a while in utter silence before he pulls back from me and lifts of the duvet. Curiously I turn my head and look what he's doing. Right then his fingers wander over my still a bit sore backside.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Very good, Sir. Thank you."  
"Not in pain?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Very well. Let’s have some dinner and then I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Such an impatient little pet!" He accentuates his words with a quite soft slap on my right ass cheek. "Are you hungry?"  
"Oh, yes. Like a wolf. Sir."  
"Good. I'll go downstairs and prepare everything. Come down in ten minutes."  
"Yes, Sir."

I wait for exactly ten minutes before I head downstairs. The table is already set up but there is only one dish. Confused I search for my bowl on the floor but it's nowhere to be seen. Right then Tom comes in from the kitchen lazily stroking himself. My brow immediately shoots up and on seeing me he starts laughing.  
Is that the surprise he has for me? His hard cock? Or do I have to suck him off again while he eats?  
Smiling at my still confused look he shifts the chair to the side and sits down, his right side to the table.  
"Come here little pet. Straddle me. I want to fuck you while we eat." Now both my brows shoot up. "Or would you like a spanking and no food?"  
That releases my stupor and I crawl over to him. Grabbing his thighs I slowly stand up. Straddling him I sink myself down until the tip of his cock is at my entrance. I hold in for a moment before I proceed letting his thick shaft part my lower lips and stretch my walls.  
Slightly moaning I rock my hips a bit which makes him moan as well.  
"Very good pet. Keep going and open your mouth."  
He reaches for the fork and fills it with a piece of salmon and rice before bringing it to my lips. It tastes really good and as he takes a bite himself I rotate my hips a bit faster.  
Alternating he feeds us both the fish but soon our climax nears and the food is forgotten. My hands are buried in his soft curls while I furiously rock my hips back and forth looking for more friction to get to my orgasm. His mouth nibbles, sucks and licks at my breasts while his hands firmly grab my ass. Finally he brings his hand between us and rubs my clit fast and hard. My walls are already growing tighter and I feel my climax lurking around the corner.  
"Cum for me, little pet!" The words I've been waiting for leave his lips and his teeth dig themselves into my hard nipple.  
My walls contracting hard around him I trigger his orgasm as well and I can feel his hot seed spread inside me.  
With hooded eyes we look at each other and start kissing. His thumb is still rubbing my clit until finally my orgasm has subsided. Grinning he brings his thumb up to his mouth and sucks it between his lips.  
"Hmm. Delicious. Sweet and salty at the same time. A bit like passion fruit actually. How appropriate."  
Deeply blushing a loud moan escapes me at his words. Damn, I'm quite sure he could make me orgasm by simply talking dirty to me in that voice.  
"Time to finish our dinner."  
His left hand holds me against him and he continues to feed me, his softening dick still buried inside me.

After dinner he orders me to go to my pillow and wait there for him. My impatience grows with every minute and I can't keep still.  
Finally he comes in from the hallway holding something in his hand. Curiously my head shoots up and I stare at the fabric in his arm.  
"So eager, my sweet little pet?" I nod my head and smile at him. "Not yet though. I haven't had my desert yet. On the sofa, legs spread."  
He hides the thing behind his back and waits for me to move. Reluctantly I creep over to the sofa and get into the desired position. He puts his surprise down next to the sofa where I can't see what it is and kneels down between my legs.  
"Don't come!" With that he gets between my legs and his tongue enters my pussy collecting our combined arousal inside me. His ministration goes on as he sucks my clit between his lips and gently bites it before taking the piercing between his teeth and tugging on it. I nearly cum but manage to suppress my orgasm by screaming as loud as I can.  
And then his mouth is gone suddenly leaving my pussy and folds throbbing with need. Fuck.  
"So fucking delicious." He gets up and passionately claims my lips. I can taste his cum as well as my own juices on his tongue and I actually kind of like our taste.  
"Maybe we should stay at home after all."  
Stay home? Where are we going? I don't really want to go out, I want to spend the evening in his arms his cock buried inside me.  
He leans down to the floor and grabs the stuff. The first thing he picks up are thin black laze panties. "Get up pet and put those on."  
Furrowing my brows I slowly stand and take them from him. Stepping into them I pull them up and cover my nakedness.  
"Turn for me little pet. - Beautiful. Now into attention." Kneeling onto the floor I stare at him as he picks up the other item. He holds it out before me and it's a black and red corset. It's absolutely beautiful.

He puts it in place and binds it really tightly at the back. My breasts are pushed up so high that my nipples are almost visible - but only almost.  
"Perfect. Everyone will stare at you. My beautiful little pet."  
Carefully I grab his leg and nuzzle my cheek to his thigh. "You want to know where we're going, don't you?" I nod my head, almost sure I don't quite want to hear the answer. "To Charles'. He's got a big party going today. Haven't you got an invitation as well?"  
Shaking my head, tears well up in my eyes. I don't want to be on my knees all evening in front of everybody. I always pitied those poor creatures and now I was one of them.  
"Shhhh. What is it little pet? You don't want to go?" Again I shake my head. "Well, I've already told Charles we would come."  
So the decision has been made already and I had no choice really. Again I grab his leg and nuzzle my face against him.  
"What is it sweet little pet?"  
"Please, I don't want to wear a leash." That would be a total disaster.  
"If you're a good pet and do what I tell you, we won't need a leash. So are you a good pet?"  
Eagerly nodding I get back into attention.  
"Yes, you are. Go and fix your make-up while I get changed. Not too much make-up though."  
Nodding I head for the hallway, on all fours of course, getting my handbag.

After about 15 minutes I'm ready and wait at the foot of the stairs for Tom sitting in attention. Soon he's coming down looking super-hot in a black suit and tuxedo with a white shirt beneath it and a red tie. The red of his tie seems to be exactly the same red as my corset.  
"You look amazing, little pet."  
"You too, Sir."  
"Come here." He holds out his hands and grabbing them he pulls me to my feet. "Let’s get you dressed."  
We walk over to the coatrack and he helps me into my long coat and heels. After he got into his shoes and jacket as well we go out to his car.

About half an hour later he parks the car near Charles' house. Looking at me he smiles "Why are you so nervous, little pet? You've been here before."  
"It's different, Sir."  
"Because you'll be on all fours?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"But you know you won't be the only pet in there, don't you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Don't worry. You'll be the most beautiful of them all." With that he gets out on his side of the car and walks over to my side. He helps me out and we head towards the entrance. Tom rings the doorbell and only seconds later Mike opens.  
"Good evening, Sir. Miss."  
I almost expect Tom to correct him saying something like "she's just my pet, don't bother talking to her" like I once heard some guy saying.  
Mike takes my coat after Tom has helped me out of it. Pleadingly I look at my master again but he just looks from my eyes to the floor and I find myself nodding lightly before stepping out of my shoes and going down to the floor.  
As Mike comes back and sees me down there he looks kind of surprised. Well, I've never been a pet before.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Tom has picked up my shoes and hands them to Mike.  
"Oh, yes, Sir. Very beautiful."  
My master steps next to me and lovingly pets my head.  
"Enjoy the evening."  
"Thanks Mike. I'm sure we will. Come pet."  
He's taking small steps and not too fast so I can easily stay by his side. Finally we enter the big room were the stage, bar and most people are. I get even closer to my master in order to hide behind him. Heading straight for the bar he orders some drinks for us, I can't quite hear him though as he’s speaking quietly.  
My eyes search the room while my arm automatically wraps around his ankle. My heart nearly stops when I see some other pets in the corner of the room. All chained to rings in the wall and bowls in front of them. Two are even sniffing at each other’s asses while their masters stand close by and laugh.  
Another one, a guy, is wearing a butt plug with hair at the end which makes it look like he has a tail. Other than that he is naked his genitals hanging down between his legs.  
And then I see a friend of mine. Lucy. We've met at the studio where we get our waxing, then here again. She also had nipple piercing in her way smaller breasts and also a clit piercing, to which, I notice, a thin chain is connected and that again is connected with one of the rings in the wall. She's wearing overt panties and a thin bra, so she's practically naked and everyone can see her breasts and pussy. Thankful for my quite descent clothes compared to most other pets I nuzzle my cheek against my master's calf.  
"Everything okay, little pet?"  
I nod and smile at him looking over to the corner with the other pets. Have they been always there? I have no idea – at least I’ve never noticed them before.  
"Come on, little pet. We'll look for a quiet corner."  
Staying close by his side I follow him to a spot near the stage but also a bit hidden.  
"Into attention, pet."  
Immediately getting into position I look up at him. To my surprise he holds a glass of what looks like champagne towards me. Questioningly I raise my eyebrow.  
"Go on. Or would you rather drink it from a bowl?"  
Shaking my head I grab it. For a moment I consider thanking him in the way he told me to but rubbing my face into his crotch right here???  
He seems to notice where my eyes lay and shakes his head lightly.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
I whisper im case he doesn't want me to speak but he seems happy with my behaviour as he gently pets my head.

A while later Susan comes towards us with her husband (and pet) Doug following her on a leash.  
"Hello, you two." She shakes Tom's head before petting my head. "She must have been a very good pet if you allow her alcohol. In fact I think she's the only sub in the whole room drinking something with alcohol in it."  
"Oh, yes. She's a very good little pet."  
I rest my head on his thigh and once more wrap my arm around his ankle.  
"Oh, and that's my pet. Say 'hi' Dougy."  
Doug goes up onto his knees, his hands under his chin and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. My eyes widen when see his cock. Poor Doug is wearing a thong but only his balls are covered by it. His cock is standing proud with a cockring around it and a plug in his slit. Tom seemed to have seen it as well as he asks "What has he done to deserve this?"  
"He can't seem to control his ejaculation lately."  
I look up at my master and see he's feeling with Doug.

While Tom and Susan talk, Doug and I sit by their side and listen whilst doing some people watching. My ears grow bigger as Susan tells Tom that I used to love having my tits bound and nipple clamps applied. Why on Earth does she have to tell him that?!  
"That sounds interesting."  
"Yeah, and she can wear them for ages. Can't you?"  
Accusingly I look up at her but of course Tom catches that look.  
"Is that a good pet?" I shake my head ashamed. "I think I'll have to punish you for that." I nod my head this time. "Up. Into attention!"  
Now?! My eyes widen in shock he can't do it here!  
"Since you seem to be so shy today, I think I'll expose you a little. Show you off a bit."  
WTF?! He steps around me and reaches his hands into the front of my corset. With a hard tug on each breast, he pulls them out of their hiding place and they are tightly pressed up underneath my chin supported by the corset beneath them. Now my pierced tits are free for everyone to see. I feel tears of shame roll down my cheeks. I literally can feel all their eyes on me or better my tits.  
In order to hide I want to go back on all fours but Tom stops me.  
"Don't be so shy. You're the most beautiful thing here. You'll stay in that position until I order you otherwise!"  
Ashamed I direct my eyes to the floor before me blinking my tears away.  
"Wow! Those new piercings are absolutely beautiful. Where did you get those, Jenny?"  
I raise my eyes to my master who's smiling at me. He nods slightly signalising me that I should answer.  
"They were a gift from my master, Lady Susan."  
Tenderly he places a hand on my shoulder before running it over my cleavage till it covers my entire left breast then he squeezes lightly. Immediately a wave of arousal washes through me but only until I remember where I am and that I'm half naked.

They continue talking about different kinds of punishment and finally Tom tells her about my strategy when being ignored. All the time I sit there in attention, my eyes to the floor as I don't want to look in the faces staring at me.  
They have reduced their talking to a mere whisper and I can't understand any longer what they are talking about.  
Out of the crowd I suddenly hear a familiar voice and involuntarily my eyes wander in the direction of the voice. The last time I heard it he was shouting at me "Stay here you fucking slut! I'm not done with you yet and that tight little hole of yours! You'll regret leaving me like that!"  
Shuddering I automatically cuddle against my master who immediately notices that there's something wrong.  
"What is it little pet? Are you cold?" Shaking my head Tom's words come to my mind "If we ever meet him, you have to tell me." Should I really tell him? I don't want him to make a scene. But on the other hand it was an order and my body belongs to him now, so I wrap my hand around his leg and nuzzle my face against his thigh.  
"What is it, little pet? Speak."  
"Sir, do you remember that bath we took on our first weekend? You asked me to tell you when we see a specific person."  
A slightly worried look appears on his face then he nods knowingly. "Thank you for telling me. Actually Susan just told me about him." Tom looked over in his direction, so that was why they were whispering earlier.  
The doctors and nurses at the hospital had wanted to call the police but I had somehow managed to convince them not to - I still don't know how I did that - instead I asked them to call Susan. She had looked after me for some days until I finally felt better.

Tom's eyes suddenly darken and he takes a step forward and one to the side so I am behind him.  
"Lady Susan, would you take my pet to the bathroom and fix her clothes?"  
"Of course."  
"Wait for me in the chill-out lounge then." Then addressing me "You'll do whatever Lady Susan orders you to. Understood?"  
I nod and watch him walking over to Charles.  
"Come on, Jenny." I quickly turn and follow Susan to the bathroom.

Doug is waiting outside while Susan helps me on my feet.  
"Do you like being his pet?" She asks while untying the upper part of the corset and stuffing my tits back in it.  
"Yes. He's a really good master."  
"That's good." She ties it again and I think it's even tighter than before. "Do you need to pee?"  
"Yes. Thank you Lady Susan." I pull down my panties and sit down.  
"Some more new piercings as I see."  
Smiling I spread my legs a bit more to give her a better view. "Yes. That one even has his name on it."  
"You got into trouble last week as I heard? And, well, still can see."  
Just nodding I flush the toilet before pulling my panties back up.  
"Wash your hands and then we'll go."

We head along the hallway to the tea room which has a huge open chimney in it and is used as chill-out lounge for those who want to retreat from the party for a bit. Apart from us the room is empty. Susan sits down into an armchair near the fire and we sit at her sides. Poor Doug's cock is almost purple by now.  
The door opens and I expect my master to come in. Would I be a dog I would be wagging my fucking tail in anticipation.  
But it's only Toby, the gynaecologist, and his wife Camile. On seeing me there a huge smile spreads across his face and both of them come over to us.  
"Hello, Susan. How are you?"  
"Toby. Nice to meet you."  
"You've got two pets now?"  
"I'm only looking after her until her master comes back."  
"Well, do you think she could talk with Camile for a bit? I want her to get some piercings bit she's so afraid and I thought Jenny could calm her about that."  
Susan looks at me questioningly and I shrug my shoulders. It's not my decision.  
"Yes, I guess that's okay. Go over to the sofa back there."  
Nodding I crawl towards Camile first and we both head to the sofa. Susan and Toby are watching as we sit down onto it.

Camile is a bit shy and doesn't really say anything.  
"So what do you want to know?"  
Her eyes look into mine and she whispers in a thin voice "Did it hurt?"  
"Which one?"  
"Do you have more than the ones in your nipples? I mean they look absolutely amazing but that surely hurts like shit."  
"Well, I've also got one in my mound and one in my clit. Didn't he tell you? And yes it hurt but they use ice spray to ease the pain."  
"In your clit?!" She nearly screams which draws Toby's attention to us.  
"Yes, that was way more painful. But you can also get one in the hood of the clit that's less painful. And also not every clit can be pierced. But honestly, if you don't want it then he shouldn't force you."  
"I want but, I'm just so afraid."  
"I already gave him the card from the studio where I got mine, just go there. She's really good and explains everything as..."  
"Have you seen her nipple piercings earlier?" Tom's dark voice startles me.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Do you want to see the rest as well?" Raising one brow I look at my master curiously. When did he come in?  
Unsure about what to say she looks at her master who’s standing next to Tom. He only shrugs his shoulders and she finally nods.  
"Okay." He sits down behind me pulling my back against his front. "Take off your panties, sweet little pet."  
Slowly shoving them down my legs he takes them from me and puts them into his pocket.  
"Spread your legs pet. Wider. She wants to see you."  
Camile's jaw drops as she slowly lowers her face between my legs.  
"Touch her if you want." I can feel Tom's cock twitching at my back as he says that but he doesn't have to say it twice and Camile's fingers start to explore my pussy.  
"Lift your arms pet, put them behind my neck."  
A slight whimper escapes me as Camile tugs at the clit piercing carefully.  
"Do you like what you see?" Toby's voice comes from somewhere behind us and she lifts her head and nods. "Don't you think you should thank Jenny for showing you?"  
Again she nods. "Then lick her pussy until she comes."  
Slightly shocked I look back at Tom who only smiles at me and nods. "Whenever you're ready pet."

Camile starts by tracing her tongue over my outer folds, then she moves to the inner ones and finally she sucks at my clit. I'm firmly wrapped in in Tom's left arm which he put around my waist. His right hand, however, kneads my breasts quite roughly.  
Soon I'm close and I squirm in his arms. He starts nibbling at my ear and neck and as he once more pinches my nipple through the fabric while Camile sucks at my clit I fall over the edge moaning loudly.

In my post-orgasmic haze I press my head against Tom's firm chest while I struggle to control my breathing.  
"Thank you Camile." Tom kisses the back of her hand then wraps me even tighter in his arm. His right hand is now on my head and strokes through my hair.  
"How are you feeling, little pet?"  
"Great, Sir. Thank you."  
He moves his hand down my body and after stroking my thighs for a bit the fingers wander to the spot where both thighs meet. Before I can quite process what is happening he pushes two fingers into me but not for long. He only strokes one circle over my walls and pulls them back out. Confused I shift my head a bit to look at him and he just grins as he sucks his fingers into his mouth.  
"So fucking delicious. Can you feel how much I want you?" He roughly thrusts his hips against me, his hard cock pressing against my butt.  
"Then take me, Sir. Please."  
A low growl escapes his lips and his hips automatically thrust against me once more.  
"Not now, pet." He takes my panties from his pocket and hands them to me. Reluctantly I put them back on. When I'm dressed again I look at him and his serious expression slightly worries me.  
"Sir?" Kneeling before him I get closer to him resting my head on his thigh.  
He looks at me and smiles. "You have to be a strong girl now. I know you've been a dominant before. Susan told me you were quite good at it."  
What the hell is he playing at?!  
"We'll go out there now and Charles will hold a speech. He'll call someone familiar onto the stage who'll have his debut as sub. And you're gonna be one of the dominants." Furrowing my brows I look at him. "Can you do that?"  
"I don't know, Sir."  
"Well, then, I'll order you to be a dominant tonight. Stand up." He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "And now, come with me."  
He leads me back to the big room right next to the stage where Charles already seems to be waiting for us. As he sees us he nods briefly at Tom who nods back and then walks onto the stage. I have no idea what is going on, not until Charles starts his speech.

"Dominants and submissives, once again welcome to my house. Before we take care of tonight’s debuts I want to say something.  
In our relationships as dominants we have several privileges with our subs, pets, slaves or whatever. We tell them what we want and they do it. Simple.  
Nevertheless this only works when we also take care of our obligations. Obligations to those who trust us with their pleasure, their dignity, their pain, sometimes even their lives.  
However, when this trust is broken it often gets complicated.  
At the beginning of our relationships we usually talk, this is important for both parties involved as we agree or disagree to our limits. But a talk like that is useless if we don't respect each other and each other's limits.  
We expect our subs to respect us but how can they do that and trust us when we don't respect them? Respect is a very important principle in all dom/sub relationships.  
Tonight I have heard of someone breaking the trust of his sub in a most despicable way. If a safe word is uttered and the dom keeps going nevertheless that's the worst thing that can happen. And when in addition bodily harm is done to a sub who trusted his or her dom that's worth punishing."  
No matter if dom or sub everybody applauds except for me and Tom. He holds my shaking hands in his and gives me a reassuring smile. Then Charles continues:  
"Mr. Roy Bain come over here."  
A girl standing close to us, a sub obviously, hisses and her eyes water as do mine. Looking at Tom then at her I grab her hand and squeeze it lightly, my eyes asking silently "you too?" She just nods briefly and I squeeze her hand harder.

For a moment nothing happens then in the far corner of the room a circle forms and as he steps towards the stage people part in front of him. Finally he goes up the stairs to Charles, slightly nervous as it looks.  
"Roy, do you know why I called you up here?"  
"I have no idea." His voice is stern but his hands are slightly shaking.  
"What do you do when your sub uses a safe word?"  
"I stop, of course."  
"Do you really? Well, do you currently have a sub?"  
"Yes. And no."  
"Jenny come up here, please."  
I swallow hard and look at Tom who's nodding encouragingly at me. Taking a deep breath I take the few steps onto the stage and before I'm even up there Roy hisses "You aren't telling me you believe that slut more than me?"  
I flinch at his words but to my surprise more girls make their way towards the stage which gives me strength. I step closer to him and look him in the eyes before I slap him across his stupid face.  
"You go girl!" Someone shouts but I don't quite realise anything anymore. My eyes fill with tears as the memories come back to me. I wish Tom was standing next to me and holding me.  
"Did you use a safe word with him and he ignored it?" Charles asks.  
"Yes. More than once. And he hurt me so much that I had to go to the hospital." I'm surprised by the firmness of my voice.  
"She's a lying bitch. Get me a cane and I teach her a lesson!"  
"You shut up! You piece of shit!" Charles shouts at him and grabs his arms. Before he knows what happens he's tied to the hook in the ceiling. When he's done Charles looks at me gesturing to the different floggers, canes, etc. "Do us the honour."  
Insecure I look over to Tom who almost unnoticeably nods.  
Standing in front of the tools I can't quite decide what to use then another memory comes to my mind: him caning me without any particular reason only because he fancied it. The welts were on my butt for over a week.  
So a cane it will be. I take a long, black one and step to Roy's side while Charles tugs Roy's pants down.  
"Good choice." Charles comments but I barely hear him. My heart is beating fast and I hear my blood rushing through my body. Closing my eyes I swing out and bring the cane to his now naked butt. An ear-piercing scream comes from Roy but I don't stop. I can't. After about 15 he's still screaming and I stop with the fast pace I've used so far.  
When I bring it down on him once more I aim for the cleft between his buttocks and his thighs which makes him scream even louder.  
"SHUT" Slap "THE" Slap "FUCK" Slap "UP!"  
From somewhere I hear someone say "Yes, sister" as I keep going. Yes, I've been a dominant before but I've never enjoyed hitting someone until this very moment but it's got nothing sexual about it for me, it's just pure hate and anger. Tears start to run down my eyes and as Susan's hand lands on my shoulder I stop and step back. Charles takes the cane from me and says "Well done."  
I practically run down the stage and throw myself at my master who's only too happy to welcome me back in his arms. Pressing my face into his chest I hear the slaps and screams continuing, so Susan has taken over. Tom's arms are firmly wrapped around me and I couldn't move if I wanted to, but that's good. His huge hands stroke my body gently and he places soft kisses onto my head.  
Eventually my tears stop and I look up at my master who's proudly smiling down at me.  
Susan is suddenly beside us and runs her fingers over my slightly wet cheeks. "Good job, lovely." I somehow manage to smile at her.  
"Okay, so after the spanking you guys know what happens. But in this case I only want man up here." We hear Charles announce.  
Curiously I watch as the guy I saw earlier as pet in the corner, the one with the butt plug, walks up to the stage followed by nearly ten other male subs and some doms, most of them gay.  
Roy is released from the hook and bent over a stool. The first guy in line is a dominant, an ex of a friend, and she once told me he could be quite cruel. He positions himself behind Roy and as he enters him there's another loud scream.  
Automatically I turn my head around and burry my face once more in Tom's chest. I really don't want to see that.  
"Let’s go home, sweet pet." He whispers in my ear and I quickly nod.  
Wrapping his hand around my waist we head to the exit.

On our way out a lot of people nod appreciative at me and I try to smile, at least a bit.  
Finally we're at the entrance and Mike quickly brings our stuff. But as I want to put my shoes on I begin to shudder heavily and my knees buckle. Thankfully Tom and Mike are both at my side to catch me. My eyes stare into nothing and I don't quite realise anymore what's going on. I hear them talk but don't really understand them. Tom picks me up finally and carries me down the stairs towards his car. Automatically I put my head onto his chest.  
Mike has followed us and opens the car door, so Tom can put me in. He thanks Mike and buckles me up before taking my face into his hands.  
"Shhhh. Little pet. What's wrong? Can you tell me?" I don't react I just continue staring at nothing. "I'll take you home with me, okay? - Or should I bring you to your place?"  
I want to say something but I can't. He kisses my cheek gently before closing my door and getting into the driver's seat.  
When we are at his I still can't move or talk but silent tears are running down my face. Tom picks me up again and carries me into his house, up the stairs and finally puts me down onto the bed.  
"Please look at me, pet. - Gosh, you're scaring me. - Should I call a doctor?"  
Finally I manage to move, at least a bit, and I shake my head.  
"Okay. I'll take your clothes off now, okay?" A brief nod as the tears continue to fall.

After he's got me naked he takes his clothes off as well and then carries me over to the bathroom. Putting me onto the toilet he gets my tooth brush and like a zombie I open my mouth so he can brush my teeth. At some point I pee and he cleans me afterwards.  
Finally he puts me into the bed pulling the covers over me. He disappears for a few moments again but soon slips into the bed next to me. He tugs me in his arms and presses our bodies firmly together whispering "I'm here. Everything good. My perfect little pet. Shhhh." He keeps going like that for a while, occasionally placing a kiss on my forehead or on my cheek. I start to feel better, strangely enough it's the feeling of the warm leather of my collar that finally soothes me and the tears stop running. No idea what that was, though.  
At some point I fall asleep...


	9. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom presents Jenny with a interesting challenge. Can she master it?

Saturday morning I wake with a weird feeling, no idea what exactly though. Tom's arm is wrapped around my waist, his hand on my back.  
Blinking my eyes I take in his still sleeping frame. His long eyelashes make him look so cute when he's sleeping. For a while I just lay there and watch him sleeping until he blinks his eyes.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, Sir. And good morning to you, too." Feeling bold I reach for his crotch, he is semi-hard already as I begin to stroke him slowly. His jaw drops open and his eyes roll back into his head.  
"Naughty...little...pet!" Firmly gripping my wrist he stops me. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you."  
"I was really worried about you. What was that?"  
"I'm sorry, Sir. And I don't really know. I guess I was a bit scared of myself. I didn't think I was capable of doing that. It actually felt okay."  
He just looks at me before passionately kissing me. We kiss for several minutes until he withdraws. "Lets take a bath. Come on."  
I slowly roll off the bed and crawl on all fours towards the bathroom. Tom is right at my side and playfully smacks my soft ass cheeks.  
"Let in the water, pet."   
Obeying him I turn around to look at him which is a mistake as he sits on the toilet and tries to pee with his raging hard-on. It looks so funny that I can't stop the giggle coming out of me. Immediately his expression changes and he's looking at me strictly.  
I press both my hands onto my mouth to silence myself. He raises a brow at me, so I quickly turn around getting into punishment and showing him my dripping cunt. Quietly I stay in position and wait for his instructions. He flushes the toilet and soon stands behind me.  
"Hmm? What an inviting view! But I think I'll punish you later. Get into the tub."  
I actually also need to pee so I look at him pleadingly.  
"You need to pee, don't you?" I nod. "Not now. Can you hold it a bit longer?" Shrugging my shoulders I nod again. "Good."

A few moments later we're sitting in the tub, his front pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around my waist. His huge hands are slowly rubbing some body wash into my skin. Without any warning one of his hands is between my legs and rubs my folds. "Can't wait to fuck your tight cunt." Two fingers enter me and I nearly cum.   
As soon as he has started he stops again. Carefully he takes the collar off of me and puts it onto the side of the tub.   
Over my shoulder I grin at him before rolling around and pressing my tits against his firm abs. Raising his brows he looks at me. Smiling even wider at him I cuddle against his chest while grabbing his hips for support. It takes a moment for him to relax but he soon wraps an arm around me and with the other one he strokes my head.  
Like that we stay for quite a while till he finally speaks "You know, since last night I can't get an image out of my head."  
"What is it?” A thought crossing my mind I quickly add “But I can't spank you or something like that!"  
"No, it's not that. Although I really want you to be the dominant some time. But no. It's something Susan said and you didn't seem to be so happy about it."  
"Oh, you mean the clamps?"  
"Oh, yes. Is that okay if we try that?"  
"I don't know. Is it, Sir?"  
"You're okay? You don't need to take it easy? Because after last night I wasn't sure how to, well, treat you."  
"Everything perfect, Sir. Anything you want."  
"In that case get out of the tub, bend over and grab your ankles."  
Biting my lower lip I practically jump up and out of the water. I stay on the small carpet in front of the tub and do what he's told me. I'm not even in position when I already feel him behind me.  
"That's a very good pet. Oh, by the way..."  
His fingers fasten the collar around my neck again before he steps behind me again. His fingers work their way up my spine starting at my neck. He brushes them over my butt and eventually he teases my folds. A whimper escapes me as he gently rubs my already oversensitive clit.  
"My beautiful pet. Mine." With that he enters me with two of his long fingers stroking them over my most sensible areas. "Always so wet for me."  
He keeps stroking my insides till I'm close to orgasming but just before I do he stops and pulls out. Before I can stifle it, a disappointed moan escapes me.  
"What was that little pet?"  
"Please, Sir. I need to come around your thick cock. Please, Sir. Would you please fuck me? Hard?!"  
"Hmm?!" His fingers keep teasing my folds. "Hard? I don't want you to fall over."  
"Please, Sir."  
His fingers part my folds and before I know what is happening he enters me with one hard thrust and I do nearly fall over but he just in time grabs my hips and holds me against him. For a moment he holds still letting me adjust but then he starts fucking me and it nearly feels like he wants to fuck right through me. Our wet bodies slapping together make obscene noises. It's a short but intense fuck, my full bladder making it even more so, and after a few minutes we both come hard.  
As soon as he pulls out I slowly go down on all fours, turn around and look at him with big eyes. Getting a towel he leans down over me and rubs me dry.  
"Good pet. Now go to the bed, on your back and take the nipple piercings out."  
Pleadingly I look from him to the toilet and smiling he nods at me.

Five minutes later I'm on his bed, legs spread and piercings on the bedside table. Tom has just disappeared saying he needed to get something from his "torture chambers" which made both of us grin.   
Not long after that he's back hiding something behind his back. Curiously I look at him and wait for instructions. Grinning mischievously he walks to the foot end of the bed and stops between my legs.  
"Spread your legs wider, little pet. - Very good. Now tug on your clit piercing."  
My eyes widen but I do as I'm told and a loud moan escapes me.  
"That's my good pet. Tug harder and pinch your nipples with your other hand."  
Does he want me to kill myself?! Fuck! I moan loudly trying not to cum.  
"Shit. You're so fucking beautiful." He drops the stuff he held behind his back on the bed. My eyes grow bigger as I see what he got. There are two nipple clamps, something that looks like a short chain and a metal cock ring. Licking his lips he reaches for the cock ring and puts it on himself shoving it down over his semi-hard dick.  
"Ehehehe. You like that, don't you?" Eagerly nodding I feel myself blushing. "Good. Here's what we'll do: I'll fuck you and if you cum first I'll have to punish you, hard." I raise an eyebrow, he can do that anytime. "But to make it a challenge for you: if I cum first you'll get to dominate me for a the whole day tomorrow and I'll be your slave. How does that sound?"  
"Challenge accepted Sir. But you're not playing fair." I look down at the silver metal against his pink cock.  
"Am I not? Well, I make the rules." Grinning widely he kneels down between my legs and grabs the nipple clamps which look a bit like exotic flowers. One after the other he puts them on my hard nipples. "Beautiful. And. Now turn around."  
I shift rolling onto my front. A light moan escapes me as the clamps rub against the sheets. It's really not fair. To make it even harder for me he puts two pillows beneath my hips changing the angle to his advantage.  
"Hands next to your head, little pet."  
Right when they are where he wants them I feel his hard, hot dick part my folds. He goes really slowly, filling me to the hilt and then dragging his thick manhood out to the tip before going back in. I climb higher and higher.  
He keeps going for ages and every time he rubs over my g-spot I nearly come but somehow I manage not too. His body lies on top of mine, only his hips are moving. His fingers are interwoven with mine and he places gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders.  
Once again he pulls out but instead of going slowly back in he thrusts so hard that the bed is creaking beneath us. Like that he continues and I start moaning and grunting even louder than before, as does he.  
However, somehow I manage to hold my climax back while the first tears start to roll down my face.  
"Damn, little pet. Your so fucking tight. Don't you want to cum for your master?"  
Slightly shaking my head I press out another moan. His hand moves down my arm, down the side of my body and between my legs while his thrusts grow faster. For him it also must be quite painful by now but he furiously keeps pumping into me while his fingers rub my clit.  
"Cum pet. Now!"  
I really want to but I don't. He must be so close, so every time he thrusts in I contract my walls around him which makes him scream.  
"Stop that, pet. Or you'll pay for it!" Well, I'll probably pay for not obeying him anyway as I didn't cum on his command, so WTF!  
He thrusts back in and suddenly stops. "Shit! I should have made breakfast before doing this. Wouldn't I be starving..." He pulled out and rammed back in me while tugging at my clit piercing. But I only scream his name as loud as I can. "Fuck it! But if you cum as well our deal is off!"  
Wanting to protest I turn my head as he once more pulls out and then thrusts full force back in. His body spasms on top of mine while he empties himself into me. His fingers dig into my hips while he still comes. It almost takes five minutes until his cock softens and stops twitching inside me and I'm filled with his semen.  
Inhaling deeply he rolls to the side totally exhausted while my pussy aches for relief. His eyes meet mine as he reaches down to his still semi-hard dick and pulls off the cock ring.  
"Does that mean I'll..."  
"Yes, pet. But today you're still mine and when I'm done with you tonight you'll probably wish you had obeyed me! Now go downstairs and make breakfast."  
"Yes, Sir." I shift and roll off the bed.  
"Hang on. One more thing." He gets the chain I've seen earlier. "Into attention!"   
He tugs on the clamps quite roughly before connecting the chain to them. It's pretty heavy and as I can see now there are about ten little bells connected to it.  
"Now go! I'm hungry."  
Going back down in all fours the bells ring quite loudly.   
"What do you want, Sir?"  
"Surprise me."  
"May I stand while preparing it, Sir?"  
"Yes, of course." He grabs his book from the bedside table and starts reading.  
"Should I bring it up when I'm done, Sir?"  
"No. Just get me."

Half an hour later the table is set up and I head upstairs, making a hell of noise with those bells, to get him. All the time I've made breakfast I was thinking about how Sunday would go. I'm kind of dreading it but at the same time totally looking forward to him being my slave.  
As I enter the bedroom he sits with his back on the headboard focused on his book. Crawling over to him I nuzzle my face against his thigh and finally he looks at me.  
"Are you ready?"  
I nod and start heading back. Soon he's by my side and at the top of the stairs he suddenly bends down and picks me up. Once down the stairs he puts me back down and we go over to the dining room.   
"Wow, that smells fantastic. Where is your bowl, little pet? Are you not hungry?"  
"I thought you would feed me, Sir."  
"No. Get your bowl."

After we've eaten he gets up and walks behind me.  
"You're always so fucking wet for me, pet. Great. Now, I think you've got some punishment to take."  
Without hesitation I get into position showing him my wet pussy. His cum still drying on my thighs I inhale deeply in anticipation.  
"Stay right there. I'll be back in a sec."  
With my cheek pressed to the floor I wait for him to come back, my walls already growing tighter. It feels like ages until I hear him come back in.  
"That's a good pet."   
Suddenly his fingers are on me, to be exact, on my pussy parting my folds.  
"Remember, you won't come!"  
"Yes, Siiiiiir!" He slowly pushed two huge love eggs into my tight tunnel.  
"Very well. Now get up and get dressed." He drops my bag next to me and as I turn my head to look at him he's got a huge grin on his face. Bastard!  
"You want to me to go for a run? With these inside me?!"  
"Yes, pet. Or would you rather go down to the 'chamber of torture' as you put it."  
Considering it I finally shake my head as he'll probably do that anyway when I'll cum. And running with love eggs inside me, I most certainly will. He's not playing fair again but tomorrow I'll have my revenge. 

After I've quickly got dressed we head out the door. We're running quite fast and with every single step the hard plastic inside me rubs over my g-spot and finally after about half an hour of torture I cum midst running. I immediately stop as I feel my knees buckling. Luckily there's a bench close by and I bend over it placing my palms flat onto the seat while my orgasm continues. Luckily I manage to stay quiet and not draw too much attention on me.  
Tom is right behind me his fingers pressed against the soaked fabric of my shorts. He leans forward and whispers into my ear "You're a very naughty, little pet. Orgasming in the middle of the park. I think that deserves a hard spanking, you little slut."  
His lips gently touch my ear as he says that and I immediately cum again. Tsking me he looks around us and, as there is no-one in sight, he slaps me on the butt. Stepping behind me he presses his erection against my butt. Steadying me he grabs my hips so for any spectators it might look like I have a cramp and he's helping me.  
"Can you feel how hard you make me, little pet. Come on, lets go home."  
Nodding I look over my shoulder at him and in an even faster pace we run back to his house. I'm totally out of breath once we're there and my next climax is already right in front of me.  
Tom unlocks the door and as soon as we're both inside and have pulled off our shoes he lifts me off the ground and carries me over to the sofa. Before sitting down, he puts me down next to the sofa. As soon as he's positioned to his liking he pulls down my shorts and panties and takes me over his lap, my pants gathering at my ankles.  
It doesn't take long and the first slap lands on my butt. Fighting not to cum I gasp loudly. Blow after blow lands on my sweaty skin and I can feel him growing harder against my belly.  
"Filthy" slap "little" slap "pet!"  
He keeps going till we've reached 53 then he finally stops. Tears are streaming down my face but not because of the spanking. I actually quite enjoyed that. My orgasm is right there but I don't want to be swept away again without permission.  
He's heavily panting as well and soon his fingers are between my legs tugging the love eggs out of me.  
"Damn! I hardly can pull those out of you. You're close, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Sir!" My voice sounds like I'm in severe pain.  
"Dirty whore, coming in the middle of the park without permission."  
"Sir, please don't call me that."   
"Okay. Sorry. But still!"  
"Please Sir I can't hold it much longer. Please!"  
He gets out from beneath me and his hands soon grab my ankles. Tugging me backwards until my feet touch the ground he slaps me again, hard, before entering me roughly.  
He only thrusts four times before hissing "Cum!" and as I do he does as well, shooting his hot seed into me.  
After we've both come down again he tugs my shirt over my head and unclasps by bra.   
"Lets take a shower."

I'm drying myself off while he leaves for the bedroom. When he returns I've just finished. My collar is in his hand and without him saying anything I get into attention waiting for him to put it on me again.  
Once it is in place he runs his fingers over my nipples. The piercings still lay on the bedside table and without them I kind of feel "naked".  
"Those clamps looked lovely on you. Do you think you can stand them again for a while?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Great. Go downstairs to your pillow. I'll be right with you."  
I head for the stairs and make my way to the corner of the living room. Right next to my pillow is a bowl with water which makes me smile. Turning my head to make sure he isn't right behind me I take it in my hands and lift it to my mouth.   
Just when I've set it down I hear him coming downstairs as well and lie down on my back spreading my legs, so the first thing he'll see when he comes in will be my pussy.  
"That's a nice view. Nevertheless into attention, little pet."  
In the blink of an eye I'm up on my knees pushing my heaving breasts towards him while admiring his body. He's only dressed in tight boxer shorts and nothing else. Delicious. Lifting the nipple clamps off the table he comes towards me. Carefully he puts them back in place. Once done he slaps my left breast gently to make it bounce which makes the bells on the chain still connected to them ring.  
"So fucking perfect. Oh, by the way... Stay right there."  
With long strides he heads down the corridor leaving me dumbfounded.

When he comes back he's got a rope in his hand and before I quite know what is happening he binds my tits tightly with skilled fingers.

His cock is hard pressing against the fabric of his shorts as he tugs me towards him with the makeshift harness.  
"Lets watch a movie. On the sofa pet!"  
While I make myself comfortable, he gets a DVD from his collection and turns on the telly. When he sits down next to me the Ghostbusters theme starts and I can't stop giggling.  
"What's so funny? It's a classic." As he tugs hard on the chain connecting my trapped nipples I finally stop and cuddle against him.  
Like that we sit there and watch silently. At some point he grabs the blanket and wraps us both in it.

The movie is almost over when the doorbell rings. Raising his brow he wraps the blanket around him and heads for the door while I hide on the sofa curling up into a ball. To my shock I hear him from the hallway saying to whoever it is "Come in for a moment."  
"Okay. But I don't want to disturb you," another male voice answers.  
"No, no. We are just watching a movie."  
"We?"  
"Yeah. Want something to drink?"  
"Just some water, thank you."  
To my horror their voices come closer, so I curl up even more.  
"I actually just wanted to talk to you about the premier on Thursday."  
Relieved I hear them talking in the dining room. From there I won't be visible as long as I hide on the sofa. I listen to them talking about what Tom will be wearing, who will be there, bla, bla, bla. But then my blood freezes.  
"Do you have a new pet, Tom?"  
"What?"  
"The pillow and the bowl."  
"Uhm, yes."  
"What is it? A dog?"  
"Ahm. Sure."  
"Oh, great. I love dogs. Where is it?"  
"My sister's looking after it over the weekend." I can hear his discomfort.  
"What a shame. But who's 'we' then?"  
"What?"  
"You said 'we are watching a movie'."  
"Did I?"  
"Tom, it's okay if you've got a girlfriend. Your fans will learn how to deal with that."  
"Who said I..."  
"One, her running shoes are standing next to yours. Two, you two got papped in the park running together."  
"Oh."  
Damn, damn, damn, damn!!!  
"Is she going to the premier with you?"  
"Well, if we're running together doesn't mean we're..."  
"Tom, I know you. On the pics it looks like she's got a cramp and you're helping her. But, well, lets just say your shorts looked a bit tighter when you continued running. It's okay if you guys are just fucking. I don't care."  
"Luke, please."  
"What? You're just a man after all. So, is she here? I'd like to meet her."  
"Yes. But it's a bad time, now. I'll introduce you another time."  
"Alright. So much for 'watching a movie'. I'll be off. Have fun. See you on Thursday."

He brings him out and moments later is standing in the door.  
"That was close, pet." Stepping around the sofa I roll onto my back presenting myself to him. "You look so hot. Are you still good with those?" He gently tugs on one of the clamps.  
"Yes, Sir."  
He's growing harder every second so it's no wonder when he orders me to get on all fours on the sofa. And I'm not even in position when his thick cock forces it's way into my wet cunt.

After we've both come he turns off the telly and lifts me into his arms. Cuddling against him I look up at his face which has a devilish grin on it and, as he passes the staircase leading up for the one leading down, I know why. I raise my brow questioningly at him and he just laughs.  
Finally we enter the chamber of torture and he puts me down in front of the huge wooden x-shaped cross.  
"Stand back against the cross and lift your arms."  
I want to protest. What have I done to deserve a punishment? But if I protest, I know I'll only make it worse, so I step back and press my back and butt against the cold wood. As soon as I raise my arms he grabs them and brings them to the fastenings on the two bars. Next he kneels down in front of me and roughly grabs my ankles, one by one, and also fixes them to the wood.  
"Beautiful, little pet. With those lovely tits. But you're a disobedient, little pet." Accusingly I look at him which only makes him chuckle. "Oh, yes you are. I told you to cum and you didn't."  
"After telling me not to cum?!" I snarl at him which I immediately know was a bad idea.  
"So eager for a punishment, are we? Well, I don't want to hear a single sound but as I know you, that's not your strength." He turns and heads over to a dresser where he opens the top drawer and brings out a ring gag. "That will help you."  
With skilled fingers he puts it in place without trapping my hair in it. Once it is in place he takes a step back and looks at me. "Perfect. Now listen! You won't cum, no matter what I do. If you do we'll go for the little bigger butt plug this time. As you can't speak you'll click your fingers to use a safe word. One hand yellow, two hands red. Okay?"  
Nodding my eyes take in his growing erection and once more I think tomorrow I'll have my revenge. "You're an amazing pet, you know? Maybe I'll just keep you in this room forever."  
Both my brows shoot up. "Coming with me so willingly. I know you want it too. You'll be my own personal sex slave. And you're never going to leave me again, right?"  
Furrowing my brows I look at him slightly confused.  
"You'll stay here forever." His voice sounds a bit cold and I'm actually slightly scared but nonetheless I lightly shake my head.  
"You won't! But you don't have any other choice, you little slut! Making me hard for you and then wanting to leave?! No, no. You'll stay here, suck me off and spread your lovely legs for me whenever I want you to! Oh, yes!" He runs his fingers over my body which makes me shudder lightly. "So beautiful. Those lovely tits, those eyes and that cunt." With the last words he pushes two fingers into me roughly. "God. And that's the proof that you want to stay as well." He brings his soaked fingers to my face and sticks them into my mouth. "Lick them clean!"  
He knows I hate that why is he doing this then? Again I slightly shake my head.  
"No?! Disobedient, little pet. I guess I have to teach you a lesson." He pulls his fingers from my mouth and brings them to his own licking my juices off them. "Hmm. Delicious." Winking at me he walks over to the dresser again this time opening the second drawer and bringing out a riding crop. He's already on his way back to me when he stops and turns around again. This time he brings out two items. First I don't realise what they are but then I see it's a small vibrator and a remote control. He puts the latter onto the nearby table and with the other two he comes over to me.  
"Will you stay here?"  
I'm still not sure what he wants from me. Is he playing? If so, he's doing it really well, but he's a brilliant actor after all. Again I shake my head and he brings the crop down onto my mound quite hard. "Why not? Is my cock not long enough for you? I don't want to hurt you but if you try to leave me, I will! And that's a promise!" It's his tone this time that scares me, really scares me.   
His facial expression turns to ice and he brings the leather down on my body furiously, alternating from my tits to my arms to my legs. I actually start shaking in fear and click the fingers of my right hand.  
He stops and looks at me questioningly and when a thin smile spreads over his face I know that he's just playing. Good. I nod briefly and he continues to slap me.  
"You don't want me. I know that. Am I not good enough for you?" He stops hitting me and steps closer bringing us face to face, then his tongue enters my mouth and I start to play with it. "See. It's not too hard is it?" Again I shake my head. "So, will you stay?" And another head shake.  
"Then I will chain you up in here and whenever I want to I'll use you like a fuck-doll. Is that what you want?" No, I don't. "I can make you feel so good, you know?!" He pushes the mini-vibrator into me and steps back. He grabs the remote and turns it on. "If you'll cum that means you'll stay. Understood?" Playing along I open my eyes in shock. Then his fingers turn the switch and the real torture begins.  
He eventually sits down onto the table pulling his dick out and stroking it lazily while I fight against the orgasm which is trying to grab me. After a while he turns the device up on the next level and a muffled scream escapes me. Grinning he gets up, his heavy cock so hard it actually touches his belly. "We can end this now you only have to agree to stay!" Sullen I shake my head again. "No? But you will agree." He switches to the next level and brings the crop down onto my throbbing clit. But somehow I manage to contain myself and don't come - yet. He starts to get himself of rubbing his dick furiously only about two feet away from me and only a few minutes later he shoots his hot seed all over my flushed body, even into my hair. "You're mine. And mine alone. Understood?!"  
Tears are running down my face and my muscles are contracting and I know I can't hold it much longer but with my last strength I manage to shake my head again. "Bitch!" He turns it up again, to the highest setting as it feels, and reaches for my breasts. But instead of squeezing them he grabs the chain connected to the clamps and with one hard tug rips them off. That's when I come. Hard!  
"That's my good girl. Now you'll stay here. With me. I'll fuck you so much that my sperm's gonna drip from your cunt, mouth and in the end your lovely ass. My little fuck toy."  
He pulls the vibrator from me and immediately after it's gone I feel my juices run down my thighs. My nipples are pulsing with pain and tears are still running down my face onto my chest where they mix with his cum.  
When my eyes finally meet Tom's I see the normal Tom is back. Smiling at me he runs his fingers through my hair. "Look at the mess you're making again, little pet."  
My eyes follow his and land on a quite big puddle between my legs. His fingers start to work on the gag and a moment later it's gone only to be replaced by his mouth over mine. I close my eyes to fully enjoy the kiss when he suddenly enters me with his huge cock.   
The thrusts are pretty rough but he never breaks the kiss only to finally whisper "Come for me."

About half an hour later we're in his bedroom. I'm on the bed, my piercings back in place. My hips are lifted up by some pillows. Tom has put me into that position after telling me I really needed to be punished as I came despite him forbidding it. Well, he's right about that but still I'm not keen on the butt plug thing. He returns from the bathroom where he got the lube and a towel.  
"Relax, my beautiful pet. I don't want to hurt you."  
One of his fingers is circling my tight hole and I can't help it, I just tense up.  
The next moment his finger is gone and another moment later his lips are sucking my folds into his mouth. He keeps licking and sucking me for a while and once I'm really close he pulls back and his finger is back.  
Taking his time he again circles my hole spreading my own juices onto it before getting the lube. His index finger gently pushes into me not too far at first, while his other hand is at the small of my back tenderly petting me there.  
It feels like ages until he pushes a second finger into me and I'm half asleep already when he pushes in a third. Suddenly the hand on my back is gone and soon there are also three fingers in my pussy while his thumb is on my clit.  
"OH, FUCK!"  
I can't help it but as he strokes over my g-spot I cum, unallowed again.  
"Naughty, little pet. Did I allow you to do that?"  
"No, Sir. I'm sorry."  
"This was your last orgasm for tonight. If you come again, you won't get to be the dominate one tomorrow. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir. Sorry."  
His fingers pull out of my pussy and I hear him licking them clean which somehow makes my walls clench again.  
"I think you're ready now." I feel the plastic already on my hole when his fingers are still in me. He finally pulls them out and replaces them by the butt plug which, to my surprise, goes in quite easily.  
"Absolutely beautiful, my sweet, little pet. Everything okay?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"You're not in pain?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Good." Grunting like an animal he thrusts into me quite roughly. "So fucking tight!" He starts pumping into me at a furious pace which soon is almost too much for me, my walls growing tighter and tighter around him. To my misery my clit is rubbing against the pillows and I nearly come. Nearly. My last chance is to make him come before I do, so on his next thrust I contract my walls around him and thankfully it works as he screams in pleasure while shooting his seed into me.

We have a quick dinner and afterwards he carries me over to the bathroom where he unties the rope, puts me into the bath tub and pulls the plug out. I'm on all fours when he turns on the water washing me like that first weekend. He takes special care about my lady parts apparently trying to make me cum as he rubs my clit and pushes his long fingers into me. But I'm actually too exhausted to orgasm again. So after a while he stops and orders me to turn around. Soaping my chest and hair he makes sure he washes all of his dried semen off of me.   
Finally he's done and helps me out of the tub handing me a towel.  
"Dry yourself off and get ready for bed while I change the sheets."  
I'm torn to tell him not to bother as he'll possibly have to change them tomorrow anyway after I'm through with him, but I decide against it as I want to surprise him.

Another 15 minutes later we lay in bed together spooning, his hand is on my tit and his thumb strokes over my nipple. Soon he stops moving and his cute, light snore starts indicating that he has fallen asleep.  
For me it takes ages to find rest as the throbbing between my legs doesn't want to subside and my mind is making plans for tomorrow. Oh, yes. I can't wait for that...


	10. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets to be the dom for the day

I'm curled up in bed with my master, his semi-hard dick touching the back of my thigh. But hang on a sec! It's Sunday, isn't it? Which means, I'm the master today! I roll around to look at Tom who's already awake and looking at me.  
"Good morning, slave!" I tease him.  
"Good morning, my queen."  
"My queen? I really like that." I smile at him before leaning in and claiming his lips for a kiss. His cock is lightly twitching against me and raising a brow I look at him strictly. "Did I allow you to get hard?"  
"No, my queen."  
"You're gonna use the same safe words as I, understood?"  
"Yes, my queen."  
"Anything you want to tell me. Any hard or soft limits?"  
"Not really. Only no bruises or marks from the neck upwards. Other than that I'm open for anything."  
"Anything?" I already have planned something but I need to be sure. "Even anal play?"  
"Yes, my queen. Just go slow as I'm not really used to that."  
"Of course, slave. Now show me where you keep your toys."  
"Yes, my queen."  
We get up and he leads me over to the walk-in closet. He points to the drawers and as I open the first one I have to laugh as next to his ties there are five different vibrators, a cane, clamps and other stuff. I open the next drawer which only has sex toys in it, butt plugs, the cockring from yesterday and... Grinning I look at him, or to be more precise his lower region.  
"You know, slave, for us women it's always obligation to be, shall we say, totally naked. So I'm wondering why that's not the case for the men."  
He looks a bit confused at me, so I reach out and grab a bunch of his pubic hair and tug, hard. Inhaling sharply his eyes widen as he starts to understand what I'm on about.  
"Go to the bathroom and get rid of that shit. Also the hair in your armpits. The ones on the chest can stay, at least for today." Dumbfounded he stands in front of me. "What are you waiting for? Or do you want me to take care of that?"  
"No, my queen." His voice is quiet and he's growing harder already.  
"Don't cum, though. Oh, and if I'll find some hair after you're done, you'll regret it."  
My juices are running down my thighs already and I can't wait to fuck him.  
I'm not really fond of the all naked variation with men but for what I've got planned it's a must.  
Lifting the surprisingly heavy device up I grin all over my face but first I've got something else planned. I take a middle sized g-spot vibrator and head to the bedroom. The bottle of lube is still on the bedside table from yesterday and the last thing I'll need I get from the kitchen.   
I head downstairs and get one of his whiskey tumblers from the cupboard and on my way up I also get my handbag. 

Soon I'm back in the bedroom and Tom's still nowhere in sight. I walk over to the bathroom door and steal a glance insight. Grinning I watch him spread shaving foam around his already shaved dick. Good, he's taking it seriously then.  
With a broad smile on my face I go to the bed and lay down on it thinking my plan over again. Finally I decide to take the nipple piercings out, at least for now. When he still isn't back I start to play with the vibrator trying the different settings. Oh, yes. This will be fun!

Finally he comes back into the bedroom his hands covering his genitals. Raising a brow I tease him "Haven't cut it off, have you?"  
"No, my queen."  
"Then why so shy?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he removes his hands and my jaw drops open. His already huge cock looks even bigger now, obviously. And it doesn't help that he's fully erect now. Damn, I could get used to that sight.   
"Looks good, slave. But I'll have to check anyway. Sit on the bed, lean back on your elbows and spread your legs."  
"Yes, my queen."  
As he obeys I get my little leather bag with a nail file,clippers and so on from my handbag. Taking out the tweezers I head back towards him and kneel down between his legs. Thouroghly inspecting his genitals I soon detect a few hair on his balls, however the rest looks good.  
"Have you done that before, slave?"  
"No, my queen. At least not down there."  
"No. Then it's a really good job. However, there are some interfering hair still standing." I grab the first one with the tweezers and pull it out.  
"FUCK!"  
Stifling a giggle I go for the next one. After I've pulled out nearly all I look up at him, tears are running down his face and he's biting his bottom lip to stay quiet. I smile at him and gently squeeze his full balls. "Almost done, my slave."  
And soon we are. I put the tweezers back in my bag and see that I've got my aloe lotion with me. I take it out and pour some into my palm before going back to him and gently massaging it into his red skin.  
"Feels better in a moment. Well done."  
I sit down next to him and kiss a single tear away from his cheek before claiming his lips. I tug him down and for a while we just lay there next to each other. I run my fingers up and down his chest playing with his chest hair or teasing his nipples.  
"How do you feel, slave?"  
"Good, my queen."  
"Ready to play?"  
"Yes, my queen." I'm fascinated by the change. He, who's always so dominant, being this submissive and staying in role. Wow.  
"Perfect. Then get on all fours onto the bed."  
I move back a bit and watch him get into position, his heavy balls hanging down and his semi-hard dick standing lightly. He's gotten into the middle of the bed which isn't what I wanted, so I order him to get closer to the side.  
"That's my good boy." Determind I reach beneath him and grab his dick while my other hand strokes over his ass.  
"Tell me your safe words, slave."  
"Yellow and red, my queen."  
"Perfect." I gently slap his ass while I start to stroke him until he's fully erect. "You won't cum until I tell you. Should you have to cum nonetheless you'll tell me. Understood?"  
"Yes, my queen."  
Letting go of his dick I walk to the other side of the bed getting my stuff. His eyes follow me and when he sees the vibrator they widen in shock.  
"From now on I don't want you to talk anymore. If you have to say something then it's your safe words or telling me that you're coming."  
My eyes land on a light blue dress shirt hanging over the back of a chair, I quickly get it and spread it out beneath him. "If you don't want your sperm all over this lovely shirt, you'll tell me. Okay?!" He only nods briefly. "Good. Then we can start."  
With that I get the lube and squeeze it between his arse cheeks. Thankfully my fingernails aren't too long so this will be okay.  
Spreading the lube a bit over his tight hole I finally push my index finger into him carefully. A light gasp escapes him but he doesn't tense up or uses a safe word so I continue to move my finger slowly in and out of him and soon it's all the way in. His breathing has gotten faster already and his legs are shaking a bit.  
"Are you alright slave?" Again he nods briefly. I keep my finger still in him for a moment while stroking his back. I give him sometime to recover before I begin to explore. At some point I add a second finger and he groans loudly. And I haven't touched his prostate, yet!  
"Do you have to cum already?" No answer, so I carefully touch his cock which is pulsing heavily and almost touching his belly. Reconsidering my plan I take the tumbler and bring it to the tip of his dick before searching for that hard bud inside of him.  
Seconds later I brush my fingers over it and he screams. Teasing that spot I test his stamina and soon his muscles are twitching and I decide to have mercy. I press my fingers agains his prostate and whisper "Cum, slave." And he does with a loud grunt. I collect his seed making sure it doesn't drip onto the shirt.  
"Well done. But we're not done yet. Still everything okay?"  
"Yes, my queen." His voice is a bit shaky but there's no sign of pain or discomfort. God, I hope I'll do a good job at this. After all, I haven't done that before, only watched Susan milking her slave. And I don't want to hurt him, just bring him pleasure and test his boundaries.  
"Good, then I'll continue. You have to tell me if something hurts. Okay?" He nods again as I start moving my fingers again.  
Soon I add a third one and he's already rock hard again. His pants grow faster again and soon he's on the edge again. That's when I pull out my fingers. There's a disappointed grunt from him and I grin. "What was that, slave?"  
He's shaking his head as I grip his cock tightly at the base making it impossible for him to cum before I squeeze his balls hard. A loud scream escapes him and his muscles start to quiver. Letting go of his testicles I also loosen my grip on his shaft.   
"Still everything okay?"  
"Yes, my queen." His voice is very thin and I know he's fighting not to cum.  
"Take deep breathes and think about something that turns you off." But it's too late as the first droplets of precum fall onto his shirt. "Hmm? Well, good that it's not my shirt."  
Before the next drop can fall, however, I collect it with the glass.  
Licking at the rim I moan in approval. I'm already curious how he'll like his juices when we're done here.

Finally his breathing is almost back to normal again and I'll prepare the next step by spreading lube all over the vibrator. "Ready to play some more?"  
A brief nod and I slowly push the vibrator inside him. For a while I play with it checking out if I can find the right spot which doesn't take too long.  
As I brush the tip over his prostate there's a visible twitching of his dick and his balls press tightly against his body. Again I hold the glass to his weeping tip to collect every last droplet. And then I switch the device on and he immediately explodes shooting his seed into the glass. I leave the vibrator where it is holding it to make sure it stays in place while watching in wonder as the slightly milky fluid emerges from his twitching cock. He's grunting, growling and moaning like a wild animal which arouses me more than anything. Soon my own juices are running down my thigh and I can't wait for the next part of this game.

This goes on for a while, Tom's arms and legs are shaking and I know he won't be able to take much more. Finally there's no more fluid dripping from his dick and that's when I turn the vibrator off and carefully pull it out.  
Putting the tumbler down on the nightstand I quickly dispose the vibrator in the bathroom before going back to him. Obediently he's still in position but his arms and legs are shaking more than ever, so I quickly get onto the bed beside him, grab his arms and pull him on top of me. His face is covered in sweat and tears as I place it onto my naked chest. To soothe him I run my hands through his lightly damp hair, then down his arms and back.  
"Very good, my beautiful slave. Well done. Close your eyes for a bit. But don't fall asleep."  
His eyes look at me in disbelieve and I just can smile apologetic at him. He wanted this after all. And I learned from one of the best.

After a while his body has calmed down and I'm eager to execute the next bit of my plan.  
"How are you, slave?"  
"Very good, my queen."  
"That's wonderful. Do you want something to drink?"  
"That would be nice, my queen."   
Grinning I grab the tumbler from the nightstand. Looking at the milky liquid in there I'm slightly astound how much there actually is. With Susan and her slaves it usually hadn't been more than half an inch, but in the glass I'm holding is almost an inch of his seed. Damn, his balls must be really dry now.  
Grinning I hold the glass towards him and his brows immediately shoot up.  
"What is it, slave?"  
"You want me to drink that?!"  
Pretending to think about his question I tab my bottom lip before coldly saying "Yes!"  
"My queen, I..."  
"You don't like your own taste?"  
His eyes widen in recognition. Oh, yes. This is my revenge.  
"I tell you something..." I lift the glass to my lips and nip at the fluid "Hmm. Not too bad. You don't have to drink it. Get off me, slave." As he rolls off me I sit up, my back against the headboard. Tilting the glass I pour his semen over my naked tits before making a thin trail down my body and finally I empty the rest of it onto my mound where it soon runs down and spreads over my soaked folds. "And now, slave, clean me up. With your tongue."   
His eyes widen as he watches his seed running down over my hard nipples. "Go on. You'll better be finished before it has dried on my body. Oh, and start at the top." I wink at him but he just keeps staring at me. "I won't say it again...slave!" My tone is really strict and with my hand I reach for his genitals and pinch the first thing that's touching my fingers which happens to be his balls.  
"Fuck!"  
"Language, slave!"  
"I'm sorry, my queen."  
I simply nod and look from him down onto my chest and he finally moves and starts licking his seed off me. He's taking time with my nipples which I absolutely don't mind and soon he's got me moaning.   
Eventually he moves lower following the trail to my mound and once down there he delves in and creedily laps at my pussy.  
First he's licking around my outer folds gently before running his tongue up and down my slit. Then he focuses on the inner ones sucking them into his eager mouth, even gently biting them. I'm so close to coming but I don't want to yet. Then an idea comes to me "If you can make me come with only your mouth, slave, you might get a reward."  
This seems to encourage him even more and his mouth soon is all over me. Damn, it feels so good. I really have to struggle to not come just yet, so I start thinking about my upcoming week. And it works.  
Soon I'm as far from my orgasm as possible but then he takes my clit piercing between his teeth and tugs hard which brings my full attention back to him. Our eyes meet as he keeps rolling his tongue over my clit and as I begin to moan again he pushes his tongue inside me as far as it goes and he presses it up and just about hits my sweet spot while his teeth slowly sink into my lower lips. I press my thighs against his head making it impossible for him to move. Our eyes are still fixed on each others and he keeps licking over my g-spot over and over again and finally the sensation is too much for me and I cum.

Afterwards we lie there, his head resting on my right tit, his fingers on my mound. When I've come down I order him to make breakfast for us and bring it up to the bedroom.  
While he's gone I go to explore his toys further and grinning to myself I take out four leather cuffs and four ropes along with the item I've seen earlier. I also get a blindfold and my panties from yesterday (the ones I wore for running). All those things I hide beneath a pillow and go to the bathroom.  
I clean the vibrator, brush my teeth and use the toilet. I still wear his collar and honestly I'm not sure if I could do those things without it on me. It reminds me that I'm still his, and his only.   
I'm not long back on the bed when the door opens and my slave for the day comes back in with our breakfast.  
"That looks nice, slave. Before we eat, help me put those back in!" I gesture to my discarded nipple piercings and after a few moments they are back in place.  
"Now get onto the bed, slave. Sit next to me." He's jumping on it and smiling at me eagerly, his dick already semi-hard again. Getting the blindfold I quickly put it on him.  
"Listen, slave: no matter what I do you won't cum! Understood?"  
"Yes, my queen."   
"Open your mouth!"  
Immediately he obeys and I start to feed him some toast with jam. First I concentrate on just feeding him but when the food is nearly gone my left hand reaches for his balls and I gently massage them and occasionally tug lightly. It doesn't take long to get the desired effect which is a full-on, throbbing erection.  
Finally all plates (all but one) and cups are empty, that's when I straddle him. I make sure my hot centre is close to his genitals, though not touching as I begin to kiss and lick my way down his toned chest. I take my time making sure to kiss every single freckle. Finally I bite his nipples quite hard actually which makes his hips automatically thrust up into me.  
Tsking him I pinch his nipples even harder which makes him wince in pain. "Don't you dare and do that again, slave."   
Grinning I keep kissing and licking up his neck, to his jaw, over his adam's apple and finally our lips touch while my hands keep stroking his hard nipples and eventually there is another upwards thrust from him accompanied by a moan.  
"Bad boy! So greedy for his release! I've already milked you and you still don't have enough?!"  
I grab his hard cock with one hand and his balls with the other one which earns me a sound between a scream, a moan and a cry. Perfect.   
"Again, don't come! Understood?!"  
"Yes, my queen."  
A mischievous grin on my face I reach for the last bit of strawberry jam. Collecting it with my index finger I spread it over his raging hard-on.  
"Hands behind your back and leave them there!"  
Again he immediately obeys me and I lean over him licking up the fruity trail. Soon the taste of strawberries is gone as I suck him hard into my mouth. I know it's not quite fair but hey, the thing with the love-eggs wasn't fair either.  
Soon his hips are wiggling beneath me as he's trying to escape. Smiling widely I grip his balls firmly while sucking as harder as I can which finally triggers his orgasm, although there isn't much coming out of his slit.  
Before I even can say a word to chastise him he already starts apologising.  
"Please, my queen. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to cum but your mouth! Please, have mercy. Please."  
"Well, my little slave, I tell you what I'll do. Lie down on your back, arms up, legs spread. No more moves, no more sounds."  
"Yes, my queen." He immediately starts moving and gets into the desired position.   
"A bit more to the right, slave." Grinning I get up and retrieve the leather cuffs.  
As I fasten the first one around his left wrist realisation hits him, obviously, but he doesn't say a word or move, for which I tenderly pet his head.   
When the ones around his wrists are on I get two ropes and tie them to the metall rings attached to the leather cuffs and then to the bed before doing the same at his ankles.  
Finally he's tied up to his bed and as I tied everything quite tightly he can bearly move. Wonderful!  
I run my fingers from his toes up all the way over his leg, hips and torso to his arm.  
"That's a good slave."  
I reach for the final item I got from his drawer wondering if he has used it before with somebody.  
"Is there anything you'd like to say, slave, before I punish you."  
"I'm really sorry, my queen. Just please have a bit of mercy on me. Please."  
"Hmm? We'll see." Slowly I get onto the bed kneeling down next to him I slowly open the device. He keeps stock still when he hears the metallic clinking as I separate the heavy silver ring from the tube. Next I get into position straddling his face I slowly think my cunt down on his mouth. Supporting myself by reaching for his hips I sit on his face which immediately gets me an appreciative moan.  
Without having to tell him he opens his mouth and starts to suck and lick at me. Carefully reaching for the ring I quickly tug it over his cock and balls. For a moment he stops what he's doing but when I lean down a bit further to salviate his cock he keeps going. Once he's coated in my spit I reach for the metal tube and quickly pull it over his dick before connecting it with the ring. I put the padlock in place to lock the cockcage after checking again that the key is on the bedside table.

I'm not quite sure if he has realised what I have just put on him but if not he soon will because I start to play with his balls. Finally I suck them into my mouth rolling my tongue over them and yes, he's growing harder with every second. But soon he can't grow any bigger because the metal is restraining him cruelly.  
My hand is still squeezing his balls as I sit back up and ride his face. As my moans grow louder his do as well, just not out of pleasure as it sounds.  
A couple of licks and sucks later I come with his tongue buried in my pussy. Panting hard I get off him only to take a closer look at his confined cock. It's a deep pink already and his hips are wiggling a bit to try and escape the torment.  
"Oh, sorry. You can't even appriciate the nice view. Hang on a sec." I reach for the blindfold and tug it off him. As soon as it's off, his eyes immediately dart down to his cock widening as he sees that he's trapped.  
"Looks good on you, slave. I could get used to that sight. Although I think there's a plug missing."  
"Please, take it off. I promise I'll be good."  
"Oh come on, it's not on longer than five minutes and your not even fully erect."  
He looks at me strictly, his eyes saying "if you don't pull it off now, you'll pay for it."  
I lie down placing my head onto his chest. "Haven't you used it before?"  
"No. I don't even know why I have that."  
"I like it." I say teasingly.  
"You know that you'll pay for that?!"  
"What? My slave is threatening me?! In that case, I think I'll make it worth a punishment. Sir!" I say sarcastically. "I'm not nearly finished with you, slave!"  
His eyes widen and stare at me disbelievingly.  
"But first I'll take a bath." With that I leave him there looking totally dumbfounded. 

After I've finished bathing I walk with a towel wrapped around me back into the bedroom where he's still lying tied up. It looks like his cock is almost back to normal, so I guess I'll have to change that. Grinning I bring the vibrator from earlier, which I've been holding behind my back, to my front looking at it.  
Shedding the towel I get the chair from the corner of the room and place it near the foot end of the bed. Slowly I sit down on it grinning widely.  
"Look at me, slave! - That's it. Don't move your eyes!" As he's nodding I spread my legs and move my ass to the edge of the chair. Putting my heals onto the bed I make sure he's got a good view of my pussy.  
"As your cock isn't available at the moment..." I turn on the vibrator and bring it down between my legs "I have to help myself in a different way." With a loud gasp I push the buzzing plastic into me watching as my slave is trying to thrust his hips up.  
As I near my orgasm I can see that he's growing hard again as his tip is pressing hard against its confinement.   
Moments later I make myself cum moaning loudly which finally makes him throw his head backwards breaking the contact. Tsking I slowly get onto my shaking feet.  
"What a bad boy you are? Did I allow you to look away?"  
"No, my queen. Please! I'm so sorry."  
"Oh, you will be." Smiling I place the used vibrator onto his belly before I turn and head for the closet. Over my shoulder I see him staring at the device and my juices running off it onto his belly.

I open the drawer with the butt plugs and I'm struggling to decide which one to take. Why on Earth does he have seven different butt plugs???   
Finally I pick up the one he had used on me yesterday. It's not too big and will most likely serve its purpose. But just as I want to head back my eyes land on the one slightly bigger. Curiously I lift it up. It's pretty heavy but as I investigate it further my first suspicion is confirmed. On the bottom end is a switch and as I turn it the thing starts vibrating. Oh, yes. This will be fun. He'll probably beat the shit out of me next weekend but WTF.  
A devilish grin on my face I go back to him. He's still staring at the vibrator, so I quickly hide the plug near his thigh where he can't see which one it is.  
"Do you want to clean it up for me?"  
"Yes, my queen. Please."  
I pick it up and bring it to his lips. Greedily he opens his mouth and starts to lick my juices off it. All the time I gently pet his head but then I've got enough and take it from him. Placing the vibrator on the bedside table I grab the lube and kneel onto the bed between his spread out legs.  
"Everything still green, my slave?"  
"Yes, my queen."  
Opening the lube bottle I suddenly have another idea. I make sure he's watching as I reach my right hand between my legs collecting my juices. And then winking at him I spread them over his hole which immediately makes him whimper.  
As before I slowly stretch him for me, occasionally teasing that little hard spot in him.  
Before I push the plug into him I cover it in my juices by sticking it into my pussy which earns me a loud moan from my slave. A moment later I pull it out and bring it to his opening. I wait a few seconds for a safe word as his body is already shaking and his cock an angry red. But as he keeps still I carefully breach his entrance and slide the plastic toy into him.  
"FUUUUUUUCK!"  
Slapping his balls quite hard I chastise him.  
"So I'm gonna pay for this, yes? But before I'll pay you will. Slave."  
His eyes look like they will fall out any moment as I delve down and such his balls into my mouth which gets me a loud scream of pain and pleasure. He's squirming wildly beneath me as I press my tongue between his huge testicles.  
"Please, my queen. Stop. Please. I'll be good. Please."  
Shit, that's hot. But if he really wants to stop he knows what he has to say. To make sure he does I pop his balls out of my mouth "Do you remember your safe words, slave?"  
"Yes, my queen."  
"Good." With that I slip them back in. His swollen cock is almost purple now and I know he has to be in pain but I want to test his boundaries so I switch on the but plug while pressing my tongue against his perineum which makes him scream on the top of his lungs.  
Droplet after droplet of cum leaksfrom his tortured dick as I watch in wonder sitting back up on my heals. His hips are bucking wildly and tears run down his face and then he opens his mouth and hoarsely whispers "yellow."  
Immediately I turn off the but plug and pull it out of him throwing it onto the towel on the floor.  
"Shh. My slave." I quickly get to his side pressing his head against my breast while stroking his head. "Shhhh."  
Between sobs he presses out "Please, take...off that...thing. I'll...do anything. Please... My queen...please."  
"Okay."  
I quickly get the key from the bedside table and unlock the little padlock before carefully tugging away the tube confining his dick which immediately fills with blood and stands proud. The spots where the tube was are obvious and I carefully avoid touching his dick as I pull off the ring circling his balls and cock. Putting the device down next to him I get back to his head letting his cheek rest against my full breast.  
"Well, done. You're a good slave." He closes his eyes and presses even harder against me.

We lie there like that for at least 15 minutes until I carefully touch his erection which makes him wince and open his eyes.  
"I think you deserve some release, my slave. Cum whenever you're ready." His eyebrows raise as I let go of his head and straddle him. I position his cock at my entrance and slowly sink down onto him. I know it won't take long and I probably won't come before he does but that's okay. I begin to slowly ride him and soon he's moaning loudly.  
To my surprise he holds back quite long and as I feel myself grow closer I start to furiously rub my clit but then he comes grunting and ,pinching my clit a couple of times, I finally do as well.  
Coming down slowly I lay forwards onto his chest making sure his softening dick stays in me. Gently stroking his chest I suddenly want him to hold me, to claim me as his. So I quickly untie the ropes on his arms and lie back down. "  
Hug me, please." And he does. "Can we be just us for a while? Would that be okay?"  
"Your decision, my queen."  
Rolling my eyes at him I pinch his nipple quite roughly.  
"Ow. What was that for?!"  
"You're a little tease, aren't you... slave?"  
Chuckling he hugs me closer to his body placing a kiss onto my forehead.

For a while we just lay there enjoying each others body warmth.  
"Are you really going to punish me for what I did?"  
"No. Not that I wouldn't want to but you're in control today. I promised you that. So no. Of course not."  
"Good."  
"That was quite hot actually?"  
"Which part?"  
"Everything. But if we do this again I'll have to hide that cockcage."  
"Why didn't you use a safe word earlier if it was that bad?"  
"It wasn't too bad. Just bad enough."  
"Well, you're lucky you hadn't one with a plug in it. That's really tough."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, Susan always uses those and her slaves were always begging for mercy after she pushed the plug in."  
"Did you do that as well? I mean use a plug on some poor sod?"  
"Once. She showed me."  
"Didn't like that?"  
"It was her poor hubby and he hadn't even done anything to deserve it."  
"Oh, by the way, I have to tell you something. I'll be in New York for about two weeks from Friday on."  
"What?!" No. I don't want him to be away but of course I've known that this would happen sooner or later.  
"I'll miss you, too."  
"How long have you known about this?"  
"About two weeks."  
"And you tell me only now?!" I don't quite know why but I'm angry at him. Well, he just has to pay for that now!  
"It wouldn't have mattered if I would have told you earlier."  
"I wouldn't say that. After all you're still my slave!"  
He stares at me with his eyes wide as I sit up and get off him, his now soft dick slipping from me. I release his legs as well but leave the leather cuffs on.  
"Get up, slave!" I say as coldly as possible. Swallowing hard he slowly swings his legs out of bed. "A bit faster, slave."  
When he stands I sit down onto the edge of the bed. "Come over here and lie down over my lap!" His eyes widen even more. Hesitating for a moment he finally comes over to me and spreads over my lap. As he settles onto me I make sure his cock and balls are between my thighs. Finally his weight is on me and my fingers wander over his peachy ass cheeks.  
I've acted out of impulse and I'm not sure that I'll enjoy this but I want to try.  
"Slave, I will spank you now and I want you to be completely silent." Grinning I'm sure he won't be able for too long but the gag I'll use is already close. In an unnoted moment I've pulled my panties from beneath the pillow and right now it is, along with his genitals, pressed between my thighs.  
I really don't want to hurt him but for me spanking doesn't hurt, it just feels intimate and turns me on. However, I have no idea how it is for him. Well, I'll see very soon.  
The first slap is almost gentle but after a couple of softer slaps his cock begins to harden and I know he's at least enjoying it a bit, so my slaps get harder and harder until my hand burns and his ass is getting red.   
When I land a blow in the cleft where his butt goes over into his thigh, he even thrusts his hips against my legs, however, he manages to stay quiet.  
"Legs apart, slave!" This time he obeys immediately which deserves a reward, so I switch to my left hand to spank him while my right hand strokes against the underside of his balls. But again he just gets harder and remains silent. Grinning to myself I tease his hole which is still a bit slippery from the lube and my juices. My finger is swallowed by it easily as I press slightly against it. As reward I get the first audible reaction from him: a light gasp. Teasing his skin I near the spot I know will make him gasp and moan with pleasure. And I'm not disappointed. As soon as I gently brush over it he hisses and thrusts his hips forward again.  
"Quiet, slave! Or I'll put the cockcage back on!"  
He nods and presses his forearm against his mouth. Well, it won't help you, my dear.   
With the next slap I also press hard against his prostate and he screams "Fuuuuuck!"  
Immediately I withdraw from his butt and also stop the spanking.  
"I'm so sorry, my queen. Please, not the cockcage! Please!"  
"Did I allow you to speak, slave?"  
Shaking his head he looks at me over my shoulder. "No. Exactly." Grinning I pull my panties from between my legs where they were collecting the juices that have been running from my pussy. "Open your filthy mouth, slave!" His eyes widen when he sees what I'll use to gag him but he obeys nonetheless, or maybe even because of it. I stuff the fabric into his waiting mouth before I continue with the spanks. When I reach 50 I stop but not because he's got enough, although his legs are slightly shaking and his cock is leaking with precum. No, my hand just fucking hurts like shit. Of course I could use a belt or something else but I just won't do that.  
"Well done, slave. And now I want you to fuck me as hard and as long as you can."  
I don't have to say that twice as he's jumping up and shoving me backwards onto the bed. Grabbing my ankles he lifts my legs onto his shoulders and enters me with a hard thrust.   
He's furiously pumping into me while the thumb of his right hand is working on my clit. Like that he fucks me until we're both drenched in sweat and eventually come.  
"Very well done, slave. Are you okay?" I look at him and as he opens his mouth I see that my panties are still in there. Giggling I tug the soaked fabric out "Sorry, totally forgot about those."  
"No problem, my queen. And I'm brilliant. Thank you."  
"Wasn't to hard?"  
"No, my queen." I tug him towards me and we kiss passionately.

After we've shared a bath we're hungry and order something. Both naked we sit at the dining table and eat in silence.  
"That was amazing, Sir. Thank you for a fantastic day."  
Raising a brow he looks at me "It's not over, yet."  
"I know. But when you won't be here for two weeks I want you to make me yours before I won't see you for a while. If that's okay, of course."  
"If that's your wish, little pet?!"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Then on the floor with you." Smiling I drop to the floor getting into attention. "Very good. Now, as you have just stated, we won't see each other for a while. In that time you won't touch your pussy or tits, unless for washing or if I tell you to. Okay?!"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Have you ever been in a movie, little pet?"  
"No, Sir. But when I was at school I was in the theatre group."  
"Hmm? Go down to the chambers of torture, kneel onto the table and wait there for me."  
Grawling over to the basement I make my way down there, my pussy already dripping in anticipation.

Kneeling on the table in attention I wait for my master and soon he comes in, with a tripod and a camera. My eyes widen.  
"Okay, my little pet. We're gonna make a little movie, so I can look at you whenever I want."  
Swallowing hard I nod my head. "Good pet. Now sit back and spread your legs for me. - Perfect. So wet for me, my pet?"  
"Always, Sir."  
"What do you want me to do with you, pet?"  
"I want you to spank me and then take me hard from behind, Sir."  
"Sounds good. What should I use to spank you, my sweet little pet?"  
"The riding crop please, Sir."  
"Oh, no. You're enjoying that way too much." He walks over to the hooks with different paddles, whips and belts and after a moment of hesitation he grabs a thick leather belt. I immediately go into punishment without him telling me to. "Good pet, but we're making a movie here. Oh, hang on a sec, pet. I've got an idea."   
With that he runs out of the room and a couple of minutes later he's back with a smaller camera, the one he had used to take the pictures of me, actually.  
"Pet, turn around. Your ass and cunt to the video camera and your face over here. I want you to look into the camera all the time while I spank you. Clear?"  
"Yes, Sir." I position myself to his liking and seconds later the first blows rain down on my rear.   
He gives me 45 swats before he stops and orders me to turn around again. "On all fours, I want to be able to see your tits bouncing while I fuck you."  
Once more he fucks me quite roughly but I don't mind as the soreness in my pussy will remind me to whom I belong. He makes me come three times before he does himself but I guess that's because his balls are nearly dry by now.

When he finally brings me home it's already 10.20 pm and we're both exhausted. Again I ask him at my door if he wants to come up and this time he says yes. So I show him my flat and we end up falling asleep next to each other in my small queensize bed.


	11. Lonely Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is on his way to New York. But not without saying good-bye properly!

Monday morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and stretch before I slowly get up. The bed beside me is empty but the smell of fresh coffee fills the air.  
Grinning I walk to the kitchen but before I enter it I decide to crawl to my master, so I drop down on all fours and stroll towards him. He is humming some song while he's making breakfast. Getting into attention I look up at him as I say "Good morning, Sir."  
He turns and as he sees me a huge smile spreads on his face.  
"Good morning to you, too, sweet, little pet. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you. You?"  
"Very good. Now get up. Time for breakfast."  
I do and as I help him to set up the table he runs his fingers teasingly over my body. When everything is in place I want to sit down but he stops me ordering me to sit on his lap.  
Finally I end up sitting on his thigh my legs spread to both sides of his foot my dripping slit against his thigh and my hands trapped at my lower back held firmly by his left one. Like that we have breakfast or better he feeds me my breakfast.  
Afterwards we clean up and head to the shower where he fucks me hard against the tiled wall before he washes my hair and body.  
"Get dressed, little pet. I don't want you to be late." Gently slapping my butt he soaps up his chest and winks at me.  
Being a good sub I obey of course and dry myself off, then smiling at him I head out into my bedroom to get dressed and if I don't hurry I'll really be late. I grab my black dress and a dark blue push-up bra with a matching thong.  
Just when I slip into my heels Tom comes in with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"You look lovely. If you'll wait a minute I'll bring you to work."  
"Are you sure? I mean if anybody sees us we're gonna be all over the tabloids."  
"Well, we are anyway."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. My mum called earlier asking who my new girlfriend was and why I didn't tell her. Looks like we're on every single cover today."  
"Fuck!" I don't want that. I don't want to be the target of his jealous fans or the press. I literally can see the headlines "Too fat to date a movie star!" or shit like that.  
"I'll have Luke issue a statement that we're just friends. Don't worry."

After he got dressed he brings me to my office and kisses me good-bye.  
"I'll miss you, my sweet, little pet."  
"I'll miss you, too."  
"Remember, don't touch yourself."  
"I won't, Sir."  
"Good pet. And now go to work."  
"Yes, Sir. Have a good flight."  
"Thanks. Although I'm sure we'll be talking again before I leave."  
"Please, Sir. That would be nice."  
We kiss again and I get out of his car and into the building.

Once on my floor I immediately feel my colleague’s eyes on me and as I look over at Sandy the receptionist she shoots me evil glares. Well, guys. I'm the boss here.  
I go to my office and turn on my computer before going to our little kitchen to get some tea. I stop out in the hallway as I hear Lisa, one of the secretaries, talk with Sandy in there. The latter of the two is just saying "What does he want with her? I mean she isn't all that pretty."  
"I don't know. She's a tough woman. And come on, she's not really ugly."  
"But he could surely get someone better. I mean she isn't exactly shaped like a model."  
"Well, I'm fatter than her. So it's kind of nice that a guy like him is into the more feminine type with some curves."  
"You mean her big tits?! Yeah, that's basically it. It..."  
I've heard enough and enter the room "Well, and it's actually none of your business. And now stop gossiping and go back to work!"  
Lisa is trying to suppress a smile as she pours herself some hot water.  
"Yes, ma'am." With that she's walking away looking like she just bit into a lemon slice.  
Shaking my head I get a tea bag and the hot water while Lisa picks up her mug and heads out.  
"Lisa, would you come to my office in about half an hour. We have to prepare the presentation for AKA Shipping PLC. We could use another hand."  
A huge grin spreads over her face as only the more experienced secretaries are usually involved in this. But as Caren, my own secretary, is on holidays we really need someone and why not her? She's hard-working and really good at her job.  
"Thank you sooo much."  
"Alright. See you in half an hour."  
"Yes. Thank you."

The day is over in a rush and on my way home I finally find time to check my phone. Ten missed calls from my mum, two from Susan and some more from different other people.  
On my way home I stop at the grocery store and buy some stuff before heading home.  
My answering machine is blinking and I don't have to check it to know who it is. But I press play nonetheless and, yes, of course it is my mum.  
"Hello, darling. Why aren't you answering your phone? Why do I have to read in the newspaper that you have a new boyfriend? Call me!"  
"No, mum. I won't do that!" As I know that she will make me feel bad for sleeping with him before we are married. For her it had to be like in the old days: get married, sleep with each other, have children and of course the woman had to stay home with the kids. If she knew what was really going on in my sex life she would have a fucking heart attack!  
I make dinner and it doesn't take long until the phone rings again. Ignoring it I continue with making dinner. From the hallway I hear my answering machine turn on and to my surprise it's not my mum.  
"Jenny, if you're there pick up!" Susan's strict voice demands and the sub in me automatically heads for the phone.  
"Hi, Susan."  
"Hi, sweety. Everything alright?"  
"Yes, sure."  
"How are you feeling after Friday? I was actually a bit worried about you."  
"I'm fine. Tom did look after me brilliantly."  
"He's a good dom, isn't he?"  
"Yes. Absolutely. And a good sub." I have to grin as I think about yesterday.  
"What?"  
"Well, he is into that as well. I thought he told you."  
"Oh! Didn't tell me but his curiosity was raised when I told him that I first trained you to be a dominant."  
"Shit! I thought you knew. Please don't tell him."  
"No. Of course not. What did you do to him, though?"  
I told her every single detail while I finished cooking.  
"You've still got it, sweety! I'm really proud of you. What do you think was the worst for him?"  
"Definitely the cock cage! But that could also be because it was pretty tight already when he was still slack."  
"Possibly. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Are you guys getting serious or is it still only about the sex?"  
"Mainly about the sex. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really like him but being his pet for life? I don't know."  
"You don't quite like the crawling around, do you?"  
"Nope. I mean it's okay for a bit but always and forever?"  
"Yeah, I understand that. Listen, I've got to go. My pet is kind of desperate for some release and he's been a good pet, so I don't want to keep him waiting much longer."  
"Sure. Greetings from me."  
"Thanks, Jen. I'll tell him. Have a great evening."  
"You, too. Bye."

Afterwards I sit on the sofa eating dinner and watching some telly.  
Before I go to bed my mum calls another ten times but I'm really not in the mood to listen to her worries about my salvation.  
Eventually I've got enough of that and just turn my phone off. I'll call her tomorrow in my lunch break. As I'll have a reason to hang up then if I've got enough of her bullshit.

 

On my way to work I read the newspaper on the tube and again there's a picture of Tom and me. It's from our run. I'm bent over looking like I'm in intense pain and Tom is standing behind me with a huge grin on his face. Despite my better judgement I start reading the article.

 

_Hiddleston off the Market?_   
_As we've reported yesterday already one of Britain’s most allegeable bachelors, Tom Hiddleston, seems to be off the market. Sorry ladies._   
_Despite a denial of any sort of relationship from Hiddleston's spokesman a source close to the actor claims that Tom is falling for the six years younger Jennifer S., who is head of an international insurance company._   
_The actor, most famous for his role as Marvel villain Loki, appears to have a thing for the more feminine type of women as the girlfriends from his past, such as Kat Dennings, are all quite curvy._   
_We've also had the opportunity to speak to an ex of Hiddleston. They were dating back when the actor’s name only meant something to regular theatre goers._   
_"Tom likes his girls curvy, yes. He once said he didn't want to be afraid to break them when he touches them."_   
_Although his most recent flame isn't exactly a size zero model, she's quite active as the couple has been spotted running in a park on Saturday. And they didn't take it slow._   
_You go girl!_

A grin spreads over my face, I've been expecting much worse. But I'm sure that in another newspaper it surely is. My eyes wander over the text again and stop at the words "...is falling for...". Snorting I think, what bullshit! If only they knew...

In my lunch break I finally dial my mum's number and she's on after the first ring.  
"Finally, her majesty honours me with her time!"  
"Hi, mum. What's up?"  
"So you and that actor. How long has this been going on?"  
"Haven't you read the paper today? We're just friends."  
"Nonsense. I don't believe that for a second. You know those guys are only after a quick fuck and that's it. So I advise you to keep your pants on!"  
"Mum!"  
"Oh, no! You have already slept with him!" I can practically see her in front of me how she makes the cross sign.  
"And if so?!"  
"Darling, it's not too late. I can talk to Father Collins and..."  
"Mum! How many times?!"  
"I know you don't believe in God. But I don't want my only child to burn in hell."  
"Mum, please. If you start that again I'll hang up!"  
"Yes, sorry. Tell me then, how is he?"  
"He's loving, protective and a real sweetheart." I'd rather say we're just fucking but she surely doesn't want to hear that. "How's dad?"  
"Good. Building his model train universe. Barely has any time for me."  
We talk for another 30 minutes and it's not as bad as I thought.

On my way home I stop at a sex-shop. It's just an impulse and after I decided on a couple of new overt panties and a corset, my eyes land on a butt plug. I know Tom wants to have anal sex at some point so I think I'll have to try and get comfortable with it. Plus he hasn't forbidden me to touch my ass, so decision made.

Wednesday is an absolute nightmare. Everything goes wrong at the office and I'm working till 7 pm to get it all right again. Taking a taxi home I just want to take a hot bath and fall into bed.  
As I check my phone I see there is a message from Tom.  
-What are you up to?-  
-Hot bath and bed. Was a horrible day.-  
We pull up outside my building and after I've paid the cabby I let myself into the house heading up the stairs. Wednesday is usually my gym day but not today, I'm too exhausted for anything like that.  
Like a zombie I walk down the hall to my flat door. Just as I unlock it there are suddenly footsteps behind me and when I'm about to turn around a strong hand presses against my mouth silencing any scream that would come out.  
Panicking I start to throw my arms around me and try to free myself but the body pressing against me from behind is just too strong.  
Before I quite know it I'm shoved inside my flat and the door is being locked behind me. Fighting against my offendor the first tears are running down my face, even more so when I feel his hard cock at the small of my back.  
While his hand is still over my mouth his hips press me against the wall. To my horror I feel his other hand slipping up on the inside of my thigh soon finding my exposed mound.  
"Such a dirty, little slut."  
I hold my breath. I know that voice. However, my brain isn't quite working and I can't tell who it is. It might also be because I momentarily mostly hear my own blood rushing in my ears. Again I struggle to escape but his grip is firmly on me.  
Suddenly my mind is creating the image of Roy. Has he come to get his revenge for Friday from me? I try to scream and fight against him and somehow I manage to bite his fingers pressed against my mouth.  
"Ow! Fucking shit, pet!"  
Pet? My heartbeat immediately slows down. There's only one person who's calling me that. To proof my suspicion he drops his hand from my mouth and I finally can turn my head and look at my master.  
"Tom! You scared the shit out of me?!"  
Furrowing his brows he takes a step back. "Why? Haven't you read my message?"  
"Which one?"  
"The one I've just sent you."  
Dumbfounded I shake my head and reach into my handbag retrieving my phone. There it is. I must have overheard the ringtone. It simply says  
-Got a surprise for you in my pants. Can you guess what it is?-  
Looking from my screen back to his face I fall with my back against the wall while whispering "A magic stick."  
Chuckling lightly his face soon changes into worry. "Shit! I really have scared the shit out of you, haven’t I. I'm so sorry."  
He steps closer to me cupping my cheek whilst wiping away a tear with his thumb.  
"I really thought someone was going to rape me. I even thought, it is Roy."  
"Shit, sweetheart. How can I make it up to you."  
His face was only inches from mine, so I grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. "A rape fantasy? Really?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he looks at me apologetic.  
"Okay. Why not?!"  
His eyes widen asking wordlessly "really?" and as I nod he quickly gets his hold of me again spinning me round until we're in the previous position. Now that I know it is my master I find it pretty hot actually.  
His hips press against me and I have to go up on tiptoes as he forces his legs between mine, slightly lifting me off the ground.  
Shoving up my skirt I feel the cold wall brushing against my naked mound.  
"You're a really naughty, little girl walking around like that. You're practically begging to be fucked!"  
Playing along I wildly shake my head trying to scream "no!"  
"What is that?" He slowly lifts his fingers off my mouth.  
"Please, don't. My master wouldn’t allow that."  
"Your master?"  
"Yes. My body belongs to him. Please!"  
His fingers tease my folds before he pulls on my clit piercing. "I don't fucking care." With that he frees his erection and sinks it slowly into me.  
"No! Please, sto..."  
His hand is over my mouth again as he pounds into me quite roughly. Occasionally he tugs at my piercing knowing exactly that it is a weakness of mine and soon I cum around his thick shaft.  
"Wooo. You little slut, you enjoyed that didn't you. Come here." He lifts me up and carries me over to the sofa where he bends me over the back of it. His thrusts grow even harder and faster as before and again he teases my clit so long until he feels my walls growing tighter around him. I really try to fight it but it's hopeless. The sounds he's making combined with his skilled fingers working my clit along with his huge cock brushing over all the right places finally send me over again. However, this time he comes as well shooting his hot seed into me.  
"Now, I don't think your master would approve you coming twice without his permission."  
He lets go of me and I angrily glare at him over my shoulder. "Ehehehe. Sorry. That was great, pet. And now what was that about a hot bath?"  
Before I can react he throws me over his shoulder and carries me to the bathroom.

A while later we sit in my rather small bath tub and he massages my body wash into my back.  
"Hmmmm. That's really nice, Sir. Thank you."  
He moves his hands around my body and kneads my tits. "No problem. I hope it's okay that I'm here."  
"Yes. Sure. Although I didn't think I would see you again that soon."  
"I just wanted to see you before I leave."  
"See me? You mean fuck me?!"  
"Well, both really. Are you complaining?"  
"Not at all." I move my hand backwards to his crotch and feeling the stubble there I have to giggle which earns me a pinch of my nipples.  
"What's so funny, pet?"  
"Nothing. I hope it's not too scratchy, Sir. Imagine you’re standing on the red carpet and start scratching your genitals." A picture of him at the BAFTAs comes back to me where he's standing in front of the cameras "adjusting" his pants or rather checking if everything is still there.

I break out laughing as I keep thinking of that on which he this time grabs my tits quite roughly.  
"What is it now? And don't say nothing!"  
"I've just thought of you fixing your pants on the red carpet."  
"What?!"  
"You stick your thumb into the waistband and tug them upwards. Are you making sure your jewels are still there or what?"  
"No. I just don't want to stand there without them."  
"Haven't you heard about those things that keep them up for you? They're called belts! Oh, maybe you shouldn't beat your pets with them but rather wear them." Chuckling I look over my shoulder at him.  
"Careful! Or I'll have to use all of them on you. And now let’s get out of here."

Once out I hand him a towel and we dry ourselves off. He's rubbing his hair dry as I grab the Aloe lotion and kneel down before him. Confused he raises an eyebrow.  
"That helps against the scratching, Sir." I pour some in my palm and massage it into his skin and balls. The latter seems to arouse him quite a lot as his cock grows harder and harder. Grinning I open my mouth to take him in but he stops me.  
"Let’s go to your bed, little pet. Come on."

Soon I'm on my back legs spread and he slowly sinks himself into me.  
"How tired are you?"  
"A bit."  
"You want it hard and fast or lazy and long."  
"Lazy and long would be nice for a change." I remember the last time we did that and it has been absolutely amazing  
"As you wish." With that he slowly rolls his hips while his mouth claims mine.  
Like that we keep going, occasionally switching position but without haste and eventually we fall over the edge together.  
When my eyes land on the alarm clock at my bedside table I'm shocked. It's already 11.10 pm.  
"Have you seen how late it is already?"  
He raises his head and checks for himself. Shrugging his shoulder he kisses me again. "Was too good to end it too soon, don't you think."  
Smiling I nod as I cuddle against him and it doesn't take long and we're fast asleep.

 

Tom is gone and I somehow don't know what to do with my free weekend. I've been grocery shopping and cleaning up yesterday. And it's Sunday, the flat is so clean, you could eat off the floor and the weather is crap. I've spent the whole morning in bed reading and trying to get my mind clear but it didn't work.  
All the time I have to think of the important meeting tomorrow and after lunch I have enough. So I walk over to my DVD collection and want to watch a movie. Of course my eyes land on one of his movies. I haven't watched The Avengers in ages so I go for it and just as the movie starts I have to think of the purchase I made the last week. Pressing the "Pause" button on the remote I head to my bedroom where the thing lies in a drawer still in the original wrapping.  
Determined I open it and head with the butt plug to my bathroom. Putting it on the sink I get the bottle of lube from a drawer. Should I really do that? After struggling with myself a bit I nod to myself and pour some lube over my fingers. Lifting up my nightgown with my left hand, the right one moves between my butt cheeks and I slowly work myself open.  
Finally three of my fingers are in my butt. Pulling them out I grab the plug and cover it in a huge amount of lube.  
The tip goes in easily but the thicker part doesn't. It hurts a bit and I almost stop but I somehow hear his voice in my head saying "relax". I inhale deeply and suddenly the toy slips in. Heavily breathing I stand in front of my mirror for a moment. It's not exactly comfortable but also not too bad. I nod contently before I clean myself a bit and head back to my sofa.  
As I press " Play" I sit down which I immediately regret, so I lie on my side and watch Tom's incredible performance of Loki. Maybe we could do a Loki-role-play one day, I think.

Just when the scene with Black Widow comes up (you know, the mewling quim one) my phone rings and it's him. Grinning I pause the movie and pick it up.  
"Hello, Sir."  
"Hello, my sweet, little pet. Are you being a good pet?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"No masturbating? No touching yourself?"  
"Well, not where you forbid it."  
"Hmm. Really?"  
"Yes, Sir. How is New York?"  
"Alright, I guess. Lots of work."  
"And you found some time for me?"  
"Yes. I actually just had an interview and got an hour before the next. You don't happen to have a Skype account or something like that? I want to see you."  
"As a matter of fact I do have a FaceTime account."  
"Then send me the details and turn on your computer or whatever. And I'll see you in a few minutes."

And only five minutes later his smiling face appears on the screen of my IPad.  
"Hello, Sir."  
"Hello, sweet pet. What is that?! Why aren't you naked?"  
Looking down my body I walk over to my bedroom while I brush the straps of my silk nightgown off and it falls down my body leaving me naked. "Better, Sir?"  
"Much better. Although I can't quite see you."  
"One moment, Sir." I put the IPad down against my headboard and walk to the foot end of my bed presenting myself to him.  
"Fuck! That's better. Pinch your nipples, pet."  
As I do I can't stifle a moan and I already feel my juices run down my inner thigh.  
"That's a good pet." He obviously is stroking himself which makes me smile. "Get on the bed and show me how wet you are for me!"  
"Yes, Sir." On all fours I first crawl towards him and then sit back which suddenly reminds me what is in my butt. Trying to hide it I shift a bit but it's too late.  
His eyes are wide as he says "What is that, pet?"  
"What, Sir?" Maybe there's still hope. Shit! Why didn't I pull it out before logging in? Well, I actually have totally forgotten about it, I guess.  
"Sit back a bit more and spread your legs wider!" Ashamed I look down to my thighs as I obey. "Is that a butt plug, pet?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Who did this to you?" Is that jealousy in his voice?  
"I did that, Sir. For you."  
"What? I didn't tell you to."  
"No, Sir. I wanted to surprise you when you're back. I know you want anal sex with me and I thought I could, well, prepare myself for that."  
"Look at me, pet! Now!" I raise my eyes to the screen and see his beautiful smiling face looking back at me. "Does it hurt?"  
"No, Sir."  
"How long have you been wearing it?"  
"About an hour, Sir."  
"You're the most amazing pet someone could wish for. Gosh, how I wished I wasn't thousands of miles away. Get closer to the screen. Or wait get on all fours and crawl backwards to me. I'll tell you when to stop."  
"Yes, Sir." I do as he says and about 2 feet from the screen he stops me.  
"That's, my filthy, little pet. Damn, you're soaking. Hang on, is that a switch?"  
I've been hoping he wouldn't see it but apparently he has.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"I think you deserve a reward for being such a good pet. Turn it on."  
"Sir, I..."  
"That was an order!"  
"Yes, Sir." Slowly I reach behind me and turn it to the lowest setting which is already quite fast.  
"Get on your back again. - A bit closer. - Stop. - Turn it higher and rub your delicious little clit."  
Again I obey him and soon I'm close to the edge, my legs wildly shaking.  
"You may...come...whenever you...FUCK!...you're ready!"  
I look onto the screen and he has sat back a bit so I can see how he's working his hard cock while he's watching me. Precum is already leaking from his tip. And when he lets out a low growl I fall over the edge and cum hard, my juices squirting out of my pussy and onto my covers. Fuck!  
Heavily panting we both lie there for a bit before I turn off the plug with shaking fingers.  
"Sir? May I take it out?"  
Blinking his eyes he looks at me and nods. "Quick, pet. I'll be waiting for you."  
"Yes, Sir."

I rush to the bathroom and take the thing out. Somehow relieved I clean it quickly before putting it on the sink. Heading back to my bedroom I feel my juices run down my thighs. Damn, I'll definitely need a cold shower after this.  
Getting on the bed I see Tom on my screen leaned back on his bed talking to someone on the phone, his beautiful soft cock resting on his thigh.  
Is there cum on his belly? God, how I'd love to lick that away.  
When he sees that I am back he quickly ends his call and gets his attention back to me.  
"Everything alright, sweet pet? No blood?"  
"No, Sir. All good."  
"Good. But you don't have to do that, okay? I won't force you to do anything you don't want."  
"I know, Sir. And it wasn't too bad. I just want to please you, Sir."  
"Because you're a magnificent pet. Well, if you promise me you'll be careful and won't overdo it, I allow you to continue. But don't make yourself cum!"  
"Of course not, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"No, thank you, my pet. As much as I'd love to stay with you I have to go. And I definitely need a shower now. You too, I guess. Oh, and you maybe should change those sheets as well."  
"Yes, Sir. I can't wait to see you again."  
"Bye, sweet pet."  
"Bye, Sir."  
With that we end the call and I do as he said.

 

The week is really busy and I don't have much time for any private stuff as I've acquired an international automotive company as new client which, of course, goes down well with my big boss.  
Occasionally I get a text from Tom asking how I was. Wednesday evening he even calls but we just talk about our week so far as I am too exhausted for anything else. I really miss him which wasn't always the case with my ex-doms. Usually we only met at the weekend and that was it. The thing with Tom is the closest to a real relationship I've ever had although it's purely sexual.

Finally it's the weekend again and I can't believe it's still almost a week until he comes back home. Damn, what will I do when he's away shooting for months?!  
Saturday morning I want to make breakfast but my fridge is totally cleared out, so I get dressed and head to the grocery store.  
An hour later and packed with four bags of stuff I get back home. It's been ages since I've bought that much shit!  
Finally it's all put away and I fall onto my sofa. Why is shopping so exhausting?  
After a short rest I clean my flat.

At three in the afternoon I'm eventually finished and throw myself onto the bed just when my phone beeps. A message from Tom  
-What are you doing? Got a break for about an hour. Can I see you?-  
I simply text -Yes, Sir- and eagerly turn on my IPad while I undress.  
Moments later his beautiful face is on my screen smiling at me.  
"Hello, pet."  
"Hello, Sir." I sit back a bit so he can see my body.  
"So fucking beautiful. Can't wait to ram into this tight, little cunt of yours on Friday. Have you been a good pet?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Show me how wet you are."  
I sit down on my butt and spread my legs for him while getting closer to the camera.  
"Push a finger into your delicious pussy. - That's it. Now lick it off."  
Reluctantly I obey him and he rewards me with a moan in his deep, sexy voice which adds to my wetness even more.  
"Get your vibrator, pet."  
Raising my eyebrows at him I whisper "I don't have a vibrator, Sir."  
"Then your dildo or whatever."  
"The only sex toy I own is the butt plug, Sir."  
"What?!" His eyebrows shoot up. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Hmm?" Thinking he tabs his long index finger against his bottom lip. "How about a carrot, a banana or something like that?"  
"I could use my fingers, Sir." Has he just told me to stick some veggie or fruit up my... No!  
"No, won't do. Stand up and show me what's in your kitchen."  
"Yes, Sir." I grab the IPad and walk down the hall rolling my eyes once I'm sure he doesn't see it.  
"Did you just roll your eyes, pet?!"  
What?! How can he know? "No, Sir." Damn, that didn't sound very convincing.  
"Good for you that I'm not with you. But your punishment can wait, I guess."  
Finally I'm in the kitchen but there isn't anything to serve his purpose. Good that I've only bought some apples and peaches.  
"Open your fridge." Automatically I roll my eyes again. "Careful, pet!"  
How does he do this?!  
I open the fridge and before he says it I know what he wants me to get.  
"Oh, that's great. Take the cucumber and go back to your bedroom."  
I bring the camera to my face which is a deep red "I wanted to eat that, Sir."  
"Well, you still can. Unless you come so hard that you squash it with your quim. And now do what I've told you."  
"Yes, Sir." Reluctantly I get it and walk back to my bedroom whispering "Thank God, I didn't buy that aubergine."  
"What was that, pet?"  
"Nothing, Sir."  
"Now you've lied to me again. What's wrong with you today?"  
"I don't know, Sir. Maybe it's because you're not here."  
"Have you ever spanked yourself?"  
I put him back on the bed and sit down before him. "Yes, Sir."  
"How?"  
"With a belt, Sir."  
"Then get one and show me."  
"Sir, the walls here aren't that thick. I don't want my neighbours to..."  
"Do it!" His voice is strict and commanding, so I go over to my dresser and get a leather belt. "Good, pet. Now bend over, ass to me and start. 50 spanks. Go!"  
Inhaling deeply I do what he's told me and soon the first loud slap of leather against skin echoes in the room.  
"Harder, pet!"  
Without seeing him, I know he's masturbating to the view of me doing this. And finally I reach 50 and stop.  
"Very well done, little pet. And now back on the bed and fuck yourself with the cucumber until you cum."  
"May I put a condom over it, Sir?"  
"Okay, sure."  
I see he's stroking his massive erection slowly, a bit of precum already leaking from his tip. I get a condom from my nightstand and roll it onto the thick green veggie before lining it up at my entrance and pushing it in.  
"Fuck! You're so hot. Move it faster, pet!"  
I do and as I let out a moan of pleasure I see him cum all over his belly and chest. While I keep going I look into his eyes and get closer and closer until I finally cum screaming his name.  
"That's my good, little pet."  
Blinking my eyes in my post-orgasmic haze I see how his cum runs down his chest through his chest hair which somehow makes me whimper.  
There's a knock on the door on his side and he quickly jumps up.  
"Hang on a sec. I'll be right with you." His face appears on the screen again "Sorry, pet. I've got to go. See you soon."  
He doesn't wait for a reply and my screen goes black. Damn!  
I shift position as I take the cucumber out of me hissing slightly in pain as my butt makes contact with the sheets again. Did this just really happen?

After I've showered I apply a bit of lotion on my butt and make dinner. I've never felt embarrassed cutting a cucumber before. Well, thanks, Sir!


	12. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has a bad encounter with some paps and as a rough time anyway without her master. But finally he comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to put up the new chapter.

The week goes on and on and I count the minutes until I'll see him again.

Wednesday I have an important meeting so I want to be at work early. Getting off the tube I head upstairs and towards the building but as I turn the corner my heart nearly stops. The whole entrance is blocked by photographers. Shit!   
Unfortunately I react too late and as they spot me they rush towards me yelling questions at me while snapping picture after picture. I lift my hand to protect my eyes from the blinding flashes as I continue to walk towards the building (or better try to continue).  
Slowly I begin to panic as I'm totally surrounded by people and can barely breath. Tears well up in my eyes as I feel completely helpless.  
Taking mini steps forward I've got enough and scream at the top of my lungs "FUCK OFF, ASSHOLES!!!"  
For a moment they are all silent but it's just the calm before the storm.   
Again they yell their questions at me and I'm really desperate as I force my way through them not caring whether I punch someone or step on someone's foot and finally the door comes into view. Taking a relieved breath I soon watch them block my way again. Luckily Jeff, one of the securities, sees me and quickly comes outside and to my aid.  
Just when I think I'm safe someone grabs my dress and I hear the fabric ripping. More out of reflex than anything else I spin around and hit the guy, who’s grabbing me, directly in the face.  
Eventually I'm free and follow Jeff inside checking the damage done to my dress.  
"What a bunch of idiots!"  
"Yes. Would you call the cops and make sure they'll fuck off, please?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you. For everything. I think without you they would have eaten me alive."  
"No problem."  
"Thanks again, Jeff. I'll recommend you for a pay rise."  
"Oh, it's fine. That's my job after all."  
"But still." I wink at him before I head to the elevators.

Once in the elevator I take off my jacket and see in the mirror that the back of my dress, my 500 Pounds dress, is completely ripped open. Great! And I don't have any spare clothes at the office! Fuck!  
I grab my phone and out of instinct take a pic of the damage done. After all I work for an insurance, right. I also text Tom quickly  
-Had a nice encounter with some paparazzi. Fucking wankers!-

The doors slide open and I walk down the hall to my office. Lisa is already at her desk and I greet her. She smiles at me but when she sees me her face changes into worry.  
"Jesus, what happened?"  
"Paparazzi happened."  
"The crazy bunch downstairs? Shit, I was wondering what they wanted and thought they were there because of Mr. Philips coming in later."  
"Yeah, surprise. Could you do me a favour and tape my dress together." It had to do; I'd just have to wear my jacket.  
"I think Lydia has also needle and thread in her desk, that surely would be better."  
"Yeah, great. Although I'm not really talented in that area." True, I've never been good in any of that, I'd rather change a tire than sew anything.  
"Well, but I am."  
"You're my salvation, Lisa. That would be awesome."  
"No, problem Miss Sta..."  
"Just call me Jenny."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Half an hour later we sit in my office. I'm just dressed in my undies while Lisa puts my dress back together. Thankfully I put on a thong and not my usual overt panties.  
"I'm pretty sure Sandy gave them a hint."  
"Do you think?"  
"Well, I heard her talking to Becky from PCB Law on the phone. She told her that she got some money for giving the press some 'insider information'."  
"Did she?"  
"Yes."  
Tabbing my lower lip I’m sure I’ll soon have to look for a new receptionist.

The meeting goes well and soon it's evening and I'm on my way home. Just to be sure I take the back entrance where I have a cab waiting for me.  
After I've been to the gym and had a bath I fall onto my sofa and watch telly as my phone is ringing.  
I don't know the number and almost don't pick up. God knows who that is, right?! But eventually I pick up anyway. "Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Luke Windsor. I'm Tom's publicist. I've heard you had some trouble today?"  
"Hell, yes." I haven't heard from Tom all day but apparently he got my message.  
"Do you know how they found out about you in the first place?"  
"I'm not 100 percent sure but it was probably someone from my office."  
"Hmm. Maybe we should hold a press conference and make your relationship official, after all."  
"Well, as you've said it's OUR relationship and none of anyone's business."

We talk for a bit without a result really and I'm getting frustrated. If he wasn't such a good dom I'd break up with him. But as things are I want to spend more time with him.

 

Thursday morning I go straight to the back entrance and head upstairs. I don't know whether it's the stress or something else but I feel a bit under the weather. My head is pounding and I feel like I haven't slept at all.  
About noon I get a text from Tom asking how I was. Truthfully I reply   
-Tired and exhausted.-

The day seems to go on forever and I feel more and more sick. If I hadn't that important telephone conference I would go home.

It's already past seven when I drag myself into my flat. Taking my temperature I'm not surprised to see it's at 39.5°C. Fantastic.  
I strip off my clothes grab a bottle of water and go straight to bed hoping I'll be better tomorrow as Tom will be back. It doesn't take long and I'm in the land of dreams.

Early in the morning I wake because I'm freezing. Shivering heavily I get up and turn on my huge ice hockey jersey which is more like a dress going down mid-thigh. After quickly using the bathroom I get back to bed falling asleep almost immediately.  
About two hours later my alarm clock goes off but I feel like I haven't slept at all. Drenched in sweat I take my temperature again only to see it's even a bit higher than the night before. Shaking my head I mail my secretary that I won't come in today as I was sick but if there was something important she should call me.   
Next I text Tom   
-I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm sick. Fever. Won't make it tonight. Sorry.-  
I roll around in my bed and barely five minutes later I'm sleeping again.

Around noon I wake again and feel thirsty. I make some tea and start my iPad to order some medicine online as I don't have anything home. I even pay the extra fee for the same day delivery.  
Cuddling back in bed I doze away soon again.

The doorbell wakes me. I look on my alarm clock and see it's already 4.30 pm. Again my door bell rings and I roll out of bed. Not bothering about how I look or what I wear I head for the door and without asking who it is or looking through the peep-hole I open the door.  
Expecting the delivery guy I freeze as I see a tall man in jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket standing before me. Glancing up I look into the worried eyes of my master.  
"Hello, little pet. You look horrible." He brushes past me and closes the door behind him. "Go back to bed, pet. I'll make you a tea."  
"Okay." I stroll down the hall and do as he's told me. But before he can bring me the tea I'm sleeping again.

Once more the doorbell rings and I have a deja-vu. Have I just dreamed that Tom came over? Confused I blink my eyes and as the doorbell rings again I roll over and want to get up as I see my sheets have been changed. When did that happen?  
Suddenly I hear two male voices from the hallway. Is that Tom's voice?  
I get up and nearly fall back on my bed as my head is spinning. A few moments later there are footsteps coming closer to my bedroom. I cover myself with the blanket a bit and a second later the door opens very slowly. An eye glances at me through the small gap and as he sees I'm awake the door opens fully.  
"You're awake, sweet pet." He comes in and somehow I immediately feel a bit better.  
"Hello, Sir." Gosh, is that really my voice?  
"Lie down, pet. These just have been delivered for you." He holds a small bag with my medicine towards me. "I'll get you some more tea as well. Be right back."  
More tea? I can't remember drinking any. I take some pills with the water on my nightstand and a moment later Tom is back with a big mug of herbal tea.  
"Here, drink that, pet." He holds the mug to my mouth and I drink slowly. As I do he tenderly pets my head.   
"Did you think I was the delivery guy when you opened earlier?"  
"Yes." I'm just not in the mood to call him Sir.  
"Half naked as you were?!" He sounds shocked and I know he'll probably punish me for it but I couldn't care less right now.  
"Yes."  
"Well, I blame that on your high fever, pet. How are you feeling? Should I call the doctor?"  
"No. I'm actually feeling better a bit already. You can go if you want. I'll be fine."  
"It's okay. I want to look after my little pet. And I've missed you."  
"I've missed you, too. How was New York?"  
"Busy. Didn't see much of the city."  
"Did you change my sheets?"  
"Yes. They were totally drenched in sweat."  
"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."  
"No problem. And now try to sleep a bit more, that's good for you."

When I wake up again Tom is sitting on the bed next to me reading one of my books.  
"Good morning, pet. How are you feeling?"  
Is it already morning? "I..." Ow, my throat burns like shit and I cough loudly.  
He reaches out and places his hand on my forehead. "I'll get the thermometer. And a cup of tea for you."  
I roll to my side and almost fall asleep again until he's back. Putting the tea down he holds the thermometer to my ear and his eyebrows shoot up. "40.2. I'll call a doctor."  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I croak.  
"No discussion, pet. Drink your tea!"  
"Yes, Sir." I try to sit up but I'm actually too weak. Of course he notices that and immediately is at my side helping me.   
Once I've drunk a bit he gets his phone and calls a doctor who shows up not more than half an hour later. Tom leaves us alone as he examines me, gives me an injection and tells me some stuff but I can't concentrate on any of it as I'm already half asleep again and before he's gone I'm out.

Sunday evening I start to feel better and finally even can eat something. Tom is an absolute angel looking after me and bringing me food, drinks and my medicine.  
We're cuddled up in my bed, my head on his chest.  
"Again, thank you sooo much."  
"You are very welcome, my pet." He gently kisses the top of my head.  
For a while we stay silent as he eventually speaks again "I've heard about the trouble you had last week. I'm really sorry about that."  
"It isn't your fault. My stupid receptionist told them."  
"Still. Did you really break this guy’s nose?"  
"What?"  
"One of the journalists claims that you broke his nose."  
"Well, he shouldn't have ripped my dress apart."  
"He did what?"  
"Yeah, the whole back was ripped open, I actually took a pic." Reaching for my phone I showed him.  
"Do me a favour and send that to me."  
"Of course, but why?"  
"I didn't want to tell you but looks like he wants to sue you."  
Speechless I stare back at Tom. "What? That fucking stupid wanker! He's..." My voice breaks and I have to cough until I can hardly breathe.  
"Shhhh. I'll take care of that."

First I’m not keen on Tom staying at mine because usually most people drive me nuts after a couple of days but with him it is different. Despite his protectiveness I feel good around him and we talk about so many things starting with music to films to theatre to holiday destinations. I actually quite enjoy spending time with him.

On Thursday I finally feel better and go to work again although Tom isn't very happy about it. By the time I get home in the evening dinner is waiting for me and I'm really grateful to him as I'm totally exhausted after a quite stressful day.  
We eat mostly in silence and when we have cleaned up he brings me to my bedroom taking off my clothes.  
"Be a good pet and spread those lovely legs."  
"I don't think I'm fit enough for that, yet."  
"You worked the whole fucking day and now you deny me what is mine?"  
"No, Sir." Truth is I want it very much but I'm just so exhausted.  
"Good then do what I've told you."  
"Yes, Sir." Slowly I spread my legs and a moment later his fingers caress my folds. As he slowly enters me with two of his fingers the first moans emerge from my mouth and by the time he thrusts his thick shaft into me I'm fully awake again.  
The sex is quite gentle, at least for our liking, and after a bit we both come. Satisfied Tom rolls off me and tugs my blanket over both of us.

Friday after work I take a taxi to his place looking forward to a weekend full of dissolute sex although I'm still a bit weak.   
On arriving there I take off my clothes as usually and go to all fours while Tom is watching me licking his lips.   
Guiding me over to the sofa he tells me to lie down on my back, legs spread of course. To my surprise he covers me with a blanket before sticking his head between my legs where he greedily laps at my pussy.  
It doesn't take much and I'm close and begging for my release.  
"Not yet!" He hisses at me. "Damn, you taste sooo good."  
"Sir, please. May I cum, please."  
"Not yet, I said!"  
Sweat is running down my head and my legs are quivering. I know I can't hold it off much longer and beg him again. "Please, S... Aaaaah!" Too late.  
My master’s head appears from beneath the blanket looking angrily at me.  
"I'm so sorry, Sir. It just felt so good and it's been a while. Sorry." I know he will punish me but I have to try. But to my surprise he just lies down next to me kissing my cheek. WTF?!  
"Sir?"  
"I don't think you're up for a punishment yet. But it can wait until you're fighting fit again, pet."  
Somehow I feel slightly offended: I am fit again and I don't want him to take it easy on me. But I also know that protesting won't bring me anywhere.   
We cuddle for a while his hard-on always slightly pressing against my thigh. Eventually I can't bare that much longer and reach for his still fabric-covered manhood.  
"So greedy, little pet?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
He raises an eyebrow on my bold answer but in the same moment I feel his fingers exploring my folds. "Well, then. Lift your arms above your head and keep them there."  
He positions himself between my legs and soon his thick shaft easily slips into my wet tunnel.  
First he fucks me quite gentle but after a while he can't hold back much longer and thrusts violently into me whilst rubbing my clit in the same merciless pace.  
This time I don't have to beg as he hisses "Cum around my cock, little pet."  
And as my walls tighten around him he comes as well shooting his hot seed into me.

For a while we just lay there spooning his fingers gently brushing over my boobs.  
"You're so beautiful, my pet."  
Sheepishly I smile at him. "You too, Sir."  
"Gosh, there are so many things I'd like to do to you."  
"I'm all yours, Sir."  
"Next week. Let’s eat something."   
Before I can protest he's gone and I just stare after him.

After we've eaten - with me wrapped in the blanket all the time - he carries me up to his bedroom. Putting me down he quickly sheds his clothes and gets some stuff from his closet. The room is pretty hot, it almost feels like a sauna.  
When he comes back he's got the leather cuffs with him I used on him last time. Within a few moments I'm tied to the bed pretty much in the position he was.  
"Such a beautiful pet." Looking down on me he licks his lips and starts to slowly stroke his magnificent cock. It doesn't take long and precum is leaking from his slit.  
His cock rock-hard he kneels onto the bed between my wide spread legs. He lets go of his manhood and bends over me claiming my lips. As his tongue breaches through my lips I feel droplets of his cum fall onto my stomach and involuntarily arch my back moaning loudly.  
Eventually he sits back on his heels and continues to stroke himself, only a bit faster than before.  
"I'm gonna cum all over your gigantic tits, dirty, little slut." Gosh, I love it when he talks dirty, I almost come then and there. "I'll cover your body with my seed until you’re so sticky that one could glue you to a wall."  
"Fuck! Sir!"  
"I want you to smell of me the whole week, so everybody knows you're my filthy, little slut!"  
Another loud moan and I can feel my juices run out of my cunt and down my thighs.  
"Open your mouth, pet!"  
Just when I obey him, he comes all over my chest and even a bit on my face. Licking some droplets from my bottom lip I look down my body only to see there's a trail of his sperm down over my chest and belly to my mound.  
Panting hard he sits back, watching his work. "Perfect." The pink tip of his thick cock slowly disappears in his foreskin again and I'm still desperate for my own release. But instead of taking care of me he just gets up walks over to his nightstand and takes a book. Smiling he lies down beside me and starts reading.  
Tears well up in my eyes as my orgasm is right there and it wouldn't take much for me to fall over the edge. "Sir?"  
He looks up and over to me. "Yes, pet?"  
"I really need to cum, Sir. Please." The water spills over and hot tears are running down my cheeks.  
"Not yet, pet. Have you ever heard of delayed gratification?"  
"I'm not the fucking Cookie Monster." I hiss in anger.  
His right eyebrow shoots up at my tone. "As you wish." With that he focuses back on his book ignoring me.  
"Sir! I n..." A hard swat lands on my left breast making me yelp.  
"Head to the side and open your mouth!" He repositions himself and as I obey he shoves his heavy balls into my mouth gagging me.  
Trying to protest I shift my head but his leg holds me in place easily. Pouting I lie there while he continues to read. My nose buried between his heavy cock, which is resting on my tear-stained cheek, and balls. I refuse to suck him off, well, he hasn't even ordered me to.   
Eventually I have to swallow which immediately makes him moan lightly and I can feel him growing hard slightly. Inwardly grinning I lick over the underside of his testicles pressing my tongue up between them. Rewarded by another moan I also start to suck whilst my tongue still explores his sac.  
"Naughty, little pet!" Finally he puts the book down and a moment later he's straddling my face with his balls still deep in my mouth. "Go on. I didn't tell you to stop."  
Soon his groans and moans are getting louder and louder until he abruptly tugs his balls from my mouth. There's a loud 'pop' as they leave my lips only to be replaced by his massive cock. Holding my face he begins to fuck my mouth relentlessly. I nearly choke when he forces his thick shaft into my throat and by the time precum is leaking from him I can hardly breathe.  
But instead of coming down my throat, as I've thought he would, he tugs his cock out of my mouth and gets off me. Fighting for breath I hazily notice him getting back into his previous position and again shooting his load all over me.  
Still out of breath I feel his fingers wander over my mound spreading his seed on it. "When did you have time to wax your pussy, pet?"  
"In my lunch break, Sir."  
"Just for me?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good pet." First his eyes are on my cunt but a moment later they drop a bit further as do his fingers and he's spreading my juices around my tight hole. "How often did you use that butt plug while I was away, little pet?"  
"Nearly every evening, Sir."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
Raising his eyebrows he dips his index finger into my soaking cunt but only to pull it out a moment later and place it at my back entrance. Gently he pushes it in and compared to the last time he did it, it goes in easily without me tensing up.  
"Very good, pet. But before I'll claim that part of you as well, I'll prepare you a bit more." Teasingly he adds a second finger stroking over my insides and then with an evil grin he crooks them up and starts rubbing my g-spot through the thin layer of skin.  
It doesn't take long to reduce me to a whimpering and moaning mess. But again only seconds before I cum he withdraws. A disappointed scream escapes me as I watch him get up.  
"I don't know why but I want a cookie now." Chuckling at my shocked expression he disappears out of the room.  
Frustrated I throw my head back onto the pillow trying to make myself cum without his help but to my desperation it doesn't work. So one more time I'm only millimetres from my climax but still it is out of reach.

It feels like ages until he finally comes back in still munching a cookie and a glass milk in his hand. With a shit-eating grin on his face he looks at me. "Want some?"  
Shaking my head I can just about stifle the curse that wants to come out.  
"No? But those cookies are really good."  
"I'd rather cum, Sir! Please."  
"Hmm?!" He finishes the milk, puts the glass down and stuffs the last bit of the cookie into his mouth. For a moment he just looks at me, or better the spots where his cum has dried on my body, before he heads to the bathroom.  
I want to scream in agony. What have I done to deserve this? Is he punishing me for my infraction earlier? Most likely. Damn.  
Frustrated I throw my head back and close my eyes, once more trying to force my orgasm out but again it doesn't work.  
"Lift your ass a bit!"  
My eyes snap open and I look down to my master who is standing at the foot end of the bed with a towel in his hand. Curious I look at him as I do what he's told me. Leaning forward he puts the towel under me before pressing his hand onto my lower abdomen to get me back down.  
"Don't cum until I allow it. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"Don't thank me just yet, sweet, little pet." With that he penetrates me with two of his long, slender fingers. First he just gently strokes over my walls but then he crooks them upwards and starts to massage my g-spot. Starting slow and tender he soon increases the pace and furiously pumps them in and out of me.  
I'm wiggling and quivering under his skilful touch as well as moaning and screaming. With every move of his there's a wet sound and suddenly it is even wetter.   
"That's my dirty, squirting little pet!" He adds his thumb on my clit tormenting me even more while my juices run out of me.  
Tears of pleasure stream down my face when he finally utters the words I so longed for: "Cum for your master, little pet!"  
And I do. An ear-piercing scream comes out of my mouth as I climax harder than I ever have before.  
"Holy shit, pet!" His fingers are still inside me stroking over THAT spot while the thumb and index finger of his other hand tug on my clit piercing.  
I don't know if it's only one very long orgasm or more shortly after one another but I can't stop coming. Screaming and moaning I feel my walls still gripping at his fingers until finally the intense feeling subsides.  
By the time I've finished my muscles feel sore and I'm heavily breathing like I've just run a marathon. Through my tear-stained eyes I see Tom tug the towel out from underneath me after he used it to wipe my lady parts clean a bit. In wonder he holds it up. It's pretty much soaked through.  
"Damn, little pet. Look at that! I don't think I've ever seen someone squirt so much."  
Embarrassed I blush from head to toe but the gentle smile on his face immediately eases me.  
"Don't worry, little pet. I'll take it as a compliment. Fuck even my arm is covered to the elbow with your juices."  
He gets up slowly and heads to the bathroom where he gets rid of the soaked towel and a moment later he's back with me, his cock standing proud as I notice only now. Again he kneels down between my legs but he doesn't take care of himself this time. Instead he places his thick phallus at my entrance thrusting in hard.  
My muscles are still so sore that it is quite painful but luckily he doesn't last very long and with a roar comes inside me.

After he has pulled out he lies down beside me running his fingers over my hard nipples drawing a moan from me.  
"Are you okay, my sweet pet?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"You're tired, aren't you?"  
"A bit."  
"Then let’s sleep." He gets up and gets the duvet that has been lying on the dresser in the corner.  
"Sir? May I use the toilet, please?"  
"Okay. Sure." He quickly unties me and I crawl to the bathroom. As I want to close the door he stops me. "Don't you dare and wash my cum off you!"  
Puzzled I utter a quiet "Yes, Sir."

I pee and when I flush the door opens and he steps in.   
"Come over here, pet. I'll brush your teeth."  
Nodding I get to his side. Getting into attention I open my mouth, so he doesn't have to ask. When we're done he sends me back to bed while he's getting ready himself.  
It doesn't take long and he's with me cuddling up next to me. His fingers wander over the sticky spots where his cum has dried against my skin.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, sweet pet?"  
"It's a bit warm in here. Could we open the window a bit?"  
"Okay. But you'll have to stay under the covers."  
"Yes, Sir."  
He quickly opens the window and before I know what's happening he ties me to the bed again - at least with my arms.   
"Just to make sure you don't get up." He explains while spooning against me. "Oh, by the way, I should greet you from Ben. He asked when he might use you again."  
"And what did you say, Sir?"  
"That I'll call him. And that you'll be only mine for at least two more weekends." He gently kisses my cheek while he wraps his arm around me.  
Out of a sudden impulse I whisper "Thanks again, for taking such good care of me... Sir." I'm torn to say Tom but somehow it doesn't feel right.  
"It's my pleasure. And now sleep. You’ll need the rest."

There's someone tugging on my feet when I wake up and as I blink my eyes I see that Tom has tied my legs down again, his morning wood standing proud.  
"Good morning, pet."  
"Morning, Sir."  
"Did you sleep well, little pet?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Sir. You?"  
"Very well." He leans over me and sucks on my nipples. "I think, I'll fuck those luscious tits later."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"But first I want to see if your butt is ready for the next step." He picks up a big black butt plug from beside me, the second biggest he has, if I remember correctly. "Open your mouth, pet."  
As I do he sticks the plastic in while he kneels down between my legs spreading lube over his fingers. And a moment later he enters me with two fingers at once. I whimper in slight pain but he has stopped any movements to let me relax and get used to him.  
While the fingers of his right hands rest in my butt he places his left on top of my mound parting my folds with his thumb. He gently starts rubbing my clit and as my arousal grows my muscles relax. Once I'm relaxed enough for him he moves his fingers in and out my tight hole slowly scissoring inside me to stretch me even further.  
He stops again and looks into my eyes. "Remember your safe words, pet."  
As I nod he pushes in a third finger and it actually feels okay. He keeps stroking my clit while working his fingers in and out my butt. "You may cum if you want, pet."  
"Thank you, Sir." My voice is barely audible due to the plug still in my mouth. I'm not even close but it's good to know. Then he changes the angle of his strokes and I let out a cry of pleasure.  
"That's it, pet. Let go."  
Another brush over my g-spot and I cum clenching my walls.  
He holds his fingers still while I climax and when I calm down a bit he pulls them out with a sloppy sound, only to replace them with the plug which goes in with ease.  
"I'm so proud of you, little pet. Tell me when it's getting too much, okay?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

He lies down next to me his erection pressing against my thigh, precum already leaking from the tip. Gently he runs his tongue down over my neck to my cleavage where he sucks on my skin quite harsh. He keeps his attention there before he suddenly moves between my legs and roughly enters me. It's just the right side of painful as he pumps furiously into me.  
My walls soon are clenching around his big cock which feels even bigger due to the butt plug.   
"So...fucking...tight!" I can see and feel how close he is. To my total surprise he pulls out a moment later and as I'm about to say something he ejaculates all over my body. Again!  
Raising my eyebrow I look at him which makes him chuckle. "I've told you I want you to smell like me after the weekend, so that everyone will know who your master is." My walls clench at those last words. "You're close, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good." With that he gets up and heads to the bathroom where I soon hear the water in the shower running. Bastard!

When he comes back in, only with a towel around his hips, I've calmed down and his seed has almost dried on my body. Winking at me he kneels onto the bed looking at my tits while licking his lips. He bends over me and unties my arms. Next he straddles my torso placing his long cock between my breasts.  
“Press your tits together for me, pet.”  
Trapping his cock between them I do and he slowly starts to thrust into them. After some quite rough thrusts he grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and pours some between my boobs.  
“That’s better.”  
His hips buck furiously into me and soon I see precum leaking from his slit lubing up the whole thing even more. Eventually he comes spreading his seed all over my chest and face.  
After he has come down a bit he reaches between my legs withdrawing the plug.   
"Very well done, pet. Everything okay? Does anything hurt?"  
"No, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

The rest of the day goes by pretty remote: we cuddle a lot and talk about different things. And by the time we roll into bed he has come onto me three more times!!!  
Sunday starts as lazy as most of Saturday had been and we spend the whole morning in bed. Tom insists on making lunch for us and I'm not even allowed to help. So while he's at it I lie on my pillow in the living room reading.  
After we've eaten we cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie but somehow I can't concentrate my fingers wandering up his thigh.   
Soon Tom is quite annoyed with my behaviour and holds my wrists tightly gripped in his huge left hand. Struggling against the restriction I soon have to acknowledge I don't stand a chance and for all that I nuzzle my head first against his belly and as there is no reaction I shift lower. It's not that I don't like the movie he chose, I just want his attention I guess.  
Eventually he has enough of my behaviour and pauses the movie. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
"I don't really know, Sir."  
"If you don't keep still I'll tie you down and you won't be allowed to cum for the rest of the day and neither next weekend."  
"Yes, Sir." I swallow hard considering a whole weekend without release and suddenly I know what I need. "Sir?"  
"Yes, pet?"  
"Would you please spank me, Sir. Hard. Please."  
His right eyebrow goes up and he looks a bit puzzled. "What was that, pet?"  
"I need you to spank me, Sir. Please."  
He obviously thinks about it for a moment and quickly tugs me over his lap. "Just my hand is fine?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
A moment later the blows start landing on my butt, the sound echoing through the room. With every swat the stinging in my backside grows and I start to feel better.  
In the end Tom stops running his fingers gently up my spine and into my hair. Turning my face towards him he looks at me worriedly.  
"Everything okay, little pet?"  
"Yes, Sir. Can I have some more please, Sir."  
His eyebrow shoots up "Seriously?"  
"Yes. Please, Sir."  
"Okay. But I'll have to get a paddle or something, otherwise I won't be able to use my hand for at least a week."  
He holds his crimson red palm towards me slightly grinning. "Okay, Sir." He gently puts me on the sofa and heads for the basement, his boxers slightly tenting. My ass cheeks are burning but somehow it's not enough yet. A few moments later he's back and tugs me back over his lap. With the leather paddle raining down on my already sore buttocks I soon start crying and finally there it is: a feeling of relieve. It feels like a tight chain around my body has sprung open and Tom feels it too as he immediately stops and cuddles up against me, his voice soothing me.  
My voice is hoarse from sobbing as I whisper "Thank you, Sir."

For a while he just holds me tightly pressed against his body, his fingers stroking through my hair. "That's my marvellous, little pet. So perfect. And now I'm gonna fuck that tight cunt of yours." His cock was insistently pressing against me for a while and I really look forward to him taking me roughly.  
Flipping me onto my belly he parts my legs and seconds later his thick shaft presses inside me until it is fully sheathed inside my wetness. When his lower abdomen slaps against my sore backside I let out a guttural growl but soon I'm used to the feeling as he pounds into me over and over again.   
Soon I'm close and as his skilled fingers find my clit pinching and tugging I climax hard around him and with his next thrust he comes as well.

 

Only a few hours later we're at my front door saying good-bye for the week. My ass still is on fire but that is okay. It only will remind me who owns me.


	13. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a bit possessive, or is there more to it

Tom has a lot of promotion to do during the week, so he won't be able to come round, at least he tells me that before he heads home Sunday evening.  
I'm somehow exhausted although he hasn't been nearly as rough as usually and slowly I think that it's good that way. My body is probably still a bit weak from my sickness.  
Downing one of my last anti-biotics I think about my upcoming week: some meetings and a big presentation. Could be worse, I guess.  
I strip and apply some ointment onto my sore buttocks before I put out my clothes for tomorrow and a few minutes later I lie cuddled up in bed.

The week carries on and nearly every day I see Tom somewhere: TV, newspapers, etc. And also my stinging butt constantly reminds me of him. On my way to work on Wednesday I read another interview with him. Two particular questions (and answers) raise my interest:

  
_What do you find attractive in a woman?_  
 _She has to be strong, independent, witty and sensitive._

_Have you found your Mrs. Right in that woman you were spotted with earlier this month?_   
_She's a great woman and I wish those freaking paparazzi would leave her alone. We're friends, close friends and I wouldn't want to lose her over shit like this._

Well, how do you like that?  
I read that passage over and over again. Is he saying he wants to have a relationship with me? No way! It's just sex after all. I mean I like him a lot but I'm not the kind of girl men want to get serious with. A nice fuck-toy, that's what they see in me. And that's alright with me.

After work I go to the gym and work out a bit after going to my Yoga class and it's late already when I get home. I have a quick dinner and fall onto my sofa wanting to check my mails. Only then I see my battery is flat. Plugging it in I turn it back on only to see there are three new messages: one from Susan and two from Tom.  
The first one is from about four hours ago simply asking what I was doing. The second, however:  
Where the fuck are you? I expect you to answer my texts ASAP! Only because you're not with me doesn't mean you're not my pet!

Shit! So much for getting serious!  
I immediately dial his number but I only get his voice mail. Taking a deep breath I leave a message "Hello, Sir. Sorry for the late answer but my battery was flat. And I was at the gym after work. I miss you, Sir and I can't wait to see you on Friday. Hope you have a good night. Bye."  
I hang up and decide to clean up a bit. But before I get going I push in the butt plug again to get used to it and actually I hardly notice it anymore.

Before I go to bed at 10.30 I check my phone but there is no new message from him so I cuddle into my sheets and soon fall asleep.

Thursday is quite busy as we have a big meeting with all European executives including my old buddy Franz from Germany. We worked together for several years here in London before he took over the office in Frankfurt. We haven't seen each other for a while so we quickly decide to go out for dinner and maybe a movie after work.  
Before we leave I check my phone only to see that there's still nothing from Tom. I text him quickly   
-Please, don't be angry. Usual time tomorrow?-

The evening is great. After we eat at my favourite Italian restaurant we go to the theatre to watch a play. As we walk over to the entrance there are some flashes but I don't pay attention to it as there are always flashes in London with the tourists all over the place. Franz's arm is around my waist as he holds the door open for me and with a huge smile I thank him before going in.  
The play is fantastic and afterwards we go to a near-by pub for a drink.   
Sipping on my Bailey's on ice I check my phone. Again.   
"Waiting for a call?"  
Confused I blink my eyes "Hmm? What?"  
"That's like the 1000th time you check your phone tonight."  
"Yes. Sorry. I just wait for a response from my...boyfriend."  
"You've got a boyfriend? Really?! You?!"  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Well, you've never been the girl for a serious relationship."  
"True. And it's not really serious."  
"But still... Hang on! Is it that actor? My wife saw you in one of those magazines and asked me if it was you." Raising my eyebrows I shoot him a warning glance. "That's a yes then." He says teasingly.  
We have a couple of drinks before I finally head home with a cab dropping him off at his hotel. When I fall into bed it's already 12.30 and there's still no message from Tom. I start to get really angry and can't sleep for another hour, my thoughts spinning around him.

Friday morning I hardly make it out of bed but I have to as there's another big meeting with a client.  
On my way to work I check my phone again and as there still isn't an answer from him I text him again  
-I'll be at yours around 6 tonight. If you don't want me to come over just text me.-  
I know it's not quite as respectful as it's supposed to be but I'm really angry. Putting in my headphones I listen to some music as I grab my newspaper. After reading the business news I get to the gossip page and my heart nearly stops as there is a pic of me and Franz from yesterday evening, his arm is tightly wrapped around me and we laugh. The headline simply says "Hiddleston single again?"  
I don't bother reading that shit and get my phone again sending him another text  
-In case you've seen the newspaper today he's just a good friend and colleague. I'm still all yours, Sir.-

I'm busy the whole morning and as I go for my lunch break (and my waxing) there's still no message from him. Maybe he's just too busy but he at least could send me a short answer. I'm quite busy myself and managed to text him after all.

Eventually I'm sitting in the taxi going to his place still without a reply. I guess I'll see if he's home or not. I pay the driver and walk over to the gates. Unlike all the other times I've come here he doesn't come out and open the gates for me. Ringing the bell I stand and wait for a bit and just before I want to turn and leave there's a buzzing and I'm let in. Slowly I walk up the small flight of stairs where he rips open the door. He's dressed in an old pair of sweats and a worn black t-shirt but he still looks f***ing hot.  
"Good evening, Sir." Looking shyly down on my feet I walk past him.  
"Pet." His reply is quite cold and as I look up I wish I hadn't. His face is a mask of pure anger and rage reminding me of Freddie in The Deep Blue Sea. A shiver goes down my spine as I pull open my zipper and drop my dress to the floor. After stepping out of it and taking off my thong I go to my knees. Unclasping my bra I see him reaching for my collar.  
When my bra is on the floor with the rest of my stuff I get into attention and he fastens the collar around my neck.  
With my best puppy eyes I look up at him only to see him tensing his jaw.  
"Take out those piercings!"  
"Yes, Sir." Furrowing my brows in light worry I obey him placing the jewlery on a near-by dresser. As I turn back to face him I see he's holding a flogger which is moments later raining down onto my breasts.   
Hissing in surprise I wait for the next blow which is coming only seconds later and even harder.  
In a merciless pace he keeps going until my tits are crimson and stinging with pain. The first tears start running down my cheeks when he finally stops. If I counted correctly he has flogged me 35 times.  
With my tear stained eyes I look up at him wordlessly asking, why? But his expression doesn't give anything away.  
"On your pillow! Legs spread as wide as possible."  
"Yes, Sir." He doesn't even wait until I'm finished as he already walks away towards the downstairs bathroom. I'm torn to end everything right there as he obviously isn't himself tonight but I decide to give it a try anyway, so I crawl over to the living room and lie down as he has ordered. Carefully I touch my left breast and wince in pain. And I don't even have an idea why he has done that. Maybe for not answering him right away on Wednesday, but that would be a bit harsh.   
It doesn't take long and he strolls over to me holding a bottle of lube in one hand and nipple clamps in the other.  
"Sir?"  
He looks at me shaking his head "Pets don't talk! Remember! Hands above your head." With that he kneels down beside me and puts the clamps in place.   
Normally I don't have a problem with wearing them but today as my boobs are already sore I hiss in pain, tears shooting into my eyes.   
For a moment our eyes meet but his face his bare of any emotion. Blinking he frees his erection and covers it with lube - loads of lube. Raising my left leg up and pressing it against my chest he lines his cock up with my entrance and with one bone-crushing thrust he buries himself fully inside me. I can't surpress the yelp of surprise and pain escape my mouth as he roughly hits my cervix.  
He's pounding into me like he wants to split me in half. But despite his furious pace I'm close soon, possibly due to the angle as he's still pressing my leg against my body.  
When my walls grow tighter around him he hisses at me "Don't you dare coming, pet!"  
Fighting my climax away I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut but as I do that he tugs on the nipple clamps quite roughly and as my attention still doesn't go back to him he slaps my tits hard. And as my eyes meet his I almost lose control, so I beg.  
"Please, Sir. May I come! Please."  
"No." His jaw is clenching as he keeps ramming into me.  
"Please, Sir. Your cock just feels sooo good. Plea..."  
"Nooooo!" With that he coats my walls with his hot seed and immediately after coming he pulls out. As he does there are still droplets spurting out from his slit. Panting hard he lets go of my leg and tugs his softening dick back into his pants and gets up leaving me quivering and crying.  
I remember last week and my wish he wouldn't take it easy on me. Well, wish granted.

I hear him rummage in a drawer and moments later he comes over to me. Leaning down I see through tear-stained eyes that he's holding a vibrator which he shoves into my dripping pussy and turns it on.  
"Don't come!" With that he gets back up straight and heads to the kitchen.  
Normally I wouldn't see a problem as only a few vibrator settings can get me off and that's usually the "thrusting" ones but as I'm close already I might lose this fight - and very soon.

First I fight against it squirming from side to side and soon more tears stream down my face as my whole body starts quivering and eventually I lose my fight and orgasm around the toy with a loud scream.  
My master momentarily appears in the door frame and looks at me.  
"Did you just cum, pet?"  
Nodding my head I try to apologise but all that comes out is a mewl.  
He tugs the vibrator from my tunnel, turns it off and places it between my breasts. "Clean it!" Nodding I want to roll over and crawl to the bathroom but he pushes me back down. "With your filthy, little mouth!"  
My eyes grow wide as he turns and walks back to the kitchen.

Reluctantly I bring the plastic to my mouth and start licking our juices and the lube off it. Luckily he has used strawberry flavoured lube so it isn't too bad. When I'm done I put it back onto my stomach waiting for him to come back which doesn't take too long.

Again I try my puppy eyes on him as he picks up the vibrator checking if it is clean. Aparently content with my work he nods and coldly barks at me "Dinner! Now!"  
I want to ask him what's wrong but not without his permission to speak, so I follow him to the dining room where he gestures to the bowl on the floor. "Eat!"  
Looking at the food my stomach almost turns over as the stuff looks like it has been eaten already and was vomitted out again. Wrinkling my nose I look towards him.  
"What? You won't get anything else. Besides I just puréed it for you so it's easier to eat. Oh, I almost forgot. Into attention, pet."  
As I do I beg again with my eyes but he doesn't even register it.  
From his pocket he brings out a weight which he puts on the chain connecting the nipple clamps. When he lets go of it I wince in pain as the little weight is actually heavier than it looks.  
"And now eat!"  
I go back on all fours and try to crawl towards him to nuzzle my cheek against him in order to ask for permission to speak but he immediately takes a step back chastising me.  
"If you don't eat now, you won't eat the rest of the night."  
Turning around I go over to the bowl biting my bottom lip in order not to wince in pain as the weight dangels back and forth.

Eventually I take my first bite and it's not as bad as it looks. There are small pieces of meat, potatoe and veggies, everything covered in a bit of sauce.  
I'm just taking another bite when I feel his fingers parting my folds and a moment later something enters me. As it starts vibrating I whimper a little out of surprise. It's a different vibrator than the one earlier. It's a bit longer and thicker and there is an extra thing for stimulating my clit. He puts it on a setting which in turn stimulates my g-spot and clit. Pure torture! And before he says it I already know I won't be allowed to come.

With shaking arms and legs I manage to finish eating after a quite long while.  
After my master had finished himself he stands before me watching as I try to eat while forcing my climax away and somehow I succeed this time.  
As soon as the bowl is empty he turns off the annoying device pumping it in and out of me a couple of times with wet slaps. A loud scream escapes me as I just about can will away my climax.  
"On your pillow! Lie on your stomach, ass up. Now!"  
With the vibrator still in me I crawl back to my pillow doing as he's told me. Relieved I take a deep breath as the weight eventually rests on my pillow but a moment later I hiss in pain again as my sore skin and nipples make contact with the rough fabric.

Still trying to find a more or less comfortable position I shift from one side to the other as his footsteps come closer to me. His shirt lands next to me on the floor and soon his sweats land on top of it.   
"Time to claim the last part of you I haven't already!" With that he squeezes a large amount of lube between my ass cheeks and a moment later one of his long fingers enters me in one swift move. I tense up a bit but not for too long. Slowly he starts to work his finger in and out of me coating my walls with lube before adding a second one and stretching me. As he adds a third one I whimper slightly in discomfort, though not pain. Immediately he slows his moves and rubs my back but he doesn't take them out.   
As I relax again he flicks on the vibrator again before moving his fingers in and out again.  
"I'm gonna fill both your holes with my cum tonight until it's dripping out of you. And you won't cum! Understood!"  
"Yes, Sir."  
Abruptly his fingers are gone and a moment later I can hear the wet sound of him stroking his lubed up cock. He places the head between my buttocks and slowly enters me with his thick shaft. He's going in pretty slow for which I'm really thankful and eventually he's fully buried inside me.  
"Fuck, so tight!" He holds still for a moment before he starts thrusting.

First I'm a bit tense but when I relax I start to enjoy it quite a lot. It's amazing to be stuffed like that and soon I'm close to the edge. Once more my fight against my orgasm starts and in the end I can't bear it any longer.  
"Please, Sir. I need to cum, please."  
"No!" He grunts and thrusts faster into me causing loud slapping sounds every time our skin makes contact.  
I start sobbing as his pace becomes merciless. "Plea... Please...Sir...May I..."  
"No, for fuck's sake!" He yells at me in an angry tone that sends shivers down my spine. That's when I realise it isn't about my unauthorised orgasm at all.  
"Sir...plea..."  
"SHUT UP!" He grabs his t-shirt and is about to shove it into my mouth when I whisper "Yellow, Sir!"  
He thrusts two more times roughly into me but his hand stops in its track. "What was that, pet?"  
"Yellow, Sir. Please." Somehow I'm afraid he won't stop but he does.  
"Do you need me to pull out?" He asks while he switches off the vibrator.  
"No, Sir. Just a pause, please."  
"Okay." He lets go of his shirt and runs his fingers tenderly through my hair. That's my master as I know him.  
"Are you angry at me, Sir?"  
He stays silent for a moment before whispering hardly audible "Yes, pet."  
"Why?"  
"I saw you with that guy in the newspaper."   
I turn my head and look at him over my shoulder."But I've texted you. He's just a friend. I've known him for about seven years. And he's married, Sir."  
"But still. He's got his arm around you and you guys are obviously getting along very well."  
"Nothing happened between us. Never. He's more like a brother to me. And most importantly: I'm yours. Every single part of me."  
"Well, then you should have asked for my permission!"  
"I thought this was a Friday to Sunday thing."  
"As you've said you're mine and that isn't limited for the weekends. So if you want to go out, you have to ask me."  
"But what if I can't reach you? And if it's got to do with my job?"  
"Okay, fine. But you have to ask if it's only you and some guy!"  
"Yes, Sir. What if it is a girl?"  
"Are you attracted to girls?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Gosh! Okay... New rule: you have to ask if you want to go out with only one person, or a group that includes men, not if it's a work thing."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. You may continue now, Sir. But, please, may I cum on your beautiful, thick cock?"  
"And where would be your punishment for that earlier infraction?"  
"But if I cum anyway? Again without permission?"  
To answer me he pulls out the vibrator "That should make it easier for you to obey me."  
Whimpering in disappointment I claw at my pillow as he starts to thrust into me again.  
"I'm not hurting you pet, am I?"  
"No, Sir. It feels pretty good actually."  
"Perfect." Then with a hiss "So fucking tight."  
His thick shaft rubs over my sweet spot with every thrust and soon I'm close again. But I don't want to disappoint him so I fight against the pleasure wanting to envelop me and finally I feel him spasming behind me and his hot seed coats my walls.  
Carefully he pulls out before checking with his fingers if there is blood while stroking my back. "Well done, little pet. I'm so proud of you. Get on all fours."  
As I obey I feel his cum running out of me and down my thigh which he obviously notices as well because he lets out a low moan. Reaching around me he takes off the nipple clamps and tenderly massages my tits.  
"By the way, that was for not answering right away on Wednesday. I was really worried about you, I even ended an interview early because of it."  
"I'm really sorry, Sir."  
"I expect that not to happen again. I want you to answer me within, shall we say, one hour. I know you've got a stressful job but one hour should be no problem."  
"Yes, Sir."  
He puts his t-shirt underneath me before he puts his sweats back on.  
"Lie down, litte pet. I have to clean up the kitchen."  
"I could help you, Sir."  
"No. Rest. I'm not nearly done with you tonight. Besides I've already told you I want my cum dripping out of both your holes."  
"May I lie on my back, Sir?"  
"Sure. Legs spread, obviously. Hands above your head." Winking at me he turns and leaves the room.

I'm half asleep when he comes back. Semi-conscious I notice that he's kneeling down between my still spread legs and then I'm fully awake again because he rams his rock-hard cock into me in one swift move. His mouth is exploring the sore skin on my chest while his hips thrust into me violently.  
My pussy is already a bit sore from the earlier activities but his rough thrusts feel fantastic and once more I'm close.  
"Sir, ple..."  
"No, pet. You won't. And don't ask again."  
By the time he's shooting his load into me I'm crying heavily as it is quite agonising to force away an orgasm which is right there.

After he's done he pulls out and looks down between my legs but apparently his cum stays where it is. So he tugs his dick back into his pants leaving me there on my own graving my release. Sitting down on the sofa he turns on the telly and after a while he's back between my legs fucking me again.  
My cunt is so sensitive that I scream every time he thrusts into me but this time I only beg him with my eyes for my release.   
A bit later ejaculates into me again with me still on the edge. How can he be so cruel?

Once more he gets up and looks between my legs. "That greedy cunt of yours seems to still haven't had enough of my seed." Shaking his head lightly he covers himself and gets up.  
"If you'd let me get up Sir, I'm sure it would gush out of me."  
"Possibly. But I want your pussy to be filled to the brim with me."

The next time he enters me my whole body is shaking. Every inch of my tunnel is at least as sore as is the skin on my breasts and it's actually painful.   
Thankfully he has stroked himself almost to completition before he's entered me this time, so after a couple of thrusts he comes inside me again. And as he pulls out this time his sperm practically shoots out of me as well.  
"That's it. My perfectly filled, little pet."  
Marveling at my dripping cunt for a bit he finally lifts me up from the floor and carries me towards the stairs. However, he doesn't bring me to his bedroom but carries me downstairs and into his chambers of torture. Is he still not done with me?

He puts me down on the bed, leans over me and places a gentle kiss on my lips before reaching for a leash which he connects to my collar.  
"You'll stay down here tonight, little pet. I expect someone tomorrow morning and after he's gone I'll come down here to claim you."  
"What if I need to pee, Sir?"  
"The leash is long enough for you to use that bucket over there. There is water on the nightstand and some cookies. So you should be fine."  
He gets a pillow and a duvet from the massive table and gently covers me before holding in. "On your side, pet. Hands behind your back."  
Putting some leather cuffs around my wrists he connects them behind my back. "Normally I would trust you that you won't touch yourself. But tonight..."   
He sits down beside me and grabs a bottle of cooling lotion. After pouring some into his hands he gently massages it into my sore skin.   
"Sir, my piercings."  
"Oh, shit. Of course. You've put them on the dresser, haven't you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"I'll bring them down in the morning. Until then, sleep and rest, my little pet."  
He kisses me again, this time a bit rougher, and then gets up. Turning on a small lamp on the bedside table he makes sure I'm covered with the duvet before heading to the door.  
"Good night, little pet."  
"Good night, Sir."  
He turns out the light, closes the door and locks it behind him.  
Luckily I'm so worn out that it doesn't take long until I fall asleep.


	14. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut and a surprised turn coming up.

I don't know how long I've slept as there is no clock or window in the room but my bladder is almost bursting, so I roll out of the bed. I'm not really keen on the idea of peeing in that bucket, but what is the alternative?  
All in all it's not that simple especially with my hands bound behind my back. I almost fall over as I go down in my knees but manage somehow to regained my balance.  
When I'm done I feel so relieved, at least for the shortest amount of time as I feel the throbbing between my legs grow with every second. I walk back over to the bed where I slip back under the covers trying to go back to sleep. However, my aching pussy and my sore tits won't let me. So I lie there wondering when my master will finally come back to take care of me.

There is no single sound and I slowly go mad having lost every feeling for the time. My stomach rumbles and I look over at the drawer. Crawling over there I turn my back to it and rip open the packet before turning back around and getting one cookie out with my teeth.  
After eating three my stomach slowly calms but I'm thirsty now. But how am I supposed to drink from a bottle without my hands?  
Again I turn my back towards the night stand unscrewing the bottle. Sitting on the edge of the bed I grab the neck of the bottle with my teeth and lift it. Half of the water spills over my chest but I also manage to drink some, especially after the thing is half empty.

Once more I lie there waiting with the throbbing between my legs growing more and more. There's a light sting in the right side of my belly. Gosh, I hope I won't get an ovaritis or something. Most likely though it's only a cramp as I'll normally get my period in a bit over a week and sometimes the cramps start about a week before.  
Ignoring my aching body I think about work and my family. It's mum's birthday soon and I always dread going home as not only she but also my grandma are talking to me to go and settle, have a hubby and kids. I still hear there stupid talking from Christmas "When I was your age I already had three kids and was married for almost ten years." Yeah, that's how they are. Welcome back to the Middle Ages.

After munching another cookie I'm sick of waiting and get on my belly. The duvet between my legs I start rubbing my pussy on it and soon I'm close. That's when the door flies open and my master appears. Unfortunately I'm not fast enough to hide what I've been doing.  
"Morning, pet. It's taken a b... What are you doing?!"  
Ashamed I look away from him tears starting to run down my face.  
"Did you get yourself off?"  
"I tried, Sir. I'm so sorry."  
"You haven't orgasmed yet." The bed is sinking under his weight as he's getting onto the mattress.  
Shaking my head I pleadingly look at him. "Please, Sir. It actually hurts. I need to come, please."  
"See, now you know how that felt for me with that cock cage."  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. Please, may I come."  
His face doesn't show any emotion as he unclasps the binding on my wrist, however, he leaves the leather cuffs on. After that he rolls me onto my back pulling my ankles towards him while spreading them and before I quite know what's going on his mouth is on my pussy sucking at my clit. With a pop he releases it from between his lips leaving me quivering beneath him. "You may when I tell you."   
A moment later his mouth is on me again exploring my folds teasingly before thrusting his tongue into me. His light stubble scraping against my inner thighs makes it even more amazing and my moans grow louder and louder. Then he takes my clit piercing between his teeth and tugs hissing through clenched teeth "Cum, pet!"  
And I do with an ear-piercing scream, my eyes roll back in my head and I feel my fluids running down over my thighs and ass.  
"So delicious." My master praises as he collects every drop with his tongue before kissing up my body and sucking my nipples into his mouth. 

Eventually he lies down next to me with his arm around my waist. "I think I'll keep your piercings for a bit longer." Another lick over my right nipple while his finger tease my folds. He looks at me for a moment before claiming my mouth for a passionate kiss.  
"Have you slept well, my sweet pet?"  
"Not really, Sir."  
"Why's that?"  
"I was constantly on edge and my tits are a bit sore."  
He turns around and gets the lotion and massages it into my skin. "Are you fit though, pet?"  
"Why, Sir?" He raises an eyebrow chastising me without words. "Yes, Sir. I think I am."  
"Good. Stay here for a moment." He gets up and from behind the door he pulls something that looks a bit like a small, quite heavy microphone. He puts it into the middle of the room close to the table. "To answer your question, pet. I want to test your stamina. Come over here." Slipping from the bed I go on all fours. "That's not necessary. You may walk."  
As I get closer to that thing I realise that there is a dildo on the top of it. WTF?  
He looks from my crotch to the thing and back and adjusts the height. Damn, I think I know what this is. As far as I know it's used for slave training. The slave is put onto the dildo and has to stand on tiptoes for it not to hurt and after a while you usually do anything to end the misery.  
Just to prove my thesis he grabs me at the hips and lifts me up only to put me onto the thing. The dildo slowly sinks into me and I wince as the tip presses against my cervix. To make the whole thing even worse he cuffs my wrists together again behind my back.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast, sweet pet."  
And just like that he's gone leaving me filled and stretched while tiptoeing around not to get it deeper into me.

It doesn't take long and he's back with a dish and a cup of tea. He puts it down on the nearby table and starts feeding me a bit of a veggie omelet.  
"You're hungry, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Sir. Starving."  
"Good." Lovingly he feeds me bite after bite until everything is gone. "Still okay, pet?"  
"Yes, Sir.”   
“Good. Although it's not exactly the point of it. You'll tell me things you never thought you would after a while. Let's call it a little interrogation."  
He steps to my side running his fingertips over my skin and immediately goosebumps spread all over my body and my nipples peak. Kissing my cheek he walks over to a dresser and gets a riding crop.   
"We'll start with an easy question. When and how did you lose your virginity?"  
"I was 16. I was singing in the church choir. He was the leader and around 30, I think. oh, my mother loved him because he was sooo religious and such a good man. One day we were on a day-tour with everybody. And when we got back it was pouring. He dropped me off at home but nobody was in and I didn't have a key, so he took me to his place where he gave me some of his clothes to change into. As I did I had the feeling I was being watched, and I was. He was standing in the door peeking in through a small gap. I guess the rebel in me came out as I turned to give him a better view. I ran my fingers over my body and seduced him. We fucked all night and for two years every time after we practised with the choir. Once we even did it in the confessional box. I had always hated to sing in the choir, until then. Gosh, if mum would ever find out she'd have a heart attack."  
"My filthy, little pet."  
It is getting a bit uncomfortable already as I shift from side to side and sweat starts to run down my body.  
"Tell me your dirtiest secret."  
Shaking me head I blush from head to toe. He stands next to me brushing the tip of the crop over my body before smacking it onto my mound. "Tell me!"  
"Sir, please, I can't."  
"You can and you will." Another slap on my mound and another one a bit lower. "Well, you also could tell me your secret fantasies. And if you are a good pet, I might fulfil it."  
That was easier as I wanted him to be part of that fantasy I've been thinking about ever since I started to feel comfortable with the butt plug. "I want to be taken by you and at least one other man, maybe two others. Now that I'm comfortable with that anal stuff."  
"A gang bang?! Really?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Any request in who should join us?"  
"Whoever you find suitable, Sir."  
"Okay. Next question: is there anything you've done before you absolutely loved which we haven't done yet?"  
"A pussy spanking, although we've kind of done that. And once my master applied those milk pumps breastfeeding women use on me. That was quite... nice. Actually he... wanted my breasts to... to lactate but it didn't... really work, although, according... to the internet it is... possible."   
My agony is growing with every second and he enjoys it hugely.  
"Dirty pet. Well, back to my earlier question."  
"I... can't tell... you, Sir."  
"Why not?"  
"You... w... won't like... it."  
"Try me." Shaking my head I struggle as the dildo sinks a bit deeper and I yelp in pain. "Or do you want to stay on there for the rest of the day while I flog and spank you?"  
"No, Sir!"   
"Then tell me."  
"Please, Sir, you can't be angry at me."  
"I won't, unless you broke one of my rules."  
"I did... a porno when... I was at... university."  
Out of surprise he coughs and both his eyebrows shoot up. "What?!"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm... sorry. But... I needed the money to... pay for... the term."  
"No need to be sorry, pet. What's it called?"  
"The Student... and... the teacher."  
"Let me guess: you were the student and got fucked by your teacher."  
"Yes, Sir. Please... would you..."  
"Of course." He grabs me and quickly pulls me off the thing. My breath is going quite fast and my pulse is racing.   
Putting me down on the bed he takes off his clothes and covers us with the duvet. "I've got to look that up. How old were you then?"  
"20."  
"How did that happen? I mean did they approach you just like that."  
"Kind of. I used to dress as the little school girl, pretty much like the first night we met, when I went out, so I basically looked like a teenage girl with big boobs. One night a guy came over and asked if I wanted to earn 5000 Pounds in only about four hours. I was curious and asked him how and when he told me I first was shocked but thinking about the 20 bugs in my account I quickly agreed, not thinking I had to have real sex with the other actor."  
"But you had to?"  
"Yes. It wouldn't have been too bad but the guy was really weird and I was so turned off by all the ugly guys watching we had to use a lot of lube for the shoot."  
"Couldn't you have asked your family for some money?"  
"I could, but you don't know them. I still have to listen to my mum bickering that I should have stayed at home and gone to the home economics school or become a nun!"  
"Well, they at least must be a bit proud. After all you lead an international company. And are my pet."  
"Yeah, they are especially happy about that last part." I snarl sarcastically.  
"Tone, pet." Pinching my nipple he smiles at me. "Are you okay? Wasn't too bad was it?"  
"Well, it wasn't enjoyable, Sir. But I'm okay. Thank you, Sir. It's good to have my usual loving master back as well."  
"Sorry about yesterday but I can get quite possessive with what is mine." He traces his fingers around the edge of my collar.  
"I understand that. But there really isn't a reason to be jealous, Sir."  
"Good. Rest a bit before I continue with my plans for the day."  
Nuzzling my face into his chest I take a deep breath. He smells amazing and immediately I feel a wave of arousal wash over me.   
His fingers gently stroke through my hair as we just lie there for a while. At some point I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 

"Hey, sweet pet." A lick over my still sensitive breasts wakes me a while later.   
"Hello, Sir." Shyly I grin at him. Wanting to stretch a bit I find my hands still bound on my back.  
"Are you rested, little pet?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Perfect. Then get up. Time to play." With a mischievous grin he winks at me while slowly getting up as well. I fall on my knees and start to crawl towards him. Seeing me on my knees he grins even wider. "You may walk normally, sweet little pet. And stand below that hook." He gestures to where a thick metal hook is fixed on the ceiling. Stopping at the indicated spot I curiously watch as he rummages through a drawer before pulling out some black ropes.  
His cock half hard he comes over to me licking his lips before releasing my bound arms. "I haven't done this too often, so please forgive me if I'm a bit insecure at this."  
"Of course, Sir. Maybe I can give you some tips."  
Raising both eyebrows he looks at me slightly surprised. "Really?"  
"Yes, Sir. Susan taught me a bit."   
Somehow helplessly he fondles with the rope until I take pity on him. "Double it in the middle, Sir. Put the end with the loop on my front, in the middle between my tits. - Now tug the two ends through the loop and pull them up, one over each shoulder..." Like that I instruct him how he has to do it until my tits are tightly bound which is quite uncomfortable due to my sore skin.

Eventually my arms are bound to my torso and two ropes are placed between my inner and outer folds. The harness is pretty tight but I kind of like it.  
"Perfect, my filthy little pet." With that he claims my mouth with his tongue roughly whilst pinching my nipples. His rock-hard cock is pressing into my belly as he finally breaks the kiss. "Stay right there."   
From one of the drawers he gets more ropes. He interweaves the new one with my harness and finally pulls me off the ground, so that I'm more or less lying in the air. "Spread your legs!" As I do he walks between my spread thighs teasing my soaking cunt with the head of his cock. Parting my folds he thrusts into me, only to test his construction and apparently content he nods. "Perfect."   
He takes the leather cuffs he has removed from my wrists before tying my arms to my sides and puts them on my ankles. Tugging two more ropes through the metal rings on the leather cuffs he walks with the end of the rope over to the bed where he steps onto the mattress and binds my leg to another hook above the bed. He repeats the same on my other side using the hook above the big X-cross on the wall, so I'm finally hanging in the air with my legs held open as wide as possible.  
"How are you feeling, little pet?"  
"Exposed, Sir. But good."  
"I'll take you now. And it's gonna be really rough. I think you'll like it." Grinning he steps between my legs again and a moment later he's fully buried inside me. With a heavy thrust from his hips I swing backwards a bit only to land on his thick cock full force. A loud scream of pain and pleasure escapes me as he repeats the action. And before I know it I'm screaming on the top of my lungs as he's increasing the intensity with every time.  
I'm about to come when he abruptly stops what he's doing leaving me on the edge once more thus I can't hold back a disappointed moan.  
"Ehehehe. My greedy little pet. Do you want to come?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
"Not yet. After all you're here to please me. Open your mouth!"  
He steps behind me and letting my head fall backwards I part my lips widely and a moment later his huge cock enters my mouth.   
He fucks my mouth until I can barely breath, his balls slapping against my nose, and finally he comes shooting his hot, sticky seed down my throat.  
"Good pet, swallow it. That's it." He gently pets my head while I whimper once more in my needy state. "Lick it clean, that's it. - Fuuuuuck!"  
Finally he withdraws his slack dick from my mouth and I inhale deeply.  
"Are you okay, little pet? Does anything hurt?"  
"No, Sir. Not yet. But would you make me cum, please."  
"You're desperate, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
"Not yet."  
Pouting I look at him "But Sir, I..."  
"If you keep annoying me like that you won't come at all today."  
"Yes, Sir." I whisper meekly. 

Placing a soft kiss on my mouth he turns and walks over to the drawer again but this time he passes it and gets a flogger from a hook next to the door. Running the leather straps through his fingers he strolls back over to me. "So you said you like pussy spankings. And I was wondering why, little pet? What do you like about it?"  
"I like how sensitive the skin is afterwards and every touch feels twice as intense."  
"Does it?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Do we need to take out your piercings for that?"  
"Not necessarily." All the muscles in my lower abdomen are tensing in anticipation already and my juices start running out of me.  
"I don't want to injure you."  
"You won't, Sir. Please, Sir. I want it."  
Grinning he asks innocently "Want what, little pet?"  
Swallowing hard I whisper hoarsely "Please, Sir. Spank my greedy cunt. Please."  
"Who am I to say no to such a request of my pet." His fingers tug the ropes between my folds aside, so they are framing my pussy. I can feel he's getting harder again as his erection is poking at my right hip and a moment later he slaps his palm against my cunt.  
"Thank you, Sir. Harder please."  
Now he really goes for it using his hand about ten times before suddenly stopping. "How is that, pet?"  
"Good, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"Do you want more?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
"How do you want it?"  
"Use the floggers, please Sir. Hard."  
"Your wish is my command, sweet little pet." With that he steps between my legs and with a loud 'swush' the leather straps land on my core pretty roughly. I can't help it but scream on the top of my lungs. He repeats the process five more times until he stops looking astound at my folds.  
"Are you okay, pet?" Tears are running down my face but I nod. "I won't give you any more as you're crimson down here know and perhaps a bit swollen."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
I feel his long fingers explore my outer folds in wonder which causes my breathing to become uneven and another whimper escapes me.  
"Does it hurt, pet?"  
"A bit. But I like that."  
Nodding he licks his lips before taking a step back. "So you enjoyed the anal sex yesterday?"  
"Yes, Sir. It was kind of nice."  
"So we could do it again?"  
"If you want to, Sir."  
"You said you wanted to be taken by more men. How?"  
Mewling silently I feel my juices run over my swollen lower lips "I want your cock in my cunt, Sir, one in my ass and one in my mouth. And when you've come you can switch positions until everyone as had every bit of me, Sir."  
"My filthy, little pet. Look how hard you're making me!" He lazily strokes his giant erection until precum drips out of his slit. "You wanted to cum, didn't you?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
Smiling he leans forward and runs his tongue across my wet slit before greedily sucking at my clit. Kissing, biting, nibbling and sucking he torments my sensitive folds until my juices are squirting out of me and I breathlessly beg for my release. "Pl...please, S... Sir! May...FUCK...may I...c...come."  
"Okay, pet. Come!"  
Every muscle in my body is quivering under his touch as I orgasm really hard. Hazily I realise there is fluid running out of me while I try to regain control over my body.  
"That's a huge puddle you've been making pet."  
"Sorry, Sir."  
"Don't be. It's nice to have a passionate pet. Lets see if we can make it even bigger." I feel his body heat coming closer to me and a moment later his cock enters me roughly, almost sending me over the edge again.  
After a couple of thrusts we're both panting hard and I can feel he's close but to my surprise he tells me to cum with him and that's just what I do screaming his name.

In my post-orgasmic bliss I realise what I have just screamed and quickly apologise. "I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have used your name."  
"That's alright, darling pet. It's my name after all. Only good it wasn't someone else's." Winking at me he starts to loosen the knots keeping me in place and before long I'm standing on my shaking legs with his arm firmly wrapped around me.  
With ease he lifts me off the ground and carries me over to bed where first unties my harness and then covers us with the blanket and tenderly takes me in his arms. "Very well done, little pet."  
"Thank you, Sir. You too."  
"I must admit I loved fucking you that way." Grinning he traces his fingers along the marks where only moments ago the rope has been. "And telling by the mess you've made you quite enjoyed it as well." Blushing I hide my face in his chest. "Ehehehe. I take it as a compliment, pet."  
His fingers wander lower and as he touches the sore skin between my legs, I slightly flinch. "Everything good?"  
"Yes, Sir. Just a bit sensitive."  
"But you like it." To emphasise his words he tugs on my clit piercing which makes me scream. "You're amazing."  
He takes my face in his hands and gently kisses me for a while. "Lets rest a bit, then I'll order some dinner and for desert I thought about a nice double penetration."  
"Sounds great, Sir."

I've dozed off for a bit and when I wake up again I'm alone in bed (still in the chambers of torture). I slowly sit up but I'm only a few inches from the mattress when a sharp pain in both my nipples sends me back down.   
Lifting the duvet I see he has put in two rather big creoles into my pierced nipples to which two chains are connected. Those again are linked to two hooks on the two opposing bedposts.   
Shifting my hips a bit there's another tug on my clit and as I glance down another chain disappears between my thighs, so I'm basically bound to bed without actually being bound.   
It doesn't take long, however, and my master comes through the door holding two dishes with pizza and a bag with two take-away boxes, dressed in a pair of black boxers.  
"Oh, hello, little pet. You're awake. And hungry I hope."  
"Yes, Sir. Very hungry, actually."  
"Good. I hope pizza is fine."  
"Brilliant, Sir. Although I don't think I can eat lying down."  
"Ehehehe. You discovered that already?"  
"Yes, Sir. It's kind of hot actually. Although I easily could get rid of the chains."  
"Sure you could, but you'd have to face severe consequences, pet." Winking at me he releases my breasts but not my pussy.  
"Sir, I'm desperate for the loo. May I quickly..."  
"Sure, pet." Now he also releases my clit piercing. "But hurry, I don't want the pizza to get cold."  
"Yes, Sir." I quickly jump out of bed and run down the hall, up the stairs, use the bathroom and back. When I walk through the door frame to the chambers of torture realisation hits me and I immediately drop to my hands and knees. Without thinking I go into punishment and whisper "I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't think. Please be gentle on me."  
To my total surprise he starts chuckling "Get up, sweet pet. I told you to hurry, and you did. Although you broke the rules, so I think a little punishment is in order, but after dinner. Come here." He pets the spot beside him on the bed and I quickly crawl over to him nuzzling my face into his fabric covered crotch.

We eat in mostly in silence and eventually we're full. Cuddling we just lie there again his fingers exploring my skin.  
"Sir? Can I have my normal piercings back, please?"  
"Not yet." Grinning he tugs on the creole in my right nipple. "Don't you like those?"  
"They are a bit big, Sir. Didn't they have smaller ones?"  
"Of course. But this is way more fun." To proof his point he tugs again, quite harsh this time. "Stay here while I prepare our desert."   
He kisses my cheek whilst tugging again and then swings his long legs out of bed.  
Curiously I watch him walking over to the table with the two chains that had been attached to my nipples and the bed earlier. Winking at me he fastens them on two hooks on the side of the table. Next he walks over to the dresser in the corner. Looking over at me he says "As you've been such a good pet you may decide whether you want my cock in your pussy or your ass."  
"My pussy, please Sir."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
Raising one brow he brings out a massive dildo that would even be big for my cunt. My jaw drops and I swallow hard before I want to protest. But before I can say anything he starts chuckling. "Just kidding, pet. I'd never shove that up that tight ass of yours. How about that?" He brings out a smaller version, even a bit smaller than his dick but not much.  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
He's putting it on the table before he grabs the bag he has brought with him earlier. Putting it on bed next to me he pulls off his boxers to reveal his semi-hard dick with a silver cock ring around the base. On seeing where my eyes rest he chuckles "So it's gonna be a nice long ride, pet."  
Automatically licking my lips he chuckles even more. "Should we fuck first and then have the Panna Cotta?" Confused I look up at him. "Or what did you think was in here?" Grinning he brings out the two boxes and one spoon.  
"Whatever you want, Sir."  
"Then we'll eat first. Open your mouth."  
Taking a spoon full he brings it to my mouth. It tastes amazing although there is something a bit odd about it. Tom takes a spoon from his box humming in approval before feeding me the next spoon. This time it's more obvious, there's definitely something bitter about it. It's not too bad but still it doesn't quite belong there, so to say. Furrowing my brows I look up at him only to see him grin as he takes his next bite. "Don't you like it, pet?" His grin widens even more and I have a strong suspicion on what's going on.  
"It's delicious, Sir. Is it possible that it tastes a bit like you?"  
"Clever little pet." He feeds me the next spoon and I seductively lick my lips. "Shit! You're the death of me, pet." His erection grows with every second as does my wetness. And before long the two boxes are empty.

"Get up and stand by that end of the table."  
"Yes, Sir." I slowly get on my feet, which feel kind of shaky, and get into the desired position.   
"Lean forward, pet. Hands behind your back." He puts a pair of fluffy handcuffs on my wrists before leaning over me and connecting the chains with the piercings, so that I can't get upright without a rough tug on my nipples and I have to stand on tiptoes. "Fucking perfect. Now spread those lovely legs for me. - That's it. Damn, you're dripping already!"  
Gently his fingers wander over my soaked folds before he enters me with two long fingers. First he just gently teases me but without warning he curls his fingers and strokes them over my g- spot repeatedly making me moan and my muscles quiver. A moment later I'm left empty again, but only seconds later his index finger thrusts into my back entrance.  
"So damn tight." While working my butt hole he leans over me and kisses down my back starting on my neck. Once he reaches my spine he sticks out his tongue and traces the way down to my bound arms. Goosebumps spread all over my body and my nipples become rock hard.   
Placing a kiss on each ass cheek he slowly adds another digit.   
After a while he adds another lubed up finger and when I'm stretched to his liking he replaces his fingers with the dildo he has put there earlier. Petting my back he steps aside and looks at me from the side.  
Licking his lips he leans in and places a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Everything alright, sweet little pet?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please, may I have your magnificent cock in my pussy, Sir?"  
"Begging so nicely. That's my pet. And yes, you may."  
Running his fingers down over my arms he steps behind me and with one hard thrust he enters me. I let out a loud scream as he fills me completely. There's another cramp in my lower right abdomen when he starts to pump into me and I let out a slight pained wince.  
"Did I hurt you, pet?" He stops abruptly.  
"No, Sir."  
"But that sounded as if you were in pain."  
"Just a cramp, Sir. It's gone again already."  
"Okay. But tell me if it gets worse."  
"Yes, Sir."  
With that he continues his thrusts and soon we're both panting hard. Suddenly he slows down a bit but after he switches on the dildo, which apparently is a vibrator, he increases the pace again. My tunnel is already pretty sore but it feels just amazing and I'm close, but so is he.  
Eventually his right hand moves to my front and starts to work my clit while the fingers of his left hand grab my collar and tug on it. The pain shooting through my nipples, the stimulation on my clit plus the double penetration send me over the edge and I orgasm hard around him.  
Tears in my eyes I apologise still panting hard "I'm so... sorry, Sir... It just...was too...much."  
"That's alright pet. I didn't expect you to hold back."   
He keeps his pace and soon I'm close again. I wonder how he manages to keep together that long, before the image of the silver cock ring comes back to my mind. So one more time he isn't playing fair.

After another two mind-blowing orgasms I'm crying like a baby, my feet are shaking and I can't stand on tiptoes anymore, so there's a constant tug on my nipples.  
"Sir, please. No more. Please."  
For a moment he holds in but then thrusts roughly into me again and just like that I cum again. I scream on the top of my lungs as my walls tightly grip his thick shaft. It must be agony for him as well by now.  
"One more, pet." His muffled tone confirms that.   
Thankfully he has at least a bit of mercy with me as he lifts me up by my hips a bit making the pain in my nipples bearable as he continues to piston into me, however, not much longer.   
A few minutes later my cunt clenches around him again and he quickly opens the cock ring and with a low growl he comes inside my tight pussy.

Sweating and panting we stand there for a bit longer until he finally pulls out of me. He also tugs out the vibrator before releasing my nipples and arms.  
Half unconscious he lifts me off the ground and carries me over to the bed. Not able to speak I look up at him as he takes out the creoles. Smiling he leans down and kisses my forehead tenderly.  
Leaning down he picks up his boxers and after spreading my legs he wipes me clean a bit. When he's done he throws his boxers into the corner before lying down next to me. Automatically I lean my head against his chest and he tugs me into his arms.  
"How are you feeling, little pet?"  
"Utterly spent, Sir."  
"Then lets sleep." With his right arm he tugs the blanket over us and a few moments later I'm fast asleep.

 

The next morning I wake up in his arms. The room is pitch black, so I have no idea how late it is. Tom is still snoring lightly behind me, so I try to keep still, at least for a bit longer.  
Eventually he's moving slightly and moaning something. With a huge grin on my face I wiggle my hips against his growing erection and with a gasp he awakes.  
"Good morning, Sir."  
He claps his hands and the small lamp on the night stand turns on. "Morning, Jenny. Did you sleep well?"  
Furrowing my brow I look over my shoulder. Did he just call me by my name?! "Very, well. Thank you, Sir. You?"  
"Also. And would it be okay to use my name, for now at least? Or would it even be possible to switch roles for a bit...my queen?"  
My left eyebrow shoots up. "Seriously?"  
"Yes. Please, my queen."  
"Okay, I guess. Why, though?"  
"Does there have to be a reason, my queen?"  
"No. But I've got the feeling that there is one. Am I right, slave boy?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he looks down at the sheets between us. With a firm grip I squeeze his erect cock hard which makes him whimper.  
"Maybe it's because I feel bad about Friday. I don't know."  
"About Friday?"  
"How I was angry at you. For nothing really."  
"Well, it's your right to be angry. But you can't let it out on your pet if it isn't justified."  
"Yes. You're right. And I'm really sorry."  
"I believe you." I pull his head against my chest where he leaves gentle kisses on my still sore skin. A grin spreads on my face as I have an idea. "I think you'll be my pet today, slave boy. Do you happen to have the leather collar I wore the first weekend?"  
His eyes widen in shock but he nods. "In the second drawer, my queen. There are at least three."  
"Have you worn a collar before for someone, slave?"  
"No, my queen."  
"Good. Kneel on the bed." Rolling out of bed I wince lightly as I feel just how sore my pussy is. Well, good that I'm in charge now.   
Opening the drawer my eyes immediately land on a three to four inch broad collar with studs. Perfect. I retrieve it and as I turn around my glance lands on one particular flogger. With an evil grin I pick it up as well and go back where my slave is waiting for me with a raging hard on. Letting the flogger fall onto bed beside him he immediately stares at it in shock swallowing hard.  
"Look at me while I put the collar on you! I want you to see who owns you, slave boy."  
His eyes lock with mine as a high whimper escapes his throat when I tightly fasten the black leather around his neck. "You're close, aren't you?"  
"Yes, my queen."   
Licking my lips I lean down and trace the tip of my tongue over his heavy balls up his shaft where I suck hard on his tip and am rewarded with his precum. "Hmm. I like how you taste, slave." I get back up and thrust my tongue into his mouth. "Good for you. Also you're lucky that you've got such a beautiful penis. So smooth." I give his balls a tight squeeze now. Involuntarily his hips thrust into the touch, for which I scold him momentarily. "So impatient. If you keep behaving like that I'll have to get that cock cage."  
"No, please, my queen. I'll be good."  
"Okay. At least for now. But tell me, slave boy: have you used that flogger as tail for your pets before." I kind of knew the answer already when I saw the butt plug shaped handle, but hey...  
"Yes, my queen."  
"You know what, I think my pet needs a tail as well. So turn around!"  
His eyes grow big when I say that and he audible winces and if he would protest I wouldn't do it but he slowly moves presenting his perfect backside to me. "Gosh, I'd kill to have an ass like that, slave." Appreciative I pet him before getting the lube from the bedside table.  
"My queen?"  
"Yes, slave."  
"Is it really necessary? I mean, I..."  
"It's okay, slave. I don't think I would want to wear it either. However..." I pick the flogger up and trace the soft leather down his spine to his butt. "It surely would look good on you." I swing it a bit and rather gently bring it down on his butt. "You know what, some manacles would look quite nice on you too. Stay like that, slave boy." I walk over to the dresser pulling out the first drawer when he turns his head.  
"In the bottom one, my queen."  
"Thank you."

With the leather cuffs I walk back to him, fixing them tightly first on his ankles then his wrists. "You look so delicious I could eat you. But I think making breakfast would be the more appropriate thing to do."  
A disappointed groan leaves his mouth and I have to grin. "What is it, slave?"  
"Nothing, my queen. I can help you."  
"Sure. Come on then."  
I take a step back and as he turns around I see his cock is almost purple by now. Ignoring it I watch him get on all fours and when he looks up at me I nod at him and slowly leave the room making sure to keep him by my side. Out of a sudden impulse I grab his hair to "lead" him upstairs. As soon as my fingers firmly pull he lets out a desperate moan.  
"Don't cum onto the floor, slave. If you do you'll lick the whole floor clean, understood?"  
A light whimper escapes him before he hoarsely whispers "yes, my queen."

Eventually we are in the kitchen and he kneels beside me. I hand him a chopping board a knife and an onion. "Small slices!"  
Confused he puts it on the counter but I stop him "How's that supposed to work, slave? On the floor!"  
Swallowing hard he nods and puts it on the floor starting his task.

About half an hour later the bacon and cheese omelet is ready and we head to the dining room. I put his plate down where usually I have to eat on the floor and take his seat.   
Curiously I watch how he's mastering the eating part and it actually looks kind of funny. Grinning I shake my head and eat my own food.   
When I'm done I watch him finish his and slobber his coffee.  
I pet his head a couple of times until he looks at me. "Enjoyed that?"  
"Yes. It was very good, my queen. Thank you."  
"Brilliant. And you could thank me in an appropriate way." I shift the chair so I'm sitting sideways to the table while spreading my legs. "Don't you think, slave boy."  
"Yes, my queen." His adam's apple is bobbing up and down underneath the collar and when he turns I catch a glimpse of his still straining cock.  
When he positions himself I make sure I'll be able to reach his genitals with my toes to torture the poor guy even more.  
He traces his tongue slowly up over my soaking folds and clit.  
"Only your tongue and lips. If you use your teeth you'll regret it."  
"Yes, my queen."

I let him bring me quite close until I execute my evil plan and stretch my foot and stroke over his throbbing erection with my toes which immediately causes him to gasp.  
Accusingly he looks up at me but I play the innocent - obviously. "Did I tell you to stop, slave?"  
He doesn't even answer anymore just shakes his head as he continues, as do I and again there's a gasp, even louder than the one before. Grabbing his hair I hold him in place while I softly kick against his balls.  
"Fuuuuuuck!" He screams with his mouth pressed against my folds.  
"Language, slave!" I harshly tug his hair which gets me a low growl this time and on the back of my foot I can feel a light wetness.  
As he's toying with my clit I get closer and closer but so does he because I mirror each of his strokes with my toes.  
"Pl...please, my...queen, may I...cum... Please."  
"Make me cum and we'll see."

For his agony he's way closer than I am and after a couple of more strokes and kicks he's shooting his seed all over my foot with a loud scream.  
As soon as his orgasm has subsided he starts apologising. "I'm so sorry, my queen. Really. I'll clean it. Please."  
"Stop talking and make me cum!" I reply coldly.  
"Yes, my queen. Sorry."  
Eagerly he works my sore pussy and a few moments later I let go and orgasm as well.

"Not bad, slave. Only bad that you had your pleasure before me. I'll have to punish you for that."  
With huge eyes he stares up at me. "Yes, my queen. I'm really sorry."  
"Oh, I believe you. And now lick away the mess you've made on my foot."  
Nodding he immediately leans down and collects his seed with his tongue.

When he's done I tell him to go back downstairs and lie on the bed while I clean up the kitchen. Thinking about what his punishment will be I soon have a pretty clear idea. As I'm a bit insecure I want to call Susan but my stuff is nowhere to be found. I quickly run downstairs to ask him.  
"Oh, look at that. Such a good slave. Where is my stuff, slave?"  
"In my bedroom, my queen."  
"My piercings, too?"  
"Yes. They are on the bedside table. I can get them for you, my queen."  
"No, no. You'll wait here for your punishment." Grinning I walk over to the dresser where I get blindfolds. I put them on him while claiming his lips for a passionate kiss. "I trust you won't touch yourself or do you need tying down, slave?"  
"I'll be good, my queen."  
"Good. Arms above your head, and keep them there." He's obeying immediately and with a devilish grin on my face I firmly grab his cock and stroke him a couple of times before taking the tip in my mouth. I run my tongue over his velvety skin and suck a couple of times until he's hard before pulling off with a loud "pop". He sighs in disappointment his dick lightly twitching.  
I get up from the bed and turn to leave but on my way out I stop and ask "By the way, where is that strap-on dildo?"  
"Bedroom. In the closet, my queen." His voice is shaking in, what I believe, fear, but it also could be arousal. In that moment I wish I could read his thoughts.  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle." With that I walk out the door but instead of leaving right away I stop in the hallway where I still can see him.   
First he's just lying there not moving at all only his erection twitching from time to time. But then he takes his right arm down. I almost run back to him to scold him but he only scratches his chest before he puts his arm back up. Nodding I finally leave him alone trusting that he won't break the rules. Well, that's what this whole stuff is about after all: trust. 

Once in his bedroom I put my nipple piercings back in before grabbing my phone. I turn it on and immediately it goes off with several messages. 5 missed calls from my boss, plus an e-mail and a missed call from my mum. Ignoring all of it I dial Susan's number and luckily she picks up after a bit.  
We talk for a while and she tells me how best to do what I've planned.   
"Great, Suse. Thank you so much. Also in the name of my slave, even when he's unaware what's going to happen."  
"No problem, love. I think he'll enjoy it. Just remember not too tight. And now take care of him. Have fun."  
"Thanks again. Maybe we could meet for a drink some time this week."  
"Sure. Just text me when you've got time."  
"Okay. See you."  
"Bye, Jen."  
We hang up and I turn my mobile back off before heading to his closet. It doesn't take long to find the dildo. As I'm about to leave my eyes land on a pair of nipple clamps with a long chain. Grinning I grab it as well as a silicon cock ring. This will be fun! Oh yeah!

On tiptoes I head back down the hallway to the chambers of torture. He's still in position and his erection seems to have almost fainted. Has he masturbated?  
"Hello, slave. Have you been a good boy?"  
"Yes, my queen."  
"You haven't moved those lovely arms or wanked off?"  
"No, my queen."  
"Is that the truth. Didn't move those arms at all?"  
He swallows hard before admitting "I scratched my chest, my queen. I'm sorry."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes, my queen."  
"And what happened to that lovely erection? I like it when I can see how much you desire me."  
"My thoughts trailed off a bit, my queen."  
"Is that so?" I grab a riding crop from next to the door and walk over to him placing my instruments of torture onto the table.  
"Yes, my queen."  
Without warning I bring the crop down onto the spot where he has scratched himself. His jaw drops and his cock is getting harder again. "I believe my slave needs to be punished for ignoring my command earlier, doesn't he?"  
"Yes, my queen. Please have mercy. I do anything."  
"Oh, don't say that, slave." I get the nipple clamps from the table placing the cock ring on the chain. As I put the clamps on him he hisses in pain. Grabbing his cock I put the silicon just under his tip.   
At the moment his dick is resting on his belly but should it twitch it automatically will tug on the nipple clamps. Sweet torture.  
In order to try it I squeeze his big balls lightly and of course it has the desired effect. He almost screams as his cock is tugging on his nipples.  
"You look divine, slave."  
"Please, my queen. Take them off. Please."  
"No. I'd rather suck your balls."  
"No!"  
"No? My slave doesn't want to have his balls sucked? What's wrong, slave? Not even if you'd be allowed to come? Besides since when does a queen do what her slave tells her to do?"  
"I'm sorry, my queen. Please just take off those nipple clamps. Please." His voice is muffled with tears and I'm slightly worried he doesn't think of his safe words.  
"You know what to say if you can't bear it any longer, right?"  
"Yes, my queen."  
Good, so he's just being masochistic. Smiling I lean down over him, making sure my nipple piercings scratch over his skin, and kiss him passionately.   
"Hmm, that's nice. So... Where have I been? - Ah, yes. Spread your legs, slave."

Obviously reluctant he obeys while his cock is twitching again. Taking my time I crawl onto the bed between his long legs and bend over. I blow some warm air over his balls before I stick out my tongue and firmly press it against the his heavy sac. Now he's whining and moaning all the time as I continue my torture. Sucking his left testicle in my mouth I squeeze the right one quite hard and he lets out a desperate scream. A moment later I switch sides and the first drops of precum emerge from his cock. That's when I stop and get back up again.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. As you don't seem to be able to control your orgasms I think I have to help you with that."  
"No, please. My queen, I can. Please, let me show you."  
"Well, you're already leaking again." I collect the droplets with my finger and bring it to his mouth. "Open your mouth. - Good. And now clean the mess on my finger!"  
Wincing he sucks on my digit while the grin on my face widens again. "Enough." Withdrawing my finger I head to the drawer with the ropes where I get a quite smooth, black velvet rope.  
"Please, my queen, not the cock cage. Please."  
"Oh, no, slave. Don't worry." I get back between his spread legs and pull the cock ring off him, placing it on his belly. I wrap the middle of the rope around his cock and balls a couple of time before wrapping one end around his shaft and the other one around his sac pressing his testicles away from his body. It's pretty tight but as he's already hard it is not too bad and the pain should be okay for him, only his balls will probably be an issue as they are tightly confined in his sac. With an evil grin I give them a tight squeeze and as result he screams rather loud.  
"Does my slave need to be gagged?"  
"No, my queen. I'm sorry."  
Tabbing my fingers against the purple tip of his cock he winces again. With a hard tug I pull off the nipple clamps and he screams again. Tsking him I get up and trace my fingertips along his leg and torso. His nipples are a deep red and very sensitive. I lean down and suck one in my mouth which immediately makes him whimper and buck his hips.   
I get the riding crop and mirror the way of my fingers before bringing it down on his belly a couple of times. "Tell me your safe words, slave!"  
"Yellow and red, my queen."  
"Very good. Don't forget them." With that I bring it down on his cock. The sound that escapes him is something between a cry, a moan and a wince. His legs start shaking as I bring it down again, this time on his balls. Making pretty much the same sound as before he wriggles on the mattress trying to escape my blows. I repeat the action a couple of times varying between his cock and balls and after the third slap to his balls droplets of cum emerge from his cock.  
"So much for showing me that you can control your ejaculation, slave!" I get up from the mattress and walk to the head of the bed. "Open your mouth, slave!" 

Straddling his face I get into 69 position so I can take care of his genitals while he works my pussy. I don't even need to tell him what to do as he's already running his tongue over my folds.  
While he's licking my cunt my fingers play with his cock and balls: stroking, squeezing and slapping. More and more sperm slowly drips from his slit and from the sounds he's making every single one is rather painful. Perfect!   
When he's got me nearly there moaning for him I take his tip in my mouth and lick and suck at it which makes him cry out whilst bringing me off. After I've cum on his face I stop the torment on his genitals.  
"That's my good boy. Well done." Getting off his face I pull the blindfolds off his eyes before I kiss him deeply. "I think my slave deserves a reward."  
As I pull back his eyes immediately drop to his confined dick, a loud gasp escapes him as he sees what is going on.   
"Do you want to cum, slave?"  
"Yes, my queen. Please!"  
"Very well." I walk to the table and strap on the dildo before grabbing the lube. His eyes plead with me not to do it and if my pussy wasn't that sore already I wouldn't but I know he'll enjoy it anyway. I get back into my previous position between his spread legs and thrust two lubed up fingers into his hole. He's relaxing rather quickly and before long I push the big dildo into him aiming for his prostate.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"  
His still confined cock pulses out another small load of cum. Bullseye!   
Having mercy on him I unwrap the rope, first around his cock and then his balls while thrusting into him lazily.  
Eventually the bindings are gone, only the imprints of the rope remain.  
"Thank you, my q... AAAAH! ...my queen!" He's panting hard as I pump faster.  
"Don't cum before I allow it!"  
"No, my queen. But, please, I'm so clo... close. Please!"  
"Alright. As you've been such a good boy you may cum whenever you want."  
"Thank y...you."  
After three more thrusts he finally loses the fight and comes in large spurts all over his belly and chest, some droplets even shoot up to his face.

His body is shaking as I slowly pull out. Discarding the dildo onto the bed next to him I lie down beside him collecting a bit of his seed with my fingers before sucking it into my mouth. His eyes are closed while he's trying to regain his strength. Carefully I pull him onto my chest stroking my fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

After a while his breathing is back to normal and he's blinking his eyes. Looking up at me he whispers "Thank you, my queen. That was awesome."  
"You're very welcome. I think we should take a bath now."  
"Yes. Definitely."  
Grabbing his hand I tug him to his feet and we slowly walk upstairs holding hands.


	15. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more... smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter but it felt right to end it there and start a new one.

Once in the bathroom I run us a warm bath. I take off the collar around his neck, plus the leather cuffs and he smiles a bit shyly at me.  
"Can we be just us for now, Tom?"  
"Sounds good." His long fingers open my collar as well and he puts it right on top of the one he wore, so they are forming a X. He helps me to step into the tub before stepping in himself. He sits down first pulling me down to him with my back against his chest.  
"You are a really good dominant."  
"Thanks. And you are a fantastic pet. That collar looks really good on you. I didn't hurt you though, did I?"  
"No. Well, you know. But it was great." He wraps his arms tightly around me. "How was your week?"  
"Quite busy. Missed you actually. And I don't just say that. I listened to you on some radio breakfast show on, I think, Tuesday in my office. I was dripping afterwards."  
"You are a dirty, little girl."  
I turn to look and wink at him "Luckily I've got a leather chair." I wince as there is another cramp.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Stupid period is going to start in about a week and sometimes I've got cramps already a week before."  
"Really? Is that normal?"  
"For me, yes. Can't speak for other women, though."  
"Does that mean we can't have some fun next weekend?"  
"Shouldn't start before Sunday, so I think we're good."

He scrubs my back and insists on washing me literally everywhere while we keep talking about our past week.  
"Don't you get sick about those interviews? I mean everybody asks the same questions."  
"Sometimes, yes. But it's part of the job."  
"I couldn't do that. I hate to repeat myself. If I explain something to someone and a bit later they ask me the same thing I just explained, I go nuts. I'm really impatient in that respect."  
"Understandable. Jenny?"  
Sighing I roll onto my belly bringing my tits to his cock. "Yes, Thomas?"  
"Just Tom, please."  
"Okay, Tom."  
"I really enjoy spending time with you. Not only in bed and so on. I l... It's really nice."  
Is it just me or did he want to say something else? "Couldn't agree more. You are really nice company. And I rarely say that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I don't have many friends, nevermind ever having had a serious relationship with someone. It's really hard for me to find new friends in a way. My best friends are still from university and there is Susan."  
"But you are a great person. Really fun."  
"Hmm. Thank you. You're not that bad yourself."  
Teasingly he smacks my ass while he chuckles. "I think we should get out of here."  
"Yeah, before my tits start wrinkling."  
Pinching my butt this time he stands up taking me along with him.

A few minutes later we lie facing each other in his bed with our fingers interwoven both completely naked, well apart from my collar.  
"You really had an affair with the leader of your choir?"  
"Not an affair. He was my first big love, you could say." I start giggling thinking about last Christmas.  
"What's so funny?" I shake my head. "Tell me!" He tugs hard on my nipple.  
"Well, okay. My family is quite religious, so at Christmas we go to church all together. Last Christmas was no different. After the mass my parents, my grandma and my aunty stood in front of the church talking and waiting for my uncle who's in the choir. And guess who's still the leader of the choir... So after a while my uncle comes out with the priest and the man who took my virginity. My mum totally admires him, so she goes on how good a man he is and that she wished I found a guy like him some day. I almost burst out laughing and he was deeply blushing. That was so absurd! And hilarious."  
Tom's grinning at me when I tell the story. "She really has no idea?"  
"No. Actually she thinks I'm still a virgin. Or at least hopes so. She'd have a heart attack if she knew about this."  
"A virgin? You?"  
"What?!” I fake being shocked “How about your family? Do they know about this? I've heard you talk about them and it sounds like you're really close."  
"No. And I'll never tell them. Otherwise we are really close."  
"You never felt like a stranger in your own family?"  
"No. You?"  
"Yes. All the time actually. That's why I don't visit them too often. Sometimes it felt and still feels like I've been swapped after birth."  
"That sounds harsh."  
Shrugging my shoulders I go on “Maybe that's why I like your performance of Loki so much. Because I know how it feels to be left out in a way.”  
He leans forward and gently kisses me.

"Do some of your friends know about it?"  
"No. I don't feel comfortable about them knowing."  
"Well, it can be quite nice to talk with someone from time to time. Share stories and techniques. In that respect I'm really happy I know Susan."  
"Do you talk to her about us?"  
"Not in detail, but yes. She actually gave me tips about that bondage earlier."  
"You called her?"  
"Yes. She's really experienced. But don't worry, she won't say anything."  
"Can I ask you something?" Raising an eyebrow I roll my eyes. "Careful, or I'll have to spank you."  
"Yes. Sir. Sorry. I just hate that because that already is a question."  
"True. Would you wear that tail for me sometime, now that y..."  
"Of course. But if you don't mind me saying, there are prettier ones."  
"Do you want me to buy you your own tail?"  
"Yes, Sir." He moves a bit closer and I can feel his erection poking at my thigh. "Haven't had enough, have you?"  
"I don't think I'll ever have enough of you."  
"Okay. But I'm pretty sore, so loads of lube would be nice. And perhaps not too rough."  
"Sure. How about some lazy l... love making."  
"Sounds perfect."  
He rolls onto his back pulling me along with him, so I end up straddling him. "So you can set the pace." He explains with a wink as he reaches for the bottle of lube on his night stand. Handing it to me he watches me closely as I apply it onto his hard-on. I put the bottle back down and position myself above him. Slowly sinking down I take him in inch by inch. Finally he's fully seated in me and I slowly rotate my hips. Leaning forward I place my hands on either side of his head. Licking his lips he sits up a bit and runs his tongue over my nipples.  
Like that we keep going for some time, occasionally kissing each other. Both our breathing is already quite fast when he suddenly rolls us over and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. Changing the angle a bit he soon has me moaning like a whore and as he bites my left tit I eventually cum hard around him. He thrusts a couple of more times and then shoots his sperm into me.

For a while he stays where he is and we both slowly regain our control. He's tracing his tongue down my neck before claiming my lips for a passionate kiss. Slowly he pulls out of me, for which my sore cunt is quite grateful, and kisses down my body until he reaches my centre. Grinning he sticks out his tongue and laps up our combined juices before coming back up and pulling me in a Frensh kiss. Together with the strawberry flavoured lube it tastes really nice.  
My thoughts trail off and I start to giggle.  
Lying onto his belly beside me he asks "What's so funny?" As I continue to laugh he reaches between my legs and tugs at my clit piercing. "Go on, tell me."  
His tone isn't as commanding as if he would be in dom-mode but still. "I just had to think of Tarantino on the Graham Norton Show once. They were talking about useless knowledge basically. And Tarantino said that pinapple improved the flavour of one's sperm."  
His eyebrow goes up while he leans closer "Does it need improving?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Maybe we could try that some time." Before I can answer his lips claim mine again.

We lie there a while just looking at each other as my eyes fall to his sexy backside. Of course he catches me staring and chuckles "Admiring the hill country?"  
"Very much so. I have to say the Hiddlesbum is rather nice." I say teasingly before I burst out laughing.  
He's blushing as he looks at me a bit angry. "Don't be such a tease! I easily could take you over my knee and give you an ample spanking."  
"Yes, Sir." I reply automatically. "I'm just jealous. I wished my butt would look like that."  
"Don't say that. You've got a pretty hot backside as well."  
"Thank you. I only wished I wouldn't have that damn cellulite." Grinning I add "Do you know why men don't get it?" Slightly confused he shakes his head. "Because it looks grab!"  
We both start giggling before I apologise for the bad joke.

"I really liked that bondage bit yesterday. Thanks again for helping me. I don't have that much experience in that respect."  
"You are very welcome. And I'll also thank Susan in that respect as she has taught me all of it. If you want she'd surely be happy to teach you all she knows about bondage and suspension. However, the suspension part worked rather good."  
"You like doing it?"  
"What? Bondage?" He nods sheepishly. "Absolutely. I love it when my tits are tightly bound. You also seemed to enjoy that part today."  
"Yeah. Also it was rather painful to ejaculate like that. But ways better than the cock cage."  
"Hmm. Maybe you just need a bigger one. I mean it was already tight when you were still slack. Normally it shouldn't be like that. Did you buy it yourself?"  
"No, an ex bought it."  
"Maybe I should get you one that fits better."  
"I don't know about that." His stomach rumbles quite loud and I start giggling. "Jesus, I'm starving. How about you?"  
"Yeah. Sure."  
"I'll order some Indian if that's alright with you?"  
"Yes, absolutely." 

When we're done eating it's already 7 pm and after cuddling a bit longer he helps me get dressed and brings me home.   
We stand at my front door and as usually I ask him if he wants to come up.  
"I've got an interview early tomorrow morning."  
"That's a no then?"   
"Yes. But my schedule should allow it that I visit you Tuesday evening, if that's alright?"  
"Sounds good."  
He leans down and we kiss tenderly again before he gets back into his Jag and drives off. Sighing I turn around, open the door and walk upstairs. What is this man doing to me?


	16. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a big shock coming up for both Tom and Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a tough chapter, hope you like it anyway

Once in my flat I turn on my mobile to see what my boss wants. The e-mail he sent informs me that tomorrow a huge Japanese company will come to our office and I should prepare a presentation for them introducing our company and why they should do business with us. Fuck!  
Normally a presentation like that takes about a week to make and at least three people working on it. The e-mail and calls are from early this morning, so Saturday night for my boss in New York. How the hell does he think this will work?! Arrogant prick!  
I quickly call him to ask what he was thinking when he confirmed the meeting for me. But he only says I could do it, I had to, if I wanted to keep my job. And the Japanese only were in London for one day.  
So I basically spend the night without sleeping.  
Monday morning at 6 I shower quickly, grab my stuff and head for the tube to continue with my work at the office where someone could help me, although normally nobody was there before eight.

Totally exhausted and tired I fall into a seat on the tube flinching lightly as my sore pussy reminds me of my weekend activities, also the light pain in my lower abdomen is back, a bit worse than at the weekend.  
Ignoring it I put in my headphones as we reach the next station I grab my newspaper.  
A young man sits down opposite of me opening The Sun and as I see the headline and pic on the first page my heart nearly stops. It simply reads "Dom Tom?" with a picture of us from last night where we kiss each other good-bye.  
My head is spinning as I try to process what is going on.  
A couple of seats down there is a woman staring at me, so I quickly put up my newspaper, faking to read it I think about what's going on. Who on Earth told them about this?

Finally I reach my stop and get out. I automatically head for the back entrance which turns out to be a very good idea. As I see from the elevators that there's a huge crowd of people in front of the main entrance.  
From the elevator I call the buildings manager and tell him to get rid of these people. I also send Tom a quick text  
-Morning. Have you seen the headlines? WTF?!-

On my floor I quickly run to my office starting my computer. I go online to read what the article is about. I put in Tom's name and click on news.  
Every tabloid, magazine and even serious newspaper seems to have an article about this. Eventually I click on one of the serious sides and start reading.

  
_Hiddleston a Dominant?_  
 _Recently it has been reported that actor and heartthrob Tom Hiddleston is off the market as he has been spotted with 30-year-old executive Jennifer S. His spokesman, however, declined the rumours._  
 _Now a source close to them claims that they are not only a couple but have a dom / sub relationship._  
 _"She's his pet. She's even wearing a collar for him!" the insider said._  
 _..._

I don't read any further as I feel tears welling up in my eyes. As I scroll down they also have the picture of us kissing and some more where we're just talking, plus another one from where they had gotten me walking into the office building. The subtitle reads

  
_"She has been a sub for a while. Even has nipple piercings." If you look closely it's actually obvious in this pic._

Tears fall down my face. What are these people trying to do? Ruining my - our lifes?

Totally desperate I grab my phone and call Tom but there's only the voice mail. "Hi, it's me. I don't know what's going on. Who on earth did tell them? Please call me. I need you."  
I hang up crying even more I put my arms on my desk and put my head on them letting all dams break.  
I don't know how long I've been sitting like that until my phone rings. Tom, is my first thought but it is only Susan.  
"Hello." I answer with tear-muffled voice.  
"Hey, darling. I've just read the headlines. I'm so sorry. - Should I come over, darling. You sound terrible. Or is he with you?"  
"I'm... already... at... work. Im... important meeting... later. And...he's not answering...his phone." I explain sobbing like a child.  
"Poor baby. But hey, don't let them get you down. I'll come over to your office."  
"You...don't have...to."  
"No, but I want to. You’re my friend, and I think you need me now."  
"Th...thank you...so much. Take th...the back entrance."  
"Sure. Half an hour tops."

While I wait for her I just sit there staring at my monitor somehow catatonic. At some point I try to call Tom again but still only the voice mail.  
And eventually Susan arrives.  
With shaking legs I walk to the entrance to let her in and as she sees me her jaw drops. She's pulling me in a tight embrace and tries to soothe me.  
Supporting me she leads me back to my office where she puts me down onto my sofa.  
"Jesus, darling. You look horrible."  
"Thanks." My voice is hoarse from crying and my eyes are swollen.  
"Do you know who did this?"  
"No idea."  
"Must be someone from the club who saw you guys there the o... Hang on! Roy! Surely! That's his revenge for being punished in front of everybody. Fucking asshole. I have to call Charles."  
"I don't see why. It's over. Everybody knows."  
Ignoring me she gets up and talks to someone but I can't focus and listen as I have to think about Tom. Will this ruin his career? And mine? Another wave of tears runs down my face. In a desperate attempt I try to call him again but, of course, there still is no answer.

When Susan has ended her call she sits down beside me pulling my head into her lap and stroking my hair whilst whispering soothing phrases.  
The office has come to life and there are voices all over. My tears have dried for now but I can't get myself up. Every single person out there knows!  
"You know, Jen darling. What you're doing in your spare time has nothing to do with who you are. And is nobody's business."  
"But still they all know!"  
"Yes. But being a sub isn't all you are. You are a tough woman and compared with most people out there you can deal with way more. Just be yourself."  
"But how can they take me serious anymore?"  
"Well, after all you're the boss here. So if they don't do what you tell them to do, you just fire them."  
"If I don't get fired first."  
There's a knock on the door and my secretary comes in. "Good morning, Miss Stanton." She closes the door behind her. "Everything alright?" I shake my head and a pitiful smile spreads on her face. "Mr. Callwin is on the phone. He wants to talk to you about a meeting today."  
Wiping my eyes I slowly get up and walk over to my desk.

Luckily he doesn't seem to have heard the news as he really just wants to talk about the meeting and how important it is, not only for the company but also for me, to get them as customers. No pressure! Right!  
Susan helps me to fix my make-up and after having had some breakfast I see her out. As we walk down the hall people are staring at me and whispering behind my back. It really hurts but I don't show any emotions.  
Susan hugs me again. "Remember: you're tough! You're the boss here and they are all your bitches."  
That makes me giggle and I immediately feel better.  
On my way back to my office I call some people into the big conference room to help with the presentation.

As I walk in all eyes are on me, or better my tits. "Guys, we've got three hours to finish a presentation for Takeshi Holdings from Japan. Mr. Callwin decided that this is enough time to make a convincing presentation. I've already spent all night to..." At that point a guy starts to laugh "What's so funny Mr. Moore?" I ask in my best dominant tone.  
"Nothing, Miss Stanton."  
"I know you've all read the newspaper and frankly that's none of anybody's business. And if you think you have to make an issue out of this here at work, you'd better start looking for a new job. You also may tell this to your colleagues. If I hear the smallest comment about it, you're out. So back to business."  
I watch some of them swallowing hard, basically the ones I've seen gossiping earlier. Some are nodding in approval which makes me feel better as I continue to talk.

 

The meeting goes quite well, even when some of the Japanese can't keep from staring at my tits as well. They take the contract with them telling me they would think about it and would inform me about their decision the next morning before they left for Tokyo again.

Totally done I take a taxi home. Checking my phone there still isn't a message or call from Tom, only some friends who basically tell me that I'll deal with it and if I needed to talk, I could call them any time. Moved to tears I try Tom again but of course there's no answer. I send him a short text  
-Are you alright?-  
Once home I go straight to bed without food or anything as I'm totally done. It's only 6.30 pm but I fall asleep straight away and don't wake until the next morning.

First thing I do after waking up is checking my mobile but there's still nothing from him. What the hell? Is he angry at me because he thinks I (or a friend of mine) told them?  
As usually I go to work where an e-mail from my boss awaits me. Apparently he has heard about the article and basically threatens to fire me if he hears one more thing about it or the meeting with the Japanese hadn't been a success. He ends with the line "I'll be in London next week to see if you are capable of leading the office."  
Tears well up in the corner of my eyes but I quickly blink them away. I need a tea! So I get up and head over to the small kitchen. Abruptly I stop in the hallway as I hear some people talking in there. And guess what about! Exactly!  
"Oh, yeah Chris. Maybe you should go to her office, bend her over the table and spank that curvy ass of hers."  
They all burst out laughing. "Or... Or I'll fuck her against the window."  
"Guys, don't you think that's a bit disrespectful. It's nobody's business what she's doing in her private life. She's a great boss after all."  
"Uuuuh! Maybe we should have a nice gangbang with you two, Mary?"  
"Idiots." A moment later Mary from the accounting department steps out holding a cup. As she sees me she stops dead in her tracks, obviously knowing what I said yesterday. I force a little smile on my face and nod at her. Visibly relieved she heads down the hall to her office as the two guys go on.  
"I knew she had piercings. Gosh, I'd love to fuck those massive tits!"  
That's enough for me, so I swallow hard and take a deep breath. Clearing my throat I step into the door frame and there teenage like giggling immediately stops.  
"Mr. Moore. Mr. Gainsbourgh. Great that you’re have such a good time. I see you in my office in half an hour."  
Leaving them dumbfounded I pour myself a cup of tea and leave them.

I tell my secretary to get me Lucy from the human resources department on the phone and about 20 minutes later I have their notice of termination of work contract printed on my table.  
I already checked yesterday why I could fire someone in a case like that and actually found several reasons, one of them being severe offence of another worker. It's a pity for John Moore who's quite capable, but Gainsbourgh? An absolute lazybones and idiot. He's been working for the company for quite a while but still is in one of the lowest positions.  
"Miss Stanton. Mr. Okada's on the phone. You know from Takeshi Holdings."  
"Oh, great. Put him through."

Turns out the Japanese are quite fond of us and want to work with us and even give me the perspective of also making a contract with one of their subsidiary. They'll send the signed contract with a courier later. Brilliant.

A few minutes later the two men are standing in front of me both meekly apologising for what they've said. Not dignifying them with a reply I hand them the layoff papers and wish them good luck for their further career.

After work I quickly head home hoping that Tom would come around as he has promised. I'm sitting in my kitchen not able to eat any of the pasta I've cooked.  
Once more I try to call him but there's still only the voice mail. Inhaling deeply I leave another message "It's me again. I don't know about you but my last two days have been an absolute nightmare. I miss you though. I understand it if you need some time to think but please don't ignore me. I think Roy talked to the media. His revenge. My boss's gonna come over next week and if things go bad I won't have a job by the end of next week. Please talk to me. Or even just text me. Please. Sleep well. Bye."  
By the time I hang up tears are running down my face. Why does him ignoring me hurt even more than my colleagues talking about me?

About an hour later I head to bed, only to see there's a message on my answering machine. Eagerly I press play hoping it's him.

  
 **"You have got one missed call, from Tuesday 17 June 1.22 pm:**  
_I knew it! You're nothing but a dirty whore. I'm so disgusted! How can you do this to us?! The whole village is talking about it. Even Father Andrew! You fucking slut! You don't have a family anymore! You disgusting, filthy whore! Don't ever bother coming here again. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a daughter anymore!"_

By the third sentence my knees buckle and steadying myself on the wall with one hand I sink to the floor sobbing. It feels like someone has stabbed me and I'm slowly bleeding out.  
I sit there at least for an hour if not longer until I'm finally able to get back up. Dragging myself to bed, I cry myself to sleep.

 

That's how the days go on. During the day I'm playing the tough woman who can't be bothered by all the talks and in the evening I cry until there are no more tears left.

Friday after work I go back home. There's no point in going to Tom's as I still haven't heard a word from him.  
As I get out of the taxi I'm suddenly surrounded by paparazzi and reporters shouting questions at me and taking picture after picture. Ignoring them I fight my way through the crowd.  
"Are you Mr. Hiddleston's sub?", "How long has this been going on?", "Has he beaten you?" are only some of their questions. But then their's one that makes my heart race with anger "Has he forced you to do something you didn't want to?"  
As I turn my key to let me into the building I shout at them "Tom's a great guy. And now piss off and mind your own fucking business!"

Again I sit crying in my flat blankly staring into the telly. My belly hurts like shit and I'm sick. I haven't eaten since breakfast but I can't bring myself to eat as I know I'll vomit a moment later.

Saturday I spend all day in bed. On one hand my belly is still killing me and on the other I don't see a reason why I should get up.  
At some point my door bell rings but I just ignore it. Probably only one or more paparazzi who are trying to get into the house. A moment later my phone rings. Susan.  
Reluctantly I pick up. "Hello?"  
"Hi, open the door!" It's her best dominant tone and I know if I don't I'm in trouble. So I roll out of bed wincing as it feels like someone is stabbing a knife into my right lower abdomen. Fuck.  
I let Susan in and wait at my door for her. She's alone, thank God. Hiding behind the door I let her in and as soon as she sees me a shocked expression spreads over her face.  
"Damn, Jen. What's going on? You look awful."  
"Thanks." I slowly stroll to my living room where I fall onto my sofa.  
"Still nothing from him?"  
I shake my head and a single tear falls.  
"He's actually given an interview yesterday. Was really pissed when the guy asked him about the whole thing and ended the interview right away."  
"I don't care."  
"When did you last eat, darling?"  
"Yesterday."  
"When exactly?"  
"In the morning."  
"No, lunch or dinner?"  
"Not hungry. Besides I'm feeling a bit off. Might have a stomach bug or something."  
"I'll cook you something and you'll eat it! Understood!"  
"Yes." Her tone doesn't tolerate any objection.

She stays the rest of the day with me making sure I'll be fine on my own and I actually do feel better when she leaves. "I'll come back tomorrow evening. And I expect that mess to be cleaned up by then!"  
"Yes, Susan."

So I spend the whole Sunday to clean up my flat and by the time she shows up you could eat from the floor. She also brings Doug with her and we have dinner together.  
"You look way better today, Jen. Don't let them get you down."  
"It's not that easy, you know. Oh, I haven't even told you about my mum, yet."  
"Your mum?"  
"Go and listen to my answering machine. Oh, and do me a favour and delete that shit afterwards."  
Furrowing her brows she heads to where my phone is and a few moments later she comes back in pulling me into a tight embrace. "My poor darling. Do you want to come with us? I'll take care of you."  
There's actually nothing I would like more but I still belong to someone else theoretically. "I don't know. What about him?"  
"I tell you what you do: you wait a couple of days. Let's say till Tuesday evening. Then you give him another call giving him time to call you back until, shall we say Thursday night or Friday morning. If he doesn't call or text you until then, it's over. Take out the piercings he gave you and send them back to him. How does that sound?"  
"Like a reasonable solution. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you so much!"  
We watch a movie together and it's actually fun to spend time with them. It's already past midnight when they finally leave.

Monday and Tuesday are pretty boring but when I get home in the evening I'm really nervous. All day I thought about what to say to him, or more likely his voice mail. I'm angry at him for ignoring me and I don't plan to hide it, even if that means I might get a severe punishment.  
Sighing I pick up my phone, dial his number and, of course, only get his voice mail. "Hi, me again. In case you don't remember who I am, I am your pet. Well, as it looks, was. I hate that you're ignoring me and, as at the moment I don't know where we stand, I set you an ultimatum. If you don't call or even text me until Friday morning 7.30, we are done. I hope you will call me, just to make that clear. But as it is right now it can't go on. I want to know where we stand. If I don't hear from you I'll send you those piercings back and you won't ever have to see or hear from me again. Bye."  
The moment I end the call floods of tears run down my face. Luckily I'm already sitting otherwise I'd probably fall to the floor. I curl up on my sofa and, once more, cry myself to sleep.

Wednesday morning I wake up, after the night on my sofa, with a throbbing pain in my belly. I'm still waiting for my period to start. And I hate waiting but that's what's going on. In more ways than one. Every time my phone beeps I eagerly rush for it only to be left disappointed.  
At the office my focus is on my work but when normally my phone is set to vibrate I put it on loud, even during the meetings and conferences. Why the hell am I so nervous about this?  
I mean don't get me wrong, he's an amazing dominant, never mind the mind-blowing sex. But somehow we've become friends and that's special.  
I surely can find a new master but one who's also my friend I can share my secrets with?

Luckily my boss was held up in New York, so he won't arrive before tomorrow afternoon and I still hope I'll have heard from Tom by then.  
But of course when I go to work on Thursday morning there's still no word from him.  
Absentmindedly I forget about taking the back entrance to the office and suddenly find myself surrounded by journalists again.  
Like last time they throw questions at me about our sex-life and even more indecent ones. Full of anger I turn to one standing right next to me and shout "AND WHAT ARE YOUR PREFERENCES IN BED? DO YOU LIKE IT UP THE ARSE? OR DO YOU RATHER RAPE LITTLE CHILDREN?"  
Suddenly the crowd is silent as I head towards the door. "AND NOW PISS OFF!"  
I'm shaking like a leaf when I make it to the elevators. The guys standing in the lobby stupidly stare at me and luckily a moment later an elevator arrives and I get in.  
There's a sharp pain in my right lower abdomen and it nearly sends me to the floor. What the hell is this? Hopefully not the appendix. I can't afford to be sick, again.  
After a couple of deep breathes the pain slowly subsides and I reach my floor. Once in my office I take some painkillers to get through the day.

Late in the afternoon I'm in a meeting with some employees about another new, big assignment when the door opens and the big boss comes in.  
"Mr. Callwin, Sir. Welcome to London."  
"Miss Stanton." He quickly shakes my hand before briefly nodding at everybody. "Just ignore me. I'm not even here." With that he sits down in the corner, obviously to watch me.

When the meeting is over everybody leaves for their offices and my boss follows me to mine.  
"Do you want a coffee or tea, Sir?"  
"No, thanks. Looks like you've still got everything under control. And I really had my doubts about that."  
"Well, I've been doing this job for a while, so I don't see why that would change."  
"I was afraid your workers would lose the respect for you, to be honest."  
"Yes, I also feared that would be the case. But as usually you just have to show strength and remind them of their positions."  
"Is that what happened with Mr. Moore? Never mind that other lazy fucker. Was about time to get rid of him. Moore, though."  
"I had to sacrifice him in order to get rid of Gainsbourgh. I couldn't just fire him, otherwise he most likely would have sued us." While I talk I notice his eyes are on my tits, which isn't exactly new but this time he stares more intently. "Are you trying to make out whether it's true what's in the papers?"  
To my amusement he's blushing from head to toe and quickly shakes his head "I'm really sorry, Miss Stanton. It's just... Sorry."  
"Never mind. I'm used to guys staring at my breasts. Typical."  
"Sorry. Again. By the way I was really impressed how you dealt with the Japanese."  
"Thank you, Sir."

We talk for a while longer and it looks quite good for me as he seems to be generally pleased with me and my work. Great. At least a little light at the end of the tunnel.  
Once home the pain soon comes back and with it my desperation. For over an hour I sit on my sofa staring at the black screen of my mobile, basically trying to make it ring with my mind.  
Eventually I get up and head to the bathroom. Filling the tub with hot water I put on some music and as I sit in the warmth my thoughts go back to our last day together, how we were sitting in his tub, talking and laughing.  
Tears start to fall again as I realise he won't call. Not today and not tomorrow. It's over.  
I cry till my eyes are dry and the water has gone cold. After drying myself off I walk with the towel wrapped around me to my bedroom.  
In front of my full size mirror I drop the towel and stare at my naked body. Inhaling deeply my fingers somehow automatically go to the piercing in my right nipple. I open it and take it out, same with the one on the left side, then the one in my clit and lastly the one in my mound that's got his name on it. Game over!

I fall onto my bed and call Susan.  
"Hey, darling. Has he called?"  
"No, and he won't. It's over."  
"I'm so sorry. You really seemed to like him."  
"Yeah. I actually miss him. Not the sex, well, also. But mostly him. I don't know."  
"Shit, darling. Don't tell me you're in love with him?!"  
"Gosh, no! Me? Are you serious?"  
"Well, it happens to us all. I was just like you until I met Doug. And guess what? - We're going to have a baby!"  
"What? You're pregnant?"  
"Yes, 8th week."  
"Well, congratulations. I didn't know you wanted kids."  
"We only decided a bit ago."  
"That's great. I'm really happy for you guys. Although, you won't be able to keep Doug as your pet then. Imagine what the child would think?!" I giggle lightly while imagining a half-naked Doug with his tail and a child sitting on his back riding.  
"True. But we'll find a way. And you're going to be aunty."  
"I don't know about that. I'm rubbish with kids."  
"Oh, we'll see. Do you want me to come over?"  
"No, I'm fine. I think I've already accepted the fact he won't call me last week already. There was just a tiny part in me that still hoped. But not anymore. I've just taken out his piercings."  
"I'm so sorry, darling. He's an idiot for letting you go."  
"Maybe it's the best like that. I think I'll go to bed now. Thanks for listening, Suse. I really appreciate it. And congrats again."  
"Thank you. And you know I'll be there for you any time. Sleep well."  
"You too. And greetings to Doug."  
"Good night, darling."  
"Good night."  
I put my phone on silent for the first time in days and cuddle into my bed and soon fall asleep.


	17. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another big shock for Jenny. And she's shocked about her own reaction to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is my most popular fic, yet. So thanks for reading.  
> Please also check out my other stuff.

 

Friday morning I wake up at around 5.30 am feeling relieved in a way, at least for a moment. Then I turn on my back and nearly scream as a wave of pain washes through me. Holding my side I slowly sit up which isn't the best idea as I feel terribly sick. Luckily there is a dustbin near my bed as I literally fall out of bed and throw up in it. Great start for the day.  
Slightly shaking I drag myself to the bathroom where I use the toilet. Damn I look like a ghost. I'm always quite pale but today it is even worse. I probably should go and see a doctor but not in the morning, as I've got three candidates for Moore's job coming in, plus the big boss is still there.  
Taking some painkillers I lie back down onto my bed. Automatically I check my phone only to find nothing. Shaking my head I delete his number and all messages we've ever sent each other. And it somehow feels right although it also hurts. Next I stand up and get an envelope from my desk. I write his address on it and put the piercings in. That's it.

At eight I leave the house to go to work. On my way to the tube station there's another wave of pain and I decide to take a taxi instead.   
Once in my office I fall into my chair holding my side.  
"Everything okay, Miss Stanton?" My secretary looks kind of worried at me.  
"Just a little pain in my side. Nothing too bad." I play it down. "Is the big boss in already?"  
"No, and I don't expect him until 10."  
"Okay. Be a darling and bring me a cup of tea, would you?"  
"Of course. Should I also make a doctor's appointment for you?"  
"No, don't bother. I'm fine. Oh, and is the conference room ready for the interviews?"  
"Yes."  
"Perfect. Thank you. You're an angel."

I write some e-mails and make some calls until my secretary comes in to inform me that the first candidate is on his way up. Thanking her I get up, grab my folder with the questions and walk towards the door. I immediately feel dizzy and steady myself on the surface of my desk. I inhale a couple of times and eventually continue to the door. Just when I exit my office everything turns black, my knees buckle and I fall to the floor. I hear agitated voices all around me before I finally black out...

 

I feel slightly hazy when I regain consciousness. What is going on? Where am I? My mind doesn't seem to work properly yet and I can't open my eyes. There are soft, warm hands enveloping mine and I let the feeling of comfort take me back to sleep.

 

Sleepy I blink my eyes taking in my surroundings. The first thing I see is a infusion tube going from my right arm to a bag with clear fluid above me. Then I feel someone stroking my left hand and as I look over my jaw drops. Not trusting my eyes I close them and open them again after I've counted to ten.   
There he is. But why? The past two weeks of agony come back to me. Have I just imagined that? No, surely not. The pain was much too real for a dream or whatever.  
"Tom?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I bark at him.  
He looks at me like a beaten puppy.

"I'm sorry, Je..."  
"I don't want to hear it! Just go! Now!" I yell at him as I try to sit up which I quickly regret as a wave of pain shoots through me.  
"Please, lie back down. You need to rest." He leans forward placing his hands on my upper arms.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I feel tears well up in my eyes while he stares at me pleadingly. Luckily the door opens and a nurse comes rushing in before he can say anything.  
"What's going on here? Everything alright Miss?"  
"I want him to leave."  
Confused she looks from me to Tom and back. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"  
For a moment I'm speechless before the rage sets in. How dare he say that to them?! "No."  
Unsure about what to do she glances at Tom who's swallowing hard and his eyes are watering as well. "Please, Jenny. Let me explain."  
"GO!!!"  
Now another person comes in, a middle-aged man, looking confused about what's going on.   
In a quiet tone he says "Sir, you better wait outside."  
Tom nods briefly before he turns to leave. On his way out he looks at me over his shoulder and I see a single tear falling down his cheek.

Once he's out the guy starts examining me. "I'm Doctor Hollow. How are you feeling, Miss Stanton?"  
"Good. Was it the appendix?"  
"No." He tugs at a thick white bandage that covers a horrible looking scar which goes about three inches diagonal over my right belly. "I'm afraid but you had a tubal pregnancy. Your o..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Please, Miss. You need to stay calm, please."  
"But that's not possible. I'm on the pill. Have been for about 14 years."  
"Yes. But according to your patient file you recently took an antibiotic which can influence the effect of the pill. Didn't you read the package insert?"  
"Nobody ever reads those." Realisation hits me like a hammer and immediately tears start to run down my face. Does Tom know? Is that why he's here?  
"I guess it wasn't planned then?"  
"No! You haven't told him, have you?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Why is he here then? I don't have anyone listed as emergency contact. Especially not him."  
"He called your mobile while you where in the OR. Then he came over telling us he's your boyfriend and after what was in the newspapers we just assumed that was the truth."  
"I don't want to see him. In fact could you give me my phone or call a friend of mine?"  
"Yes, of course." He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "Write the number and the name down and we'll call her or him."  
I quickly write down Susan's name and number. The nurse takes it and heads to the door.  
"Miss Stanton. We had to remove your right ovary because the tube already had ripped, but don't worry, the left one's okay, so you'll still be able to have children."  
Snorting I look back at him "I and children?"  
"You never know." He winks at me while putting on a new bandage. "Now rest. You'll need the strength. Don't worry I'll take care of your friend."  
"Thank you."

Finally I'm alone in my room (thanks to that expensive private health insurance my boss pays for us). I don't know why but I feel gutted. I've never thought about having children but this is quite a shock. Not that it happened but what happened to it. Tears run down my face and no matter how much I try I can't stop them. Maybe it's just my religious upbringing.  
At some point I fall asleep more out of exhaustion than anything else.

 

Feeling quite rested I wake up, no idea how much later. To my horror there's someone holding my hand - again. Ready to scream I open my eyes only to see Susan staring back at me.  
"Hi, darling. How are you?"  
"Alright, I guess."  
"What happened, Jen? The doc didn't want to tell me."  
Unemotionally I tell her but again as I come to the point where I basically tell her that I lost a baby I feel a painful sting in my heart and new tears well up in my eyes. Immediately she gets up and pulls me into a tight embrace.  
"Shhhh! It's alright. I'm here."  
"Why does it hurt so much to lose something I've never wanted?"  
"Because deep in your heart you want it."  
She doesn't let go until I finally have calmed down a bit.  
"Jen? You know that Tom's still sitting outside and wants to talk to you.?"  
"I don't want to see him. What ever it is that he wants, it's too late. Tell him to piss off, would you?"  
"Okay. Although I'm not sure he will listen."  
"What about your little embryo? You know what it's going to be already?"  
For a while we talk about that, as well as her and Doug, how everything's going to work once the baby is here and so on. A nice distraction.

At some point there's a knock on the door and Doctor Hollow is coming in.  
"How are you, Miss Stanton?"  
"Good. And even better if you tell me I can get out of here. I hate hospitals."  
"Well, you'll have to stay for at least about a week. We have to make sure you don't get an infection."  
"Seriously? A week? What am I supposed to do here a full week?"  
He seems to be a bit intimidated by my tone but to his luck Susan is there to help him and scold me. "Relax for once, darling! When was the last time you really took it easy for more than a couple of hours?"  
"Never", I agree meekly.  
"Read a book or whatever, do a movie marathon, listen to music. All the things you love and never have time to do."  
I nod, she's right I really could use some time off. But... "What about my job?"  
Both of them look at me dumbfounded and then at each other.   
"What about it? You're sick." Susan says.  
"But my boss? He was here to see if I could deal with everything. And I ended up in hospital."  
"Oh, don't worry, Miss. He was actually here and brought you these flowers and said he was really impressed how you lead your team."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I swear to God."  
Now I feel even more relieved. Perhaps I really can relax a bit.

 

The days go by and I really mange to calm a bit, Susan visits me everyday for a bit as do some other friends and as I hear Tom is there every day as well. I don't know what he wants really but I after making me feel so bad for nearly two weeks I don't want to be his pet any longer. End of story.  
Friday afternoon I'm finally allowed to go home but should stay home for at least one more week. Yeah, sure!

Susan and Doug bring me home and I am finally able to congratulate him on their baby as well. He's grinning from ear to ear, so I can't help it but grin as well. They stay for dinner and we watch Guardians of The Galaxy together.   
When they are gone I check my phone for the first time in a week and there are loads of missed calls and new messages, most of them from him. Ignoring them I see there's also an e-mail from my boss. Quickly reading it I feel way better afterwards. He basically writes that he wants me as head of all European offices and I'll even get a pay rise - a significant one.   
Putting it down again without reading anything else I go to bed and cuddle into my sheets.

I sleep almost till lunch time, checking the time on my phone I see that there are already four new calls and six new messages from the number I've deleted about a week ago. What the hell does he want?  
A part in me wants to read the messages but I delete everything without having a closer look. He had been ignoring me for about two weeks, which hurt me deeply, and now I ignore him. As far as I'm concerned it's over and I told him.  
Damn, I forgot to send him the piercings back. I wanted to take them with me and drop them in the mailbox on my way to work.  
Stretching I slowly get up and walk over where the envelope still lies. Well, I'll have to go shopping anyway, so I'll just drop it then, maybe he'll get it then when he holds it in hands.  
I take a quick shower and afterwards write down everything I need. I put on my jacket and shoes, grab my shopping bag and leave the flat. I'm starving as I haven't eaten breakfast but on my way to the grocery store is a Pizza Hut which is just the right thing now. Locking the door behind me I walk down the hall towards the stairs and nearly run into someone as I turn around the corner.  
"Sorry, Mi... Jenny?!"  
I look into his huge baby blue eyes and can't help but recognise the dark rings under his eyes. I almost feel sorry for him - almost.  
I don't know why but I turn on my heels and walk back down to my flat hoping to escape him but I practically can feel him come closer and as I reach my door he's standing right next to me.  
"Jenny, please talk to me."  
Unlocking the door I quickly step inside, as I turn I briefy look at him before I slam the door in his face. Once the door is closed I see that my hands are shaking and tears well up in my eyes. Why does he have to make it so hard?  
"Jenny, please. I'm so endlessly sorry. I've been an idiot. It took me some time but I know now that I want to be with you. We sh..."  
"Go away." I say through the closed door as those stupid tears run once more.  
"Please, Jenny. I need you. Pl..."  
"I WOULD HAVE NEEDED YOU TWO AND A HALF WEEKS AGO! NOT ANYMORE. PISS OFF!" I scream on the top of my lungs not bothering if the whole building hears it.  
Remembering what's in my handbag, I get out the envelope and push it through the small gap under the door crying "It's over."  
I hear him rip the paper open before he asks confused "What is this?" And a moment later "No, Jenny... Please." Is he crying as well?  
A part of me wants to look through the peep hole to see what he's doing but I shake it off and just stand with my back to the wall waiting. Everything is quiet for a while and I think he's finally got it and has left. Nodding contently I walk towards my living room still shaking like a leave. I'm half way there when his voice makes me stop dead in my track.  
"I love you, Jenny!"  
Swallowing the lump in my throat I look over my shoulder to the door. Have I just imagined that? But like he's reading my thoughts he shouts even louder than before "I fucking love you!"   
I have to steady myself on the wall as my knees seem to grow weaker with each of his words.   
"I have done for quiet a while. But I was to stupid to tell you. Afraid, that you would reject me. Please, Jenny."  
Suddenly I feel rage building in me and I storm back to the door ripping it open.  
"You love me? How can you say that? You don't even know me!  
And if you really do, why did you leave me alone thinking I had nobody left on this world?! I would have understood if you said you needed time to think. But no! Mr. doesn't give a shit and just fucking ignores me. Fuck you, Tom!"  
He is staring back at me like a deer caught in headlights with tears running down his face. For a while we just stand there looking at each other both crying until he breaks the silence again with a small voice that barely sounds like his own.  
"I know. I've been a total idiot. I should have been there for you. But I do know you. You are clever, funny, kind and a great woman. Never mind the other stuff. Yes, I needed time to think and I should have at least texted you.  
But my PR guys didn't want me to. And a small part of me thought 'what if she's just using you?' I know that's bullshit.  
Then you called and said you wanted to end everything..."  
"I've never said that! I said I would if you wouldn't call. Which you didn't!"  
"I know. But for me it sounded like you wanted an easy way out of it, so I didn't call you. Then Friday afternoon I lay in my bed gutted and crying like a baby when my mum showed up. We talked and she actually slapped me across the face for how I had treated you. And when I called you in the afternoon the hospital picked up. I immediately rushed over there. But, as you'll remember, you threw me out. So please, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything! Please."  
"Gosh! Now I need some time. Please go home, Tom. I'll call you." I whisper and close the door without looking at him again.   
With my head spinning because of everything he has just said I walk to the living room where I fall onto my sofa.

I sit there staring at the wall until my stomach protests. And I don't have anything to eat at home. Shopping? Now? No, I can't. At the moment I feel too weak.  
I grab my phone and order something which luckily arrives quite fast. As only about 20 minutes later the doorbell rings I head down the hall.   
What the hell? Right at the door there lies a small white sheet of paper. Only when I get closer I see it's an envelope, but not only anyone; it's the one I wanted him to take back.   
The doorbell rings again and I quickly buzz the guy in before picking up his piercings. As I look closer I see that he has written something on the backside in his illegible handwriting. It takes me a bit to finally decipher it.  
"Please keep these, at least for now. I really love you. Please."

After I've eaten I feel a bit better although I don't know about Tom. Do I love him as well? Is that why it had hurt so much when he hadn't called? And I really missed him when he was away or even during the week. Not the sex but his company. I haven't felt like that before with any of my doms.  
Have I ever felt this way for anyone?  
As teenager maybe, but I didn't know anything about life or relationships at all back then. But even if I loved him, could I forgive him for letting me down?  
Like that my thought go on a loop and when I think I've figured it out there's a voice in me saying "but..." I look at the envelope which lies on my coffee table next to my phone. I need to talk about this with someone, so I grab my phone. 6.30 pm? Seriously? Where did the time go?  
I dial Susan's number and after the second ring she picks up.  
"Hi, darling. Everything alright?"  
"Hi. And no. Tom's been here."  
I hear her sighing "I know."  
"What?"  
"He's talked to me, asked me what he could do to show you that he's serious."  
Dumbstruck I sit there with my mouth open, not knowing what to say. Somehow I feel betrayed. "How can you do this?"  
"I didn't do anything. He's been at the hospital every time I came to visit you. He told me how he felt about you but that you wouldn't listen to him. I told him to give you some time. And that he had really hurt you with how he had treated you. He felt really bad about everything.   
Then he called me this afternoon telling me what he had done and what you said. He truely means what he said. Believe me. He even thought about buying a ring for you. But I convinced him not to as you'd surely feel cornered."  
Great, now my thoughts race even more. "I don't know what to do Susan. I'm not sure if I love him as well. I mean he's great but is it love?"  
"Well, I think you do love him. The way you talked about him and mostly the way you reacted when he didn't call you back. The tough girl I know wouldn't cry about a normal dom, only for one who truely meant something to her."  
"But how can I forgive him then? How do I know he won't let me down the next time things get difficult?"  
"Second question first: he won't. And to the first one: I have no idea. Just ask yourself if he's worth it. In a relationship things can get messy and sooner or later you'll make a mistake as well. And if you truely love each other, which I think you do, forgiving is part of the deal. - And you can punish him if you want."  
I have to laugh about the last bit. "I don't know, Susan. You haven't told him about what happened, have you?"  
"No. But I think you should."  
"I don't even know if I want to see him again."  
"Take your time, darling. He can wait. In fact, he also made you wait."  
Suddenly I think about our last day we had been together sitting in his tub. He had said something and I had thought he wanted to say something else. Had he wanted to tell me that he loved me?   
"Thanks, Suse. I will."  
"Oh, by the way Charles called me this morning. Roy didn't show up at the party yesterday, which is kind of unusual, but he has heard from one of his friends that he's on holiday with some money he recently got."  
"Fucking asshole."  
"Yup. That's why we're spreading some rumours under his colleagues and friends right now."  
"You are really bad people!" I laugh sarcastically.  
"Well, if he wants to fuck with one of us that's what happens."  
"Thanks again. I'm so grateful that I've got you. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."  
"Lots of babysitting."  
"You wish."  
"Yep. Don't think too much about him. Try to relax."  
"I'll try. Bye."  
"Bye."

As we hang up I get up and go to the bathroom. A nice warm bath is just what I need. To distract me I put on some music but it doesn't help much as soon my thoughts go back to him.  
Why does this have to be so hard? It was meant to be a purely sexual relationship. And now things are complicated as fuck. I ask myself when that had changed put no matter how hard I try, I can't pinpoint a specific moment.  
After I've got out of the tub and dried off I go back to the living room. Turning on the telly I sit down on the sofa and look what's on. First I stop at Atonement, great movie but in my current state? So I keep channel hopping until I come across some old Top Gear episodes. Perfect distraction.  
It doesn't take long and I fall asleep, however, not for long as a very familiar voice makes me shoot straight up. There he is with his usual sitting position and that old sweater I've seen him wearing in several photos or videos.  
I haven't seen that episode before so I watch him be his usual charming self. Fucking bastard! Maybe it's a mistake to watch it but somehow I can't switch the channel. Then he's doing his lap singing "I'm forever drivin' in puddles" and I just have to giggle at his dorkyness.  
Eventually the show is over and I turn off. Time for bed.

 

We're in my bed cuddling when he finally pulls my arms above my head and cuffs them to the headboard. His elegant, long fingers slowly stroke down both arms to my breasts while his mouth kisses my neck. He's leaning up on one arm and looking down at me.  
"I'm so happy you've given me another chance. And you won't regret it ." With that his lips attack my naked chest sucking and nibbling at my hard nipples. "I've...missed...you...so...much." Between each word he takes a break to suck on either sensetive bud. He looks at me with an evil grin as he continues his way down.   
When he reaches my belly he slowly licks over the quite long and ugly scar. "You've got to tell me what happened."  
Shyly I look at him not sure whether to tell him and how. But before I even can finish my thought, his tongue licking along my slit distracts me.   
"Aaaaah! Sir!"  
"I also missed your sweet taste. Do you regret it already?"  
"What taking you back?"  
"Yes."  
"No, not yet." I tease him.  
"And I'll make sure you won't." With that he starts to lick and suck at my pussy, sometimes even biting me which, of course, he knows I enjoy. "We need to get those piercings back in. I love the sound you make when I tug on the one in your clit. Just to prove his point he bites into my clit making me yelp. "Besides, they look quite nice. He continues his ministration until I'm close to coming and only moments before I would he stops abruptly wiping my juices off his mouth.  
"And now you have to tell me what happened?" His fingers tease my scar as I moan in frustration. "Go on. Tell me!"  
Sighing I get all my courage together "Well, it was an tubal pregnancy."  
"What??? But you said you were on the pill."  
"I am but looks like it doesn't go well with antibiotics." I joke.  
As I look from my scar up into his face I wish I hadn't because his expression is of pure terror and shock. "So that's your plan! Lumbering the stupid guy who loves you with a baby. And once your pregnant you can end things and the rest of your life is financed!"  
Disgusted he quickly gets up and into his jeans.  
"No, Tom. That's not true. It was an accident."  
"How could I think for a moment that you'd love me as well. So stupid! You're not capable of loving someone. After all it looks like you're nothing but a nice fuck doll."  
With that he grabs his shirt and runs down the hall and through the entrance door.  
Tears run down my face as I re-think the stuff he has just thrown at me. Is he right? Am I not capable of loving someone? Then I realise I'm still cuffed to the bed and panic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. Hope to finish by the end of the week.


	18. The End?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a happy end for Tom and Jenny?

That's when I wake up with a loud scream and drenched in sweat. My whole body is shaking and I realise that I am actually crying. What the hell was this?  
With shaking fingers I grab my phone to check the time. 1.24 am. 

After using the bathroom and drinking a glass of water I go back to bed taking off my soaked nightgown. I cuddle back into bed in order to try and sleep again but my thoughts always go back to a line from my dream "you're not capable loving someone". Is this true? Is that why I've never had a serious relationship?  
My thoughts spin in circles and as they do I toss and turn in my bed not being able to fall back asleep. At 3.53 am I check the time again hoping it would be later in the morning already, so I could call Susan, but not at this time.   
Instead, out of a sudden instinct I text Tom. I need to get this out before I can think of anything else, never mind a relationship with him.  
-Can't sleep. I need to tell you something.-  
Only seconds after I've pressed send my phone goes off. Him. Of course.  
"Hi. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."  
"You didn't. I haven't slept yet. I can't."  
"Good. Well, not really. But... You know what I mean."  
"Sure."  
"Tom, I need to tell you something before I make a decision. Maybe you don't want to be with me after I've told you anyway."  
"I don't think there's anything that could be that bad to make me want that. But could I come over, perhaps, so we can talk in person. Please."  
"Okay." Damn, why on Earth did I just say that? But it's too late already.  
"Great. Be there in a bit." Before I can protest he's already hung up.  
Shit, what did I just do?! What if he gets angry? Or even worse: reacts like he has in my dream?

Not even 15 minutes later my doorbell is ringing. Nervously I put on some panties and one of my sleepshirts. Insecure about whether to let him in at all, my fingers betray me as they automatically buzz him in. Standing behind the door I soon hear his footsteps come closer, and he's actually running.  
Sighing I shake my head and open the door. It's probably better if I do it fast, like with ripping off a plaster.  
"Jenny!" As soon as he sees me standing there, he sprints the rest of the way even faster and hugs me tightly while kissing my cheek.  
"Tom!" I protest against his neck. Gosh, he smells so good.  
"Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous and excited, I guess."  
"Why don't you come in? I don't want to talk about this out here."  
Worriedly he furrows his brows as he steps past me. "Is everything alright?"  
I close the door behind us and lead him to the living room. "Sit down, please. - Do you want something to drink?"  
"No, thanks." Nervously he fidgets with his fingers as I slowly sit down on the other end of the sofa, as far away from him as possible. His eyes are on me waiting for me to start.  
"Damn, I don't know how to begin this." My tone obviously concerns him even more as he looks at me like a scared puppy.  
"Try not to be angry at me, okay?"  
"Sure."  
"You remember when I was sick, I had to take those anti-biotics." He nods briefly looking even more concerned. "I didn't read the package insert and as it turned out they didn't go well with my pill."  
His eyes widen as his jaw drops "Are you pregnant?"  
"I was. I had terrible pain in my side. Turns out it was a tubal pregnancy." I swallow hard as I feel tears well up in my eyes. "I lost it."  
As the first tear falls from my eye he scoots across the sofa and grabs my hand. "I'm so sorry."  
Confused I blink at him. "You're not angry at me?"  
"No. Why would I be angry?"  
"Because it's my duty to make sure about the birth control. And maybe you'd think I tried to set you up with a baby and..."  
"Oh, sweet p... darling, no. I'd never think that about you. Is everything alright though? I mean are you okay again."  
Swallowing hard I nod "Yes. Everything good. Although they had to remove the right ovary. Plus I didn't think it would hit me that hard to lose a baby I didn't actually think I wanted."  
As my voice starts to break and more tears run down my face, he puts his arm tightly around me and tenderly kisses my temple. "Oh, darling."

Like that we sit there for a while, his arms tightly wrapped around me and my face buried in the crook of his neck until I'm finally able to speak again.  
"You still want to be with me?"  
Smiling at me he nods "Of course, I do. I meant what I said. I really love you. And wouldn't I have been such an ignorant fool, I would have told you a while ago. Do you think you can love me as well some day?"  
I look into his eyes and just know.  
"No." His eyes widen but immediately I add with a smile "I already do. I think I also did for a while. I missed you when you weren't with me, not the sex, well, not only the sex, but you, your company. That's why I was so down when you ignored my calls and texts."  
"Again, I'm so unreservedly sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
Faking a thoughtful face I say "Maybe I should just spank you."  
I see his adam's apple bob as he swallows. "Okay." He gets up and slowly pulls down his old, torn sweats as I begin to giggle.  
"Just joking." He looks at me angrily. "Well, as Susan said, forgiving is part of loving someone. But I don't have much experience in such things, so I might need your help from time to time."  
He sits back down next to me holding both of my hands. "I'll be there for you."  
"But Tom. You have to promise me something."  
"Okay?" He furrows his brows.  
"Don't ever let me down again. It felt so horrible. I don't want to go through that again."  
"I won't, I promise."  
Smiling we look into each other's eyes and kiss passionately.  
"And now let's try and sleep a bit." I grab his hand and stand up pulling him along.  
"Sounds great."

Pulling back my sheets I sit down on the mattress watching him as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and his sweats down over his hips leaving him in his boxers.  
"You know, you really need some new clothes." I tease him. "I can't quite believe you left the house like that."  
"Nobody saw me. And even though."  
"It's kind of ridiculous..." I pet the spot next to me and with a grin he sits down. "You own, God knows, how many millions of Pound you own and you run about like that."  
"What? They're still good. Two or three holes but other than that, they're still okay."  
"And you don't like to go shopping. Like so many other men."  
"True."  
I pull him onto the bed with me and tug the blanket over us, so we end up lying face to face holding hands. Again our lips meet for a loving kiss and we only part reluctantly.  
"You're so beautiful, Jenny." He lets go off my right hand strokes over my side down to my hips where he stops.  
"You're not that bad yourself. And now let's sleep. You look exhausted."  
"I am. Come here."  
He tugs me closer so my forehead is resting on his chest while he wraps his arms and legs around me. Feeling his body warmth and comfort I quickly fall asleep again.

 

I wake with a soft kiss to my forehead and for a moment I think I've just imagined everything but then his fingers stroke through my hair and I open my eyes. He's smiling immediately when he sees my eyes open.  
"Good morning, my love."  
"Morning."  
We kiss and somehow I have to pinch myself to check if I'm still sleeping. But no, he's really there with me.  
"Have you slept well, my love?"  
"Yes. You?"  
"As well. For the first time in three weeks." He kisses me again. "You know that you are talking in your sleep some time?"  
Embarrassed I put my hands before my face. "Shit! Really? What did I say?"  
"Didn't quite understand everything, but something like 'go fuck yourself, mum'. And then you were crying." He looks at me slightly worried.  
"Really?"  
"Hmm, yap. Is everything alright?"  
"Now that you are with me, yes."  
"Thanks. But I didn't mean that."  
"I know. And the answer is still the same." Tears threaten to fall from my eyes.  
"What happened?" His hand is on my cheek soothing me.  
"Well, she called after reading the newspaper, basically saying I was dead for her and the rest of them."  
"Fuck! Really." I nod as tears run down my face. "Shhhh. Then I'll be your family from now on. And I'm sure my family will be happy to welcome you to our family as well."  
He tenderly kisses me. "Do you think?"  
"Yeah. My mum is really keen on meeting you."  
"Is she? What did you tell her?"  
"Well, as I told you, I was totally down, didn't answer the phone never mind the door. So suddenly my mum stood in my bedroom. I was holding your collar thinking I had lost you, that you didn't want me anymore.   
Mum asked me what was going on and that she didn't care about what was in the papers, that she loved me unconditionally.  
So I told her about you and my feelings for you. She said I was a fool for lying there and pitying myself instead of being with you.  
I told you that you ended it with that call and she convinced me that you didn't mean it that way - that you rather meant the opposite. We discussed a bit longer then I finally called you. Only to get some nurse telling me you were in hospital.  
I nearly had a panic attack. Mum took me to the hospital and left saying she'd like to meet you some time soon."  
"She seems to be a great woman."  
"Yes. She is. But enough of her now. What do you want to do?"  
"Don't know. Cuddling is quite nice though."  
"Jenny? Can I ask you something?" Raising an eyebrow I look at him impatiently "Yeah, right. Sorry. You said it hit you hard to lose the baby. Does that mean you really want a baby? Not now but maybe someday."  
"I guess it does. I never saw myself as mum but when the doctor told me what happened I somehow felt a deep emptiness. I don't know." A single tear runs down my face. "I actually started picturing what it might have looked like. Not a good idea."  
He's hugging me tightly and kissing the top of my head.  
"I'm sorry, Tom." I whisper against his chest.  
"What for?" He asks confused.  
"For losing our baby."  
He pulls back and looks at me "Don't say that. Not your fault. Plus I don't think either of us would have been ready for that."  
"Right." He tenderly kisses me and for a while we just lie there drowning in each other's eyes.

After a bit I feel his fabric-covered erection poking at my thigh. Shifting lightly he obviously hopes I didn't realise. Licking my lips I smile at him. "Do you still want me as your pet, Sir?"  
"Yes, sure. If you still want to be."  
"Of course, I do. Sir." Biting my bottom lip I beg him to take me with my eyes.  
"Right now I just want it to be you and me, our normal selves. - If that's okay."  
"Sure it is." Boldly I reach for his hard cock and give it I light squeeze. "Make love to me then, Tom."  
"Are you sure? I mean, is it alright if we do that? I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't. Although..." I roll to the side pulling out the top drawer of my bedside table. I rummage through my stuff until I find what we need. I bring it out and put it on the top.  
"Condoms?" He studies me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, I still have to take anti-biotics. Won't make the same mistake twice."  
Chuckling he rolls me onto my back and claims my lips for a passionate kiss. "You know that condoms aren't 100 percent safe either, don't you?" He kisses down my neck while his hands make their way up under my shirt exploring my naked belly and eventually my breasts. He growls against my neck as he discovers that my nipples are hard and waiting for his touch. His expression turns into a wild animal as he sits up and shoves my shirt over my head before going for my breasts with his eager mouth.  
In an instant he has me moaning and mewling under his skilled treatment. "Damn, how I missed those sounds!" He pulls me into a passionate French kiss before kissing and licking down my body.  
Over my belly he holds on for a moment and then kisses down that big, ugly scar.   
Next he places kisses along the waistband of my panties and eventually he sticks his fingers in it and shoves them down over my hips.  
Damn! I immediately cover myself down there which makes his eyebrows shoot up in disapproval. "Looks like a bloody mess down there. Haven't felt like shaving, never mind waxing lately."  
"That's alright, darling. Don't worry." He gently grabs my wrists and pulls my hands aside. "You look amazing, like always."  
"Oh, stop it!"  
He leans down and parts my folds with his tongue making me scream his name. "Be a good girl and spread those legs for me."  
Moaning lightly I do what he wants and as he sucks at my clit I can't help but moan his name again. "God, you're so delicious. I really missed that." Just to prove his point he thrusts his tongue into me and swirls it around a couple of times. My back arches off the bed as I once more moan like a damn whore. A couple of more licks here, some sucks and bites there and I orgasm hard against his mouth.  
"That's it, my love." Watching me he slowly sits up and discards his boxers. Grinning I reach for the condoms and hand him one whilst spreading my legs even wider for him.   
"Are you sure that's okay?"  
"Yes."  
"But you have to tell me if I hurt you."  
"Okay, I will. And now make love to me, Tom."  
That makes him grin like a little boy and he quickly rips open the package and rolls it onto his hard-on. A moment later he's between my spread legs and slowly, carefully enters me.  
"Oh, Tooooom!"  
"Does it hurt?" Worriedly he looks down at me.  
"No. Quite the opposite. Please, don't stop."  
"Okay... I won't." And that's what he's doing. We've slept together before but this time it feels so passionate, intimate, loving. It's overwhelmingly good. We kiss and it feels like we're the only two people on the planet having all the time we want and need. As I cum around him it's so intense that there are tears running down my face. A few moments after me he comes as well whispering my name, full of love.

 

A bit later we lie spooning under the covers still recovering from our very first real love-making. I know we have had sex before but this was special, it felt like so much more than that.  
"That was great, my love."  
"Yes, it was. Best sex I've ever had."  
"Me too. I'm so happy right now."  
"Yeah, I am t..." Right then my landline goes off.  
"Let it ring."  
"That was what I was planning to do, sweetheart."  
"Sweetheart? Really?"  
"Would you prefer something else, like Teddy bear?"  
"Ehehehe. You..."  
"Jenny! If you're home, pick up! Now!" Susan's voice blares from my answering machine.  
"She sounds angry. Maybe I should pick up after all." Winking at him I quickly get up and head for the hallway. "Hey, Suse."  
"Where the hell have you been? I called your mobile at least ten times."  
"In bed."  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"No idea." I answer as I go back to my bedroom holding the phone to my ear.  
"Are you okay? Have you read the newspaper today?"  
"Yes. And no." I smile at Tom who's licking his lips as I come back towards him.  
"He's given an interview in which he said and I quote: I've fallen hard for her. I love that woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I think you should talk to him, Jen."  
"I already have. And I'm not alone right now."  
"What?"  
"Well, looks like I've got a boyfriend now." Tom smiles at me like a little child at Christmas.  
"That's fantastic. I haven't interrupted anything, have I?"  
"No. Not anymore and not yet."  
"I'm so happy for you, Jen. We have to go out for dinner together some time. Double date, you know."  
"Sounds disgusting." I tease her while Tom kisses my cheek.  
"Watch out or I'll have to talk to your master. And now go back to whatever you were doing. Oh, and greet Tom from me. You both deserve to be happy."  
"Thanks, Suse. See ya."

I put the phone down and as I turn his lips are on mine immediately. "What's disgusting!"  
"She suggested a double date."  
"That would be nice."  
"Of course you're saying that."  
"You know what else would be nice?"  
"No." Seductively I blink my eyes.  
"If you'd wear those piercings again. They look rather lovely on you. I mean I don't mind you without them but... You know."  
"Okay. But you have to put them on me. First though I have to get rid of all that fur down there." Winking I jump up from the bed and walk towards the bathroom swaying my hips especially for him.

After I've cleaned up the mess down there with my razor - no time for waxing as I'm already dripping again - I get the envelope from the coffee table in the living room and head back to him.  
As I walk in he sits with his back against the headboard reading one of my books.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Not sure, yet." With a grin he puts it down and reaches his arm out for me. Grabbing it I let him tug me onto the bed and finally onto him, so I end up straddling him. He puts his hands on my hips as he looks into my eyes. "Thank you for forgiving me and for taking me back. You make me so happy."  
Smiling I lean forward and kiss him deeply. "Just let's try not to mess it up."  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan. And now..." He takes the envelope from me taking out the first nipple piercing "I'll make you mine officially again." He runs his tongue over my left nipple before putting the piercing in place, then he repeats the action on the other side.  
"So perfect." Through the duvet I can feel he's getting hard and I can't wait to feel him in me again. "Lie back."  
As I do I lean up on my elbows to watch him put them in. And with a smirk he takes the clit piercing between his fingers. Then he gets on his knees and dips his head between my legs. Like before he teases me with his tongue, only that I can't hold back a moan this time and a moment later the metal ring is in place and the little devil that he is he tugs on it with his teeth.  
"Toooom!"  
"Last but not least." He pulls out the bar piercing with his name on it. This time kissing the spot where it belongs he looks into my eyes. "I love you, Jenny, with all my heart."  
Smiling at him I nod briefly "I love you too, Tom."  
Grinning like a child he puts it in and kisses the spot again.  
"Now you also need some sort of piercing where you could wear my name."  
"A piercing? Me?"  
"Sure."  
"I don't know about that."  
"Nice foreskin piercing?"  
"Ouch. No way."  
"I don't think the foreskin is that bad. Actually Doug's got a so called Prince Albert piercing that goes from the urethra through the shaft and one in the perineum. Perfect to chastise someone."  
Shocked he stares at me until I start giggling "Or maybe I'll just get you a necklace or something."  
"That would be lovely."  
"Tom? I don't think we've ever done it doggy style. Would you mind?"  
"Ahm... We haven't?"  
"From behind, sure, but doggy? I can't remember. And I like doggy."  
"Well, I'd rather see your face, but okay."  
Squealing I get into position until I've got an idea. I quickly jump out of bed and walk over to the wardrobe. I open the door with the mirror on it, so it's facing the bed. As I turn back I see him grinning. "Brilliant idea. So we both get what we want."  
Nodding I jump back onto my bed getting back on all fours.   
In the mirror I see him get a condom pack and rip it open but instead of taking it out and rolling it on he stares at it for a moment before looking at me in the mirror "You know that these have been expired for two weeks?"  
"What? Seriously?"  
"Yap."  
"Fuck. What now?"  
"I've got some at home or we can quickly go and buy some. Or..."  
"We take a chance. I mean it's only two weeks, right? And I don't think either of us is capable of leaving this bed right now without getting release."  
"Damn right. And we've already done it with one of these."  
"True." As some of my juices run down my thigh I shiver lightly. "Please, fuck me, Tom. Or I'll die of frustration."  
I watch him pull on the condom and a moment later I feel him at my hole, the wrong one.  
"Well, there's another way of doing this without risking anything."  
"No, not now. Please."  
"You like to beg, don't you?"  
"As much as you like it to be in cha... Fuuuuck!" He enters me in one slow thrust and I nearly cum then and there.  
"Everything good?"  
"Yes." Actually there's a light pain but nothing too bad and as he starts to move it's gone and forgotten.   
First he's quite gentle and slow but then there's a change on his face and his thrusts become more powerful. His eyes are going from my eyes to my bouncing tits and back and before long we both climax.  
With shaking arms and legs I fall to my side and watch him roll off the condom. Holding it up he checks if it lets anything through but apparently content he wraps it in a hanky and throws it into the dustbin. Out of a sudden impulse I lean forward and take his slack dick into my mouth licking his seed off it to taste him.  
"Hmm. Delicious." Licking my lips I look up at him and a huge smile spreads on his face.  
Right then his stomach growls "Speaking off. I'm starving. How about you?"  
"Could eat something, too. However, I don't have anything home except some cereals, no milk though. Someone distracted me yesterday when I wanted to go shopping."  
"How unthoughtful of that person."  
"Absolutely."  
"Well, then let's go and get some stuff. Or we go over to my place. I've been shopping on Friday."  
"Sounds good."

After we've got dressed we go downstairs and to Tom's car which is parked directly in front of the building right in a loading area.   
"Good that it's Sunday, otherwise we would have to walk now. - Uhm, by the way, do you mind if I drive?" Time for my best puppy eyes!  
"N... Don't look at me like that! - Okay, fine."  
He walks to the driver side and holds the door open for me. With a happy squeal I get in while he's rolling his eyes.   
"Oy, careful. You might regret being disrespectful the next ti..." Right on time I see that there are some people standing close watching us, so I wait until he jumps into the passenger side. "...the next time you might feel a bit submissive."  
"Don't threaten me. Pet." He winks at me while his hand makes its way up my thigh under the skirt of my dark blue dress.   
"Where's the key?"  
"In my pocket. But you don't need it. Just press that 'start' button right there. - Okay." He's typing something into the board computer and the seat starts moving. "That's my sister's setting should be good for you as well, you're about the same height. - And?"  
"Yeah, I think it's fine."  
"Perfect. Have you ever driven a semi-automatic car?"  
"Yep. We once had one as rental on a business trip. I use this paddle to change gears?"  
"Yes. But please, drive carefully."  
"Are you worried about your lovely car?"  
"A bit, to be honest."  
"Sexist!" With that I put the car into drive and pull out onto the street speeding down the road. Damn, that's fun!  
Way too fast we are pulling into his driveway and into his garage. "Fuck, that was great. We have to do this again, but not in the city."  
With a wide grin I turn towards him and it widens even more when I see how pale he is, his hand tightly gripping the door handle. "Everything alright, sweetheart?"  
He slowly turns his head towards me a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Yeah. But if I get any speeding ticket, you'll pay for it. And I don't only mean with your money."  
"Yes. Sir."  
"Thank God, I haven't eaten."  
"That bad?"  
He raises both eyebrows and slowly opens the door.

A few minutes later we stand in his kitchen where he's getting everything for a full English breakfast.  
"You know that it is already three in the afternoon, right?"  
"And?"  
"Just saying." I lean with my ass against the counter watching as he breaks some eggs into a bowl. As my eyes wander around the room and I see his fruit selection I have to laugh. Confused he looks at me while I walk over and pick up the pineapple. "Wanna give it a try?" I wink at him and good heavens he's blushing! "You didn't without me, did you?"  
"No. But now that you're here..."  
Theatrically I grab a knife "So shall it be!" and cut off the top and bottom before peeling and cutting it. I add some other fruits and yogurt and before long we both sit at his dining table eating.

After we've finished we clean up and just when I stand by the sink washing a knife he presses against me, obviously excited. He leans down and nibbles at my neck.  
"How long does it take until, well, the desired effect sets in?"  
"No idea. Maybe we just should try." I wiggle my hips against him.  
"Okay, then let's go upstairs, shall we?"  
"Most definitely."  
He sweeps me off my feet and carries me up to his bedroom. He lets me fall onto his bed and tugs my dress over my head before taking care of his shirt and sweats.   
"Tom?"  
"Yes...my...love?" Between each word he kisses my neck.  
"Would you put my collar on me, please?"  
Slightly confused he looks at me questioningly. "I'm not feeling particularly dominant right now. Let's just be you and me."  
"Yes, sure. But I like to wear it anyway. I'm all yours, no matter if your being dominant or not."  
"In that case... I'll be right back." With that he heads for the door and only a few moments later he's back with it.  
Without being told I get onto my knees craning my neck so he can easily put it on. He fastens it tightly around my neck with a smile on his face. "You're so amazing. I somehow still can't believe you're here with me. After all..."  
"Tom, let's just enjoy the moment and not think of the past."  
Nodding he leans forward and places a tender kiss onto my lips while his fingers unclasp my bra. "Are you ready for another round? Or are you sore or in pain?"  
"Everything fine." With a wicked smile I let myself fall backwards and tug down my thong.  
"And I think I also got some condoms..." He pulls out the lowest drawer of his night stand "...right there." Triumphant he brings out a pack of extra-large condoms. Of course.  
He puts them down after taking one out and shoves down his boxers. Lying down beside me, his fingers ghost over my naked skin which sends goose bumps all over my body. As he explores further south his fingers dip between my folds.  
"So wet already?"  
"I'm always wet around you, Tom." Teasingly I run my fingers over the tip of his straining erection. His hips automatically buck into my touch and a light whimper escapes him.  
We kiss again while I keep stroking his dick and as we part there are the first droplets of precum leaking from his slit. Collecting them with my fingertip I bring them to my mouth and lick them away. "Delicious. Although I don't think the pineapple is working already."  
"Fuck!" Eagerly he's grabbing the condom and rolling it onto himself. "I need to be in you. Now!"  
"Then go ahead."  
He doesn't need telling twice as he immediately gets on top and with a slow thrust he's entering me.   
His pace is really slow and he keeps rotating his hip which has us both moaning and groaning in an instant. Then his thrusts grow faster and each time he hits my sweet spot I moan his name. His lips press onto mine and his tongue soon mirrors the movements of his cock. I'm so close and right when I'm only seconds from orgasming the door opens.  
"Are you in here To... Shit! Sorry!"   
His head snaps towards the door "Mum? Fuck!"  
As I slowly turn my head as well I only see the door being closed again. I look at him and his somehow shocked and panicked expression makes me giggle.  
"What's so funny?" He glances at me furrowing his brows.  
"Your face! You should have seen that!" I somehow can't stop giggling.  
He quickly pulls out of me and grabs his sweats. "Where are you going?"  
"Well, my mum... I..."  
"You want your mum to see you walk around with that massive boner?"  
"Right!" He looks down to his still present erection which I find hilarious and start to giggle again. "What's your problem?"  
"The entire situation is just hilarious."  
"Only good for you that I'm not in the mood to correct your unacceptable behaviour."  
"Then come here and finish me off. Won't take much more."  
"Right." He gets back onto the bed between my spread legs, tugs down his pants and a moment later enters me again. After a couple of thrusts we both cum and as I haven't even finished orgasming he pulls out already getting rid of the condom.   
He puts on the t-shirt he wore earlier and heads for the door.   
"I'll just get dressed and be right there." I say but I'm not sure whether he's heard me or not. 

Stretching I slowly get up and look for my undies. My bra lies next to my dress but where are my panties? And I don't want to meet his mum with no undies on.   
But when I still haven't found them after another five minutes I think what the hell and walk towards the stairs. From the stairs I already hear them talking.  
"...worried as I haven't heard from you for several days. I'm really sorry, Tom."  
"It's alright mum. But you should have knocked."  
"Yes. I know. Sorry. So are you guys...together now or just..."  
I step into the door frame and wait until Tom sees me, so I still can hide when he doesn't want his mum to meet me. But as soon as he lays eyes on me a huge smile spreads on his face and his mum turns towards me.  
"Mum, that's Jenny. Jenny, that's my mum."  
Nervously I step forward thinking it might not have been my best idea to meet her without undies. I reach out and shake her outstretched hand "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hiddleston."  
"Nice to meet you, too. And call me Diana."  
Tom steps to my side and puts an arm around my waist. Raising her eyebrows she looks from him to me and back again. "And?"  
Confused I look at her but Tom obviously understood "Yes, mum. We're together."  
"Oh, that's lovely." She grabs my slightly shaking hand and tugs me along with her. "You've got to tell me a bit about you, darling. Come on, sit."  
Searching for help I glance over to Tom but he just shrugs his shoulders and smiles before heading to the kitchen. "Glass of wine anybody?"  
"Oh, yes. Thank you, darling."  
"Sure." Nervously I fidget with my fingers while she looks me up and down and finally keeps staring at my neck.  
"So, what do you do, Jenny?"  
"I'm executive at a big international insurance company."  
"Wow. That's impressive. Where are you from?"  
"A small village near Liverpool."  
"Oh, really. You've got no accent whatsoever. Is your family still there?"  
"Yes. But we don't talk anymore." Right then Tom comes back in and puts two glasses of white wine before us and sits down in his armchair with a beer.   
"What? Why?"  
"Mum, please. Don't be so nosy."  
"It's fine. Really." I swallow hard and explain. "They're quite religious. Catholics. I guess we've always been a bit estranged but after that article, I'm not existing for them anymore."  
With a shocked expression she looks at me "Damn. Really? Tha..."  
Right then Tom's phone goes off and he gets up apologising and I'm alone with her.  
"That's a shame. But you've got a new family now. If you want. I don't care what you guys...do. Neither does anybody else in our family."  
Moved to tears I nod "That's really kind. Thank you."  
"Oh, come here." She pulls me into a tight embrace and rubs her hands over my back soothing me.   
From the hallway we hear Tom talking "Yes, Luke. - I don't know. - Hang on I'll have to check." He heads upstairs and his voice grows quieter until we can't hear him anymore.

Swallowing my tears I sit back up straight. "Sorry."  
"It's quite alright, darling." Again she stares at my neck. "Is that a collar?"  
Damn, I totally forgot about that. "Yes." I blush from head to toes.  
"How does that work?"  
"What?" Confused I look at her.  
"Well, that whole thing."  
Slightly embarrassed I giggle "You mean BDSM?" She nods looking curiously at me. "Ahm, it's basically about trust. You trust the other person with your body, sometimes even your life. It's really intense."  
"You know, it wasn't such a shock for me. I'm looking after Tom's house sometimes when he's away. Usually that room downstairs was locked but once it wasn't. It was quite a shock back then but… well, I just didn't know whether he was, what do you call that?"  
"A dominant?"  
"Yes. Or the other thing."  
"A submissive."  
"Exactly. I don't care. As long as he's happy."  
"He must be really happy to have a family like that."

We talk for a while about so many things and she also tells me lots of funny stories about Tom from when he was a child. She's really lovely and eventually Tom joins us again as well.  
After about three hours of talking we decide to go out for dinner and Diana invites us. We drop her off at a hotel and go back home.  
We shower together and shortly after cuddle into bed spooning.  
"That was really nice. Thank you Tom."  
"I didn't pay." He traces his fingers down my neck.  
"Anyway. Your mum's great. I wished I had a mum like that."  
"Well, she basically is now. If you want that."  
"Yeah. She even got me her mobile number and everything. I like her a lot."  
"And she likes you too."  
"Really?" Nervously I look back at him. “Mothers normally don’t like me very much.”  
"Yes, she does. When you went to the bathroom she said she was really happy that I found a woman like you."  
"Liar!"  
"No, it's the truth. And she's right."  
"Tom?"  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Did you really want to buy me a ring?"  
"Susan told you, huh?"  
"Yes. She's like a sister / best friend / mother to me. We tell each other everything. - Almost."  
"Yes, I just wanted you back. What would you have said?"  
"Well, if you had just turned up at my door with a ring, I most likely would have thrown it at you screaming."  
"And if I asked you now?"  
"Hypothetically?"  
"Sure."  
"Don't know, to be honest."   
He quickly rolls away and when I turn, I see him bringing a small box out of his bedside table.   
"Tom?!" In shock I quickly sit up.  
"Before you start screaming, let me say this: Jenny, I love you from the bottom of my heart and I'm not planning on letting you go. I know it's probably too soon but I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.   
You don't have to answer right away. I just want you to know whenever you're ready this is waiting for you." With his last sentence he opens the box and my heart nearly stops at the sight before me.  
It's a silver ring with blue gem stones and fits perfectly to the rest of my jewellery.

 

I swallow hard and look from the ring into his eyes. "I love you, Tom. More than I've ever loved anyone before and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you as well. So, yes, I want to be your wife, pet and queen.   
Yes, it's probably too soon but why wait, if we both are sure about this? - Did I really just s..."  
I can't finish my sentence because his lips are pressing onto mine.

After an eternal kiss he puts the ring on my finger and we kiss again. Our eyes are fixed on each other's.  
"What a shame!" Confused he looks at me. "Now we didn't get to finish our pineapple experiment."  
"Ehehehe. It's not too late yet."  
Theatrically I tab my bottom lip "Well, then. Time for pudding, I guess."

It's surely gonna be a loooooong night.   
;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Hope it wasn't too cheesy.  
> I might make a series out of it but for now that's it.  
> Thanks for reading and leaving so many lovely comments and kudos.  
> Greetings from Bavaria!


End file.
